A Whole New World
by geminisonic
Summary: Big Four Modern HS AU. When Rapunzel moves to a new school, she's surprised to make a lot of friends who are quite surprising characters, one of them being the mischievous punk, Jack. But as weeks go by, her new friends and teachers uncover that she's hiding a terrible secret that they all band together to get her out of. Rated T for child abuse and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So here's my Jackunzel/Merricup modern day AU! I really hope you like it. A couple of things: This story will contain some child abuse in it, some very slight bullying, but that is all. I will warn you if there will be any kind of violence in the chapter before-hand. Other than that, I really hope you enjoy it! **

**A Whole New World**

Rapunzel walked into her new school, clutching her backpack tight. She adjusted her soft pink cardigan to make sure no bruises were showing and plastered on the best smile she could think of. Sure she dressed like some kind of matronly princess or something, but the thrift shop always had the cutest things she could alter and make somewhat fashionable. She hoped the brown skirt worked with her knitted cream tights and brown loafers. The floral blouse under the cardigan still needed some mending but it was the only outfit that really worked for covering up the abuse she suffered at the hands of her foster mother.

Her long blonde hair flowed way down past her back to the point her namesake truly became legend. It actually came in handy if there were marks on her face or neck so she didn't complain. Luckily she was able to put her hair back with a pink headband she'd made. She'd sewn a cute little pink flower on it to give it a little something extra and was dying to finally show it off.

Of course when you are a new student at a high school, it was sort of a fifty-fifty chance of being liked.

She took a breath and walked inside the school. As she walked into the double doors past some students filing in, she read the sign in bold letters; Berk Academy.

She had to count her blessings she'd managed to get into a private school. It was only late September, but she was still considered behind compared to the other students here.

As she walked she tried making eye contact with some of the people and smiling, but no one really seemed to notice her. Maybe the outfit just wasn't good enough.

She decided to avert her eyes from then on out. She should have known she wouldn't fit in. Her mother had ingrained that into her mind from the minute she came to live with her.

She was only four years old when her parents died in a horrible car accident. And with no other family to look out for her, they put her in the care of Gothel; an overly zealous religious maniac to put it nicely. Her mother never attended church, always insisting that those places were never truly as devout as she was. Gothel from the get go insisted Rapunzel never cut her hair, only wear modest clothes, and never make friends.

"_The world is a cruel and treacherous place. Your only friend is God and me. Trust in that. Mother knows best." _

Rapunzel had no doubt that God was her friend, especially since all she could do was pray whenever Gothel beat her. No one ever intervened or came to her rescue, but when she prayed, she at least felt some form of support, even if it was imaginary. But after nearly dying from vicious and cruel abuse at the hands of Gothel, Rapunzel knew she was no friend of hers. But she had no choice but to put up with it; she had nowhere to run to and no one to save her. All she could do was listen and stay alive until she was eighteen. Luckily, with her just turning sixteen, she didn't have to wait much longer.

She found her locker and looked up her combination. She tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. She grunted in frustration, her wrist was beginning to grow tired from the effort.

"Need a hand?" a female voice said next to her.

Rapunzel jumped a foot in the air and practically scurried away when she got a good look at the girl in front of her.

This girl was tall and very athletic looking, like she worked out on a daily basis. Her fiery red hair was so curly it looked almost unruly, but she managed to put it in a ponytail behind her head to show Rapunzel bright blue eyes. Rapunzel could tell by the girl's clothes that she was definitely not a girly kind of person.

She wore faded jeans held up by a black belt and a black t-shirt with some band logo on it. Her light jacket was a royal blue color but looked just as faded as her other clothes. Another thing Rapunzel noticed was the eyeliner and mascara, giving her eyes an edge to them. Rapunzel was about to stop staring when multiple earrings on both ears caught her attention and she realized the girl also had a nose stud! Rapunzel had always longed to try makeup and get her ears pierced, but was never allowed.

"You okay?" The girl asked her, practically laughing.

Rapunzel nodded nervously and the girl smiled kindly, "You just have to lift up the knob. Here, like this." She showed her and Rapunzel smiled happily as her locker flew open.

"Thank you." She said softly coming forward.

"No problem." The girl said, turning to the locker right next to Rapunzel's, "You new to town? I don't think I've seen you here?"

"Oh!" Rapunzel said, happy that someone was talking to her, "Yes, I just moved here with my mother a week ago."

The girl nodded, "I'm Merida Dunbroch, junior. You?"

"My name?" Rapunzel asked stupidly.

Luckily the girl was nice enough to nod patiently.

"Umm…it's Rapunzel…Rapunzel Corona" She muttered, feeling embarrassed.

Merida stared at her a moment, looking as though she were going to crack up when she realized that this girl was serious.

"Your name is seriously Rapunzel?" she choked.

Rapunzel nodded sadly, "I know it's silly…"

"Actually that's…kind of cool." Merida said, smiling, "We have tons of kids here with odd names."

"Hi Merida." A rather strange voice said walking past them.

"Speak of the devil! HICCUP!" Merida yelled, causing Rapunzel to flinch.

The brunette boy who'd passed them rolled his green eyes and turned, holding way too many books it seemed, "What?"

"This is a new student in town; I was just telling her we have a ton of weird names here." Merida said politely, putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "Figured I'd use you as an example."

"Oh please don't!" the boy whined.

Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh at the exchange. The boy was lanky and thin, his brown shaggy hair definitely needed a trim and his voice was absolutely perfect for the way he carried himself and the way he dressed. She was glad she wasn't the only one wearing some kind of classic sweater with a button up shirt; only his shirt was green and his sweater vest was a dark brown color. She wondered if he wore glasses too, he certainly looked like he would.

Deciding to make his acquaintance she held out her hand politely, "I'm Rapunzel." She said kindly.

The boy smiled warmly at her and shook her hand, "I'm Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock. Are you a junior as well?" he asked her.

She nodded, taking her hand back quickly.

"Don't mind Merida." He smiled, "her and me go way back, our dad's practically run the town. One's a police chief while the other is a mayor, so we have no choice but to know everyone who comes to live in Berk."

Rapunzel nodded.

"Did you need help finding your classes?" he asked her and she couldn't contain her joy at having met people who were being nice to her.

"I…I would like that." She nodded happily.

He nodded and took her schedule, smiling, "Great, you have math with me first period. Oh and we share an art class after lunch."

"Lemme see!" Merida chimed in and looked over his shoulder, "Oh good, you're in English with me as well as science. And…we all have the same lunch!"

"I thought you had art with us as well, did you drop it?" Hiccup asked her.

Merida rolled her eyes, "Ugh, no, I really don't wanna do it."

"Why not?" Rapunzel asked her, feeling shocked. She loved art; it was the one class she always felt she did truly well in. It was a place where she could escape from the real world and create her own.

"It's because she already fulfilled her gym requirements. Merida's not one for sitting down." Hiccup laughed.

Merida rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Rapunzel was relieved that she would at least know somebody in her class. Maybe this move wouldn't be such a bad one after all.

They heard the bell ring and Hiccup adjusted his satchel and books, "I'll lead you to math." He told her, "It's this way."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks Hamish!" Merida said sweetly, chuckling to herself.

Hiccup turned beet red and glared at her.

"Hamish?" Rapunzel asked, feeling puzzled.

"It's his real name." Merida laughed, "So whenever you're feeling like your name is stupid just remember his."

"Okay, bye!" Hiccup grunted, waving her away.

"See you at lunch Rapunzel." Merida said kindly and walked away.

"Thank you, I'll…see you too!" Rapunzel answered, feeling strange that already people were wanting to sit with her and be her friend.

"Don't worry; she'll start teasing you too once she gets to know you more." Hiccup chuckled.

"She means well, I'm sure." Rapunzel commented.

"Oh she does, that's just who she is." Hiccup nodded as he led her down the hall.

Rapunzel could see a soft look in Hiccup's eyes as he defended Merida. She remembered his mention of them going way back so had to wonder if they'd been childhood sweethearts at one point. But that was obviously a little too romantic to actually happen, right?

As they walked, people would wave to him or make funny jokes his way. He would either roll his eyes or nod to them.

"You really do know everyone…" Rapunzel said in awe. She never thought anyone could have this many friends.

"Yeah, perks of having your dad as police chief." Hiccup shrugged, "But I really only have a few good friends." He admitted.

"Is Merida one of them?" Rapunzel asked.

He nodded, smiling, then turned to her, "Did you have a lot of friends where you came from?"

"Me?" she mumbled nervously, "Umm…I…not really." She admitted sadly.

Hiccup couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. She was really nice as far as he could see. He wanted to probe into it, but decided to wait until he got to know her a little better.

They walked into math class together and Rapunzel figured the teacher hadn't arrived yet, since the students were still milling around and talking to one another.

"Here." Hiccup said, leading her to a seat next to his, "I won't feed you to the wolves." He chuckled.

She thanked him and sat down, flinching when a sore spot on one of her welts was triggered. She'd have to put balm on it in the bathroom later.

She looked around nervously. While Hiccup got his things out, other students milled around and spoke to one another. How she wished she could be like them. She was about to get her things out when she turned and noticed the strangest kid talking to another student. He had 2 different colors on his head! He must really be a brunette as the lightly shaved nape of his neck led up to bright shocking white hair that stuck around the top of his head oddly. She'd never seen anything like it before in her life. She took in his blue hoodie, his brown pants that fit his form perfectly, the white sneakers that had been colored in Sharpie, but boy the hair amazed her.

She didn't realize how much she was staring when the kid turned around and made eye contact with her. He grinned at her and she gasped at the dazzling blue eyes crinkling in a smile. He winked at her and she jumped, turning away nervously.

He didn't seem the least bit phased as he took a seat in front of her purposely.

He turned around and smiled at her, "You new?" he asked her.

"Um…" she mumbled, fiddling with her cardigan sleeves, making sure they were still hiding her bruises. She finally nodded which earned a smile from him.

He held out his hand, "Name's Jack…Jack Frost." He smiled.

"Yeah right, Overland." Hiccup interjected.

Jack stuck his tongue out at Hiccup, and while he was distracted, took in his piercings, of which he had quite a few. Not only were his ears pierced about three times on the lobe but both cartilages' were pierced as well. He also had what looked to be an eyebrow piercing above his right eye and a lip piercing over his left top lip. He looked incredibly dangerous and like the sort of person her mother warned her to stay away from.

She wanted to see what Hiccup would do but was shocked to see him smile warmly at Jack. Apparently, they were friend.

"Alright, you got me. Jack Overland. But people call me Frost, cause of the hair." He pointed.

"I…I see." Rapunzel mumbled. She really needed to stop doing that. Her mother hated it when she mumbled. It always earned her a smack.

"Where you from Miss…?" Jack asked her, hinting at wanting to know her name.

"I'm Rapunzel." She answered quickly, "I'm from Chicago."

"Nice! Windy City!" Jack smiled, "My kind of place."

"I lived outside of the city, I never really went there." She admitted.

"What?! You lived in Chicago and you never went inside Chicago?" he gasped.

She shrugged, "I tried going to their museum once but my mother didn't let me go."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Bummer."

She shrugged, "It's okay. Maybe I'll go someday."

"Yeah." Jack nodded, "We should have a road trip!"

"I wouldn't…" Hiccup suddenly cut in.

"Hey come on!" Jack laughed, punching Hiccup's shoulder playfully, "Have a little faith, dude!"

"You do realize I was there when you tried driving your brother's car…not only were you joyriding but you wrecked it so bad he nearly pulverized you. You're lucky my dad didn't ground me for a year." Hiccup said, his eyebrows raised.

Jack sighed, "Just can't win 'em all." He muttered.

Rapunzel looked down and came to the conclusion that Jack was definitely someone to keep her distance from. To be honest she was surprised he wasn't skipping class or anything. Normally his 'kind' would.

"So…Rapunzel…" Jack continued and she kept her head down, hoping Hiccup would save her.

"When did you move into town?"

She figured it was only polite to answer that simple question, "A few days ago." She shrugged.

Jack nodded, "What part of town?"

She looked up nervously and Hiccup luckily came to her rescue, "You're not stalking her, Jack!"

Jack chuckled, "Uh oh! I've been found out!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. He and Jack were the best of friends, since they were little, really. Jack had a hard life and had come through a lot. He was much better than he used to be, but one thing that never changed was his daring fun side that still got him into some trouble. But he was one of the nicest guys Hiccup knew.

"I only live a couple blocks from here." She shrugged quickly.

"So you don't ride the bus?" Jack asked conversationally.

She shook her head.

"You are one lucky duck." He laughed, "Those things are moving death traps."

"Do you ride the bus?" she asked, surprised she was actually having a slight conversation with him.

He shook his head, "I used to, but my brother drives so he always takes me where I need to go. I'd drive but I have to wait another year before I can get my license." He muttered.

She nodded.

"You gonna drive?" he asked her, his arms resting on her desk.

She could only sit rigid and shook her head.

He was about to ask more but their sharply dressed teacher walked in.

"Seats mates, let's get this show on the road." He said loudly.

"Bunny!" Jack yelled loudly and happily.

The teacher rolled his eyes, ignoring Jack. Apparently he was very used to the student's antics at this point. Hence why his brown hair was turning gray so fast.

"Roll call." The teacher said quickly as the students took their seats.

He began calling off names and when he got to Rapunzel he smiled, looking up, "New student today! Where is Miss…Rapunzel Corona? Did I say that right?"

Rapunzel raised her hand nervously and felt every single eye on her, practically making her sweat.

"Lovely to meet you." The teacher said kindly, "Would you like to tell us anything about yourself?"

Rapunzel shook her head quickly and looked down.

The teacher smiled warmly and nodded, "Well, I'm Aster Bunnymund and I teach math here at the school and I coach the women's basketball team and men's lacrosse team. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

She nodded and Jack piped up, "You forgot to tell her about crossing the ocean illegally from Australia, mate!"

Aster rolled his eyes again, "Frost, for the last time I'm an official U.S. citizen."

"That's what they all say." Jack joked.

"Watch it show pony." Aster muttered.

Rapunzel was just relieved that everyone had stopped staring at her.

When the teacher finished calling names and got into the lesson, Jack managed to turn around and catch her eye. He smiled and winked, "I got your back."

She had no clue what he meant and to be honest it frightened her just a tad.

Aster was a very good teacher. His accent was very exciting and easy to understand. He would speak slowly so the rest could catch on and never hesitated to explain things a different way. She was just getting into the lesson when the bell rang.

"Augh, I swear they always gave us more time in my homeland." Aster grumbled as he erased the lesson and students filed out, "Don't forget page seven homework tomorrow bright and early, mates."

"Aha!" Jack laughed as he walked past the teacher, "Illegal immigrant, I knew it!"

Aster merely grinned, "I swear you're gonna piss me off so bad I'll actually give you a detention."

"Like to see you try!" Jack challenged.

"Just get to practice on time, will ya?" Aster complained as they left.

Rapunzel was about to pass when Aster stopped her quickly, "I apologize I didn't get a chance to ask more about you in class. I hope the walking circus didn't embarrass you." He said.

"Oh. No." she said quickly, wondering who he meant, but smiling none the less, "I'm fine. It's nice to meet you sir."

"Nah, just call me Bunny or Aster, everyone does."

She smiled and nodded, walking out, "Thank you." She said.

He nodded and sighed as he got ready for his next round of bandicoots.

Meanwhile, Jack and Hiccup were waiting for Rapunzel as she left the room.

"I have to get to English, but Jack said he'll take you to History. You both have that class together." Hiccup said to her, "I'll see you at lunch."

Rapunzel almost yelled out to him not to leave her, but knew how stupid that would sound. Jack smiled and led her down the hall to the next class, giving her no choice but to let the crazy white haired punk lead her around.


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel kept her head down as Jack led her to history. They were silent until he turned to her, "I recognize the name…Corona." He said suddenly.

"You do?" she asked him, looking up, "How?"

"You and I have group counseling after school, right?" he said.

"Counseling?" she asked curiously.

He nodded, "They did tell you about that didn't they?"

Rapunzel took out her schedule and looked down and realized that they had indeed put her down for a group counseling session for an hour after school. She wondered why they did that.

"It's kind of stupid, but they seem to think that foster kids need support or something." Jack shrugged, "Or kids who have multiple piercings and weird hair." He chuckled.

"You're in the foster system?" she asked suddenly.

He nodded.

"Are there others…like us?" she asked quietly.

"Actually yeah, but not as many as most schools. Because this is a private school, they have little features that make it…unique I guess." He chuckled.

"I've never met anyone else in the foster system…" she commented.

He smiled at her, "Don't worry, you'll learn pretty quick that you're not alone. And actually not all the kids in the group are in the system. Hiccup's in group, but he's not a foster kid. Neither is Merida." He said.

"Why are they in the group then?" she asked.

He smiled sadly at her, "They'll probably tell you when we have group." He nodded.

Rapunzel looked down, feeling embarrassed for prying, "Do I have to go?" she asked as they came to the history classroom.

He nodded, "It's required."

"I don't think my mother will allow it." She admitted.

"Why not?" he asked.

She thought about telling him but decided against it. Instead she shrugged and found a seat near the back. He followed and sat down next to her. He was actually dying to know why she thought her mom wouldn't want her to do counseling, but it was too late to probe about it as their teacher came in.

"Mornin'! How are my bright minds doing today?" a portly man asked with the kindest voice.

"Hey Mulch!" Jack waved.

"Mr. Overland, always a pleasure." Mulch chuckled. He then looked over and smiled, "Oh! A bright new face! And what's your name missy?"

Rapunzel turned red, "I'm Rapunzel…Rapunzel Corona." She said quietly.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Rapunzel. I hope you like it here at Berk Academy!" he said jovially, "My name is Mr. Mulch and I teach History and Speech here. I also have a wonderful debate team if you're interested."

Rapunzel shook her head and smiled shyly, "I'm not much of a speaker." She admitted.

"Oh, well if you have me for a class you'll have to learn how to find your voice." Mulch said, holding up an index finger importantly, "Not to worry, I make sure even the shyest of lambs become the fiercest of lions when they speak."

Rapunzel nodded, hoping he would leave her alone. He seemed like a very nice man, but she really didn't like all the attention.

He luckily got on with the lesson, but by that point, Rapunzel was feeling upset. She knew her mother was going to find out about the counseling and get angry with her. And what if she forced them to move? Rapunzel already liked it here, but she was scared about what would happen if her mother knew about the counseling.

Jack seemed to notice how lost in thought Rapunzel was and handed her a tissue.

She took it with some confusion but then realized in a panic that she'd been crying silently to herself. Something she did that she hated was she never cried outright. She had to stay silent, but sometimes that meant tears would leak out for no reason before she could stop them.

She quickly wiped her eyes and smiled at Jack.

"Allergies." She whispered, shrugging, pretending to cough and sniff.

He nodded, but definitely wasn't buying it.

Rapunzel decided to focus on the lesson and just panic about her dilemma later.

And boy was she ever so glad the bell finally rang when it did. She grabbed her things and shot out of the room quickly, hardly waiting for Jack. She knew she should feel bad, but to be honest, she was embarrassed. He'd seen her cry and she knew he didn't buy the whole allergy thing. She was so upset with herself she didn't even see where she was going and realized she was going to be late to science.

She stopped in the middle of the hall and looked around nervously, feeling claustrophobic.

She closed her eyes to try and gain some control of herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see a tall brunette student standing before her. She looked him up and down and came to the conclusion; this guy was incredibly handsome. Not only was he rugged looking with a goatee that matched his shaggy brown hair, but his brown eyes were enough to melt any girl's heart. He had the face of an angel all right and it was driving Rapunzel nuts. Here she was in a dilemma and she was staring at this hunk of a man in front of her.

He was without a doubt the third punk she'd seen that day and once again, someone her mother always told her to stay away from. If his white V-neck shirt and ripped sleeveless jean jacket weren't evidence enough, it was definitely the combat boots and the ripped jeans. Not to mention all the weird colorful wrist bands he wore, all with different kinds of logos and causes on them.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm…Rapunzel…" she said out of nowhere and wanted to smack herself for being such an idiot, "I mean-I'm…I'm fine." She said quickly, hoping she didn't look like a kid from the special education class.

He smiled softly at her and nodded, "Did you need help finding a room?" he asked.

"Um…Yes…" she said looking down at her schedule. He looked over her shoulder and smiled, "No problem, I'll take you there, I have biology across from that classroom."

"Oh…no, it's fine-"

"Rapunzel?"

She jumped when she realized Jack was coming towards them, his gaze hardened a little and his piercings glinted fiercely.

"Hey bro." the boy next to her smiled, "You lose something?" he joked.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He then looked with concern at Rapunzel, "You okay? You kind of took off and I didn't know if you knew where your next class was."

"Oh…I'm so sorry." She said, "I don't know what I was thinking, I'm okay. Really." She told him.

He nodded, "I have to get to French, but I'll see you later." He nodded, "Flynn, you got this?" he asked.

"I got her." He smiled, putting a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder, practically sending electricity running through her body, "See you after school."

Jack nodded and then left, waving to Rapunzel.

"Do you two know each other?" she asked as he led her to her science class.

He nodded, "He's my stepbrother. But technically we just grew up and live in the same foster house."

"Oh." She mumbled.

"I recognized your name. Our group leader told us you were coming today." He told her, "I'm Flynn, Flynn Ryder. I'm a senior."

"Oh." She smiled, "It's really nice to meet you."

He smiled at her and boy did her heart melt again. He had that kind of look that she knew killed all the ladies he smiled at. She had to dig her nails into her hands to keep herself from drooling.

"Here we are." He said, "If you need anything, feel free to holler."

She nodded, "Thank you for being my guide." She tried, hoping it would earn a laugh.

It did and she wanted to do a victory dance, "No problem, call me the human map."

She giggled and watched as he walked away to his class down the hall.

She turned and walked in to see Merida talking to two other girls. One had blonde hair pulled back in a braid and another one had black hair with the prettiest curl to it. Both looked athletic, but the girl with black hair had a red and black cheerleading uniform on. The blonde on the other hand was wearing a black t-shirt that had the soccer team logo on it. The back read "Hofferson".

Rapunzel didn't want to disturb the girls so decided to sit away from them.

"Rapunzel!" Merida called suddenly, ushering her over, "Come here!"

Rapunzel put her things down and walked over cautiously. To be honest, cheerleaders scared her, considering many of them bullied her in the past.

Both girls smiled at her kindly however so that was a plus.

"This is Heather and Astrid." Merida introduced, "They're in our grade."

Rapunzel nodded and waved.

"Where are you from?" Heather asked, brushing some black curly hair from her green eyes.

"I'm from Chicago." Rapunzel answered nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"Cool!" Astrid cut in, "I've always wanted to go, what's it like?"

"Umm…" Rapunzel mumbled, brushing some of her blonde hair from her eyes, "I never really did get to go to the city." She admitted.

Both girls were flabbergasted but didn't comment on it.

"How do you like Berk so far?" Heather asked sweetly, hoping to get the girl to look at her. Poor thing looked like some sort of animal lost in the woods.

"It's…it's really nice." Rapunzel said, looking up finally, "Much better than Chicago." She nodded.

Astrid scoffed, "You can't be serious."

"Hey, I bet because it's new it's just more exciting for her." Heather shrugged, "I bet if I lived in one place for so long it'd seem pretty boring."

"Like Berk for example." Merida commented.

Heather chuckled, "Did you want to sit by me Rapunzel?" she asked sweetly.

Rapunzel was shocked a cheerleader actually spoke to her nicely. She nodded and grabbed her things, following Heather to another seat.

Merida and Astrid found seats around them and they continued talking until an old man walked in. He was frail and scraggly looking. And judging by his desk he really liked sheep.

"Sit down, all of ya!" he shouted.

Everyone did and Heather leaned over towards Rapunzel, "That's Mildew, he's probably the meanest old coot in the school."

Rapunzel didn't doubt it. Shoot he didn't even acknowledge that she was new at school, not that she cared, but it just showed how little he liked kids.

He got on with the lesson and whenever someone asked him to slow down or ask a question, he merely glared and kept going.

Rapunzel couldn't be more pleased to leave for gym. She got up with the girls and Heather walked with her down the hall, "We have gym together, I'll introduce you to Alvin. He's pretty tough but if you do what he says he's pretty cool about not throwing a dodge ball at you."

Rapunzel gulped.

"Did you get your uniform yet?" Heather asked her.

Rapunzel's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"You can borrow some of my extras today." She said, "I usually keep a bunch in here cause of practice and all that. I practically live in the gym." She laughed.

"Thank you." Rapunzel said, relieved that she wouldn't get called out on the first day.

They walked into a huge gym where students were filing in and out of the attached locker rooms. A very huge man with a beard was walking around barking at the students.

Heather walked up to him, "Hey coach." She smiled.

He turned and beamed at her, "Heather! How are we today?"

"Coach Alvin, this is Rapunzel Corona, she's new." She said.

"Ah, new blood, eh? Welcome to your worst nightmare…" he warned, "Unless you actually participate and get some exercise! Right Fishlegs!" he yelled and Rapunzel noticed a very portly boy with blonde hair panting as he ran laps around the gym.

"You have five more laps before I give you a pass to your next class." Alvin roared, "Move it!"

Rapunzel was horrified and Heather led her away quickly, "Don't worry; he's not always that mean. Fishleg's is a good kid and he is athletic, but he just puts up a fight or argues if he actually has to run and all that."

Rapunzel nodded and followed her inside the smelly locker room where girls were putting on black gym shorts and red t-shirts with the Berk Academy logo on them.

"You have tennis shoes?" Heather asked her.

Rapunzel shook her head again, "I forgot them at home, I'll bring them tomorrow I promise." She said.

"That's okay." Heather smiled, "Like I said, I have extra, hope they fit okay."

She handed Rapunzel some black shorts and a red t-shirt. Rapunzel suddenly grew nervous, if she couldn't wear a sweater, everyone would see all her bruises. The ones on her legs had faded pretty well, but the ones on her arms were pretty fresh.

"Um…do you have a sweater or a shirt I can wear under this?" she asked.

"You'll get hot." Heather laughed.

"I know, it's just…"

Heather looked at her curiously but handed her a black underarmor shirt.

"Thank you so much!" Rapunzel cried happily.

Heather nodded, "Don't mention it."

Rapunzel ran to get changed, relieved that she could successfully hide her scars and bruises until she managed to recover.

Unfortunately all the yellowing was pretty noticeable on her legs, but considering all the athletes there had them, she played it off as she was just as adventurous as they were.

She walked out and noticed that Jack was in her gym class as well, looking almost disgruntled to be wearing black shorts and a red t-shirt. His arms were crossed and he'd taken out his cartiledge hoops and lip and eyebrown studs. He was talking to two blonde girls who looked almost identical, especially with the uniforms on.

He waved her over, smiling. She wanted to pretend not to see him, but once the two blondes turned around she knew it would be rude to walk away. She gulped and trudged over and got a closer look at the two Jack was talking to, only to realize in amazement that they were identical twins…but one was a boy! Their long blonde hair fell to their backs, both held back by a ponytail, and their eyes were the exact same shade of blue, but the boy had a rugged face and a bulbous nose where the girl had more pointed features.

"Rapunzel is new you guys." Jack said, "Rapunzel this is Ruff and Tuff Thorston."

They waved to her, looking bored.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Are you seriously cold?" the girl, Ruff if Rapunzel remembered right, asked her in a low gravelly voice.

"Oh…" she said, rubbing her arms nervously, "Yeah, a little."

"Weird." The boy, Tuff, said, shrugging.

"Okay maggots!" Alvin roared, blowing his whistle, "Front and center, line up."

Everyone did so and Rapunzel was reminded of boot camp, something she'd seen only on TV. It didn't make her feel any less nervous.

"Lucky for you all, it's Dogdeball Wednesday!" Alvin said, grabbing a net of balls, "I'll number you off and may the best man…or woman win."

Rapunzel was glad to be on a team with Heather. Jack was also put on her team and she found she was slightly glad. The twins on the other hand went to the other side.

"Oh no…" Heather moaned, "Dagur's on the other team…"

"Damn." Jack muttered.

"Who?"

She didn't need to ask as a tall, muscular guy walked forward; his red hair messy, giving his face an even more maniacal look. His grin reminded Rapunzel of the stories her mother told her about the devil. She doubted that's what he was but the way he looked at her team with hunger in his eyes, licking his lips with delight and giggling like a psychopath really made her question that.

"Who's gonna be my first victim?" he taunted.

Rapunzel gulped when he looked at her and smiled, questioningly at first but then he winked as he grabbed a ball. She froze in terror and when the whistle blew, she was sure the ball was headed at her face. She nearly closed her eyes when she saw the ball hit someone else on her team, a smaller boy with blonde hair and glasses. The ball hit him so hard in the face she was sure he would start bleeding. Everyone could hear the smacking sound a mile away. The kid fell to the ground, groaning and was dragged off by one of his friends.

"Take him to the nurse." Alvin grunted, rolling his eyes, "Come on don't let the star quarterback have all the fun you ninnies!"

Rapunzel found a ball and decided to just throw it, hoping that by at least participating she wouldn't get called out.

"Good call." Jack said as he picked up a ball and used it to deflect other balls, "if you don't play he makes you run ten laps after class."

"Good to know." Rapunzel said breathlessly. She picked up another ball and really didn't feel like playing, but knew she had to. She saw the mad lunatic laughing on the other team and decided to put the face of her mother on his head instead. She imagined her mother yelling at her to quit mumbling that she was weak and useless and Rapunzel grew mad. Without warning, she roared angrily and threw the ball, hitting Dagur straight in the face.

Everyone stopped and stared, even Alvin gawked at her.

"S-s-sorry…" she said meekly.

"Dagur's out." Alvin laughed, "Bested by a girl! A new girl at that! Bet that stings boy!"

Dagur glared at him and walked off, giving Rapunzel a once over as he turned to leer at her. She didn't know what that meant, but she really hoped it wouldn't come back to bite her later on.

She finished the game and was taken out by a ball to the legs and then went to lean against the wall. Ruff came over with Tuff and actually smiled at her, "You took out Dagur the Deranged!"

"We figured we might as well tell you good job while you're still alive." Tuff cut in, "You know, cause chances are after school he's going to kill you."

Rapunzel turned white as a sheet and Heather shoved them, "You guys are idiots, he won't touch a hair on her head."

"That's not necessarily true." A voice said behind them.

They all turned to see Dagur standing there, hands on his hips, "I figured I'd come and congratulate the lady myself. I don't believe we've met." He said. His voice had an air of authority with a silky tone to it. And yet, he came off as incredibly insane.

"I'm…Rapunzel." She said quickly.

"Very strange name…I like it!" he smiled, "Now I have to know where that raw anger came from. Did it feel good?" he asked a little too excitedly.

"Ahh…no…" she admitted, "Sorry I hit you in the face…" she said meekly, rubbing her arm.

"Oh please, I'm on the football team, a few broken noses here a couple of fractured jaws there. A ball to the face is nothing." He said, waving it off, then looking her up and down again, "I have to say…I'm impressed, no one else has ever had the guts to…challenge me, let alone throw a ball at my face."

"I…I really didn't mean to, I-"

"Now, now…" he interrupted, getting much too close for comfort, "No harm done, what do you say you make it up to me by letting me treat you to dinner?"

Rapunzel's eyes widened, "Umm…"

"Tomorrow at seven's when I get off practice." He said, "I'll see you then."

"Wait! What? No-!" she cried.

"Too late, can't refuse me!" he called cheerily.

Everyone turned to stare at her as Jack came over, glaring at Dagur, "Did he hurt you?" he demanded to know, "What happened? You okay?" he asked.

She shook her head, staring at the floor. No one said a word until she swallowed, "Satan just asked me out on a date…" she moaned unhappily.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time gym ended, Ruff and Tuff were still laughing and Rapunzel was turning green. She was so relieved as Alvin blew his whistle, signaling the end of gym class, "Go get cleaned up, you all smell of filth!"

No one needed to be told twice as they headed to the locker rooms. Rapunzel quickly found a private shower and washed herself. There was a public one, but she really didn't want anyone to notice her marks. Some bruises she could explain away, but the bad ones she knew would get questions she didn't want to have to answer to. Once she'd finished dressing herself, she found Heather and gave her back her clothes, "Thanks again." She said smiling.

Heather nodded, "No problem, like I said, I practically live here."

Rapunzel nodded as well and both headed out to go to English.

"Corona! A word." Alvin yelled suddenly.

"I'll wait out here." Heather whispered.

Rapunzel nodded and walked over to the coach who was smiling at her, "Yes sir?" she asked nervously.

"I like your spunk. Are you joining any teams?" he asked her.

"Uh…no, I'm not really…I'm not much for sports…" she admitted, "What happened today…I…"

"Not for sports? Hogwash! What about cheerleading? I don't know if you'd call that a sport but if the star quarterback wants to date you I'd say that's a place to start…"

"No!" she said quickly backing up, "It's just…I'm no good at them…and my mother doesn't really like them…And I never said I'd date him-and…"

He raised his eyebrows and finally nodded, "As you wish, but if you change your mind…"

"Thank you, sir!" she said quickly, running out.

"I expect you to think about it." He called to her, "Your grade depends on it."

She closed her eyes in frustration and walked out. She found Heather and Jack waiting for her and she sighed as she reached them. They were talking and smiling to one another and Rapunzel couldn't have been more shocked that someone like Jack and Heather actually got along.

"What did The Treacherous want?" Jack asked as they walked her to English.

"Who?" she asked.

"That's the coach's nickname." Heather said, "He earned that too, believe me."

"He says I need to join a sports team if I want a good grade." She mumbled.

They looked at her curiously.

"Do you play sports at all?" Heather asked.

"No!" she moaned.

"What about cheerleading? We have a spot opening up." Heather said.

"Oh no!" Rapunzel said, shaking her head, "My mother will not allow that and I'm no good at it…"

Jack stared at her curiously but didn't say anything. He was still licking his lip stud. Usually after he removed it, it felt weird with it back in so out of habit he would bother it. Heather meanwhile was trying to convince Rapunzel to join the cheerleading squad, to which Rapunzel kept refusing.

"Okay, look, I have Spanish, but if you change your mind, please consider it…" Heather said as she walked off.

"See you at lunch Heather!" Jack called, waving.

She waved back and Rapunzel wondered if maybe the two were…

"Heather really likes you." Jack told her as they walked.

"Oh…she's…really nice." Rapunzel smiled, "I've never met a cheerleader so kind." She admitted.

Jack laughed, "They do have that reputation, but Heather's one of a kind."

"Are you two…?" she asked curiously, biting her lip and keeping her reddened face down, "You know…"

Jack looked at her and then smiled mischievously, "And what's with the sudden interest, hmm?" he asked her teasingly.

"Oh! No!" she cried, "I don't mean-I didn't…I…" she stuttered, his smiling face making her more and more flustered.

He laughed at her, "Relax!" he said, patting her back and causing her to wince at the contact. His face turned serious for a few seconds but then smiled again, "We're just really good friends. Besides, her boyfriend would snap me in half."

"Oh…" she muttered, looking away.

They were silent again as they walked into their English class and Rapunzel was happy to see Merida and Astrid talking. She also noticed the blonde boy from the beginning of gym class. Everyone called him Fishlegs. His blue eyes were lost in a book and some of his shaggy blonde hair fell in front of his eyes.

She smiled and walked up to him, "_Rebecca_ is my favorite book!" she told him, sitting down.

He looked up, doing a double take and then stared at her as though she were some sort of angel sent from heaven, "You've read it? Isn't it the best?! I've read it like three times!" he said, "Daphne DuMaurier is a genius!"

"The part with the costume party always gives me chills!" Rapunzel smiled.

"And that twist!" Fishlegs answered, "Oh geez, I'm dumb. I'm Fishlegs." He said holding out his hand.

"I'm Rapunzel." She said, taking it. For some odd reason she really liked this kid. She warmed up to him quicker than everyone else at least. Maybe because he seemed just as shy and quiet as she was.

"You're the new kid, right?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"You're going to love North's class. He's like the best teacher in the entire school." He told her.

"He's right." Jack said, sitting down next to Fishleg's while Merida and Astrid sat by Rapunzel.

"Is it true?" Astrid asked, cutting Jack off and staring at Rapunzel.

"What?" she asked.

"Is it true you totally face-planted Dagur in dodgeball?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh no…" Rapunzel moaned, "That's not going to haunt me is it?"

Astrid and Merida high fived and praised her while Fishlegs continued to stare at her as though she were a goddess.

"He had it coming so bad." Merida said, "I swear you beat me to it."

"You are like my new hero!" Astrid said.

Rapunzel looked down.

"And he won't bother you trust me." Merida said, "Cause we won't allow it."

Astrid nodded, "He is pretty insane, but he's not good about fair fights so he won't pick one with multiple people."

"It's true." Fishlegs cut in, "He's beaten up me, Hiccup, Tuff and Ruff, Jack…but once we all banded together, he left us alone."

Rapunzel nodded, feeling slightly better that one problem was solved.

Suddenly a huge, portly man with white hair and matching beard walked in. He seriously looked like Santa Clause, rosy cheeks and all. Rapunzel stared at him, not sure if she'd ever seen a man this large or this similar to Santa before. Not that she celebrated Christmas; her mother was avidly against it.

His bright blue eyes looked around and a smile never left his face. He nodded at Jack and waved. Jack smiled and waved back and Rapunzel didn't know if she'd seen Jack so mild mannered all day.

"We have a new student today!" he said in a thick Russian accent, "Miss Corona, can you please stand?"

"Oh…" she mumbled and stood awkwardly.

"Tell us about yourself…" he said eagerly.

"Umm…" she mumbled; "I'm Rapunzel…" she started.

"Like the fairy tale?" he asked.

"I guess." She answered awkwardly.

He nodded for her to continue.

She blew out a breath and shrugged, "There isn't really anything interesting to say…" she said, ready to sit down.

"No!" he laughed, "There is always something interesting, tell me one thing."

"I…I don't know…" she said, getting redder by the minute.

"Everyone close your eyes." He instructed.

She was shocked at the sudden change but did as he instructed the class.

"Now, Rapunzel, tell us a story…perhaps a dream you have."

Rapunzel only had nightmares but she was not sharing those, "Well…" she thought aloud, "There is one dream I have sometimes."

"Tell us and tell us in great detail."

"Umm…In the dream… I'm looking out a window, and it's dark outside. All I see is the forest and I'm…I'm stuck inside, behind the window."

"Go on." He said, nodding.

"And suddenly in the sky, I see all these lights."

"Like stars?" he asked her.

"No…they're floating, and they only come once."

"Ah, so strange floating lights…"

"But at the end of the dream, one of the lights comes to me and I realize that it's a lantern, like the ones you light a candle in that makes it float."

"Fascinating." North smiled.

"I'm holding the lantern and…it's hot. There's a sun on the lantern and I just feel…connected to it, but I can't explain it. But before anything else happens I wake up."

"And everyone open your eyes!" North instructed.

Rapunzel realized she was still standing and had actually just told everyone about a reoccurring dream she had without stuttering or mumbling.

"What do you think the dream means, Rapunzel?" he asked her.

"I…I don't know. I mean I've tried but nothing comes to mind."

He nodded and motioned for her to sit down, "Thank you for sharing, that is actually the start of a lesson I am teaching today. Today we are talking about dreams and how they impact our story telling."

Rapunzel was fascinated that she was able to help start a lesson. She smiled in spite of herself and looked over to see Jack giving her a thumbs up, smiling.

For the first time ever, she actually wanted to know what that dream meant.

She began taking notes about her dream while others began talking about theirs. North then assigned their next essay as a dream analysis and how that dream could be turned into a story.

The bell rang and Rapunzel got up, her stomach rumbling. She hadn't had a decent meal in a while due to the move, plus her mother always told her she was too fat so she would withhold food. Luckily she'd saved some money to buy some lunch for today.

As they passed North he turned to her and nodded, smiling.

"See you later, Dad." Jack said, waving.

North smiled at him and Rapunzel turned to stare at Jack, "He's your father?" she gasped.

"Stepfather really." Jack shrugged, "He's my foster dad, Flynn's too."

"You're so lucky." She mumbled.

"Oh?" he laughed.

"He's so…nice." She commented.

Jack frowned but didn't get to question that when Fishlegs cut in, "That dream you told was so interesting. I can't help but wonder what the lantern symbolizes."

"Oh, that…" she chuckled weakly, "I've never been able to figure it out for years."

"I kept having a recurring dream that my house was flooding with tomato soup." He admitted.

"Probably means you're hungry." Astrid laughed as they walked to the cafeteria with all the other freshmen. Rapunzel looked around at all the other students milling around. She saw a line to get food and walked that way, some of the others following her.

She saw Hiccup sitting with Ruff, Tuff, and another brunette. She saw Astrid and Merida walk that way with their lunches while Jack and Fishleg's walked with her to the line. She was relieved to see some sandwiches for cheap and felt excited that she could save some money for more the next day. She grabbed the nearest one, found a small bottle of juice and went to pay for it.

"That's it?" Fishleg's asked, carrying a tray of food.

"Oh, yeah, it's all I can afford right now." She admitted as she paid, thanking the cashier.

"I can share some of mine if you want." He offered.

"Oh that's okay." She said, "I get a lot of food at home anyways." She lied.

He looked sadly at her and she had a feeling he didn't believe what she said. She quickly walked away and found Hiccup. He waved to her and she sat down.

"She's still alive!" Ruff cheered, laughing.

Hiccup gave her a look and then smiled at Rapunzel, "How's your day been so far?"

"Ahem…" A voice said and Rapunzel looked past Ruff and Tuff to see the bulky brunette she'd seen earlier. He had the oddest-looking face, kind of like a permanent scowl, "Snotlout Jorgensen." He nodded, flexing his muscles for show and smiling like some sort of showman.

Just then a tray hit the table and Rapunzel saw Heather sitting down next to Snotlout and smiling at him.

He smiled back warmly and Rapunzel saw them kiss. She gaped, realizing that this was the boyfriend Jack mentioned.

"I take it Snotlout introduced himself?" she asked Rapunzel, laughing, "Don't worry, he's a show boat but he's a great guy."

"Aww…thanks, babe!" Snotlout smiled sweetly at her as though she were a princess. Rapunzel couldn't help but smile at how happy they were. They were very lucky…

"So…is it true…about Dagur?"Snotlout asked Rapunzel suddenly.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." Hiccup cut in.

"The whole school is practically singing your name." Snotlout said, laughing, "The new kid got the best of Dagur only to have him ask her out."

"I told him no." she said quickly, looking worried.

"That would be a good thing." Hiccup nodded, "But I have to say, cheers to you!"

"Yeah, not even Astrid or Merida's gotten the best of that loony." Heather admitted.

"It was just dodgeball." Rapunzel shrugged.

"Let it go guys, it's her first day." Jack said, sitting down next to her, looking disgruntled.

She didn't know whether to thank him or scoot away from him. In the end, she settled for staying silent and eating her food, which was incredibly dry and tasted like sawdust. But it was food and she knew she wouldn't be getting anything else the rest of the day.

"Ich, I don't know why they always give us chocolate pudding with the meal." Jack muttered.

Rapunzel stared at him almost angrily and he shrugged, "You want it? I hate pudding."

"Can I?" she asked him nervously.

He nodded, handing it to her. She dug in happily, trying not to look like some starving child, which she unfortunately was.

Merida sat down and slammed some chocolate pudding down in front of Jack, "Here, since I know you're going to bug me about it, take the damn pudding."

Rapunzel stared at him and he glanced at her awkwardly, "I thought you said you didn't like it?"

"You kidding?!" Merida laughed, "He bugs everyone for the chocolate pudding every day at lunch, it drives me nuts!"

Rapunzel gave Jack a look who glanced at her sheepishly and shrugged. She knew he was just trying to be nice, but it was actually really embarrassing. Typical punk ass hole! She glared at him and got up, grabbing her trash and leaving the table.

"Where you going?" Astrid called to her as she was about to sit down.

Rapunzel ignored her and left the cafeteria. No one stopped her and she didn't care. She was sick of people always taking pity on her. She knew it was just the hunger and the anxiety of the day eating at her, but she couldn't help but take it personally. It didn't matter, she just needed to find a safe place to go hide and then she'd be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Some mild abuse in this chapter.**

She settled for the library. It was the first sign that she noticed and actually considered a 'safe space'. She always had loved libraries. They were so quiet, with lots of hiding space, and the books she was able to read in secret always took her far away from where she really was.

She walked in through the double doors and saw how empty it was; something she actually liked.

She looked around, wondering if there was any staff here when she saw a small portly man with the brightest blonde hair sitting behind the desk. He was actually sleeping. She would have laughed at the display, but decided to just find a book instead. She still had thirty minutes to kill before German and art class.

The library was fairly small, but the shelves were filled with books and the whole place was softly lit with light from the outside casting in a faint glow. The serene atmosphere and the peaceful quiet felt like absolute bliss. Her hands brushed along the shelves and past some small wooden tables, feeling the finished wood and smelling nothing but stale paper coming from the books. She was enjoying the scene until she ran right into a cart of books, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Oh, shoot!" she cried, hoping to catch some.

She was unsuccessful and bent down to pick them up.

Just then the portly little man was at her side helping her pick them up, almost like he'd glided over to her.

She looked over and hazel eyes met her green ones. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't worry about it." He said in a quiet, squeaky voice, almost like the sound of a tiny chiming bell, "It happens all the time."

She finished helping him and stood up. It wasn't until then that she realized just how short this man was. She looked down at him and he looked up at her, still smiling the sweetest smile she'd ever seen.

"Can I help you?" he asked her.

"Um…" she started, "I was just looking."

"No harm in that." He said, "Come this way, tell me what you love reading, I bet you we can find it."

"Well…I'm just here to kind of get away from the lunch room." She admitted.

He chuckled, "We have too many who do that, but they usually go somewhere else."

He sat down at the desk and she was surprised he let her sit next to him. He leaned back, obviously waiting to hear more from her.

"Well…" she said, "I like adventure stories. Maybe some romance."

He smiled and nodded, "That's a start."

"Mystery is always good too." She added.

"Hmmm…" he mumbled, his tiny hands steepling by his mouth, deep in thought. Just then he straightened up, his face expressing an 'aha' moment. If there were a light bulb above his head it would have made perfect sense.

He got up and she followed him. He took down a book. She looked at the title and read "Brother's Grimm Fairy Tales".

She giggled and shrugged, "I guess this would fit my description."

He smiled and nodded, "Perfect for twenty minute reading sessions." He winked, "You'll have to tell me which one you read."

She nodded, "Thank you."

"The library is all yours dear."

"Thank you Mr…Umm…"

He laughed, "My name is Sandy."

"I'm Rapunzel." She smiled.

His eyes widened and he looked at the book and laughed, "It has to be fate!"

She chuckled and nodded, "I guess."

"You get lost now." He winked, "That's the best part of reading."

She couldn't agree more as she sat down and opened the first story. It was the story of Cinderella…

….

The bell rang just as she finished the story. She quickly reshelved it and ran out, waving to Sandy before she left.

She groaned and realized she had no clue where German was. She decided to walk down the hall and see if she could find it when she ran into Aster. He smiled down at her.

"How are you doing Rapunzel?" he asked her.

"Hi Mr. Bunnymund." She said, "I'm doing fine."

"Yeah? Can I help you with something, you look a little lost." He grinned.

"Well…I need to find German." She admitted.

"Ah, down that hall and it's room 204."

"Thank you!" she said and ran before the bell could go off. She made it in record time and noticed Snotlout in her class. She didn't recognize anyone else so sat down. When a strange looking blonde man came in with a lazy eye, she wondered if she might have gone to the wrong room, but he carried a German textbook so she figured she was in the right room.

"That's Mr. Bucket." Snotlout whispered to her, "He's kind of…odd but I guess he's a good teacher."

She thanked Snotlout and turned away.

"Heather told me to keep a lookout for you, so here I am." He grinned.

She smiled at him this time, "I'm okay, but thank you. I appreciate it."

He nodded and sat back in his seat. Rapunzel was a pro at this language and had been for a while. It was the language her parents would speak to her as a baby and she never forgot it. So to say the class went by quickly and uneventfully was an understatement.

She sighed when she trudged down to art. She'd passed the room before and it was by her locker so she knew where to go this time. She walked in and her face fell when she saw Jack talking to Hiccup. Merida was there as well.

"Oh! Are you Rapunzel?" a chipper female voice said from the back of the room.

Rapunzel looked around and saw a female with the most colorful hair come out from behind an easel. It was apparently jet black, but she'd managed to pull off bright turquoise, purple, and yellow streaks that accented the short cut nicely. She had the brightest smile and her clothes were just as colorful as her hair.

"Yes ma'am." Rapunzel answered kindly.

"Oh, please, I'm Ana." The art teacher said, "I'm also your counselor after school."

Rapunzel was shocked.

"I have a specialty in art therapy so they appointed me a counselor as well." She explained, "But enough about me, please come in, have a seat next to Hiccup, we're going to have an improv painting session."

Rapunzel nodded and sat down next to Hiccup. He smiled at her and showed her where everything was while Merida stared at her canvas, hoping it would just do the art for her.

Jack came over to Rapunzel and she nearly jumped when she saw him.

"Hey, I really wanted to apologize for earlier." He said quietly, "I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything."

Rapunzel smiled, brushing some hair behind her ear, "It's okay. I'm sorry I left. Too much noise I guess." She shrugged.

He smiled and nodded, "We still friends?" he asked with a smile.

She didn't know how to take that word; friends…friends with him?

She couldn't help but remember how nice he'd been all day. Sure he was intimidating and quite a jokester, but he was still nice…and for someone like him to apologize to him, well, it was just plain nice. So in spite of herself she nodded. He grinned and ran back to his easel, stretching his fingers, "Bring it on Tooth!" he yelled.

"Oh Jack, you slay me." Ana replied, rolling her eyes.

"Tooth?" Rapunzel mouthed to herself.

"He calls her that because he tried hitting on her his first day of school. Said she had the prettiest teeth he'd ever seen. Now he calls her that."

Rapunzel giggled and shook her head.

"Okay budding Picasso's." Ana said happily, "Your theme is your favorite childhood toy. Go!"

Rapunzel got right to it, ready to finally get her hands messy and get whatever was in her head out onto the canvas. Oh the paint was so smooth and colorful. It practically flowed from her brush. Sure it was a simple little crown she used to wear for dress up, but she wanted it to look just like how she remembered it; shiny, full of fake gems, royal in its own way. Before she knew it, her crown was complete. Looking at her painting she longed to reach out and take it from the canvas and put it on again. She hadn't seen that crown in a long time, but it never left her memory.

She heard someone gasping behind her and turned to see Ana looking at her painting.

"Rapunzel, this is…this is incredible. I feel like I could just touch it. So vivid."

She gushed over it to the point other students came over to admire it.

"You can just see the different colors coming across in each gem!" Hiccup said, smiling, "But it's so subtle at the same time."

Rapunzel looked over at his and saw a stuffed dragon toy and she went over to admire it, "This is really good." She said.

He smiled at her and she looked at him intensely, "I can see the stitches…"

"Rapunzel you ought to join the art club." Ana said fervently, "Hiccup's in it as well. We have showcases and everything."

Rapunzel frowned; again, something else she couldn't do, "I wish I could but I don't really have time." She lied.

"Oh no…" Ana said, looking sad, "Is it a job?"

"No…" Rapunzel said, wishing she could find a better excuse, "I just…can't do it." She said lamely.

Ana gave her a look, but nodded and put the painting down, "Well, come to me if you change your mind."

Rapunzel nodded and sat down to look at her painting. She sighed while Ana walked around to admire the other student's works.

"Jack I'm very impressed with the colors, but…I really have to ask…why a stick?" Ana said.

Jack began telling her about his stick that he would play with and Rapunzel watched as Merida attempted to draw a bow and arrow. It actually wasn't a bad painting but it lacked feeling and depth. Rapunzel knew it was just because Merida really didn't want to be in the class. Hopefully she'd change her mind later on.

"Okay everyone, clean up and we'll start thinking of our art show projects tomorrow."

The bell rang and a few students left. Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Jack were the only ones who stayed behind.

"Okay gang," Ana smiled, "wanna help me set up the room for group?"

Jack and Hiccup got to work moving easels out of the way and Rapunzel helped Merida arrange some chairs. Her hands were shaking as she looked at the clock. She wondered if she could possibly find a way out of doing group. Miss Ana seemed nice, she would understand.

"Miss Ana…" Rapunzel said, coming up to her teacher who was putting out some small snacks, "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Ana said as she led Rapunzel away from the others, "What is it."

"Umm…I can't do group." She said nervously.

"Why not?"

"Well…it's just my mother doesn't believe in this sort of thing and if she were to find out about it…"

Ana raised her eyebrows, "Oh?"

"I'd like to but she really just wouldn't allow it." Rapunzel said, hoping that was all she needed to say so she could leave.

"I see…and is this why you can't join the art club?" Ana asked.

Rapunzel looked her in the eye and nodded. It was the truth, but she didn't have to explain any more than that.

"Rapunzel can I ask how long you've lived with your foster mother?" Ana asked.

"Since I was four." Rapunzel answered.

Ana nodded, "Well, I want you to stay for this group and hopefully you and I can come up with a solution. Does that sound okay?"

Rapunzel knew she'd been bested and gave in.

"I want you to know that whatever is said in group stays in group." Ana confirmed, "You don't have to worry about anyone knowing what's going on."

Rapunzel looked up and Ana smiled at her and nodded, leaving Rapunzel to stand there to make a choice to stay or go.

She sighed and found a seat. Jack sat next to her and Hiccup sat on her other side. Merida marched over and sat down next to him. She watched as a few others came in and recognized Flynn from earlier. He smiled warmly at her, making her stomach flutter. He sat down next to Jack and waved to her. She waved back, hoping her smile was somewhat genuine. Jack looked between the two and glared quickly at Flynn who merely laughed at him.

"Okay group." Ana said, sitting down, "Since we have a new member today, we're going to go around the circle, say your name, and why you are in group."

"I'll start." Hiccup said, "My name's Hiccup and my mom died when I was six to cancer. So my dad raises me."

"I'm Merida…I'm a recovering addict."

The next person spoke was a tanned senior who had the shaggiest brown hair Rapunzel had ever seen. He was obviously very into fashion and cleanliness based on his appearance, "My name is Guy and I lost my family in a hurricane when I was little, I've been tossed around a lot but I'm living with my girlfriend and her family now."

"I'm Nod," A dark haired senior said next, "and I was abandoned. I live with my dad's best friend who took me in."

The next girl who spoke was a sophomore with red hair and green eyes, she was very thin and seemed very sad and exhausted, "I'm MK, short for Mary Katherine…I lost my mom to cancer a couple months ago and I'm adjusting to living with my dad."

"I'm Mavis and my mom died when I was a baby. As you can see I'm going through a phase." The sophomore girl muttered. It was pretty obvious what that phase was as all she wore from head to toe was black. Even her lipstick and eye shadow was black.

"My name is Flynn Rider and I'm in the foster system. My parents died when I was a kid. I started out in an orphanage and got abused there. For a while I was pretty bad about stealing things but now I live with my stepdad and haven't swiped a thing since."

"My name is Jack Overland and I'm a foster kid. My parents abused me and my sister, which killed her, but now I live with Flynn and my stepdad."

It was Rapunzel's turn and she gulped, "M-my name is Rapunzel Corona and…my parents…died when I was four. I live with…my mother…foster mother."

"Welcome Rapunzel." Ana smiled, "In group we like to go around and talk about how we're doing. Sometimes we'll have activities or team exercises. It's just a way to make sure everyone is coping with their current situation and healing from their past."

Rapunzel nodded and the group turned silent for a while.

"My uncle's been pushing military for me." Nod suddenly spoke up, looking annoyed as he leaned on his knees.

"Is that something you want to do?" Ana asked.

Nod chuckled, "Yeah right. But he's all about doing what he and my dad did so I have no choice but to go along with it, even though I hate my parents for abandoning me."

While Nod and Ana talked, Rapunzel couldn't help but feel strange. She knew how much trouble she'd be in for being here, but maybe if she didn't speak, she could get through. The hour felt like ages as a few others spoke, but luckily, she snuck by without saying anything.

"Group time is about up, before we leave, I want to go around and have you all say what you are feeling and why."

"I met a guy so I'm good." Mavis said, smiling, which was odd to see; something so sweet behind all that black makeup.

"Eep's dad is gonna take us out this weekend for the Renaissance Fair." Guy said, "I'm kind of excited for that."

"I'm pissed…don't need to ask why." Nod ground out.

MK bit her lip before she spoke next, "I'm…still…not sure."

Ana nodded to her, "I'd like to talk to you after group a little, is that okay?"

MK nodded and wiped her eyes and Nod reached out a hand for her to hold and she took it, smiling at him.

"I'm feeling…better I guess." Hiccup shrugged, "My dad finally sat down and talked with me yesterday at dinner. He asked about the debate team and when I told him my speech, he listened and gave me pointers."

"Wonderful Hiccup, it sounds like family time really made an impact." Ana said.

Hiccup nodded.

"I'm feeling kind of low." Flynn admitted, "Sometimes when I get to thinking about that orphanage it gets kind of…I don't know…upsetting."

"If you want to talk after group with me as well, please do." Ana said, "We'll see if we can't get you out of that funk before you leave."

Flynn smiled at her and nodded.

"My brothers made me a cake yesterday." Merida chuckled, "It was the most disgusting thing I've ever tried, but they were so happy to make me feel better."

Ana smiled at her, "That's right! You did say you weren't feeling so good yesterday. I'm glad they made you feel better."

Merida smiled, "Little devils, all three of them, but they can be sweet."

"I'm happy." Jack said, "Cause I made a new friend today."

Rapunzel looked at him and he smiled at her. He'd called her a friend! She wasn't sure what to feel, but didn't get a chance to when she realized they were all looking at her; it was her turn to speak.

"Oh…sorry…" she mumbled, "I'm…good." She shrugged, "Everything is fine." She lied.

Ana narrowed her eyes but nodded and then put her hands on her knees, standing, "Okay everyone, same time tomorrow."

Rapunzel got up to grab her things when Ana stopped her, "Rapunzel I'd like a word with you in the hall."

"Did I do something wrong?" Rapunzel asked worriedly.

"No, sweetie!" Ana laughed, "Just a quick word."

Rapunzel followed her out and Ana sighed, "Rapunzel, I want you to know that group time is a place where expressing feelings and worries are acceptable. I know it's your first day, but I do hope you start to feel comfortable with the others. They will not judge you and neither will I."

"Okay." Rapunzel said quietly.

"And one more thing…" Ana sighed, "I'd like to see you individually in the mornings before school every week. Just us."

"Why?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm not going to lie Rapunzel your body language, your tone, what you've told me…I'm worried that there's more going on and I just want you to be safe."

"I am safe." She said quickly.

"I would hope so, but I want to see you before school tomorrow, just us."

Rapunzel bit her lip, "Do I have to ask my mother for permission?"

"No." Ana smiled, "At this school we work with the kids who need a little extra attention. They would consider our sessions just as a class really. You don't have to pay for it and it's just for you to come and talk to me one on one."

Rapunzel nodded, "Okay, if you think I need to."

Ana smiled, "The group really seemed to like you."

Rapunzel gave a weak smile, "They are nice."

"I'll see you at seven." Ana said and Rapunzel nodded as Ana went off to talk to Flynn.

She turned and found her locker, putting things away and closing it with a feeling of exhaustion setting in.

Jack was waiting out in the hall, wearing a white and silver beanie and playing with a yo-yo. She was a little surprised to see him just nonchalantly leaning against the wall and looking so focused on the object.

He looked up and nodded at her, "You going home?" he asked.

She nodded and bit her lip, taking a breath as she stood before him, "Jack…what you said in group…"

He nodded.

"It was really nice and…thank you…" she said, finally looking up at him, "I never expected somebody like you to…you know…be nice to me."

He cocked his head to the side, "Why?"

She turned red, "It's just…people like you-"

"People like me?" he grinned.

"You know what I mean?" She asked him nervously

He smiled, "I do."

"Well…you are a nice person for being…who you are…is what I'm trying to say…and…thank you…"

He laughed a little but nodded, "You're nice too…for a nerdy little new kid."

She looked up and found herself smiling at that and shrugged, "Yeah…I am, aren't I?"

"That's not such a bad thing." He said softly, "You and Hiccup have a lot in common and he and I are best friends."

"You are?" she asked him.

He nodded, "So in a nutshell, anybody can be friends. Piercings and all."

She giggled a little and he liked the sound it made.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked her.

She nodded and turned to leave, waving quickly.

He watched her leave as he waited for his brother to finish talking to Ana. He smiled to himself as he did a trick with his yo-yo and thinking how strange it was to like somebody as odd as Rapunzel. But when he got down to it…he was just as odd. Hello! He was playing with a yo-yo!

…

She sighed and walked outside towards her new house. It was only a couple of blocks away so she counted her blessings that it was no real hike. Today wasn't as cold, but the fall chill was certainly on its way. The leaves were turning and falling to the ground and it smelled faintly of soggy earth.

The houses near the school were certainly nice, but once she reached her neighborhood, it changed drastically. The lawns were more brown than green and the houses were shambles really. Needless to say, she lived in the slummy part of town, and she knew it.

She looked up at her new house, a tiny white structure with curtains taped to the windows to keep any sunlight from coming in, and paint chipping in places. But that was how they lived, not caring about the outside world. Her mother cared only for staying inside the house and keeping Rapunzel there as much as possible. She looked over and sighed as she noticed her mother's car parked in the driveway. It was a beat up old thing that only got them where they needed to go. Beat up car, beat up house, beat up kid; that was her life.

Rapunzel walked up and unlocked the door, coming in. She heard her mother humming in the kitchen and as much as she wanted to escape to her room, she knew the protocol was to see her mother first.

"Hello Mother!" she called as happily as she could.

Her mother came out, wearing her red matronly dress, her sleeves rolled up for cooking. Her frizzy black and gray hair fell past her shoulders and her piercing green eyes were brighter than usual.

"Rapunzel!" her mother said, smiling as she came in with her arms outstretched, "How was school, darling?"

"It was fine." Rapunzel said as they hugged. It was truly a fake hug, nothing sincere about it.

"Fine? That's all, come, tell me everything!" her mother practically sang to her as she led her to the bare kitchen, "I found some loaves of bread for sale at the store, I thought bread and butter would make a nice snack."

Rapunzel smiled weakly and reached for a piece but her mother smacked her hand, "Not so fast you little pig." She laughed, "Oh I'm just teasing!"

Rapunzel gulped and kept her hands in her lap, "I know." She smiled, "I'll wait until after I tell you everything."

She began to lie about her classes. Sticking to how nice her teachers were and how much she learned.

"Oh dear, you look exhausted." Her mother gushed, then got up to start making dinner, "I decided since your first day went so well some hazelnut soup is in order…your favorite!"

Rapunzel put on a smile, "Thank you Mother!"

"Thank goodness you don't have to be at that wretched place until eight. You can sleep in."

"Oh…actually…I need to be there at seven tomorrow."

"Oh?" her mother said, turning slowly and raising her eyebrows.

"It's…it's..."

Her mother walked closer.

"Well, it's actually…because-"

She felt a smack across her face, causing tears to form in her eyes from the sting.

"You know how I feel about the mumbling." Her mother hissed.

"I'm sorry…" Rapunzel said quickly, rubbing her cheek. She swallowed finally and tried again, "It's because I'm getting extra tutoring for a class is all." She tried, hoping she sounded sincere.

"I thought you said you were doing well."

"I am…but because of the last school, I just have to catch up to these classes is all." She explained.

Gothel stared at Rapunzel for a minute and then smiled, "Of course, that wretched school, I should have known you'd be behind."

Rapunzel sighed.

"My smart girl." Gothel said, pulling Rapunzel in for a hug, "How I love you."

Rapunzel sighed and hugged her back, "I love you more."

"I love you most. Now go wash up for dinner." Gothel instructed, completely back to her 'sweet' self.

"Yes Mother." Rapunzel said, getting up and running to her room. It was just as bare as the rest of the house, considering she wasn't allowed practically anything.

She sighed and collapsed on her bed, the whole day spinning through her head.

She longed to smile and feel happy that for once things were going well for her, but with a mother who was kindly and sweet one minute to raving lunatic the next…she learned it was best to just expect the worst of everything.

"Rapunzel! Come on down!" her mother sang.

Rapunzel knew that once dinner started, her night was only just beginning. But she had no choice but to face it, for if she didn't, it would only make the beatings and punishments worse. Already her mother was putting up what she called the 'punish room' down in the cold, dark basement. If anything was worse than a beating it was that room.

She sighed and walked out of her room, the one safe place in the house.

She thought about group tonight and how everyone was feeling. How she wished she could just say it; that what she was feeling was hurt, anger, sadness, loneliness, and fear. But if she were to use one word, one word that could save her, she would use the word 'abused'. Abused because that was her reality, her world. It was all she knew until today at school. But even she knew that things could change horribly in seconds. So as long as she savored the good for now, it would keep her going. It was all she could do.

She was exhausted as she went downstairs after washing up, thinking about everything that had happened today and how it wasn't even over; yes, it was truly a long day…and it was only day one.


	5. Chapter 5

Rapunzel walked to school just as the sun was rising. It was very frigid outside but she was lucky to still have her pink wool coat she'd seen at a thrift store ages ago. It was one of the nicest coats she owned and always wore it when she could. Since today was destined to be cold, she figured it was high time she show it off. Her white hat was getting short unfortunately and her ears were getting exposed a little. She kept her hands in her pockets and finished the walk to school. Today she was glad to have brought tennis shoes for gym. She also figured she'd pick up her gym uniform in the office as well. Her black stockings were getting ripped again and she sighed, knowing that pretty soon she'd need a new pair. Her simple purple dress hung past her knees, swirling around her legs in the wind. As her black dress shoes clomped through the leaves on the ground she found herself smiling in spite of herself. She actually looked forward to coming to school!

She looked up as she reached the entrance and walked inside, rubbing her pink hands together to get them warm. She took off her hat, exposing a fresh cut on her forehead. Hopefully her head of hair would hide it today.

She found her locker and put her coat away quickly. Her purple dress was her favorite to wear, considering it was simple, cute, and it had sleeves. She'd added a few little touches to it, like a black collar for show and some buttons down the front. Considering she was feeling more confident than she usually did, she considered it a good day to wear it.

She shouldered her bag and walked to Miss Ana's room for her first counseling session. She'd never been to counseling, wondering what it entailed really.

Miss Ana was organizing her room when Rapunzel knocked softly on the door.

Ana smiled brightly and ushered her in. She then led her to a door with a sign on it that read "Counseling in Session: Please Do Not Disturb". She opened it and Rapunzel couldn't stifle a gasp. It was the most serene little room with a tiny window bringing in some morning light. Soft lamps lit the room and colorful fabrics and pictures hung on the wall. There was a bookshelf full of books on counseling, a vase of flowers, and even a Zen garden with a small little fountain making a beautiful flowing sound.

There were two chairs with a coffee table dividing them and Rapunzel found a seat, smiling at Miss Ana, "This is a really pretty room."

"Thank you! I wanted a safe place for kids to come and talk to me. I can also stay close to my classroom too, so double win!" she said excitedly as she sat across from Rapunzel.

Rapunzel then sat still and rubbed her hands along her knees nervously, looking down at the table uncomfortably.

"So, are you excited for day two?" Ana asked her.

Rapunzel nodded and actually smiled, looking up, "Yes."

"I'm actually admiring your dress, it's very pretty. Did you make it?"

Rapunzel finally opened up as she talked about where she found her dress and what little things she did to alter it.

Ana smiled warmly and listened, nodding as Rapunzel went on and on. It wasn't until Rapunzel brushed some hair from her eyes that Ana noticed the cut on her forehead. It looked pretty nasty and she was surprised it hadn't needed stitches. It was turning crusty from the dried blood and slightly purple around the edges.

Ana leaned forward in concern, "Rapunzel, what happened to your forehead?"

Rapunzel froze and looked down quickly, trying to put on a smile, "It's stupid really. I just cut myself…I ran into something is all."

Oh yes…she ran into something, that much was true. But she wasn't about to tell Ana she'd gotten in her mother's way after putting away some dishes. Her mother got angry and shoved her into the edge of the counter. Her mother immediately came to her aid and berated her for being so clumsy but apologized for knocking her down.

Ana narrowed her eyes and leaned even closer, staring at the cut, "It looks infected…do you need to see the nurse?"

"No!" Rapunzel said quickly and rather loudly.

Ana stared at her sadly and nodded, "Well, before you leave, at least let me put some disinfectant on it."

Rapunzel agreed and then sat back silently.

"Well, I wanted you to come so, number one, I could get to know you a little better, and number two, because I wanted to ask you about your home life."

"Oh." Rapunzel swallowed.

"Does your mother work?"

Rapunzel nodded, "She works at a café. She cooks."

Ana nodded, "What's she like?"

"Umm….She's nice, she…she's very religious and reads the Bible to me a lot."

Ana listened and then asked another question, "What do you two do for fun?"

Rapunzel looked up curiously, "Fun?"

Ana nodded, "Mhm. Like, do you play games? Maybe go out shopping together? Did she teach you how to paint?"

Rapunzel frowned and shook her head, "My mother doesn't really believe in all that stuff. She is very strict about what I should wear and what I should do. I mostly read at home, maybe help her with chores."

"Would you like to try new things?" Ana asked her.

Rapunzel shook her head slowly and sadly, looking down, "No, I don't need to."

"Would you want to?"

Rapunzel looked up a little shocked. No one had ever asked her what she wanted. But her mother's words were ingrained her head:

"You WANT? What a selfish thing to ask. You shouldn't ask for selfish things, Rapunzel. All you need to do is listen to your mother and pray. All your wants will disappear."

She shook her head slowly, feeling defeated.

Ana looked at her sadly and then sighed when she noticed the clock. She had a feeling Rapunzel was not going to open up for quite a while.

"Rapunzel, can I see you tomorrow by chance?" Ana asked.

"Why? Did I say something wrong?" Rapunzel asked worriedly.

Ana smiled, "No! There are no wrong answers in here. No, I'd just like to keep seeing you individually. Is that okay?"

"Well…that should be fine." Rapunzel nodded, shrugging. She did after all tell her mother she had to be at school at seven now for tutoring. She either might as well come to counseling with Miss Ana or find something to pass the time in the morning.

"I have one more question before you leave…" Ana said, "Have you told your mother that you are coming early for counseling?"

Rapunzel's eyes widened and she lied quickly, "Yes, she knows."

"Oh? I'm glad she agrees with it. Do you think I could call her and maybe have a session to talk to her-"

"NO!" Rapunzel screamed.

Ana actually jumped and then narrowed her eyes, "Can I ask why not?"

Rapunzel felt tears coming on and shoved them away quickly, "I'm sorry, I lied…" she admitted weakly, shaking horribly from fear.

"About what?" Ana asked her gently.

Rapunzel looked up guiltily, tears in her eyes, "I told my mother I'm coming early for tutoring…not counseling. She doesn't know about this…and I…I don't want her to know…"

"Why not?" Ana asked her softly.

Rapunzel wiped her eyes, "I just…I can't."

"I'm going to need a better reason than that Rapunzel." Ana said.

Rapunzel shuddered and shook her head, staying silent. Ana sighed and came over, causing Rapunzel to flinch in fear.

Ana crouched down in front of her and smiled warmly, "You aren't in trouble Rapunzel. Whatever you tell me will stay private between you and me. You don't have to be afraid."

Rapunzel nodded quickly and then stood. Ana put a hand on her back carefully, "We'll talk more later, okay? I want you to have a good day."

"I will. Thank you Miss Ana." Rapunzel said as she shouldered her bag and walked out to the classroom. As promised, Ana got out some hydrogen peroxide and cleaned Rapunzel's cut carefully before she left. Rapunzel flinched when the solution stung, but had to admit that at least her cut would heal much quicker. She thanked Ana and then walked out to the hall. Ana followed her and kept smiling. Rapunzel found she liked it. It kind of reminded her of an angel or fairy on her shoulder giving her silent encouragement.

"I'll see you in art." Ana said cheerfully, "Come find me if you need anything, okay?"

Rapunzel nodded and waved as she walked towards her class.

Ana leaned against the door frame and sighed after Rapunzel. She'd had many kids clam up on her before, so this was nothing new. But it never got easier. She rubbed her eyes and decided to finish getting her class ready. One way or another, she wasn't letting Rapunzel out of her sight for a while.

….

Jack was sitting at his desk and checking his phone, laughing at a text Merida had sent him. If she thought he looked like a punk yesterday, she was dead wrong.

He wore ripped jeans today with a weird chain-like belt. His t-shirt sported a band logo on it and she noticed a lot of wrist bands covering both wrists.

"Hi Rapunzel!" someone said behind her and she turned sharply to see Hiccup smiling at her. She nearly laughed at the size of his glasses that framed his face. The green turtle neck he wore was oversized and actually kind of adorable. He seemed rushed and she had a feeling he'd woken up a little late, if his shaggy hair wasn't indicator enough.

He quickly took off his glasses and grinned at her, "I forgot my contacts today." He shrugged.

She smiled back and he followed her inside the room.

"Nice dress." Hiccup said to her, "You look really pretty."

"Thank you!" she said, feeling extremely flattered. She couldn't even stop the blush from reaching her cheeks.

They sat down and Jack turned around quickly, giving his famous award winning smile, "Morning Rapunzel!" he said happily.

"Morning." She replied, smiling back. It was new, this feeling; just being able to smile and feel carefree.

He looked up suddenly and frowned, "What happened to your forehead?"

Her face turned beet red and she looked down quickly, shrugging, "Just ran into something is all." She said, giving one of the fakest laughs he'd ever heard.

Hiccup looked over at Jack, who made eye contact with him. Hiccup looked at the cut and had to admit it was pretty nasty. But all he could do was shrug sadly at Jack and give Rapunzel her space.

Jack, however, wasn't about to let it go, "What something? A knife?"

"Jack!" Hiccup yelled, "Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it."

Jack glared at him and gazed back at Rapunzel who just shrugged again, getting out her books and homework quickly, hoping he'd let it go.

Jack was forced to let it go and turn around when Aster came into the room. Rapunzel was glad for the reprieve. Hopefully this would all go away soon.

….

Wishful thinking as the day wore on and not only Jack, but Merida, Heather, and Astrid had bugged her to try and tell them about the cut on her head. She was getting extremely fed up by the time gym rolled around when she realized another dilemma she faced.

Heather had taken her underarmor home to wash. So Rapunzel had no choice but to expose her legs and her arms during gym class. The yellowing on her legs was one thing, but the fresh bruises mixed with the cut on her head were not what she wanted people to notice. She wanted to scream at Heather for taking the underarmor home but she knew it wasn't her fault. It was her shirt, not Rapunzel's.

She walked out with beat up tennis shoes and wearing the designated uniform, hiding her arms behind her back hoping no one would question it.

Heather came over to her only to tell her the news that today in gym they were playing basketball. She hated this game, she always got knocked over or failed to make the basket. She sighed as Alvin placed them on teams and gave them positions to play. She was extremely annoyed when he put Dagur as her opposition to try and block her. He came over looking extremely smug and promised to go easy on her. She groaned inwardly and did her best to try and ignore him as he told her the date he had planned for them.

"Look, Dagur…you seem nice." She tried as they played the game, "But I really can't-"

"Incoming! Pay attention!" Alvin roared and she managed to actually catch the ball. She stared at it for a moment, not sure why, but just hating everything on it. Maybe it was the orange color or the way it felt, like her mother's rough scaly skin…or the belt on her back.

"Dribble it!" Alvin roared again and she did just that, dribbling twice and then tossing it quickly away from her angrily. Ruff caught it and managed to get it in the basket, earning her team a point. Course it helped that Ruff was on the women's basketball team.

"Nicely done!" Alvin yelled as he blew the whistle to start another game. Rapunzel sighed and was forced to listen to Dagur brag about his many accomplishments, blocking her from the game and distracting her.

"Oh and I wrestle in the winter time, if you couldn't tell. I lift about 100 a day now, but it's all-"

"Look!" Rapunzel finally yelled angrily, actually getting his attention, "For the last time, I can't go out with you, no will you please just leave me ALONE!?"

He stared at her for a minute while she glared back. He was about to hiss angrily and raise his hand at her when a basketball hit him in the head, he turned and glared at the culprit; it was Jack.

"Game over! Boy you lot suck!" Alvin grunted.

Dagur stormed over to Jack who stood there looking smug, giving Rapunzel her chance to run into the locker rooms and change.

"Rapunzel! Wait up!" Heather yelled.

Rapunzel ignored her and kept running, hoping to find some place to escape. There was no luck and Heather finally reached her.

"What's wrong? Did he hurt you or say something?" she asked angrily, "He's such a jerk, I swear."

"No…" Rapunzel sighed and began removing her clothes absentmindedly.

Heather suddenly gasped in shock and Rapunzel pulled the shirt back down, realizing her mistake.

"Oh my God! What happened to you?!" Heather cried, reaching out and grabbing Rapunzel's arms. She stared in disbelief at the bruises and burn marks all along Rapunzel's inner arm. And the welts she'd seen on her back were horrifying. There was no way that was an accident!

"Rapunzel who did this?" she whispered.

Rapunzel pulled back and shook her head fiercely, "Please…Heather…"

"Rapunzel, you should see a nurse." Heather cried.

"No! I'm fine, really. It's nothing." Rapunzel said, grabbing her clothes and running away to the nearest bathroom stall.

Heather followed her, "Please talk to me…what happened?" she begged. Rapunzel ignored her and changed quickly. When she came out, Heather was still standing there, looking upset, her arms crossed.

"Rapunzel, are you okay?" she asked her.

Rapunzel put on a smile, "I'm fine Heather. It's nothing."

Heather shook her head and wiped her eyes, "That's not 'nothing' Rapunzel."

Rapunzel took a breath, "Can you promise me you won't say anything to anyone?" she asked.

Heather nodded fervently and took her hands, "Please just tell me what happened to you."

Rapunzel looked around to make sure no one was there but there were still too many people filing in and out, "Look, I can't…I can't talk right now…but can you just promise me you won't say anything?"

"I won't Rapunzel; I promise…but please…just know that I'm your friend if you ever need help with anything."

Rapunzel smiled at her and bit her lip. Yet again, someone she never expected to be her friend had said those words to her.

She stared at Heather who was looking so upset and finally nodded, "Thank you Heather."

Heather smiled and actually brought Rapunzel in for a hug. Rapunzel was shocked at the contact, considering she'd only ever been hugged by her mother and it never ended well for her. She broke apart quickly and walked away, leaving Heather to stand there with the burning image of what she'd just seen inside her head and a question of whether or not to break her promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Some minor child abuse in this chapter!**

Rapunzel was feeling extremely anxious and exhausted. She decided to just skip lunch and go back to that library again. Sandy seemed like a very nice person who would let her just sit there and read without bothering her. She liked her friends, but after everything today, she just couldn't risk letting slip anything about her home life. Not only that but all the constant noise and stares were really taking their toll on her.

As she walked with Jack, Merida, Astrid, and Fishleg's, she came up with an idea to slip away quickly.

"Oh shoot…" she said quickly, "I forgot my lunch in my locker."

"You want me to walk with you?" Astrid asked her.

"No, no!" she said quickly as she walked the opposite direction, "I'm okay; I'll see you guys later!"

They all nodded and she slipped away, past throngs of people and then walked into the serene library where Sandy was busy checking in some books. He waved to her and smiled. She waved back as well and then went to find another fairytale she could read. She found the book on the shelf and began a whole new story…Hansel and Gretel.

She was getting close to the end when a voice broke her from her magical world.

"How are you?"

She looked up to see Flynn standing in front of her table and grinning at her. She flushed at how dreamy he was standing there in front of her, looking like a punk, but a very cute one at that.

"Huh?" she asked, realizing he was asking her a question.

"I asked how you were doing?" he smiled patiently, sitting down at her table, "Mind if I sit here? It's full everywhere else."

She looked around and realized they were the only ones in the library. She gave him an odd look, "Oh…um…I didn't realize…"

He chuckled and then leaned forward on his elbows, "I came in here to get a book for a class but decided to socialize with you before I head back."

She swallowed, "That's nice of you."

He continued to smile and she really wished he would stop before her heart melted inside her chest.

"So really, how's it going Blondie?" he grinned.

"Blondie?" she giggled.

"I've decided a nickname was in order." He winked.

"Well…" she chuckled a little, brushing some hair behind her head. His eyes darted up to her scar but he didn't say anything, instead he looked back into her eyes and waited for her to speak.

"I'm…I'm fine." She shrugged.

He nodded, "You sure?"

She nodded quickly.

"Okay." He smiled sadly as he got up, "But if you need anything, feel free to bug me."

"Thank you." She mumbled, looking down as he left. She could hear the door close in the empty chamber and she sighed, putting her head down on the desk sadly. Had she known having this many people being nice to her would possibly get her in trouble, she would have just stayed a hermit.

"Someone is looking pretty blue today." A squeaky voice said, sitting down next to her. She looked over and realized that it was Sandy. He looked at her kindly and seemed to be waiting. She was so tired of people bothering her and offering her support. She longed to just tell the small man to get lost but the look in his eyes was so compelling and she wondered what would happen if she just came out and spoke about how she truly felt with him.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her sweetly.

She opened her mouth then shut it quickly. She did this a couple of times until she finally spoke, "I'm…not ok-"

The bell rang sharply, cutting her off. She jumped a foot in the air and then shot up to run out of the library. Sandy looked at her disappearing form sadly. He knew he was very close to being the one person she was going to talk to about what was bothering her, but time always had a way of spoiling a moment, just as it did a wistful dream.

…..

Rapunzel painted as if her life depended on it. There was no happy crown or beautiful landscape today; instead it was more of an eerie array of colors that took shape to resemble the form of a person standing alone. But you had to look closely to see the isolated figure.

"Wow Rapunzel, that's very abstract." Ana commented frowning as she came over, "What made you choose these darker colors?"

Rapunzel shrugged, "Just felt like it."

"And the person standing alone…who is that?" Ana asked.

Rapunzel paused and stared at Ana who looked at her curiously and yet without a single judgment on her face.

Rapunzel sighed and shrugged, "I don't really know anymore."

Ana nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, walking to go look at Jack's painting and Rapunzel finally put down her brush to stare at the horrid painting of despair, reflecting how she was feeling. It was horrible knowing that it was just her second day and already people were trying to get her to talk. She thought friends would treat her differently; not bugging her to tell them how she was doing at home or not questioning every single mark on her body. Knowing that Heather had seen her marks and that she'd nearly confided in Sandy was starting to scare her. Her hands shook from fatigue and hunger and she decided to clean up.

Hiccup came up next to her to help put away some of the paint when he caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back in spite of herself. He had after all complimented her dress today. And of all her friends, he'd been the least intrusive.

He walked back to his easel and all she could do was stand there and look around, feeling lonely. Here she was surrounded by people who wanted to help her and be her friend and all she could do was shrink away in fear. They didn't know or even begin to understand the danger she was in every day. And yes, even she understood that it wasn't a good way to live, but it was all she knew, and it was what kept her alive. In the end, these people would leave her. But her mother was always there, even if she wasn't the nicest person.

She sighed and went to sit back down, staring at the morbid painting in front of her. She glared at it and decided to throw it away after class. She had to quit acting so obvious. If she wanted her friends to not ask questions and get off her back, she had to play the part right. She was used to acting a certain way before because no one ever wanted to give her the time of day, but now she was surrounded by people who were very intuitive. It would be a lot of work but she could do it.

The bell rang, bringing her back to the present.

"Okay everyone! Good work today, keep thinking of ideas for the art fair!"

Merida walked up to Rapunzel to look at her painting and frowned, cocking her head to the side, "What's it mean?" she asked her.

Rapunzel sighed, "Nothing. It's just garbage." She said angrily as she picked it up to throw it away.

Merida followed her, hoping to stop her, "Stop!" she cried, putting her hand to Rapunzel's arm, causing her to flinch.

Merida frowned when she saw the action, "Don't throw it away." She said, focusing again on what she was trying to say, "If anyone should throw away their art it's mine."

"Why would you say that?" Rapunzel asked her, looking down at the floor.

"Beacause you're at least good at art, I'm not." Merida told her firmly, "Even if it's not what you want it to be, you shouldn't throw something away so carelessly, not when you can make it better. My mother taught me that."

Rapunzel watched her.

"And trust me…I don't normally quote my mother." Merida said, giving a weak smile and putting her hands in her pockets.

Rapunzel and Merida made eye contact for a moment and could see how much Merida respected her mother, but there was also pain in her eyes as well.

"Your mother sounds…really smart." Rapunzel said quietly as she put the painting down by the trash can.

Merida nodded, "She is. I used to think she was nothing but hot air but in the end she was the one who got me through…all of it really." She sighed.

"Rapunzel, we're starting group!" Ana called as people began filing in.

Merida smiled at Rapunzel and looked at the painting, "Don't let go just yet, okay?"

Rapunzel took a breath and nodded. Merida smiled at her, walking with her to find a seat.

She avoided eye contact as some of the others came filing in and found their seats. Merida felt like such a calm presence next to her surprisingly, but she could still not shake the feeling of dread she always felt.

She stared at the ground the whole time as they got started. Ana got right into the discussion in which the subject talked about being open with others.

Some of the others talked about how they used to struggle with that and who they struggled with; while some admitted they were still struggling.

"I'm still having trouble opening up to my dad." Hiccup admitted, "I can tell he wants me to talk to him about Mom or something but I still clam up."

"Why is that?" Ana asked him.

Hiccup shrugged, "I'm not sure, I mean, I kind of want to, but I also don't want him to be sad. I just don't wanna drag him down."

"Maybe that's where he wants to be." Mavis cut in, "with you in that moment."

Hiccup thought about that, "Maybe…"

"Would you want to talk to your father about how he feels going down that path with you?" Ana asked.

Hiccup nodded, "I think he'd like that."

After a few minutes Merida finally spoke, "I still have trouble with my mom. I mean we're better than we were, but…sometimes I still feel like she's working on the listening part."

"You sure you are as well?" Hiccup asked her.

She glared at him and he kept her gaze.

"Hiccup, just cause my mom is nice to you sometimes doesn't mean you always have to defend her!"

"Isn't that what you tell me all the time about my dad?" Hiccup argued.

"Okay!" Ana cut in, "Both of you have a point, and I know there is tension here. But this is about opening up. Merida, are you and your mother doing okay about opening up to one another?"

Merida sighed and shrugged, "I guess…I mean…I do owe her a lot."

Hiccup snorted, "Yes you do."

She glared at him again but ignored it, "She was the one who found me on that lawn last year, hungover and doped up. Not to mention the frostbite on my arm." She shuddered, "I still don't even know what happened at that party." She admitted sadly, wiping her eyes quickly.

Hiccup actually looked down as he listened. It was evident this was something he remembered clearly. "All I know is, I woke up with a headache, a craving, and a purple arm. And there she was…sitting there, staring at me…crying…I thought she was gonna lay into me. But she didn't."

"What did she do?" Jordan asked.

"She just…she said she was sorry. She was sorry that she'd never watched out for me and encouraged me to do the things I was good at, the things that kept me away from drugs. She promised me she'd get me through all the treatment and be at all my soccer, track, archery, and swimming competitions, cheering me on. And ever since then, I tell my mom everything and she wants to hear it all. She tells me to never leave a single detail out. And I find I really like hearing about her work as a lawyer." Merida laughed, shrugging, "I don't think I've ever been more close to her in my life."

"And yet…?" Ana inquired.

Merida sighed, "And yet, she still sometimes gets on me about being the mayors daughter and still treats me like a criminal, bringing up all the stuff I did and that's when I just…"

Ana nodded, "Have you talked with her about this?"

"Nah, I complain to my dad and stuff, but…sometimes I think she just is so caught up in how I disappointed her, even if she is a little better than she was."

"Well. How about we talk about it with her during Family Group?" Ana suggested.

Merida shrugged, "We'll see."

Ana decided to let it go at that and then turned to the last person who hadn't spoken yet.

"Rapunzel?" Ana asked suddenly, causing her to jump, "Have you ever had trouble opening up?"

Rapunzel sighed and nodded, "Yes."

"With whom?" Ana asked her.

Rapunzel shrugged, "Everyone, I guess."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know." She said blandly, shrugging, "I don't know people well enough to understand that."

"Fair enough." Ana nodded, "But is there someone close to you that you feel you could understand why you don't open up? Maybe your mother?"

Rapunzel actually laughed. She wasn't sure why, but she just couldn't help it, "I'm not allowed to keep secrets from my mother." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"But you do, don't you?" Merida chuckled, "You can admit it, I mean, we've all kept some kind of secret from our parents. I'm no saint."

Hiccup nodded and raised his eyebrows at that. Even Flynn and Jack were nodding.

Rapunzel stared at Ana and bit her lip, shrugging but nodding all the same.

Ana smiled knowingly at her and Rapunzel knew what she was thinking; she'd told her just that morning she wasn't telling her mom about counseling.

"So this secret you keep…" MK put in, "is it really that hard to tell your mom about it? I'm sure she'd understand."

Rapunzel couldn't stop herself from laughing again, her hand going to her face, "You all…just don't…" she shook her head, trying to calm down. Her laughter was a defense mechanism; she knew that, "I can't tell my mother about counseling if that's what you all are just dying to know!" she said angrily.

They were all silent as they stared at her.

"Why not?" Hiccup asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Because I can't, okay?" she yelled angrily at him. He was actually surprised by her tone of voice, since it was something he hadn't heard come from her before really.

"Consider yourselves lucky!" she continued, "Because you can at least wear jeans and listen to the music you like and go home without worrying about how to tell your mother something without making her angry!" she roared.

Everyone stared at her and she clapped a hand to her mouth suddenly, "I didn't…I didn't mean that…I…"

"Rapunzel…" Ana said, leaning forward, "What happens when your mother gets angry? Does she ground you? Yell at you?"

Rapunzel was getting warmer by the minute. She'd totally dug a hole she couldn't get out of so easily. She stared at the floor and then found all the looks; all the thoughts heading her way were too much. She felt sick from starvation, sick from anxiety, and everything was closing in.

She stood up and ran out of the room.

"Rapunzel!" Ana yelled.

A few others called her name but she ran; ran for her life out of the building. Screw her bags, screw her homework, and screw everyone. She had to get out.

….

She ran the entire way home and quickly walked into the house. She panted and sunk to the ground by the door. She had never felt so humiliated in her life. Like the weak, pathetic girl she was, she ran. Her mother was right all along, she was useless and cowardly; and that broke her heart more than anything.

"Rapunzel?" her mother sang from the kitchen.

Rapunzel got up weakly and her mother came in to hug her, but stopped when she got a look at Rapunzel.

"What happened? Where's your coat? Your bag?"

Rapunzel didn't answer right away and her mother gasped, coming to her, "Were you assaulted? Oh my precious child! What did he do to you? Tell me!"

"I wasn't…attacked…" she said quickly, "I just…I forgot everything at school…"

"You what?" her mother barked, making Rapunzel flinch.

"I'm sorry, I just…I…"

Rapunzel felt another smack across the face and her nose stung from the blow. He felt warm blood trickling down her lips.

"You know. How I feel. About the mumbling." Her mother growled.

"I-I'm sorry…" Rapunzel cried.

Her mother sighed and led her inside, "What am I going to do with you, you clumsy little dimwit?" she laughed.

"I can…probably go and get it…" Rapunzel said.

"Do that and when you get back you'll get no supper for your stupid behavior." Her mother said, leaving Rapunzel alone in the living room feeling defeated. She should have eaten when she got the chance.

She turned and walked out the door, hugging her arms to protect herself from the chill. The school should still be open, so she prayed the whole way that she'd make it there in time before they locked the doors.

She was absolutely freezing by the time she made it and thanked her lucky stars. She first ran to her locker to put on her coat, considering she was shivering like a hairless dog.

She looked around and saw how bare and empty the whole school was. It was sort of daunting to her as her shoes clicked on the tile floor. She found Miss Ana's room and was relieved to see that group was over. Ana was still in the room putting things away when Rapunzel walked in, knocking on the door softly.

Ana turned and gasped, "Rapunzel!"

"Hi Miss Ana…I forgot my bag." She said quietly, her face blushing from embarrassment as she walked in to get her bag.

Ana walked over and suddenly grabbed Rapunzel's face carefully. She could feel how warm Ana's hands were compared to the cold on her face she'd been trying to get rid of.

"You're bleeding." Ana told her, looking worried.

Rapunzel's eyes widened and she quickly wiped some of the dried blood off her face. She'd completely forgotten about her bloody nose in all the chaos.

"Are you okay?" Ana asked her, leading her to a chair.

"I'm fine, I just need to go." Rapunzel said, hoping to get away soon.

"Rapunzel, please sit and talk to me for a second." Ana said, grabbing a chair and keeping a hold on Rapunzel.

When she sat down, she took Rapunzel's hands in her own and looked deep into her eyes, "I wanted to apologize for what happened in group. If it upset you."

"No, no, I was just…I just wasn't feeling good." Rapunzel said, shrugging.

Ana bit her lip and sighed, "I shouldn't have just jumped in at you like that in front of the others and I'm deeply sorry."

"It's okay." Rapunzel said to her, "I'm sorry I ran out like that. It was very disrespectful."

"No, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Ana told her firmly, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Rapunzel nodded and looked down sadly.

"Rapunzel did you want to tell me something?" Ana asked her.

Rapunzel wanted to. She was exhausted, hungry, hurt, and freezing; God did she want to tell. But so help her, she couldn't.

She stood up quickly, shook her head and walked out.

"Thank you Miss Ana, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she disappeared.

Ana sighed as she sat in her chair, some of Rapunzel's blood from earlier was still on her hand and she wiped at it sadly. What was going on with that girl? If it killed her she wouldn't rest until she helped her that was for sure. She'd worked with so many who'd clam up or fight therapy to the teeth, but somehow, she'd always managed to help them. Flynn and Jack were perfect examples, shoot even Hiccup had come a long way from where he was. And Merida as well. She yearned to see Rapunzel come that far. It would take a while, but she wouldn't rest until Rapunzel could finally shine.

…..

Rapunzel was trudging back home slowly. She knew she should get home much faster, but she was dreading the punishment her mother had in store for her.

She stared at the leaves coating the sidewalk and lost herself in thought. She knew she'd have to answer to everyone about what had happened, but so help her she just wanted to scream and run far away, hidden from the world. She hugged her arms close to her chest and sighed.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly called.

She jumped and looked up to see a very nice black car. It looked like something a little classic, but was obviously very well taken care of. She looked to see who the driver was and her eyes widened when she saw Flynn and Jack staring at her.

She looked away and grunted in frustration; two people she really didn't want to see at the moment.

"You need a lift?" Flynn asked her.

"NO!" she said quickly and walked away.

The car stopped and she heard a car door open and slam shut. She closed her eyes and groaned inwardly. When she did open them, Jack was standing in front of her wearing his blue hoodie and silver beanie.

"I said I'm fine." She said quickly and tried walking past him. He took a hold of her upper arm, stopping her and she had no choice but to finally look up at him. She expected him to look angry or insulted, but instead, he looked at her with a soft smile and understanding eyes.

"I'm not gonna force you in the car if that's what you're wondering." He chuckled.

She swallowed, "Then what do you want?" she asked.

"I just want to know if you're okay." He said, taking his arm back and putting his hands in his pockets as he stood in front of her.

She nodded, "I'm fine Jack. Thank you. I really should get home."

"You sure you don't want a ride?" he asked her.

"I'm not supposed to take rides from boys." She said quickly, "But thank you."

He nodded.

"I don't live very far, it's okay." She said as she looked around nervously, really hoping her mother didn't decide to get in her car and look for her.

He suddenly took something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She stared in disbelief at the thing of pudding in her hands. He also handed her a plastic spoon and winked, "Call it an apology present for yesterday." He nodded.

She shook her head quickly, "I can't accept this." She said, handing it back.

He stared at her like she had noodles for brains.

"It's pudding. It's not like I'm giving you a smart phone or something." He laughed.

She sighed and stared at the heaven sent thing of food in her hands. She could eat it before she got home. It would get her through the night possibly.

She swallowed and accepted it, nodding finally.

He smiled back, "I'll see you tomorrow." He told her quickly and then walked back to the car. She watched them drive off and then took off for home, quickly devouring the pudding before her mother would see her. She went to a neighbor's yard and threw the trash away and made sure she didn't have any chocolate on her face.

She was relieved her mother's car was still in the driveway which meant she hadn't gone looking for her. She took a breath and walked inside. From there, her night only got worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! First I want to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this! I am so glad you enjoy it so far!**

**To anyone who is curious: I have never been abused and am extremely grateful to have supportive parents. I am actually a counselor (a psychology one, not a camp one) and unfortunately, I have heard and seen a lot of abuse in my field. Because of that, it really has had a huge negative impact on me, so this is how I release a lot of how I'm feeling or what I'm seeing and hearing; I write. Abuse happens and it's not something to take lightly so please if you or someone you know is being abused talk to someone, call 911, or call this number that a reviewer put up (thank you blossoms22) 1-800-4-A-CHILD (1-800-422-4453)**

**Thanks again everyone!**

**Warning: Some severe child abuse in this chapter. **

"You gonna go to the game tonight, Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel looked up from her spot at the lunch table, feeling dizzy and tired, at who had asked her; Fishlegs had.

She was glad to finally eat something but was starting to miss the library. However, she really didn't want to run into Sandy again and accidentally break down. She couldn't.

"Rapunzel?" Fishlegs asked again.

She shook her head quickly and went back to picking bits and pieces off of her sandwich, hoping that by eating slowly it would keep her fuller longer. She savored it for the moment, considering she knew she wouldn't be able to eat for a while.

"You should come." He said, looking hopeful, "I'm playing in the marching band."

She smiled at him kindly and sighed, "I'd love to come and watch you, but…I can't."

He nodded, knowing just as well as anyone else that the reason was always the same; her mother wouldn't allow it.

"Aw, come on, live a little!" Astrid encouraged her, elbowing her gently, "A lot of us are going. And afterwards we're gonna go to McDonald's."

It was her third day here and since it was Friday game night, everyone was excited to hang out. It would seem wrong not to include their newest friend.

"I can't. I don't have money anyways…but thanks." She smiled sadly, still eating her sandwich.

"Well…I could pay for you if you want." Fishlegs tried.

She smiled at him again. He always offered to buy her food, but she declined every time, "Thank you Fishlegs, but…"

"Oh come on!" Merida interrupted, "I'm sure your mom would be fine since it's a school thing." Merida said, hoping to get her to come.

Rapunzel shook her head fervently. If anything, she knew that if it involved Rapunzel out of the house after school, it was simply not allowed.

"You could tell her it's required for gym or something." Snotlout tried.

"You mean…lie to her?" she gasped.

"It's not lying it's…stretching the truth a little." He tried again, smiling mischievously.

"And hey, maybe you could actually write a paper for show." Tuff joked, "Send it to the journalism club or something!" he laughed.

"Wouldn't the teacher rather get it?" Ruff asked him.

"Alvin the Treacherous? Papers? Yeah right!" Hiccup snorted, "I don't even think he can read!"

Everyone laughed at that but Rapunzel was still in a dilemma.

"Aw come on!" they were whining. She looked around and noticed Jack watching her from his spot next to Hiccup across from her. She wondered if he was going.

"Look, Snotlout is on the team and Heather is cheering. So it would be great to support them." Astrid encouraged, "And like I said, any of us who goes we're gonna go to McDonald's. We'll get you home in good time, I promise."

Rapunzel bit her lip nervously. She would be lying if she said she really didn't want to go. She rubbed the back of her head and took a breath, "So…this mandatory assignment…" she smiled.

They were all cheering and even Jack raised his eyebrows, impressed that she was actually going to consider going, even lying to her mother in the process.

She'd come in looking a little better, but she walked funny. Her clothes were still as ugly as sin, but cute in their own way.

…..

Rapunzel sat stiffly during group once school was over. She'd gotten through the day and now came the hard part. But this time, she had a plan of attack. She would simply speak first and hope that no one bothered her for the rest of group.

As group started, they were shocked when she opened her mouth to speak, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for running out yesterday." She said quickly, her head down, "I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings, I just…I'm not used to this sort of…thing."

A couple of the guys laughed and it was Nod who spoke up, "You wouldn't be the first to run out of group when someone brings up something personal."

She looked up at him and he shrugged, "My uncle caught me with drugs a while back and when it got brought up, I bolted."

"I ran out last month almost every day if somebody even said the word 'mom'." MK admitted sadly.

"I used to skip." Merida shrugged.

"I got into a fight with Guy." Jack chuckled and Guy actually smiled at Jack. Guy and Flynn were best friends and when Jack had destroyed Flynn's car, Guy was the first one to call him out in Flynn's defense.

They were fine now, but it went to show how very close Guy and Flynn were, just as Hiccup and Jack were.

"I think what we're all trying to say, Rapunzel," Ana said, "Is that you shouldn't be ashamed for what you did, we've all been through a lot in here."

Rapunzel nodded and sat back, relieved that maybe she was finally done talking, until…

"So…why did you run out?" Mavis asked her.

Rapunzel was stumped a little. She hadn't planned on explaining anything. She looked to Ana who merely cocked her head curiously to see if she'd answer.

"Umm…" Rapunzel muttered, fiddling with her gray cardigan sweater, "I…I…" she shrugged, hoping to find some stupid excuse, "I just got scared is all." She mumbled quietly.

"Why? Did someone say something to offend you?" Jack asked her, sitting next to her as usual.

"No!" she said loudly and defensively, "No! It's not that! It's…" she stared at the floor and hoped something would come to her brain, "I just don't…like talking about…my mother is all…I feel bad about it." She said, hoping that would be enough.

"That's what therapy is for, to complain about somebody and not get into trouble." Guy laughed.

"No, you don't understand…I love my mother…more than anything." Rapunzel said firmly, "She would never, ever hurt me or betray me and…to talk about her just feels…wrong."

"I know what you mean." MK said, wiping her eyes, "My mom was amazing and I felt bad that I wasn't talking about her at all, but then when I did all I could think of were all the terrible things I did as a daughter. Now I'm slowly thinking of all the great stuff we did together." She smiled sadly, "I'm realizing it brings me closer to her."

"Do you do stuff with your mother?" Merida asked Rapunzel, "I know that I may sound like I can't stand mine but I really do love her."

"I…clean and…read with her I guess…" Rapunzel shrugged.

"Do you talk about school or boys?" Merida chuckled.

Rapunzel shook her head sadly, "No."

"Maybe you should!" Mavis said, "I bet you two would get real close to talk about stuff you like and all that."

"Oh, I have but…she didn't really care for it is all." Rapunzel chuckled a little, but no one else made a sound at that, so she recovered, "But…I mean…I could, maybe try…"

Ana smiled at her, "I think that's a great idea Rapunzel."

Rapunzel breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be done talking as others in the group spoke up.

By the end of it, they were buzzing about the game tonight and Rapunzel was pleased to say she was going.

Merida quickly turned to her, "Do you have a cell?"

"No…" Rapunzel mumbled.

"It's okay, do you want me to pick you up or something?" she asked.

"No, I can walk, it's not far." Rapunzel said.

"Okay, we're meeting at 6pm in front of the school, we'll see you then, okay?"

"Okay." Rapunzel smiled as she got up. She had a plan. She was finally going out with friends; something she never did. She wished she could tell her mother about how excited she was, but she knew her mother would adamantly oppose it, possibly beating her to keep her home. She gulped, hoping the plan Snotlout gave her would work.

She rushed out and practically ran home to get changed. If she was going out she wanted to look good for once and not like some stupid thrift store.

She was so excited she ran inside and up the stairs immediately. It wasn't until she heard her mother yelling her name did she flinch.

She turned and saw her mother advancing on her from the doorway.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled as she felt a smack against her face.

"What could be so important you didn't even greet your own mother?!" Gothel screeched, smacking her again.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Rapunzel cried, staring at her mother in horror. She only backed away and huffed; "Now I'm the bad guy? Really now."

"The…the reason I…"

"Mumbling…" her mother growled, advancing again.

"The reason I came up here…" she continued a little more loudly, "I have to go back to school in a few hours…"

"Why? Did you get a detention?!" her mother roared, raising her hand again.

"NO! It's for an assignment!" Rapunzel flinched, blocking her face, "I swear, it's an assignment!"

"What assignment? What could it possibly be that takes you out on a Friday night?"

"It's for gym class…" Rapunzel said quickly, "I have to go to the football game and write a paper about it. Everyone in class has to."

"Sounds strange…" her mother said, narrowing her eyes, "Can you skip it?"

"No! It's mandatory, Mother." She said, turning red, "I…I have to go."

"How long?"

"It's just from six until about nine I think." Rapunzel said, "And maybe a little later because I also have to interview one of the players."

"You know next to nothing about sports." Her mother laughed.

"That's what the paper is for." She said quietly.

Gothel stared her down and finally sighed, "Fine, but you're to come home straight after, do you hear me?"

"Yes Mother. I promise." Rapunzel said.

Her mother left, looking angry and Rapunzel was relieved to get changed into something a little warmer for tonight. She chose her black knitted wool leggings and threw on her black skirt and maroon turtleneck. She was at least wearing the school colors and still looked presentable while keeping warm. She looked at herself in the mirror and brushed her hair behind her ears. She wondered if putting it up was an option. She gathered it near the top of her head and used a red ribbon to tie it back, exposing her face a little more. She suddenly found she liked the look on her. Despite some small bruises, she liked how young she looked. She grabbed some black loafers and then sat on her bed, realizing she still had a lot of time before the game. She hoped to avoid her mother like the plague until then.

…

Rapunzel knew it would be cold but didn't anticipate how cold it would be. She hugged her arms and her teeth chattered as the wind bit into her skin. She hadn't wanted to bring a coat, since all of hers were absolutely horrible looking and because her mother suspected her to be writing a paper she'd brought her backpack with her, looking like an idiot, but it beat staying at home with her mother doing absolutely nothing but avoid her.

She could handle the cold no problem!

She got to the entrance and stood there freezing as she waited. She looked around and didn't see anyone and she actually started to panic a little. Was this where they said they'd meet? Did they trick her? Were they not showing?

"You actually did it!" Someone suddenly said, coming up behind her. She turned and saw Jack walking towards her. He had on a very nice-looking black coat and he seemed to be wearing a black hoodie underneath. His beanie was set firmly on his head and he was of course, playing with his yo-yo.

She nodded and he smiled at her, "You look pretty cold? Do you even own pants?"

"N-no." she said, her teeth chattering a little, "N-not al-lowed."

He nodded and then took off his coat and handed it to her.

She shook her head, "N-no th-thanks, I'm f-f-fine."

He raised his eyebrows at her and came up, putting in on behind her, "If you don't wear it, I'm sending you home." He chuckled.

She wrapped the really soft and warm coat around her nervously. It did feel very nice; not to mention it smelled like Jack…whoa! Wait! Hold on a second! Was she really sniffing his coat and thinking about how he smelled?! For God's sake he was so different from her! If anything, she was a nobody and he was…well…Jack Frost! Technically Overland, but by now she knew why everyone called him Frost. Because he was cool…and she was not.

"Won't you get cold?" she asked him as she put her arms through the holes and buttoned it up.

He shook his head, "I have layers on. Playing lacrosse, I have to be dressed for any kind of weather. Besides…the cold never really bothers me anyways." He mumbled, looking up at the sky.

It was slowly turning into dusk and the leaves on the trees, if not being billowed by the wind, were casting a fiery glow everywhere.

She felt awkward standing next to Jack really. Not that he made her uncomfortable anymore, but it just reiterated the fact that she had never had experience being social.

"Did your brother come?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "He dropped me off, he has music lessons on Friday's."

"Oh. Does he sing?"

"Among other things. He just really likes music." Jack shrugged, getting out his yo-yo again.

"Why do you play with that?" she asked him, suddenly.

He smiled at her and shrugged, "Better than sticking a cigarette in my mouth."

"Did you smoke?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Nope."

She didn't know if he'd explain further what the yo-yo really meant and decided to let it go.

He suddenly took his phone out of his pocket and looked at a text, "They're getting us seats, we can head over there now." He smiled.

"I thought they were meeting me here…" she asked him.

He shrugged, "They were probably already here and figured I'd find you."

"Oh…" she mumbled. He didn't need to tell her that they figured she'd flake out on them and not show. Honestly, she would have thought the same thing.

"Let's go." He encouraged, walking towards the stadium behind the school. She followed him and kept silent the whole way, feeling awkward again at the silence. She was relieved to see the stadium come up and both walked through the gates.

To be honest, she'd never witnessed a game in her life. She'd run on tracks before for gym classes, but she'd never seen a stadium packed with people and players, all bustling around excitedly and cheering loudly. It was really quite exciting.

"They're up there." Jack said as he led her towards the bleachers.

Astrid and Merida were sitting with Ruff and Hiccup.

"Hi Rapunzel!" Hiccup smiled as she found a seat next to him.

"Hi." She replied, returning the smile.

"Glad you could make it!" he said, nodding and she couldn't help but feel the same sentiment.

"Where's Tuff?" Astrid asked Ruff who was laughing at a text from someone.

"Getting food. Where else?" she shrugged.

"There's Fishlegs!" Merida laughed, "I swear he was born to play a tuba!"

Rapunzel noticed Fishlegs in the tuba section, looking adorable in his band uniform.

She could also see Heather and the other cheerleaders stretching near the band and talking.

"So…what happens in football?" she asked Hiccup.

Jack, who was sitting next to her, couldn't hide his laughter.

Hiccup glared at him as Rapunzel turned red and he did his very best to explain how the game worked to her. She nodded and tried following along but honestly had no clue what he was saying.

Jack couldn't help but guffaw at the whole thing, causing both parties to turn red.

"It's starting!" Merida said.

Rapunzel could hear an announcer over the intercoms, speaking excitedly. People began cheering and the band started playing.

"Here comes Snotlout!" Astrid cheered.

They stood and cheered. Rapunzel stood with them, but could only clap. She was still feeling nervous and didn't want to really raise her voice.

They continued standing through some introductions of senior players, opposing players, and the national anthem. But once the game actually started, Rapunzel felt relieved to sit down.

Hiccup continued to try and explain things to her while Astrid, Merida, and Ruff argued about dumb moves in the game.

Jack stayed silent as he watched. Eventually Tuff found them sat next to him. They both commented on the game but seemed pretty unimpressed.

Rapunzel could honestly say she'd never understand football by halftime.

The cheerleaders did a cute routine and the marching band put on a show to which she really enjoyed, wishing it could go on. Unfortunately, she found out the hard way that the game was going to continue and she sighed, her head in her hands. Even if she had to write a paper, she wouldn't know what on earth to write about. She had no clue why everyone was going so crazy as people tackled one another and threw a ball all over the place. But at the same time, she realized that it wasn't so much the game as it was watching your friends play and cheering on your team. She found watching her friends cheer for Snotlout was more engaging than trying to understand what was going on.

After a while, she felt loose enough to actually cheer with her friends. She had no clue she even had that loud of a voice.

She laughed as fans cheered very random things and the band played a tune off and on.

"Dagur's being a showboat again." Astrid moaned.

"Yeah, he's really on a roll tonight." Merida agreed.

Rapunzel looked down and noticed Dagur from gym acting like a fool as he did victory cheers to himself and made fun of people on the other team. His tackles were ruthless as well. Hard to believe he asked her out on her first day here…hard to believe that was three days ago.

"Ugh, he makes me so mad." Merida groaned only to start cheering like a maniac as Snotlout snatched the ball from the other team and made a run for it.

"GO! GO! GO!" people were cheering loudly and Rapunzel actually stood up, her fists clenched in front of her chest in prayer as she watched with wide eyes.

"I hope he makes it!" she cried.

He made a touchdown and with that ended the game. People practically screamed in happiness and no one seemed to have a frown on their face save for the opposing team and Dagur.

"He did it!" Astrid cheered.

Rapunzel was clapping excitedly and felt how red her face was and how much energy she was feeling coursing through her body; it really was a rush.

"Okay, I texted them and we're gonna meet at McDonald's." Hiccup said quickly, "Let's scram."

They all agreed and Rapunzel walked down with them carefully, trying not to get lost in the crowd. She was feeling slightly claustrophobic but was glad that her friends were nearby, all talking excitedly about the game.

"Ruff and Tuff are driving Fishlegs. Snot and Heather will show up later. So you guys are with me." Astrid said as she led them into the parking lot.

"We're not walking?" Rapunzel asked suddenly and the group merely stared at her.

"Unless you wanna walk in this weather all the way to town…" Astrid chuckled, "You might as well catch a lift."

"Oh…" Rapunzel mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

"Relax, I have my license and I'm very safe." Astrid promised, smiling at Rapunzel.

"Shotgun!" Merida yelled as she ran to a blue car.

"Okay climb in." Astrid said as she opened the car.

Hiccup got in on one side.

Rapunzel waited for Jack to get in but he merely motioned for her to go first.

"Oh no, you first." She said.

"No, no, you go ahead." He smiled.

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, one of you just GET IN!" Astrid yelled.

Rapunzel yelped and climbed in quickly and Jack followed her inside.

To be honest she'd never ridden in a car filled with people before, and she was packed in between two boys, something her mother would disapprove of terribly.

Astrid turned on the car and Merida found her music quickly popping in some very loud music that kind of hurt Rapunzel's ears.

Everyone started bobbing their heads to the beat and singing…or really rapping along to it.

"You know this song?" Jack laughed as he bobbed his head.

Hiccup was laughing as he rapped along with the song.

Rapunzel could hear cursing in the song and was feeling uncomfortable as she shook her head, looking disapproving.

"It's called Thrift Shop by Macklemore!" Astrid cheered, "Best artist ever!"

Rapunzel listened and honestly felt slightly offended by the song until she realized the artist was encouraging people to shop at thrift stores and look cool. It actually felt more like a compliment.

She finally bobbed her head and smiled to the beat, sad that it was over so fast only for some female singer to come on singing about a breakup.

She was relieved they were at McDonald's until she realized she had no money with her. But it was too late now and she decided to follow them in. She didn't need fast food anyways.

She was looking around the nearly empty place when Merida turned to her, "Do you know what you're getting?" she asked.

Rapunzel turned red from embarrassment and shook her head, "I'm good. I didn't bring money so…"

"I know, we're gonna chip in and pay for you." She smiled.

"No, you don't have to-"

"Better order before I order for you." Jack told her from behind.

She looked around and saw Hiccup collecting some cash, "Do we all know yet what we're getting?"

"Seriously, you don't have to order anything for me." She pleaded, feeling like such a pathetic piece of trash.

"Okay, get her a double-no triple cheeseburger…" Jack began, "And-"

"STOP!" she cried, then mumbled, "Okay, just…chicken is better." she shrugged.

"What kind of sauce?" Hiccup asked her.

"None is fine." She said sadly.

He and Jack walked up while the girls stood by and waited.

She could see Hiccup and Jack whispering to one another and had a feeling it was about her so she turned away and looked out the windows; relieved when Heather and Snot arrived with the others.

Heather squealed excitedly and came over to hug Rapunzel, "I'm so glad you came!" she exclaimed happily.

"You did really well." Rapunzel smiled, glad Heather was here. She was honestly very frightened that Heather knew about her scars, but so far she hadn't said a word to anyone and Rapunzel was extremely relieved for that. But even still, Heather was just so kind to her and Rapunzel was glad she was her friend.

Heather beamed and then everyone congratulated Snotlout on his victory to which he boasted for a while before Hiccup came over and told him his head just grew five sizes.

Fishlegs had changed and finally came over to Rapunzel as well, looking slightly nervous, "Did you like the game, Rapunzel?" he asked her.

She nodded, "It was pretty exciting. The marching band was really good!"

He puffed up proudly and was interrupted when Tuff was bugging him about ordering.

They all found seats and began talking animatedly with one another. Rapunzel honestly felt like she was in the middle of a beehive, but at the same time, she actually enjoyed it. She was never a part of something like this and to be included felt like a whole new world for her.

She was given a huge thing of chicken nuggets and fries and she gawked at it.

Jack merely stole a fry from her and shrugged, "You didn't say how many."

She rolled her eyes and Jack grinned at her, stealing another fry to which she took back and stuffed in her mouth. He chuckled and sat across from her as she was surrounded by her friends. It was a nice feeling, being warm, being included, and being fed. She didn't think they understood how much it meant to her that they would include her like this. She would have thanked them but she knew that meant having to explain why she was truly grateful. It was the best night of her life and she hoped it wouldn't end.

…

It ended unfortunately and Astrid drove her home. She didn't want anyone to know where she lived and she didn't want her mother to see her in a car with anybody. She panicked the whole time as Hiccup and Merida were dropped off.

"You can get me last; you're like down the street from me." Jack said.

Astrid nodded, "Where do you live Rapunzel?"

She swallowed and decided to give a false street nearby so she could walk back home, "Uh…Henderson Road." She said quickly.

Astrid widened her eyes a little and nodded.

As they drove she knew how much they were judging her. Henderson was next to her actual street and it had a reputation of being very slummy.

She kept her head down in embarrassment and Astrid finally asked her where her house was.

"Uh…it's…right up there." She said pointing to a random house that looked empty.

"Your mom home? I hope you have a key." Astrid said.

"Oh, yes, I'm good." She smiled and pulled out her bookbag. She turned to Jack and gave him back his jacket, "Thanks for letting me borrow this." She smiled.

He nodded, "No problem."

She got out and waved, "I got it from here. Thanks!" she smiled.

Astrid rolled down her window as Rapunzel closed the door, "I like to make sure you get in the house okay."

"Oh, no, it's fine." She laughed, "You can go, really."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Rapunzel said fiercely, hoping she really would leave.

"Okay, see you Monday."

"Bye." Rapunzel waved and watched as they drove off and turned the corner. She shouldered her bag and shivered, wishing she still had Jack's coat, and began her hike back to her house. She felt awful for lying like that but she knew there was no way anyone could know her situation, nor could she let her mother see her friends for fear she'd enroll Rapunzel in another school.

She quickened her pace and was relieved to make it home and into the warmth.

She was surprised at how dark it was in the house so she turned on the light and jumped a foot in the air to see her mother sitting on a chair in the living room, watching her.

"Mother." Rapunzel gasped nervously.

Her mother merely glared at her and she knew something was wrong. She put her bookbag down and gulped.

"The game was over nearly an hour ago, Rapunzel." Her mother seethed.

"I…I know I was…"

Her mother stood quickly, "I know because I drove over to your school to find you. No one was there. I figured you'd come home but apparently not."

"I was-"

Her mother slapped her so hard she hit the wall, "No more lies!"

"I'm-I'm sorry! I was-"

She felt her mother's foot kick her hard in the chest and the breath was practically knocked from her. This was bad.

"Where were you? And don't you dare lie because if you do, I've a mind to make sure you're in your punishment room longer!"

"No! Wait! Please not the room, please Mother!" she begged, grabbing her mother's ankle and sobbing, "I'll tell you. Please…I'll tell you."

Her mother towered over her, glaring, "I'm waiting."

Rapunzel bit her lip, "I went for a walk to get something to eat." She muttered, "I had some extra cash so I went to get some food."

Her mother's gaze intensified and she bent down, "You what?"

"I just wanted to get some food." She cried.

"You filthy little pig." Her mother hissed, "Get up!"

She grabbed Rapunzel's arm tightly and yanked her up and drug her to the basement.

"NO!" Rapunzel screamed, trying to fight her way out of going into the room.

"The punishment room is for little liars who indulge in things they shouldn't." her mother explained as she grabbed Rapunzel's other arm and threw her towards the door.

"Please!" Rapunzel cried, but was shoved down the stairs. She hit the concrete floor at the bottom and knew that at this point, fighting was pointless.

She looked up past her hair at her mother coming down the stairs, "You can choose Rapunzel. Do your penance in the room and take twenty lashes, or you can take fifty lashes now."

Rapunzel sobbed and tried crawling away from her mother who was already going to the wall where the ill-fated belt hung by a nail.

As much as she hated the punishment room, she knew she just couldn't handle fifty lashes.

"I'll go…" she whispered.

Her mother put the belt back on the wall and nodded, "You'll get the belt once you've thought about your wrongdoings in the room. Now go."

She pointed to a door near the corner. Inside was a pitch dark room that was as cold as ice and too tiny for Rapunzel to lie down or even stand in. Her mother knew how much the dark and cold terrified her, being isolated from the world, not sure how much time had gone by.

She got to her feet, shaking from head to toe and walked to the closet. Her mother got out a key and unlocked the door to the tiny room and pushed her inside, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

"Remember this while you're in there…mother knows best. The world is cruel and dangerous. This is for your own good, dear." Her mother said through the door one last time.

Rapunzel heard her leave and knew then and there, that she was truly alone, crouched in this tiny space for God knows how long. In these situations, she'd learned to close her eyes and just pray, pray for somebody, anybody to listen to her and get her through.

But tonight, all she could think about was how happy she'd been with her new friends and decided to pass the time by picturing them and thinking about their personalities and what she liked about them.

Despite her situation, she found herself smiling as she fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Three Weeks Later_

Ana looked at the clock that read 7:17. Rapunzel was late and she usually never was. After three weeks of working with Rapunzel and seeing her around school, this was definitely not like her.

Rapunzel, she had to admit, was extremely up and down. One minute she would be laughing and talking with her friends, and the next, she would disappear or stay as quiet and invisible as possible. Ana expected something like this from a girl like Rapunzel, especially when finding her triggers. She came to learn through group, counseling, and class time that Rapunzel was easily triggered when someone questioned any bruises or marks that showed up or if her mother came up in discussion. Jack was the one who usually got right down to it; and Ana had to have a talk with him about bluntness. But even other teachers were beginning to question it.

Aster had opened up to Ana about his concern with Rapunzel looking almost emaciated half the time. North was noticing differences and little hints in her writing. Even Sandy had come to Ana with concern about Rapunzel. He said that after that second day, she'd closed herself off and wouldn't speak to him anymore.

Ana was also seeing a lot through her paintings, but every day, Rapunzel threw them away. Ana would save them after she left group and hide them in her locked closet. She would take pictures of them to put in Rapunzel's file for later in the hopes that maybe she could make a connection.

She was glad to see her friends still looking out for her, talking to her and inviting her places, but even they were growing concerned, voicing them to Ana almost on a daily basis.

But this was new; Rapunzel being late. It bothered her and made her wonder if something bad had happened to her. She'd seen plenty of scratches, cuts, bruises, even burns to know that something was going on at home, but because there was no hard evidence and Rapunzel would not come clean, she couldn't do anything without it hurting Rapunzel. She hated how the system worked, but all she could do was watch out for Rapunzel, talk to her as much as she could, and have others keep an eye on her.

It was 7:40 and she knew then that something was wrong. She ran to the office and asked to see Manny the principal. He was unfortunately helping another teacher but she was glad to see Pitch.

The dark haired man came out, impeccably dressed in his black suit as always and gave her a smile. People were intimidated by Pitch, but in reality, he only instilled fear to keep order while never harming a hair on the student's heads. If anything, he cared more about the students than his reputation. He was not athletic or competitive like Aster or Alvin, nor was he bubbly and fun like North or Ana, but he was who he was and it kept the kids safe. If anyone would get anything done, he would.

"What can I help you with Miss Ana?" he asked her as he smiled.

She sighed, rubbing her arms, "I'm worried about Rapunzel Corona…" she admitted, "She's missing her counseling appointment and you've read her case file right? About her appearance?"

"I have and we have been keeping an eye on things. Her mother did call to say she wouldn't be at school today, she's sick apparently." He frowned.

Ana didn't like the sound of that, "Did she say anything more?"

"Unfortunately no."

Ana grew frustrated.

Pitch put a hand on her shoulder to calm her, "I'm sure she's fine, if three days have gone by with no word then we can always check on her." He suggested.

Ana nodded nervously and took a breath, "I'm sorry, it's just…I worry pretty easily."

He nodded, "I know. Shoot this acapella competition coming up is just making me a frazzled bag of bones."

She smiled, "You're group sounds wonderful. I always pass by the theater and they sound beautiful."

He smiled back, "They are working hard, but I swear if Belby misses that cue one more time I'm flaying him alive!"

She laughed at that and turned to walk away.

"Keep me posted, will you? Manny has been just as concerned."

Ana nodded and decided to get ready for class. It was just one day…it could be nothing…

…

Ana wasn't the only one who noticed Rapunzel was missing. Jack, who had been extremely worried about Rapunzel, was the first to voice this to Hiccup in math.

"She's probably just sick, Jack." Hiccup said, hoping to calm his friend's nerves.

"Hiccup, come on, you've seen how terrible she looks." Jack argued.

Hiccup sighed, "I know…but…she's not gonna just come out and say something, you know that."

"She should! If she's in trouble, she should know we'd help her!" he complained.

"Maybe she doesn't realize it, Jack." Hiccup shrugged, "I mean…we're her friends, but she said herself she's never really had friends before."

Jack put his head in his hands and scratched his head, something he did when he was anxious. Hiccup remembered when his little habit used to be so bad, he'd scratched his head to the point he was losing hair and getting rashes.

North had suggested cutting and dying his hair to help combat it and finding a new stress reliever, which involved his yo-yo.

"I can't believe you don't even question her about anything." Jack muttered.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, "Doesn't mean I'm not concerned, I just don't pry into her business when she doesn't want it."

Jack glared at him, "Maybe you should! You just sit there, keep quiet, and do nothing."

"I recall helping you when you were gonna off yourself." Hiccup said quietly.

Jack's eyes stayed on Hiccup, but his glare softened and he sighed, finally taking out his yo-yo and playing with the string.

"Jack, I'm sure she's fine. And if you want, maybe you can go talk to Ana about it." Hiccup suggested.

"Don't you think I haven't?" Jack chuckled darkly, "Every time I go, she tells me to quit bugging her and that they are on it. Yeah right."

"You know as well as I do that if Ana says she's taking care of it, she is." Hiccup told him sternly.

"Somehow I doubt that. Rapunzel's got more bruises and cuts on her, not to mention she won't eat at lunch even when we offer her stuff, and now she's not even here!"

Hiccup sighed again and had to keep reminding himself that Jack was just being very overprotective, like he normally was. Jack was someone who always looked out for others. Hiccup knew it had a lot to do with his little sister. Jack felt he'd failed to save her from his abusive parents and carried that to this day. Whenever he felt someone was in trouble, he was the first to step up. When Hiccup was hit by the truck that took his leg, Jack was the one who called the police and stayed with Hiccup until help arrived, giving Hiccup his jacket and nearly freezing to death.

Shoot, when Merida was threatening to kill herself, Jack was the one who showed up to hide all her pills and leave her notes telling her how much she was loved. To this day, only Hiccup knew that he had done that.

Jack was someone that looked tough, but deep inside, he was probably the most caring guy Hiccup had ever met. He sometimes referred to Jack as the Guardian; but Jack never liked that name too much.

"It's gonna be okay, Jack." Hiccup said in finality.

Jack nodded, remembering how those words from his best friend had truly saved his life, and to this day, reminded him that no matter what, Hiccup had his back.

…..

Heather fidgeted with her shirt and Snotlout was getting worried about her. She hadn't said a word all day and he knew it had something to do with Rapunzel. Ever since that girl came to school, Heather was off. Like she was battling something internally. He'd tried to get her to open up but she couldn't do it. The only thing she told him was that she'd promised a friend to stay quiet but that it was hard because she was scared at the same time.

He respected that, but was starting to worry as well.

Rapunzel wasn't at school and Heather was getting scared. She'd seen some of the new marks on Rapunzel during gym. She'd sneak and look when Rapunzel was occupied. She'd kept her promise but was getting more and more worried by the second. What if Rapunzel was in danger? What if those marks turned into breaks…or worse?

"You gonna eat that?" Snotlout asked her and she smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"Babe? What's wrong?" he asked her. They were at lunch and everyone else was in line. She looked to him and shook her head.

"Heather…" he tried, soothingly, looking around to make sure no one was looking, "Tell me what's wrong." He said softly.

"I'm just…I'm so confused!" she cried, finally sobbing for all to see, "I feel like if I don't say anything something bad is going to happen and if I do…she'll hate me…"

"Who?"

Heather just continued sobbing and that's when everyone was starting to sit down.

"Jeez, what's going on?" Hiccup asked Snotlout and glared at him, "Did you do something to her?"

"No!" Snotlout yelled back. He and Hiccup had always had issues, but they had passed for the most part. It still didn't mean that once in a while they took jabs at one another.

"Heather?!" Astrid yelled, coming over, "Sweetie! What happened?"

"She's blubbering like a whale." Merida commented.

Jack finally came over and shook her gently, "Heather, come on. What's wrong with you?" He seriously didn't want another friend going through any trouble at the moment.

One by one they each tried probing her to tell them what was wrong.

It got them nowhere and instead caused such a commotion that it drew the attention of one of the sternest faculty members on the planet.

"What's going on?" Vice Principal Pitch Black yelled.

Heather looked up in shock, hiccupping.

"Miss Alchemy, what seems to be the problem?" he asked in his deep, frightening voice that had all the student's quaking in fear. Only the music and theatre kids knew he had a soft side, but they weren't about to let that slip for fear he'd collect their heads.

She wiped her eyes and shook her head. He sighed and told her to follow him.

She had no choice but to go with him. Her friends looked after her as she left, all of them silently thinking that it was nice knowing her.

He got her to the front office and led her back to his room. He closed the door and sat down, steepling his fingers in front of him and leaning his elbows on the desk, "You seem troubled." He commented softly, "You can either tell me what's on your mind or Miss Ana."

She sighed, rubbing her arms, "Mr. Black…what do you do when your friend is being hurt and you know they are, but they make you promise not to say anything?"

Pitch looked at her with concern and actually lowered his arms, "Is that someone a student here?" he asked her.

She nodded, looking down, "She's so nice, but…it's just been getting worse and now she's not here today and I'm really scared, but she made me promise her-"

"Miss Alchemy." He interrupted, "I admire that you want to keep your promise to your friend, but if she is being hurt then you need to talk to somebody about it."

"She'll never forgive me…" Heather said sadly.

"She may be dead if you don't talk." He said bluntly.

She gasped and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

He gave her a soft smile and sighed, "This sort of thing isn't unusual unfortunately, but I stress that by telling me you are indeed making steps to saving your friends life."

Heather sighed and nodded, "It's Rapunzel." She mumbled.

Pitch's eyes widened, "You sure?" he asked her.

She nodded, "In gym, when we're changing, I've seen…bruises and cuts, also some really gross marks on her back, you know like in those movies about slaves where they whip somebody. The marks look just like that."

Pitch stared at her and nodded, then quickly picked up his phone, dialing a few digits, "Hello, Miss Ana? Would you be so kind as to come to my office right away? No you're not fired, but you should come regardless."

He hung up and then stood, "Please wait here Miss Alchemy."

She nodded, picking at her fingernails nervously, praying that she was doing the right thing.

She closed her eyes and opened them quickly when Principal Manny came in with Miss Ana, all of them looking concerned.

"Hi Heather." Ana said, taking a seat next to her while Manny sat in Pitch's chair. Pitch leaned on the window behind him and Heather knew that this was indeed a very serious matter. She hoped no one got in trouble for what she was doing.

"Heather?" Manny smiled, leaning forward. Everyone loved Manny; he was bald, sweet, and caring. He knew every student by name, went to every concert, game, and musical and was always there for the students when they needed him.

Heather nodded, trying to smile back at the kindly man.

"Heather Mr. Black has informed us of what you've just told him and…we are concerned. We would like to document this and keep a record. We will be checking up on Miss Corona to make sure that she is safe."

Heather nodded, biting her lip, "Please don't tell her I told you…" she begged.

He nodded, "No one will know but us four in this very room that you came forward."

She felt a little better knowing that, but still felt very nervous, "What do I need to do?"

He smiled warmly, "Miss Ana will document what you say, all you have to do is start from the beginning and tell us everything."

Heather tensed up, trying to think that far back, "I…I don't know if I can remember all that…It's been three weeks." she admitted.

"You can do it Heather." Ana smiled, "Trust me, you're doing a brave thing and this is going to help Rapunzel."

"You think so?" Heather asked, "I don't want her to get hurt."

"She won't…not anymore." Pitch said from behind Manny, nodding encouragingly, "But you have to be the one who steps forward and does something about it."

"Okay…" Heather said, "What will happen after this?"

"Well," Manny sighed, "We will take it to the police, they will investigate, and if Rapunzel is truly in danger she will hopefully be taken out of the home."

"When will that happen?" she asked.

"It may not begin until tomorrow sadly." Manny admitted, "But we will do everything as fast as we can to help her."

Heather nodded and took a breath. Ana put a hand on her shoulder and then got out a pen and a pad of paper, ready to write everything down.

"Okay…I'm ready." Heather said, and began telling them about the day she met Rapunzel.


	9. Chapter 9

Rapunzel wheezed as she walked to school. It felt extremely long through the chilly fall air this morning in particular. She felt dizzy and the pain was killing her. She'd had so much trouble dressing that all she wore was her brown skirt and shoes with her maroon turtleneck. She didn't even want to attempt stockings today. So she was freezing as she walked, her right wrist screaming in pain.

But that wasn't the worst part. Sure the turtleneck covered up all the marks she'd received and hid her swelling arm from the rest of the world, but her chopped hair was another story.

She wanted to weep at the loss of her hair and the fact that it had been just savagely cut with a dull blade made it even worse. It only flowed to a little past her ears and stuck out oddly and unevenly. She knew people would wonder what on earth had happened.

She used her left arm to carry her bag and was dying from the cold, the pain, the exhaustion, and the hunger. School was coming up ahead and she was relieved that pretty soon she'd be warm. But what she didn't look forward to were the stares and the questions that she knew were coming her way. She'd tried thinking up a crazy story to tell that would sound convincing, but "I accidentally cut it" was not the best of excuses.

She was starting to see spots dance before her eyes a little, but she had to make it to school. Missing one day was bad enough, but two days and she knew there'd be questions. As long as she came and gave them good reasons for why she wasn't here, they wouldn't hound her about it.

She trudged to her locker, avoiding running into people with her arm. She kept her head down and avoided anyone's gaze. Taking off her coat and depositing her things quickly she managed to pass people and not be noticed. She heard the bell ring and realized she was running late to class. She really didn't want to be noticed right away so she hoofed it quickly, her head spinning.

She made it just before the bell rang and ran to her seat, sitting down and hissing from pain.

Luckily Aster wasn't in just yet. She breathed a sigh of relief, until-

"Whoa! Rapunzel did you cut your hair?" Jack asked as he came over smiling, "It looks really good! Can I touch it?"

She looked up nervously and he frowned, getting a look at her pale face, sunken eyes, and healing scars; she looked awful.

Hiccup came in and did a double take when he saw her, "Wow…Rapunzel, you cut your hair!"

"Y-y-yeah…" she mumbled sloppily. She was still very dizzy from the pain and hunger.

"I really like it." Jack smiled at her kindly, "I can see more of your eyes."

"Yeah." Hiccup agreed.

Aster finally came in, looking upset about something. It was then that he saw Rapunzel and swore to himself. Dear God the girl was skin and bones, her hair had been chopped off like some lunatic had done the job, and her eyes were so sunken and dark it was painful to look at.

"Rapunzel?" he called her softly.

She looked up, feeling weaker by the second.

"Can you come with me?" he asked her politely.

"W-w-why?" she asked softly, getting nervous. Was the hair going to get her into trouble?

"It's alright, just come with me." He said softly coming into the room. Everyone stared and then noticed Mr. Black come in; which really piqued their curiosity. He too saw Rapunzel he couldn't hold back a fiery gaze at her appearance.

Jack looked from them to Rapunzel and it hit him that he had been wrong yesterday; they were doing something about her situation, and it was starting now. He remembered being in the same boat as her.

Knowing exactly what was going to happen next he turned to her and tried smiling, "You should go Rapunzel, it'll be fine." He encouraged.

"It's alright Rapunzel." Aster said softly, holding out his hand.

She didn't like this one bit. Who was the dark haired man? What did they want? Either way, she didn't have a choice.

Taking a quick breath, she used her left arm to right herself and then managed to stand. She was swaying a little. Jack got up and reached over to help her and that was the last thing she saw before she felt a falling sensation and her whole world going dark.

It was short lived as she felt the worst shooting pain up her arm. All she could do was scream and guard herself.

There were voices all around her and she felt like she was in some sort of snake pit, being bitten and hissed at. She screamed and cried for someone to help her, not sure whom she was calling to.

When she came to she realized that she was floating. Lights danced above her as she moved. She groaned and cried out.

"Bloody hell." Someone grunted, it had to be the one carrying her and she recognized the Australian accent, "Hang in there Punzie."

"Oh my God!" she heard a female cry out, "What happened to her?"

"Passed out in class as we were coming to get her. Poor thing, look at her." Aster said

"Her arm is broken." Another male voice said behind them, "She needs to go to the hospital and fast."

"NO!" Rapunzel cried, hoping they could hear her, "NO! I CAN'T!"

"Calm down, sheila, you'll be alright." Aster said softly, depositing her on a bed.

She cried harder as the pain from her arm grew worse and worse, like someone was ripping it from her body. She looked over and saw fuzzy images of people looking her over, lifting her shirt and touching all her scars and bruises while talking to one another. She felt furious and terrified at the same time; those were private!

"I'm calling the hospital, Aster get back to class." Pitch said as he left the room to make the call.

"No! Please! I can't go!" she cried, thrashing her body, causing more and more pain. She screamed, praying it was all a dream, that she hadn't passed out in class, that she wasn't being carried by her teacher, that she wasn't being sent to a hospital.

"Shh…" The voice of Ana said softly, coming to sit by her on the bed, stroking her hair, "It's okay Rapunzel, just relax."

"No! Please! Miss Ana!" she sobbed, "I can't go, she'll kill me! She'll kill me!"

"Jesus Bloody Christ." Aster groaned, "I'm not leaving until I see an ambulance come get this poor thing."

"They're on their way." Pitch said as he came back into the room. A bald man with golden eyes followed him. His skin was so bright and round that Rapunzel pictured the moon she would see at night. He smiled kindly at her, putting a hand on her leg to calm her down.

"Rapunzel?" he asked, "Do you know where you are?"

"I can't go to the hospital." She pleaded tearfully.

He looked at her sadly, "It's going to be alright, we'll make sure you're safe, I promise."

She shook her head, not sure why she was pleading with this man she didn't even know.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked her. She shook her head, biting her lip, worried he might be a cop or something.

"I'm the principal, Manny." He told her.

"Please…Please she'll kill me; I can't go to the hospital."

He frowned for the first time and looked at her with absolute pity, "She's not going to touch you again, I promise."

She suddenly noticed some men wearing blue uniforms come in and she screamed, reaching out to Ana, Aster, and Manny, pleading with them.

One of the men got out a syringe, "We'll need to sedate her; it will help with the pain. She could really hurt that arm more if she keeps this up."

Manny nodded and Ana tightened her hold on Rapunzel's left arm, "I'm going with her to the hospital, I'm her counselor."

He nodded and Rapunzel felt more hands holding her down.

"It's going to be okay Rapunzel, I'm not leaving you, I promise." Ana whispered to her gently, "Just relax, you're safe now."

Rapunzel struggled weakly and hardly felt the prick of the needle everything hurt so badly. In seconds she was feeling warm and sleepy. Darkness took over and everything that was transpiring around her was lost to the dreaming girl.

…

Jack sat at his desk, staring down at the floor, his hands shaking. Hiccup had propped himself up on Jack's desktop to sit near him. He too kept his head down, but his eyes were wider than saucers.

Jack was still in shock over everything that had happened. He'd tried to catch her around her middle when she fell. And Hiccup…poor Hiccup was only trying to help by reaching out. But once he'd touched her arm; that was when her bloodcurdling screams emitted from her frail body. Jack couldn't get the image of the swollen, purple arm out of his head. And her hair?! He now felt horrible for even complimenting it knowing now that there was no way she'd done that herself. Somebody had done that to hurt her and boy did they succeed.

Meanwhile around them, students were buzzing about the incident, coming up with crazy theories and hoping to text their friends and see if they knew anything. By the end of the day, Rapunzel's incident was going to be all over the school.

No one had come to watch their class, but they knew better than to cross Aster or Mr. Black, so no one left. Besides, too much drama had just happened in their room, so they weren't going anywhere.

Hiccup was glad everyone finally left them alone, considering they were Rapunzel's friends and they'd wanted the scoop. But Hiccup could tell Jack was ready to beat the crap out of everyone in the room, so they backed off.

He finally took a breath and looked over at his friend, "Jack?" he asked softly.

Jack didn't give any indication that he'd heard Hiccup.

"Jack…are you okay?" Hiccup asked him.

"I should have gone with them." Jack muttered, "Hell, I should have just found out where she really lived and gone over and-"

"Jack, stop!" Hiccup told him firmly, "You did what you could. We all did. Now she's gonna go to the hospital and they're gonna patch her up. She'll be okay."

Jack kept his head down and nodded.

Hiccup sighed and felt his phone vibrate. He heard Jack's phone vibrate as well and both took out their phones groaning.

Hiccup had received texts from Fishleg's, Astrid, Ruff and Tuff, and Snotlout about Rapunzel. Meanwhile Jack was receiving texts from Merida, Flynn, and Heather, all of them hoping to know if what had happened to Rapunzel was true.

Jack was about to pocket his phone when Heather had texted him something else.

_It was me…I told them about her bruises and stuff. Oh God, I hope I did the right thing!_

Jack stared and then thought back to yesterday when Heather had been crying. Now he knew why.

He opened his phone and quickly texted her back: _Meet me in the library, ASAP. Tell me everything you know._

He waited and was relieved when he heard back from her: _OK_

He pocketed his phone. Hiccup was still typing up a response to tell everyone that Rapunzel was going to the hospital.

Jack got up and walked out so fast that Hiccup didn't even notice until he looked up to see an empty desk. He muttered an expletive, quickly grabbed his stuff, and ran out as well; not caring if he was getting a detention.

…..

Hiccup looked around and found Jack down the hall. He quickly followed him and realized he was heading into the library. He waited for Jack to go inside before going in as well.

He walked inside and noticed Sandy was asleep at his desk, snoring softly.

Hiccup walked further in when he heard hushed voices behind a row of books a ways down. He crept over and hid behind a stack of books within earshot. He looked over and was surprised to see Heather and Jack speaking ferociously and quietly at the same time.

"What happened?" Jack asked her right away.

Heather sobbed quietly, "She made me swear not to tell anyone…Jack…she looked so awful!"

"How awful?" he demanded.

"She was…God she was covered in bruises and burns and welts all over. I thought what was on her arms were bad but her back…"

Jack's eyes shone with tears of anger and he clenched his fists, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" he yelled, getting angry, "She could have died!"

"Don't you think I don't know that?!" she cried.

"What else?" he asked.

"No. You tell me first. Is she okay?" she demanded.

He sighed, "No. Honestly, she's not okay. Her arm was all swollen and shit. Her hair had been chopped off, and she's skin and bones."

Heather put a hand to her mouth and swallowed, "God…why…why didn't I-"

Jack reached out and touched her shoulder, "Hey…calm down."

"No!" she cried, "She's my friend and I let her down!"

"You told Mr. Black, didn't you? You didn't let her down. She's safe now." Jack reassured her, "She's gonna be fine."

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?" Heather asked, "I know…I know that foster kids get moved around a lot and-"

"I don't know and I don't wanna go there." Jack said tersely.

Heather nodded.

He sighed and rubbed his hair violently, a sure sign that he was very anxious and scared.

"What now?" she asked him.

"Well we are not going to feed any gossip or rumors." He told her sternly and she nodded at that, "And…we could send her flowers I guess." He shrugged, "Get her some cards, give her our phone numbers just in case. I'll talk to Ana and see where we can find her." He said, turning to leave.

"Okay…and Jack?"

He turned around to face her.

"I know how much you care about her and…I'm sorry I never said anything…please know that I've never had a friend go through anything like this and-"

He held up a hand and smiled weakly, "I know. I just wish she'd told me, cause I have had experience with this."

"Don't beat yourself up, Jack." Heather said softly, "If anyone should it's me."

"Nah, let's not do that." He suggested, coming over to hug her, "I'm proud of you Heather."

She hugged him back and wiped her eyes, "Thank you Jack."

He let her go, squeezing her arm tightly one last time and then headed out. Heather took a few breaths, wiping her tears and then followed him out.

Hiccup sunk to the ground not quite sure how to process all of this horrible information; Rapunzel had been beaten since she'd come here and no one had noticed or said anything. Heather had known and been too scared to talk. Jack was falling for Rapunzel. And here he was in the middle, selfishly thinking about how much he loved Merida. But like he always did, he stayed invisible and watched from the outside hoping to somehow get back in, not making a stand, nor making a scene. Of all of his friends, he knew how much Rapunzel came to like him. He knew they had a lot in common and both felt comfortable with the other. But like a shitty friend, he never probed nor helped her in any way. This was the final straw. He had to stop being such a weak coward and do something. He couldn't just live his life waiting and watching. And the time to start was now.


	10. Chapter 10

Ana was exhausted but made sure everything was being taken care of for Rapunzel. Manny sent the police to the hospital to question Ana about the report of abuse. She confirmed as well as the doctor the abuse Rapunzel was dealing with at home. Because Rapunzel was still knocked out she couldn't answer any questions yet, but in the meantime, the police took care of taking Miss Gothel into custody.

Ana had no time to celebrate however because now she needed to find a home for Rapunzel and one in Berk at that. She made some calls to her social worker friends and managed to find a child custody agent to take on Rapunzel's case. The lady came straight away to the hospital to talk to Ana about where to put Rapunzel.

"There are actually a few families here in Berk who could take her temporarily." The social worker said, "But it would be temporary unless they tried to adopt."

"No." Ana said, "I want someone I can trust and I want her to finish out the year. Give us time to find her a good home."

"Well…let's see, here are some names if you want to take a look. See if you know anyone." The lady said, handing her a sheet of paper.

Ana skimmed it and her jaw dropped and she burst into a fit of laughter at having forgotten.

"I know exactly where she can stay." She smiled, getting out a pencil and circling the name on the paper, "And if you want we can give him a call now."

The agent was all too thrilled, considering her job was made ten times easier now.

Ana got out her phone and speed dialed the very familiar name, "North? Hi it's Ana; I have a favor to ask you…"

…..

Rapunzel groaned as she woke up. Everything was fuzzy and for the life of her she just couldn't stay awake. She needed to get up or her mother would beat her up again.

She worked at moving her legs and then tried her arms only to realize her right arm felt restrained in some way. She did her best to keep her eyes open and adjust to the bright light that greeted her. Her throat hurt and her tongue was fuzzy. Everything on her body felt like it was being pressed down by unseen hands; it was painful and suffocating all at the same time; and yet she was deeply relaxed and sleepy.

She managed to adjust her eyes and look up at a fluorescent light attached to a tile ceiling; a ceiling she didn't recognize. As she came to a little more, she began hearing strange beeping sounds. She looked to the left and saw an IV that hooked her arm to a machine. She had wires checking her heart rate as well. Then she turned to the right to see her arm encased in a cast. She looked down at the bed she was on and it hit her that she was indeed in a hospital.

Tears came to her eyes when everything came flooding back to her; the math class, passing out, begging not to be taken to a hospital…

She choked on a sob, her throat dry.

"Rapunzel?" a soft voice said in the room and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked over to see Miss Ana sitting in a chair by the bed. She looked disheveled and tired and Rapunzel couldn't help but remember that Ana had told her she wasn't leaving her and that she'd indeed kept her promise.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly, putting on a gentle smile.

Rapunzel didn't know what to say. She had so many questions and worries.

"Here, do you want some water?" Ana asked as she found a cup of ice water with a straw on a table.

Rapunzel nodded and Ana held the cup while Rapunzel drank the icy beverage greedily. It felt so cool and wonderful against her burning throat.

Ana put it down and then pressed the nurse button, "I'm going to order you some food." She explained.

"What happened?" Rapunzel asked her nervously, hardly caring about food, "Where's my…m-mother?"

Ana frowned and put a hand on Rapunzel's and caressed it with her thumb, "You're safe now Rapunzel. She's not coming near you ever again."

"What?" Rapunzel gasped.

"She was taken into police custody. She no longer has parental rights and is not allowed near you." Ana told her firmly.

Rapunzel stared in shock at her teacher. Yes her mother had beaten her, treated her poorly, starved her and neglected her; but she was the woman who raised her. A small part of her really did love her mother…and now she was gone…just like that.

"I never…I never wanted…"

Ana nodded, "I know Rapunzel, but this is serious. Who knows what could have happened had you not come to school when you did."

"I just…I just didn't want anyone to…" Rapunzel cried, "To ask questions."

Ana sighed, "Rapunzel we knew from the beginning you were in a bad place, but we didn't realize how serious it was getting until now. I'm glad we were able to get you out before it got any worse."

A nurse suddenly came in and Ana smiled at the woman, "She's going to eat some food now, can we see a menu?"

The nurse took out a sheet of paper and Ana looked through it, crossing all the soft foods and then asking Rapunzel if she wanted anything else on the list. Rapunzel didn't know if she could form a coherent sentence, let alone eat.

"Soup and liquids are probably best for her. She's pretty starved so best to start slow." The nurse admitted, "I'll make sure she gets extra soup."

Ana nodded as the nurse left and then looked back at Rapunzel who was staring forlornly at her arm, "What will happen to me?" she asked weakly.

Ana smiled then, "Don't worry, you'll stay here in Berk and continue at Berk Academy. I found a wonderful foster family who will be letting you stay with them for the year. Gives us time to find you a good home until then."

Rapunzel stared at her, "You know them?"

"I do." Ana smiled warmly, "And you will be very safe, I guarantee it."

Rapunzel lay back and looked up at the ceiling, feeling so confused and lost about everything that had happened to her.

"What about…my mother?"

Ana shrugged, "Well, the state may press charges against her, and you may have to testify, but I wouldn't worry about that right now. You just focus on getting better."

The nurse came back in with a tray of food and smiled as she put it in front of Rapunzel. An assortment of Jell-O's, puddings, soups, and juices lay before her. And yet, she didn't have the strength or drive to eat any of it.

Ana thanked the nurse and scooted her chair closer to help Rapunzel. She opened up some beef broth and let it cool. She helped put straws in the juices and opened up the pudding and Jell-O.

"Did you want to try some Jell-O or pudding first?" she smiled.

Rapunzel shook her head weakly.

"Rapunzel," Ana said sternly, "You need to eat, and I'm not letting up until you do."

Rapunzel looked up at her tearfully, "I…can't…"

Ana looked back with sadness reflected in her violet eyes. She sighed and took Rapunzel's hand, "I know this is hard, sweetie, and it's not going to get any easier. But this is your time and you have to make it easier."

"I don't know what to do…" Rapunzel cried.

Ana leaned forward and kissed Rapunzel's forehead with the gentlest touch, "That's why I'm here."

They locked gazes for a few moments and Rapunzel managed to swallow a choke as a feeling of betrayal sank into her stomach. Miss Ana had kissed her and held her hand, telling her it was going to be alright. Not even her mother had done that with the sincerity of love and compassion. It burned her inside to feel as though she were betraying the woman who raised her.

"Rapunzel?" Ana asked her, cocking her head to the side.

Rapunzel swallowed, "I'll have a pudding first."

Ana helped feed her slowly, at one point turning on the TV to watch a cooking show. Ana did it purposely so Rapunzel could have a distraction that involved food to give her an unconscious feeling of hunger.

Before they knew it, she'd eaten everything on the tray. It had taken almost two hours, but they did it.

Rapunzel had never felt fuller. She lay back down and Ana adjusted her bed for her, "I'm going to stay here all night if you need anything, okay?"

Rapunzel nodded. And although she felt like a traitor inside, she still couldn't shake a feeling of relief knowing that Miss Ana wasn't leaving her here, that she was looking out for her.

"Tomorrow I'll take you to your new home. All of your things are being taken there tonight."

Rapunzel nodded and then decided it was best not to worry about the strangers she'd be living with. True Ana had told her that she knew them, but it didn't ease her worry any.

The lights were dimmed and Rapunzel found herself drifting, drifting away from her worries and her memories. Tonight she was surprised to have the lantern dream again and although it was still a mystery to her, she was just glad that it wasn't another nightmare.


	11. Chapter 11

**I keep getting the best reviews! Thank you so much! I promise that things are finally going to get better for Rapunzel now. This story will continue until the end of her junior year, so there's still plenty to go. Thanks everyone once again!**

Ana had kept the police from badgering Rapunzel all day. She informed them that when Rapunzel was ready, she would talk about what had happened, but she wanted her safe in her new home first. Rapunzel was helped into her skirt and one of Miss Ana's sweaters so she could leave.

It was strange getting inside her counselor's car and driving somewhere completely foreign to her. She'd never imagined her freedom would come in this form.

As they drove she tried not to let the meds make her loopy. Miss Ana promised not to give them to her until she'd adjusted to her new home. Unfortunately that meant the pain in her arm would start creeping back in.

Rapunzel winced and Ana would look over in concern off and on. Rapunzel focused on the music instead. A soft lilting voice belted in the car and she found she liked the singer's voice.

"Michael Buble." Ana sighed, "My main man."

Rapunzel looked over to see her teacher humming to the relaxing tune.

"He's good." She said quietly.

"You know him?" Ana asked.

"No…but he sounds very good."

"Oh he is. You should hear Josh Groban too. Voice of an angel."

Rapunzel leaned her head back, feeling dizzy again, "Can I hear?"

Ana smiled and quickly switched some CD's and turned up her volume.

Ana wasn't kidding; Josh Groban's incredibly smooth voice filled the car and Rapunzel was consumed with the sound, closing her eyes peacefully.

Ana watched in amazement at how at ease Rapunzel looked as she let music flow through her. She did the same thing in art class too.

"Here we are." Ana said suddenly, turning off the music and feeling terrible for killing the mood. But she knew Rapunzel would not want to miss getting a good first look at her new home in a classy suburban neighborhood.

Rapunzel stared at the nice structure. It was a big house and it was very nice looking. The brick and white siding made it look like something out of a magazine. The white picket fence surrounding the backyard next to a forest was very serene and added to some of the Halloween decorations already displayed. It was so nice Rapunzel actually forgot for a moment that she was living here; couldn't possibly. She was so used to shabby houses and rundown streets, no way was she supposed to live in a luxury house like this.

Ana got out and then opened Rapunzel's door for her, helping her up to the large oak door that had a brass knocker on it.

Ana rang the bell and Rapunzel heard large footsteps from inside the house as well as a dog yapping. The door opened and she couldn't stifle her gasp at the large burly figure standing before her, but it wasn't because of his size; it was because she knew him.

"Mr. North?!" she gasped.

North smiled at her kindly and spread his arms to welcome her into his home, "Come in, welcome to your new home, Rapunzel!" he said happily.

They walked in and Rapunzel stared in awe of the place. To her left was a quaint little sitting room with red and white furniture, fine china, artwork, and model trains. To the right were sliding double doors that led to a rather messy office that had papers, books, and tools for tinkering scattered everywhere. In front of her was a winding staircase under a chandelier. She didn't even know if she wanted to see the rest of the house she was so fixated on the grandiosity of the front of it.

He led them towards a swinging door and Rapunzel noticed a large kitchen complete with an island for cooking. A round table sat next to a giant glass window to look out at the forest full of colorful leaves. There was another room past the table that held a fireplace, a couch, and a giant TV.

"Here is the kitchen and the family room where we have games and movies." North explained, "Those doors in the family room lead to a porch and the backyard. We mostly eat in here, but there is a dining room behind that door and next to the sitting room out there." North directed, shrugging, "But we hardly use it except for Christmas and Thanksgiving, maybe to make a toy or something."

Rapunzel looked around and admired that although the place was big and expensive-looking, it still looked lived in. There were sports equipment by the garage door, video games, movies, cards, and dog toys were scattered around the carpet, food items and dishes that needed to be cleaned, and papers or artwork littered the fridge. Rapunzel even noticed family pictures on the mantle and walls.

"Now, help yourself to anything in the kitchen." North said, "And that door leads to the basement. It's mostly storage down there." North explained, "Laundry is right here next to the garage."

They heard the dog yapping from behind the garage door and North sighed and looked at her, "Are you afraid of dogs, Rapunzel?"

She shook her head quickly and almost excitedly. She'd never had a dog before! She'd always wanted one too.

North smiled and then went to the garage door, "Maximus is a good dog, but he can be protective and hyper sometimes. If he bothers you we'll just make sure he stays outside more often."

"It's okay." Rapunzel said, shivering with excitement at seeing a dog, "I love animals."

North smiled wider, "Is it okay to introduce you two?"

Rapunzel nodded and when North opened the door, her jaw dropped at the sight of the…dog?!

It was way too tiny to be a dog! It was just some white little ball of fluff with a golden collar to even show that it was a dog. She stared at the scampering little fuzz ball as it came barreling at her and sniffing her legs excitedly, yapping up at her.

She looked down into its dark brown eyes and couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. The dog was tiny, fluffy, and odd, but boy was he cute.

"Maximus?" she asked North, who nodded.

"We call him Max." he told her.

"He's so…fluffy." She giggled as the dog stood on its hind legs, jumping up and down.

She reached down carefully to pet the dog that sat for her obediently and licked her hand happily.

"Ah! He loves you!" North chuckled, "He's a sucker for treats and love."

Rapunzel giggled as she stood and the dog stood as well to go find said treats.

"Let's go upstairs and show you your room!" North suggested.

Rapunzel didn't know if she could keep up as they decided to take her upstairs. When they reached the top, he pointed down the hall to her left, "That last room is Jack's, the one next to it will be yours, then that's Flynn's room, a bathroom, and then my room. Come find us if you need anything." He said, leading her into her new haven. She couldn't stop the small smile when he opened her bedroom door. The walls were a soft cream color that made the room look pretty bland. The hardwood floor looked to be the only source of color, besides a throw rug. The bed and furniture were white as well and she was starting to feel white-washed until she looked over and gawked at the most amazing bay window she'd ever seen. It had red cushions on it and she knew right then and there that it would be her favorite spot in the entire room. Yes the whole thing was bare, the closet was almost empty save for some of her clothes; but it was big, beautiful, and peaceful.

"You can decorate your room however you like." North smiled, "And once Miss Ana takes you shopping, I have a feeling there will be lots of color in this room, eh?"

Rapunzel looked to him excitedly, "I can paint my room?"

"I don't see why not. It's so boring in here you might as well go crazy!" he chuckled, "You should see Jack's room."

"That's wonderful North." Ana smiled, noticing how happy Rapunzel looked. She went to the bay window to look out at the other houses in the street. Luckily the window on the other wall looked out to the forest so she could at least see the trees. She then walked over to the bed that had been made up with a gorgeous patterned quilt.

"This is your room now, Rapunzel to do whatever you wish." North said, smiling at her.

"Thank you." She breathed softly.

He nodded and then led them downstairs. Ana looked at her watch and sighed, rubbing her eyes, "I'm going to head home and get cleaned up. I'll be back later this evening when the police come." She explained to them.

Rapunzel looked to her nervously and Ana smiled, reaching out to touch her shoulder, "I'll be back. I want you to get some rest and explore your new home. North will look after you."

North nodded, "You get some rest too Ana, you look exhausted."

Ana shrugged.

"Thank you Miss Ana, for watching me." Rapunzel said quietly.

Ana smiled, "You're welcome, sweetie, I'll see you tonight."

"I'm making chicken parmesan tonight." North said happily, "And I bought a cake to welcome Rapunzel, please stay for dinner."

Ana smiled, "I might just take you up on that, North."

He laughed, "I will have Flynn set a spot for you then."

Ana watched Rapunzel looking at her imploringly to stay, but she knew she had to get some things ready before the police and her case worker came by to meet Rapunzel. She came forward and hugged Rapunzel gently, "It's going to be okay, I'll be back." She promised once more and Rapunzel nodded, watching as Ana left. North turned to her and saw how dead on her feet she looked. The only reason he looked jolly at the moment was because he was genuinely happy to have Rapunzel live with them. He had always wanted to foster a girl, but had never had the opportunity and he planned on spoiling her. But deep inside, he was seething from anger at how hurt the poor girl was. Not even Jack or Flynn had looked this emaciated and broken and Flynn had been abused by multiple people.

He sighed and reached out to her carefully, pretty sure she was still nervous about her surroundings and adjusting after what had happened to her.

"Would you like to come and have something to eat? Maybe watch some TV?"

Rapunzel didn't know what to do really. She'd never really watched TV for the heck of it and if North was making such a big dinner so shouldn't she wait to eat?

"Come." He ordered, leading her to the kitchen area. She was led to the maroon L-shaped couch where she sunk down onto the cushions. For a moment she squeaked in fear of sinking too low, but once she got comfortable, she felt as though she were floating on clouds. She almost wanted to just lay there and sink lower.

"I'm going to make some grilled cheese." He said, "With some soup. I'll bring you some while you rest here."

"I'm allowed to eat before dinner?" she asked nervously.

He smiled, "Of course, in fact, you're allowed to eat whenever you want. Shoot, my boys are always in the fridge." He laughed, "And Max is the worst at getting into the pantry!"

"And…I can eat in here?"

"Of course!" he smiled again, "And not to worry if you spill. When you live in a house with a giant, a Pomeranian, and two teenage boys, you get used to the mess."

Rapunzel smiled and nodded, "I'll try not to make too much of a mess." She promised.

He chuckled and left her to go cook. She sat in the quiet room that was lit up from the light coming from outside. Max managed to jump up on the couch next to her and settle himself on her lap. She found it very therapeutic as she stroked the dog behind his ears.

"Maximus." She whispered, "What a regal name for a regal dog." She gushed.

Max seemed to like the compliment as he sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, letting her continue her petting.

She looked over at the mantle and could see some pictures of North, his family, and even some of Jack and Flynn growing up. She felt sad knowing there were no pictures to tell her where she came from or even showing what she looked like growing up. No one would ever know unless they knew her before that she had long flowing blonde hair. Now here she was a beat up emaciated short haired girl, with no past to show for it.

She suddenly smelled frying butter and her stomach rumbled as she looked over into the kitchen to see North quickly making lunch. It sounded just as good as it smelled and she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. She closed her eyes and sunk even deeper into the couch, her mind floating away to the smell of food with the feeling of warmth.

She was jolted awake when North appeared before her, gently tapping her shoulder, "Rapunzel? Did you want to eat at the table or here?" he asked her.

She shot up, hissing from the pain in her arm. Max woke up and growled at North, a rather small and not-ferocious sound. Needless to say it did not strike fear into the heart of North, but it did come as no surprise to him. His dog was very protective and the minute he felt someone was in trouble, he had to find the source of the problem.

"You alright?" he asked her with concern.

She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"We'll have you take your medicine with your meal." He said, helping her up off the couch.

Max hopped off, stretching and obviously over his previous growling spree.

She walked to the table and the minute she saw the huge grilled cheese sandwich and the giant bowl of tomato soup her eyes practically glazed over. She sat down and waited for North to tell her she could eat. She didn't want to get smacked for eating too quickly.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her as he made himself a plate.

She looked up, "May I eat?" she asked politely.

"Of course." He smiled, nodding.

She dug right in and didn't know when she'd ever eaten anything this warm and filling in her life.

He sat down next to her and handed her a pill, "This is for the pain, it will help you sleep too." He told her.

She picked up the giant white pill and put it in her mouth and then grabbed the glass of water carefully with her left hand and did her best not to spill. She was still adjusting to becoming a leftie.

She was so focused on the meal that she didn't realize how fast she was eating. North was observing her and couldn't hide his frown at the way she practically inhaled the food. How long was she going without food?

When she was done eating she looked up to see North watching her and grew panicked, tensing up, "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't eat like a pig!" she gasped.

He chuckled, "My boys eat like pigs, you eat like a lady." He told her smiling, "And I eat like a yeti." He laughed.

She looked up, feeling relieved that he wasn't angry at her and gave him a small smile. She suddenly started feeling very heavy and relaxed. She was leaning to the right a little and North had to get up quickly to keep her from falling.

"Let's get you to the couch to rest. That medicine is pretty strong." He said.

She nodded tiredly and let him lead her back to the couch where she practically collapsed. He laid her gently onto her left side and found a small pillow to put under her head and softly tucked her in with the blanket from earlier. She immediately dozed off, the medicine obviously taking effect.

Max hopped back onto the sofa and found a spot right next to her to curl up and sleep.

North sighed as he watched the sleeping girl; he had a lot to do this weekend. Lucky for him his boys were always helpful and he knew how much Jack was looking forward to having Rapunzel stay with them. Both Flynn and Jack would be great brothers for Rapunzel, even if it was only for a while.

He went back to the table to start dinner and begin making a list of things he needed to do to make Rapunzel's stay here a little easier, the first being good meals and better clothes, and of course, lots of care and love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: talk of some severe child abuse in this chapter.**

Jack practically shot out of Flynn's car in the garage, earning him a glare from the older boy.

"You wanna not wreck my car door, bro?" Flynn grunted at him, "You forgot the flowers!"

Jack didn't even hear him as he ran to the door for the house.

Flynn sighed and grabbed his bag and flowers, closing the garage door and checking his 'baby'. It was the one expensive thing he owned that North had helped him buy and he took extremely good care of it. After Jack had wrecked it months ago, he was still a little sore about it.

Meanwhile Jack was already inside, throwing his book bag to the ground and rushing up to North, "Is she here yet?" he asked excitedly.

North smiled at him and put a finger to his mouth as he stirred his famous marinara sauce. He then pointed to the family room where Rapunzel was still sleeping with a curled up dog next to her. Max had obviously heard and seen Jack come in, but chose not to care.

Jack wanted to rush over but North held him back, whispering, "Let her sleep, the medicine is still in her system. We'll wake her when the food is ready."

Jack nodded, "Is she okay?" he asked.

North nodded, "She will be fine now. How was school?" he asked, hoping to get Jack's mind off of Rapunzel.

Jack shrugged, "Weird with you and Miss Ana out." He admitted.

North chuckled, "Who subbed for me today?" he asked.

"That stupid guy who's obsessed with 'Great Expectations'." Jack grunted.

North laughed, "Good book." He nodded.

Jack snorted, "If you like not reading it."

North ruffled Jack's hair playfully and watched as Flynn came in, also putting his book bag down on the floor. He noticed Rapunzel right away sleeping on the couch with Max.

"She doing okay?" he asked North as he put the flowers on the table.

He nodded and smiled at Flynn, "How was your day?" he asked.

Before anything, he always had to know how his boys were doing, even if all it consisted of was 'fine' or 'okay'. Usually around dinner was when they spoke in more detail.

"Jack almost broke my car again." Flynn muttered and Jack glared at him.

"Boys…" North warned.

"Other than that, it was good. Not gonna lie, getting off early was a treat." Flynn smiled as he walked to find a chair at the table.

Jack had to agree with that.

"Why don't you put those in some water, Jack." North suggested, "Then I want both of you to wash up before dinner. Flynn it's your turn to set and clear. Jack is on dish duty."

"Roger." Flynn said, mock-saluting as he grabbed a cookie off the plate before him at the table. North always had treats hanging around the house, "Smells good by the way, Dad." He said, chewing the cookie loudly.

"I remember when you made me that casserole thing when I first moved in here." Jack smiled as he opened a few cupboards to find a glass vase. He had to stand on his tiptoes to grab one on a top shelf.

Flynn nodded, "I remember that, you stared at the thing like it was a horror movie." He chuckled.

"What did he make you when you moved in?" Jack asked Flynn, putting the flowers in the vase and filling it with water.

Flynn smiled, "He ordered pizza."

Jack laughed at that.

North smiled fondly, "I was still so new at parenting." He sighed.

Flynn got up to wash his hands while Jack walked over to the family room to check on Rapunzel. After everything that had happened yesterday, he'd been worried sick about her.

He still couldn't get the image of her arm out of his head. He remembered catching her, only to feel how frail and light she was. He still wished he'd gone with them to the nurse.

All day he'd heard the worst rumors about what 'might' have happened to Rapunzel and the worst was that no one would ever see her again. That thought terrified him to his core the entire day.

But as soon as he'd come home to hear the news that she'd be living in his house for the rest of the year until a suitable home was found for her, he was relieved. He wanted to ask more questions, but North had advised him to give Rapunzel her space and let her open up in her own time. It would be a while before she'd feel completely comfortable so it was up to them to help her get there.

He stood over her and watched her sleep. She was dead to the world and completely at peace it seemed.

Max perked up and growled at Jack, who rolled his eyes at the Pomeranian. He and Max got along fine, but whenever Max was protecting a bone or a toy, he had a tendency to growl at them.

"She's not a toy, stupid." Jack muttered as he shooed the dog away from Rapunzel. Max left, looking annoyed but decided to see if he could hound North for dinner and scraps.

Jack found a seat next to Rapunzel, careful not to get near her arm. It was still strange, seeing her with short hair, but it did look good on her; it was much easier to see her face and eyes.

He put a hand on her head carefully and nearly punched himself when he saw her eyes open groggily; he hadn't meant to wake her up.

"Sorry!" he whispered loudly, getting up.

She groaned, trying to sit up. Her eyes were bleary and he could tell it was a struggle for her to actually use her left arm to get up.

"You don't have to get up!" he whispered fervently to her.

"I'm awake, Mother." She said loudly and in a very nervous voice, "I'm coming!" she hissed when she moved her right arm. She suddenly noticed her cast and then rubbed her eyes, trying to stand. Jack reached out, almost afraid to touch her.

"No, no!" he said loudly, hoping this time she heard him, "Rapunzel, you're at my house. You shouldn't get up." He told her.

She sat there, looking confused. When she saw him, her eyes widened and she looked around, suddenly remembering where she was, "Oh…" she muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." He said sadly.

"It's okay." She yawned, "I must have really slept.

He nodded. He too could remember a time when sleep overpowered everything. He also knew how it felt waking up bruised and beaten in a strange place, forgetting that you were safe from the abuse.

"You do know where you are now, right?" he asked her.

She nodded, looking up at him, "I'm at Mr. North's house."

"Yeah!" he smiled, sitting down next to her carefully, "Me and Flynn live here too."

"And Max." she smiled weakly, looking around for the dog.

Jack's face fell a little; of course she'd remember the stupid dog over him.

As if on cue, the little white ball of fur came bounding over and jumped up on the couch, scooting himself in between Jack and Rapunzel and giving Jack a look that he had a feeling was revenge for kicking him off earlier.

Max put his head on Rapunzel's lap and sighed contentedly. Rapunzel pet the dog's head again and smiled, "He's so sweet."

Jack rolled his eyes, "He is when he wants to be."

Flynn came in just then and smiled at Rapunzel, "You're awake!"

Max immediately growled at Flynn who gave the dog a look and ignored him.

Jack chuckled, very familiar by now with how much Flynn couldn't stand the dog and how the dog replied in kind. Jack and North had tried everything to get the two to get along but it never really worked out it seemed. At this point, they assumed a miracle was in order.

North had almost gotten rid of the dog, but Flynn didn't want Jack to feel upset and insisted he could live with a dog so long as it never hurt him. So far the only bad thing that had happened between the two was when Flynn tripped over the dog that retaliated by stealing one of Flynn's more expensive shoes and hiding it in the forest. He swore the dog had a demon inside it.

"Wow, the rat really likes you." Flynn laughed.

"He's very gentle." She said sweetly, earning a lick on the hand from the dog.

"I've never seen Max so…well behaved." Flynn admitted.

"Yeah, and I mean, he really likes me and North." Jack nodded, "But he must adore you."

Rapunzel felt totally accepted by the dog and gave him a kiss on the head. The dog licked her face and smiled at her, tongue hanging out.

"Okay now he's just pissing me off." Flynn muttered, walking away.

"Don't take it personal." Jack smiled at Rapunzel, "Flynn just doesn't like dogs."

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

Jack shrugged, "Just doesn't I guess. He's never really told me why."

"Maybe he will someday." She suggested.

Jack chuckled; fat chance.

"I always wanted a dog." She whispered as she stared lovingly at Max.

Jack smiled, "Well now you have one!"

She nodded, smiling, "He's a wonderful dog."

Max was obviously really enjoying all the compliments from Rapunzel and Jack had to sigh at how pathetic his dog was.

"Come on lady killer." He groaned, getting up, "Time to feed you anyways."

Max hopped down while Jack went to feed him and Rapunzel was finally feeling a little less woozy enough to stand and go to the table where Flynn was setting plates out.

He caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back weakly, standing there awkwardly.

"You wanna sit down?" he asked her patiently.

"Oh, I can?" she asked stupidly.

He couldn't hide his smirk a little, "Yeah, you can sit down."

She looked around, "Do I have to sit somewhere in particular?" she asked nervously, twiddling her fingers.

He shook his head, "You can sit wherever you want."

She nodded and picked the closest chair, sitting down and looking around. She noticed a plate of cookies and a bowl of fruit on the table next to a vase of pretty flowers. On the other side was a bowl of mixed nuts.

"Those flowers are for you." Flynn told her.

She stared at the bouquet of pink roses and white daisies surrounded by baby's breath.

"The kids from the group chipped in." Flynn smiled, "And so did your friends. Jack has the card, hang on…JACK!" he yelled.

"WHAT?!" she heard Jack from somewhere in the house.

"GET THE CARD!"

Rapunzel could only flinch and wince at the noise.

"WHAT?"

"THE CARD!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP YELLING!" North boomed from somewhere else in the house.

Rapunzel found herself smiling and giggling as Flynn gave the most obnoxious look at the doorway.

Jack burst through, holding something, "This?" he asked like no yelling had transpired at all.

"Yep." Flynn smiled.

Jack handed Rapunzel an envelope with her name on it and some stickers of smiley faces.

She opened it and realized it was a get well card that everyone had signed for her. She beamed as she read the many signatures; Ana, Aster, Sandy, Heather, Snotlout, Merida, Hiccup, Ruff and Tuff, Fishleg's, Manny, Mr. Black, Coach Alvin, Astrid, Mr. Mulch, Mr. Bucket, Guy, Nod, MK, Mavis, Flynn, North, and Jack.

Tears came to her eyes as she read all the kind words they put on the card and she had no idea that so many people cared about her.

"This is so nice." She whispered as she admired the picture of butterflies and flowers, "Thank you." She swallowed.

Jack and Flynn nodded. They had a feeling she'd never received anything like that before, hence why it seemed so emotional to her.

She propped it by her flowers and admired it for a while, her smile growing, as they continued getting ready for dinner. Flynn quickly grabbed a cookie off the plate and then offered her one, winking.

She shook her head quickly and nervously, "I should wait for dinner." She said softly, "I don't want to get into trouble."

"It's okay, really." He told her, "You can eat whenever you want around here. In fact, North insists on it." He chuckled, remembering when he first came here half starved. He was found in the pantry on the first night and he was so sure he was going to get the belt, but instead, North helped him get food from the top shelf and stayed up till the crack of dawn cooking packets of macaroni and cheese with Flynn and mixing cereals for fun.

She looked up at him and then took the cookie carefully, her hand shaking. She stared at it and felt her stomach groan, realizing there were chocolate chips in it. She couldn't remember the last time she ate a homemade cookie. She took a bite bravely and closed her eyes as she savored every chocolate morsel.

"North makes the best cookies." Flynn told her as he finished his in two gulps, "But wait till Christmas comes around; cookies galore!"

"It's so good." Rapunzel admitted as she ate the remainder of the cookie.

Jack grabbed a cookie as well, "Yes!" he smiled, "He used dark chocolate this time."

"Jack's pretty picky about food." Flynn said, rolling his eyes, "Be prepared for constructive criticism during dinner."

"Hey! North wants to know how he did, so I tell him." Jack shrugged, "At least one of us is trying to learn how to cook."

"You can cook?" Rapunzel asked Jack. She never would have thought that.

He nodded proudly.

"Yeah, but he couldn't fix a car to save his life." Flynn snorted, "So when he joyrides I get stuck with the damage."

"Oh come on!" Jack whined, "That was ages ago! I don't do it anymore!"

Flynn chuckled, "I don't plan on letting you forget, bro."

Jack rolled his eyes and looked over at Rapunzel, "Do you cook?" he asked her excitedly, he had to admit it would be fun to cook with someone finally besides North or Hiccup whenever he came over.

She shook her head.

"I'll have to teach you!" he said confidently. Hey even if she couldn't cook that didn't mean he couldn't still cook with her, he'd just be teaching her was all.

Rapunzel smiled up at him, "Would you really?"

He nodded.

North suddenly came over and rubbed his hands together, "Almost ready! Ana will be here soon. Jack could you go get the cake out of the fridge?"

Jack smiled and ran out to the garage where an extra fridge and freezer were stored.

Rapunzel was stunned when he brought in a store bought cake. It was huge! Not only that but the icing had pink and purple flowers on it with the words 'Welcome Home Rapunzel' written on it. It reminded her of the time she'd seen a kid in her neighborhood have a party. They'd gotten a huge cake with writing on it. She watched from the window as the kids sang and then blew out the candles, cheering excitedly. Everyone had looked so happy and the cake looked delicious.

"For me?" she gawked.

"Yeah!" Jack said happily.

"It's for dessert." North smiled at her, "But I thought you'd like to see it before we cut it into pieces."

She got up and walked over to it, shocked that she was actually getting her own cake, "It's really for me?" she whispered to herself.

"Do you like it?" North asked her.

"I love it." She said softly, staring almost tearfully at the cake. First the flowers, then the card, and now the cake! It was so simple and yet, so big to her. Flowers were something she'd never ever received but admired from afar, and no one had ever made her feel so special with a card before. And she'd always wondered what it would be like to have a birthday cake, maybe even a party, with gifts and friends, playing games and being silly with one another. Granted this was not her birthday, but the simple act of getting something like flowers and cake felt festive. It was new to her and it felt wonderful.

They heard the doorbell and Max began yapping.

"Max! Shut up!" Jack yelled as he went to answer the door.

Rapunzel was snapped out of her moment of awe and quickly walked to the table. She needed to get away from the cake before she started crying.

She heard Ana come in and then looked over to smile at her. Ana walked over to her quickly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Hi Rapunzel! Are you feeling a little better?" she asked.

Rapunzel nodded and couldn't contain her excitement, "They got me a cake." She told Ana happily, "And flowers and the card! Oh Miss Ana, it's so nice!"

Ana smiled at North and then looked back at Rapunzel, "What's the cake look like?" she asked as she removed her jacket and scarf, finding a seat while Flynn and Jack helped North get the food out on the table.

"It's over there." She said, pointing, "Isn't it beautiful? It even has my favorite colors on it."

Ana looked over to see the cake sitting on the counter, "Would you let me have a corner piece?" she asked her sweetly.

Rapunzel nodded, but then got confused, "What do you mean?"

Jack looked up as he put a bowl of pasta on the table.

"A corner piece of the cake has a lot more icing on it, sometimes a flower or two." Ana explained deviously, obviously not taking the question too seriously, "But because there are only four corners, you always have to be the first to ask for it." She giggled.

Rapunzel nodded, "What does icing taste like? Is it really good? And the flowers…I can eat those?"

Ana laughed, "Absolutely, the whole cake is edible. But with icing, you really have to be careful because it's extremely sweet and sugary. You don't want cavities." She chuckled.

"So…should I just have a different piece?" Rapunzel asked as North and Flynn sat down, pretending not to listen to the rather sad conversation.

"Oh no! It's your cake you get to eat however much you want!" Ana said proudly, "Just don't eat so much you'll get sick." She laughed.

Rapunzel nodded, "I won't."

Ana smiled sadly, she hadn't meant to remind Rapunzel of her mother and something told her that by warning Rapunzel about not eating too much brought her back to starving. She wanted to encourage the girl to eat, not be afraid to eat.

"Here." She said, dishing up a large serving of pasta and chicken to Rapunzel, "Now this you can eat till your stomach falls off!" she laughed, "Best chicken parmesan around!"

Rapunzel smiled and waited for everyone else to get their food. As she looked around, she realized how different it was sitting at a dinner table eating with a family. She was so used to sitting at the table being taunted with food and not getting any while her mother chatted away about whatever was on her mind, hardly listening to Rapunzel.

She saw them start eating and then picked up her fork to take a bite of chicken that was so tender and juicy; she had no problems using her fork to cut into it.

She listened as Jack and Flynn talked about their days, going into some detail.

Flynn apparently was nominated for Homecoming King and getting prepared to go on the winter concert trip with the school's acapella group. He then spoke about the theatre club needing more people to try out for the musical next year or else they wouldn't be able to pull off the show.

"Little Shop of Horror's is a big deal! And we managed to get a deal from the florist shop in town!" Flynn complained, "And from the sounds of it, we may not get enough people trying out."

"Better push for more, bro." Jack shrugged.

"Easy for you to say, all you have to worry about is the lacrosse team!" Flynn complained, sighing.

"Hey! I'm also in the art club, dude." Jack shot back, "And I offered to help paint the set!"

"Please just try out." Flynn begged.

"Told you no." Jack shot back.

Flynn rolled his eyes. Jack was actually a very talented dancer and singer. He'd seen him dance before in his room multiple times and heard him sing in the shower. But for some reason, Jack did not want that kind of attention.

"Rapunzel, do you like to sing or dance?" Ana asked her.

Rapunzel looked up, nearly choking on her food. She'd tried slowing down her eating tonight and focused on how dinner time at North's house worked. She didn't know she'd be asked questions.

"Umm…well…" she thought, "I was never allowed to dance but my mother said I had a good voice when we sang hymns together." She shrugged, "But I'm not that good."

Flynn looked at her as though he were struck with an idea, "Hymns?" he asked her.

She nodded, shrugging, "They were short songs but they were nice and easy to learn."

"Maybe we'll hear you sing sometime?" Jack smiled.

She shook her head, "I don't sing anymore." She said quickly, turning back to her plate.

"Why not?" Flynn asked.

She shrugged, "I lost my voice." She said simply.

"What, like, you got sick?" Jack asked curiously.

"No…I just…can't sing anymore." She said quietly, looking down.

"Well, I do know one thing for sure; you can definitely paint." Ana broke in, feeling as though this were something she'd have to put in her notes, "Would you consider the art club?"

"Isn't it too late to join?" she asked.

Jack laughed, "You kidding? It's never too late to join! We meet on Wednesday's after group and all we do is paint and talk about competitions and scholarships. Sometimes we're in charge of decorating for school functions. Hiccup's pretty big into getting us out there."

"How about next week after group you stay behind for the club." Ana suggested, "We're thinking about designs for the Homecoming, we'd love more input."

"Can I?" Rapunzel asked North nervously. Considering he was now her temporary foster father, she might as well ask his permission.

He smiled and nodded, "Absolutely, I'll make sure that Flynn gets you both after his rehearsal."

Flynn nodded, sad that no one seemed to really be that worried about his theatre fiasco, but glad that Rapunzel was going to finally do more at the school. He used to hate being around people, but when Mr. Black heard him sing one day while listening to his music, he was shocked when the vice principal snatched him into a rehearsal and had him sing. He did confiscate the headphones, but immediately enrolled Flynn into his acapella group he was starting to form. Flynn was now the captain of the team and even doing small shows for the theatre group. Flynn loved singing and he was getting attention the way he wanted to get attention. People noticed him and now he was one of the most popular kids in his grade. And if Rapunzel found her niche in art, then that's where she needed to be; but that didn't mean he'd let up on the possibility of her singing.

They were about to get the cake when the doorbell rang. Everyone grew quiet.

Ana gave North a look and he smiled sadly, "We'll have to postpone the dessert for a little later." He said.

"Who is it?" Jack asked as Ana went to answer the door.

North instructed Flynn to clean up the table and Jack to do the dishes, "After that you two will need to stay in here." He explained.

"Can I help?" Rapunzel asked him shyly.

He looked at her and smiled, shaking his head, "I'll need you to come with me to the other room." He explained to her.

She got up nervously, shaking from fear of being turned out or taken away as he led her to the small sitting room at the front of the house. Rapunzel could see Ana talking to a policeman and a woman in a suit. They turned and smiled at her, but it didn't seem as genuine as North's or Ana's.

North had her sit in a chair and everyone else found a seat. The woman opened her notepad while the officer took out some files he'd brought.

Ana also found her bag and pulled out some notes while North sat next to Rapunzel, putting a beefy hand on her uninjured arm in comfort.

The lady smiled at her, "Hi Rapunzel, I'm your caseworker, Ms. Elizabeth Bennett. Call me Lizzie." She smiled.

Rapunzel nodded, not sure she could even form a coherent sentence as she swallowed the bile in her throat.

"This is Officer Ruth and he was the first on the scene when the call was made about the abuse." Lizzie explained.

Rapunzel avoided the officer's eyes and nodded again.

"You aren't in trouble." Lizzie said, chuckling a little, "We're just here to ask you a few questions, make sure you're in a good place, and think about the future."

Rapunzel still said nothing, her dinner threatening to come out of her stomach.

"First and foremost Rapunzel, how are you feeling?" Lizzie asked, leaning forward.

Rapunzel looked up quickly and then looked to North, who nodded to her patiently.

"I-I'm…I don't…well, my arm…I'm sorry, I'm mumbling." She said quickly, panicking.

Lizzie continued smiling, "It's okay, just take your time."

Rapunzel took a breath and nodded, "My arm doesn't hurt so much anymore, and Mr. North made a really good meal for me today."

"What did you have?" Lizzie asked.

"He made me grilled cheese and tomato soup for lunch and he made chicken parmesan for dinner. He also let me have a cookie before dinner. Oh! And he bought me a cake." She said, feeling a little better as she remembered how good everything tasted.

"Wonderful! And you aren't feeling sick or anything? No pain anywhere else?"

Rapunzel shook her head, "I'm fine."

Lizzie nodded, "That's good. Now, I just need to know what happened to your arm. Can you tell me when that happened and how?"

Rapunzel turned white and stared down at the rug. Of course they wanted to know about that night…that horrid night.

"Rapunzel?" Ana said softly, "Take your time, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you."

"It was…it was after she…she cut my hair." She swallowed.

"Your foster mother, Miss Gothel?"

Rapunzel nodded.

The police officer began taking notes.

"She…I shouldn't…." she panicked, reaching to touch her hair that no longer fell to her lap.

"You can tell us, Rapunzel." North encouraged.

"It was my fault." Rapunzel cried, "She found out…about everything and…she was just so mad. I should have just gone to the punishment room, but I was scared!"

"Punishment room?" Lizzie asked with some venom in her voice.

"It's a room in the basement. When I'm bad she locks me in there." Rapunzel explained as though it were completely normal to have one of these.

Lizzie stiffened as she sat straighter, "And your arm?"

"I told her I didn't want to go down and instead of listening…I was…I fell."

"How did you fall?"

"She…she pushed me. My arm broke from the fall. She didn't break it, it broke from the fall!"

"After that?"

"She…used the belt. I don't know…I don't remember how many but…it was a lot…and then she put me in the room. I woke up and was told to go to school. I didn't realize I'd missed one day."

"When you say she 'found out' what do you mean?" Lizzie asked.

"I'd lied to her…about a lot…" Rapunzel said sadly, "I didn't tell her about counseling…or my friends…she said she'd called the school and asked about tutoring and they told her I was seeing the counselor, not getting tutoring."

Ana frowned at that and shook her head sadly.

Lizzie sighed, "Rapunzel, I don't want to push you to say anything more about the abuse, but I encourage you at any time to talk to one of us in this room about anything you need to talk about. Okay?"

Rapunzel nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Now." Lizzie continued, "I'm sure you're curious as to what's going to happen from here."

"Can I ask a question?" Rapunzel asked nervously.

"Of course! Absolutely. You can ask me anything." Lizzie reassured her.

"What happened to my mother?" Rapunzel asked.

Lizzie's smile dropped instantly and she looked over at Ana and Officer Ruth, who also looked troubled.

Ana cleared her throat, "I explained to Rapunzel last night about her mother being arrested and that the state may or may not press charges. She does not know anything after that."

"She is still in jail." Officer Ruth spoke up, "And from what I heard the state has decided to go ahead and press charges, based on the doctor's reports as well as the school's reports."

"What does that mean?" Rapunzel asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"It means that she has to go to trial and the judge will decide what to do from there." Lizzie sighed, "Which brings me to the next unfortunate part of our meeting."

Ana looked down sadly.

"You'll have to testify." Lizzie told Rapunzel.

"What?" Rapunzel asked, looking confused.

"You have to talk to the judge and the court about the abuse." Lizzie explained sadly, "But don't worry, it's just like what you told us here. You'll be safe and-"

"I have to?" Rapunzel cried.

Lizzie nodded, "Especially if we want to keep her from doing this to someone else."

"I can't." Rapunzel sobbed, her hand going to her mouth. Now she really felt sick, "I can't."

"You don't have to do it now Rapunzel." Ana said, coming over to her and crouching down, "You can take your time. I'll help you through it, we all will. You won't be alone."

"She's my-she's my mother." Rapunzel cried through her hand, gazing imploringly at Ana.

"I know you feel that way and no one doubts that. But what she did to you was not what a mother does to her daughter." Ana told her firmly, "And over time, things will get easier."

"Ana is right." Lizzie said, "And I assure you that you are safe now and can talk about what happened to any one of us if ever you need to."

Ana nodded, "Exactly."

"Now, we're gonna go ahead and talk about your new home here." Lizzie smiled, hoping the change of subject would get the poor distraught girl to calm down.

Rapunzel nodded and North straightened his back and smiled at Lizzie who looked to him, "I understand you also teach at Berk Academy?"

"Yes, I teach English. Rapunzel, Jack, and Flynn are my students." He explained.

Lizzie wrote some things down, "Now, what are some of your plans on making Rapunzel as comfortable as possible this coming year?" she asked.

Rapunzel seemed to stop crying for a bit and listened.

"Well, given that she is still in need of some nourishment, I am planning on making her lunch for school every day." He explained, "Of course I'll make sure she eats here as well." He laughed, "But at school I want to make sure she's eating as well."

Lizzie nodded her approval and wrote down on her pad some more.

"This weekend Jack has a game and would love for us to come and watch him, so we are going to that. And then Ana has agreed to pick her up and take her shopping for some clothes. I would do it, but I'm not exactly an expert in women's clothing." He chuckled.

Lizzie smiled and nodded.

"And once she is feeling better, she can start helping around the house. My boys are good about doing their chores and homework and I want her to feel a part of that as well."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I am glad to see she already wants to join school clubs now. Perhaps go out with her friends and try new things." He smiled, "Jack even suggested a movie night."

"This is excellent." Lizzie nodded, "Rapunzel are you feeling comfortable with that?"

Rapunzel nodded, wiping her eyes, "I've never been to a movie before." She said, still fixated on the fact that she got to indeed try new things, "I…I really do want to try new things."

Lizzie nodded, "It sounds like you get that chance here. And I say, enjoy it!" she smiled.

"Are we good for now?" Ana asked, hoping Rapunzel could go and relax now and let the adults talk.

"One more thing." Lizzie said quickly, nodding to Ana, "Rapunzel you will be getting a new counselor."

"Why?!" Rapunzel gasped, looking to Miss Ana, who was smiling.

"Oh don't worry, Miss Ana will still be your teacher and group facilitator." Lizzie grinned, "But at the agency we have great counselors who are experts in this subject area."

"Can I still talk to Miss Ana?" she asked.

"Not individually for counseling." Lizzie instructed, "But during groups, for class, or just to talk, absolutely."

"It's okay, Rapunzel." Ana smiled, looking excited about something, "I'll explain more over time, but I wanted this."

North grinned as well and Rapunzel wondered why everyone seemed so happy but her, but let it go. She was too tired to think about it.

"Well," Lizzie sighed, "That's it for now Rapunzel, unless you wanted to talk to us about anything or ask any questions."

Rapunzel looked around and shook her head.

"Okay, I'll be checking up on you every other week just to check in." Lizzie smiled.

"I'll put your number on my fridge for her." North said as he helped Rapunzel up.

"Thank you North." Lizzie smiled, and then waved to Rapunzel, "I'll see you in a couple of weeks Rapunzel."

The officer nodded to her and also gave North a card with his number, "If she needs to talk about anything or if you have questions, here's my information as well. That's her file number on the card."

North nodded and took it, smiling.

Rapunzel let North lead her back to the kitchen where Jack and Flynn were finishing the dishes. She had a feeling they'd been eavesdropping since less than half the dishes weren't even done and Flynn was just standing at the sink staring at his fingernails.

"Boys, why don't you put on a movie, eh?" North suggested as he walked back to the sitting room, "Rapunzel I'll be out here." He told her.

She nodded and walked to the family room to sit next to Max who was lying on his back snoozing. He perked up when she sat down next to him, looking forlorn. He whined when he saw how sad she seemed and licked her hand, hoping it would help her. She pet him absentmindedly while Flynn came in and turned on the TV. He began channel surfing, hoping to find something that was maybe funny or cute for the poor girl.

Her eyes were red from crying and she looked upset as she pet Max. For once he had to hand it to the little guy for being so good with Rapunzel while she was sad.

He found a funny game show and finally sat down to watch it with Rapunzel.

"Have you seen this show before?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

He began explaining the game to her when Jack came in to sit next to her and Flynn. They were quiet as they watched the show until Rapunzel began making guesses out loud.

Jack joined in and Flynn was relieved as they all began laughing and joking about possible answers. Rapunzel seemed to forget her worries as she concentrated on the game show, looking as though she were in the show itself playing the game. It was pretty obvious she'd never truly watched TV before let alone played a game.

Ana and North came back in and everyone finally looked up. Rapunzel was once again reminded of her unfortunate circumstances and frowned.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner North. I'll pick her up tomorrow around one, is that okay?" Ana said as she put on her coat.

North nodded and watched as Ana came over to hug Rapunzel, "I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

Rapunzel nodded while Jack and Flynn waved to her as she left.

"Anybody want cake?" North asked, smiling.

Rapunzel felt bad that she didn't get to try a piece, but she was really just exhausted. North could tell the way her eyes drooped.

"Tell you what, we'll save it for tomorrow." He smiled at them.

"Sounds good, I am pretty full." Flynn admitted. Jack nodded in agreement and turned off the television.

"Then let's all get to bed." North suggested as he waited for all of them to get up and head upstairs. He remembered Rapunzel's medication and brought a cup of water with him upstairs to give to her.

Max followed them all upstairs. His bed was in North's room, but he seemed keen on sticking by Rapunzel.

She struggled getting ready for bed, but managed to get her pink nightdress on. It was getting short on her, just barely reaching her knees, but it was the easiest to get on with her cast by herself. She really wished she had something more to cover herself but her clothes were limited for the moment until Ana took her shopping. She walked out to meet North by the bathroom and take her medicine.

He'd been kind enough to get her a toothbrush as well as some towels ready, something she was very relieved to have.

He patted her back when she came back out, once again reiterating to call for him if she needed anything.

She merely nodded and left to go back to her room, nearly bumping into Jack wearing the most obnoxious pajama pants with his white t-shirt. He smiled at her as she left and had to redirect his gaze from her legs and chest. He wasn't quite used to having girls around, and Rapunzel almost always wore something that covered her body. Because it was so dark he barely noticed the scars, burns, and bruises lining her arms and legs, but had a feeling she didn't really care.

She shut her door and fell onto her new bed, breathing in the smell of fresh linens. She heard soft snoring near her head and realized that Max had somehow hopped onto her bed. She would have guided him back to North's room, but she was so tired from her day and all the medicine and food that all she could do was curl up under the covers and sleep. The protective little pooch was obviously not going anywhere that night.


	13. Chapter 13

Rapunzel woke up feeling groggy and sick. She probably ate too much; no wonder her mother never let her eat. She groaned and did her hardest to lift herself up, but her whole body didn't seem to want to budge. She lay there staring at the ceiling for a while and sighed to herself, getting her eyes to open a little more. She was completely comfortable she had to admit. The blankets were warm and she felt as though she were sleeping on clouds. She looked towards the window and saw that it was very early morning; the light was just coming to the sky. She sighed and figured she might as well get up. She heard soft snoring and looked to her other side where a white ball of fur curled into a ball next to her face, breathing softly.

She managed to get her left arm to move and then sat up slowly. Her body was sore and her throat felt dry. She looked towards Max and realized she'd disturbed him as he uncurled and stretched, yawning with a squeak. He shook his fur and wagged his tail at her, his tongue out.

It was completely new, this feeling. She was in a new house with a new family. Granted she knew the family but it was still strange. She didn't know if she could even adjust to something like this; two brothers and a dad who was also her teacher at school.

She forced herself to stand up carefully, swaying a little from the effects of the medicine. Max hopped off her bed and followed her, prancing around her feet as though expecting her to feed him. She walked carefully to the door and opened it, peeking out into the dark hallways of her new home. Though it was big and luxurious, it was still new and creepy to her. Sunlight hadn't even hit the other windows yet as she walked towards the bathroom. She felt bad closing the door on Max but didn't really need an audience as she did her business. She felt even worse when he began whining and scratching at the door for her.

"Noooo…." She moaned quietly, "Please hush!"

She did what she needed to do faster than a racehorse and ran to open the door. She collided with someone, banging her head in the process and squealing in shock.

"Ouch." A male voice complained, rubbing his head of white hair.

"Oh God!" she cried, "I am so, so sorry! Max he-"

Jack laughed when he looked up at her, "You need to wash your hands?" he joked.

She turned red and was glad he couldn't see it. She turned and quickly turned on the sink to wash her hands before he made any more comments. Thank God she'd flushed and didn't have any toilet paper trailing behind her.

Jack picked up Max and muttered to him sleepily about being a nuisance, "Why aren't you in North's room?" He mumbled to the dog.

"He slept with me." Rapunzel whispered, hoping she didn't wake anyone else up in the process.

"Damn dog gets all the girls, I swear." Jack rolled his eyes.

Rapunzel found herself giggling as Max hopped from Jack's arms back to the floor to run downstairs.

"Guess I should put him out." Jack yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"I can." Rapunzel said, "You can go back to bed."

"You ever put out and fed a dog before?" he smiled.

She froze and shook her head.

"It's easy." He said, "Come on, newbie."

"I'm sorry I woke you up…" she said regretfully as they followed the dog downstairs.

Jack merely shrugged again, "I was awake. I have a game today so I usually get jitters beforehand."

"You mean you get nervous?" she asked in awe, "Why?"

"I guess it's kind of like…when you have to get up and speak in front of a class…it just takes a while to finally get used to the adrenaline rush of starting a game." He told her.

She had no clue what he really meant but nodded her head anyways as they walked to the back door. He opened the sliding door and Max hopped onto the porch surrounded by a sun-roof and glass windows. It was carpeted in green and she noticed quite a few pumpkins with pictures, pens, and carving tools on the glass table. She nearly forgot that Halloween was coming up; soon in fact.

Jack unlocked the door to the frost-covered lawn out back and let Max out. The white picket fence closed in a well-manicured lawn and a few trees, but was able to keep the dog inside and away from the streets and forest.

Jack closed the door quickly and turned around to get a better look at Rapunzel now that the sun was finally starting to peak. She was looking at the pumpkins as he observed her skinny body. He never did realize how many scars and bruises she was hiding. From her knees down were purple and black. From her shoulders down, what wasn't covered in a cast had burns, cuts, and even more bruises. He didn't even want to know how bad the rest of her might look from the abuse. As cute as she looked in the nightdress, he had a sneaking suspicion that she didn't even notice she was wearing the thing.

"Are you going to carve them all?" she asked Jack, interrupting his thoughts.

He came over nodding, his hands going into his pajama pockets, "It's what we do to celebrate. During holidays we do all the traditional fun stuff like carving pumpkins, apple picking, giving out candy, and scaring the kids." He smiled, "North's a sucker for any kind of holiday really."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"He loves kids." Jack smiled, "He just really likes to make kids happy."

"I've never celebrated a holiday. I don't really remember the last time I had a Christmas." Rapunzel admitted sadly, "I remember posing for a picture with my parents in front of a tree and the light hurt my eyes, but…that's all." She shrugged, "But I did get a really nice doll from my mother before she died. I remember it could talk and giggle when I touched its belly."

Jack smiled, "Do you still have it? Maybe the picture?"

She shook her head, "Mother didn't want me to have anything to do with my past, so she threw everything out. I tried saving the picture but she found it and burned it. I think she just didn't want me to miss my family is all."

Jack clenched his fists angrily but held his tongue.

"You know my hair used to be brown." Rapunzel grinned, "But it grew out more blonde than anything."

"Really?" Jack smiled, "As you can see my hair's brown, but it grew out white." He chuckled.

Rapunzel laughed and smiled at his hair, "I actually never did tell you I do like the color."

"You're just saying that, I terrified you your first day." He laughed.

"You did." She agreed, "But, I'm not so scared anymore." She sighed.

Jack nodded and reached up slowly, "Can I touch your hair?" he asked politely.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just cause." He grinned.

"Okay." She accepted and walked closer to him.

"I do like that it's shorter now actually." Jack admitted, "I like that I can see your face."

"Trust me it's not much to look at if you haven't noticed." She mumbled.

"That's not true!" he said as he rubbed a hand through her soft blonde locks. The cut was choppy but it framed her heart-shaped face very well, "Your eyes are awesome, kind of like mine. If I do say so myself." He boasted.

She giggled, hugging her stomach, "You're very modest, Jack." She said, shaking her head.

"That I am." He agreed, "Would you consider coloring your hair?" he finally asked her.

She paused from laughing and thought about that for a second, "Like yours?" she asked nervously.

"Well, not like mine." He laughed, "Besides, even if it would look good on you, I'm not letting you steal my thunder."

"Okay." She agreed.

"I'm thinking like…brown and blonde in there." He nodded, "Hey! Maybe some pink?" he winked.

"The brown and blonde I like…" she laughed, "But the pink might be too much right now."

"Seriously? You'd dye your hair? Just like that?" he asked, astonished that she even considered doing something different to her hair.

She shrugged, "It's already off, might as well color it too."

"You've wanted to change your look for ages, huh?" he smiled knowingly.

"Well…actually…there's a lot I want to do. And I always felt bad for wanting them and I know I shouldn't betray my mother like this but-"

"You aren't betraying anyone so get that thought out of your head." Jack said sternly, getting angry again. It took him eons just to get his parents belittling words out of his head and he wasn't about to let Rapunzel go through the same, "You have every right to do what you want."

She stared at him and crossed her arms defensively, curling into herself a little. She looked away and mumbled, "I know that the way I lived wasn't ideal, Jack. But I was alive."

"You were alive, you just weren't living." He said bitterly, "And trust me…I know."

"No offense Jack…" she said quietly as she stared at the ground, "You don't know."

He glared at her, offended that after every group she could possibly think that he didn't know how she was feeling.

Max scratched at the door and since Rapunzel seemed to have her guard up in fear he decided he'd better let the dog in. He sighed, looking away as he walked back into the house with the dog and Rapunzel following him.

"The food is in the pantry on top of this shelf right here." Jack said patiently, showing her how to feed Max, "He gets a bowl at breakfast and a bowl at dinner. Just a cup."

He showed her how to scoop the food from the bin and where to find his water dish and bowl, quickly feeding the happy dog.

He finally looked back up at her and she still looked very upset and torn inside. He sighed and rubbed his hair, ruffling it, "You want some waffles?"

She looked up confused, "What?"

"Waffles." He smiled.

"What are waffles?" she asked.

He stared at her as though she were from another planet. He grabbed her hand quickly and dragged her to the kitchen as fast as he could. He'd show her waffles. Hell, he'd show her how to make waffles. Hell, he'd make the best waffles for her to ever grace the planet!

…..

North came down around eight o'clock to the sound of laughter and the sight of a messy kitchen. It was then he knew that it was going to be a good day. Waffle batter had spilled all over the counter tops, the table, and sink. Mixing supplies was scattered messily all over the place and Jack was showing Rapunzel how to pour the batter in the waffle maker just right. Apparently a few had burned as some had made it to the trash or Max's bowl, but already there was a stack of at least fifteen waffles on a plate at the table.

He put his hands on his hips, smiling at the chaos. Yes his house was nice and big, but he hated when it was too clean. The only reason he had to keep it tidy was because he was a foster parent and they had regulations. But if he could, he would let kids go crazy in his house and color it in paint, mess it up with toys, and fill it with the sound of laughter and music. It truly would be Santa's workshop.

"It's spilling over again!" Rapunzel moaned, "I'll never get the amount right."

"It doesn't have to be perfect." Jack told her, chuckling as he watched the timer, "Okay, flip it."

Rapunzel did what Jack had shown her earlier with the machine, how to lift a handle and turn it over. He had explained that it helped make it easy to transfer the waffle on the plate. It was hard to do it with a left hand, but she was getting used to it slowly but surely.

"You did it!" Jack cheered.

Rapunzel squealed happily to herself and North for a moment saw a new version of the abused girl he'd seen weeks prior.

She turned and noticed him and he was crestfallen to see her face turn white as a sheet and fearful as she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry!" she moaned and Jack turned to smile at North.

"I'll clean this up, I swear!" she said desperately.

North merely came over and admired their handiwork and smiled at her, "This is an excellent breakfast you two made."

She looked shocked for a minute that she wasn't in trouble and looked at Jack for confirmation that she wasn't.

"We'll wipe it down and get dishes in the sink for Flynn." Jack said, "Think we have enough waffles Rapunzel?"

She looked back at North who nodded, "I think you both did wonderful! Now come help an old man eat these."

Jack nodded and told Rapunzel he'd cleanup for her. She went to sit down next to North who'd already began putting waffles onto plates. Jack must have thought ahead and put out the syrup and butter for them as he taught Rapunzel how to make the waffles.

He gave Rapunzel a heaping plate of at least four giant waffles and her eyes stared at the monstrosity before her. Would this be like an opposite thing where instead of forcing her to not eat, North would force her to eat so much she'd die?

"Um…" she mumbled, "Do I have to eat all of this?"

North laughed, "I would be shocked if you could, Jack always makes his waffles so thick I can't even get through two."

Rapunzel was relieved.

"Oh sweet, waffles!" Flynn said happily as he came in the room wearing some green plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt that had two cat eyes on it and the word "CATS".

"But dear God Jack, why do you always make dish duty hell on earth?" Flynn complained as he grabbed a few waffles and sat down.

Jack was wiping up the counters quickly. He seemed pretty proud of himself.

Rapunzel wasn't sure how she was going to cut her waffles, let alone eat them. North noticed her dilemma and helped her with the cutting part to which she was grateful.

"Rapunzel helped me make them, Flynn." Jack pointed out as Flynn took a bite.

Flynn nodded, "You know, bro; sometimes you're a pain in the ass but damn can you cook. You picked a good teacher, Blondie."

Rapunzel started eating but Flynn stopped her and poured a ton more syrup on them, "This is the best part of waffles." He told her in a dramatic voice.

She giggled and finally ate them, smiling as she did, mostly because she helped make something so good. She'd have to ask Jack to teach her to cook more things.

….

Jack was changing into his uniform for his lacrosse match when he heard a soft knock on the door. He opened it to see Rapunzel standing there nervously, still in her nightdress.

"Can I…may I…?" she mumbled nervously.

He smiled patiently, waiting for her to continue, to be honest he had no clue what she wanted.

She took a breath and looked up at him, "Do you think I could borrow some pants and a shirt for today? I just…my legs are really cold and I don't have any more stockings and-"

"Yeah, sure!" he smiled, "Come in." he said as he opened the door.

She walked in to see a bright blue room. His wooden bunk bed in the corner had a double for the bottom and was decorated with an array of messy blankets and pillows. She found it strange he slept with so many. She looked over and noticed that he had two desks in his room, one had a laptop on it with books for school while another one had art and all kinds of different crafts he obviously liked doing. His bookshelf held all kinds of books, comics, how-to manuals, movies, and notebooks. The corkboard above one of his desks had his schedule and lots of different messages on it, some reminders as well. He quickly walked to his closet which was also a walk in that held some drawers as well and pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and a black t-shirt that had a band logo on it. He handed them to her.

"Thank you." She said quietly, feeling how soft the cotton was. She hadn't worn any kind of pants since she was younger and had needed them for a gym class, "I promise I'll wash them tonight and-"

"Don't worry about it, laundry day is usually tomorrow so use them as long as you need to." He smiled.

She nodded and scurried out nervously. To be honest, she was absolutely sick of skirts. Her dresses were fine once in a while, but she wanted to wear pants like everyone else. She was tired of her legs freezing and exposing the marks all over her body.

She had just put on Jack's clothes when she heard another knock on the door and Jack stood there holding a white hoodie with the school logo on it, "Here, you can have this. I kind of don't wear it." He admitted.

"Why not?" she asked taking it, it hardly looked used at all.

"I prefer not to wear too much white." He admitted, "My hair wouldn't stand out."

"Oh." She mumbled, feeling how soft and warm it was.

"Besides, you could use a good hoodie to wear to school on cold days." He said.

"Thank you." She said happily, attempting to put it on. Clothes were still an issue with her cast. Jack came to the rescue and helped her get her casted arm through the arm hole carefully.

"I really hate this thing." She muttered as she looked at her arm.

"Casts suck, but it'll be gone before you know it." Jack smiled, then nodded as he took in her new outfit, "You look awesome! Like a…lazy Sunday student. And it'll keep you nice and warm during the game."

She chuckled and smiled as she admired the hoodie and pants, for once feeling warm and content.

"Jack! You ready?" North called.

"Yep!" Jack called back.

He smiled at Rapunzel quickly, "See you at the game."

"Good luck." She said as he walked downstairs quickly.

She found her shoes and then ran downstairs to find North who explained that Flynn dropped Jack off early for pre-game practice, since he had a choir rehearsal that morning. North and Rapunzel would be going a little later to watch the game.

"Do you go to all his games?" she asked curiously as he wandered around trying to find his wallet and keys and do a mental check.

"Not all of them, but I try." He smiled at her.

She nodded and followed him to the car. She expected a cold wind to shock her but thankfully Jack's pants and hoodie really did keep her warm. North came out carrying a couple of blankets and a small cooler of some kind and then led her to his car. She stopped when she saw the thing; it was a sleek red car with jet black seats. The convertible top was a shiny black and gold tarp and on the license plate it said 'SNTA SLA".

"Everyone loves the sleigh." He chuckled, opening the door for her. She climbed in, the smell of leather filling her nostrils. It still amazed her that she was living in this house for a while, riding in cars like this.

He climbed in and turned on the car, a purring sound coming from the engine, "I say…hot cocoa before the game, eh?" he smiled at her.

She returned it and nodded. Who could refuse hot cocoa in Santa's sleigh with Santa himself?

…..

Rapunzel sat bundled up in at least three blankets while North cheered for Jack. She had no clue how the game worked, but Jack was pretty intense as he played. He really knew how to use the lacrosse stick and at one point was practically flying around the field, doing flips when needed and avoiding collisions like a pro. She sipped the cocoa from the coffee cup North had bought for her. It was still pretty hot so she'd waited until it cooled off before taking a sip. She was about to take another careful sip when she heard a voice come up to her.

"Rapunzel! You're here!"

She looked over to see MK coming towards her. She too was bundled in a hoodie, coat, and blanket. Her red hair was hidden by a rather large pink hat on her head.

"Hi Mr. North!" MK smiled as she came over to stand by them.

"Miss Mary Katherine! It is wonderful to see you here!" North smiled, "What brings you here?"

She shrugged, "Nod's playing today."

"I didn't know he played." North chuckled.

"He joined pretty late. His uncle told him to either play a sport or go to military camp." She chuckled.

"He seems to be doing well." North nodded.

"He's fast, I'll give him that." MK said.

"How are you doing?" North asked her kindly.

She nodded, "I'm actually doing real good. Nod asked me to Homecoming and Mavis's costume party so…I'm pretty distracted…in a good way." She shrugged.

Rapunzel looked away nervously. She liked MK and never really did get a chance to speak to her much, but she was still embarrassed about anyone seeing the state she was in. Unfortunately, once North was doing catching up with her, she came to sit down next to Rapunzel on her blanket, "I'm really glad you're here, Rapunzel." She smiled, "I was worried we wouldn't see you again." She admitted.

Rapunzel took a gulp and finally looked up to meet MK's eyes. They weren't judging or anything, which was a relief, but there was a hint of pity.

"Thank you." Rapunzel mumbled shyly.

"I bet it's fun at North's house." MK smiled, "I hear he makes the best cookies."

Rapunzel nodded and smiled at that.

"Hey! Are you going to go to Homecoming? Or Mavis's costume party?"

Rapunzel instinctually blurted out, "No. I can't."

North immediately intervened gently, "I forgot to tell Rapunzel that we're going to Mr. Count's annual costume party." He smiled.

"It's amazing!" MK said, "Her dad owns this hotel in town and every Halloween he throws this huge bash and decorates the place like a pro. And everyone wears the coolest costumes." She smiled.

"I don't have a costume." Rapunzel said sadly.

"I'll tell Miss Ana to look for one while you're out today." North said.

"What do you wanna be?" MK asked kindly.

Rapunzel shrugged. She'd never celebrated Halloween before. The thought intrigued her and she found she was getting a little excited, but a part of her was nervous because it was very new.

"I'm going as a butterfly." MK told her, "And for Homecoming, I'm wearing this amazing lime green dress. It's like a ball gown."

Rapunzel smiled at her, wishing she could relate, but unfortunately, she had no clue if she would even be going to Homecoming.

"I could see you wearing…like a purple or pink dress, sleek and cute." MK gushed, "We could totally put barrettes in your hair and you'd be ready to go!"

North smiled as he listened to MK. He'd planned on calling Fergus later to have Merida take Rapunzel dress shopping soon. He wanted more than anything for her to attend a dance, knowing she'd have so much fun. Truth be told he'd also heard Jack talk about asking Rapunzel to the dance before all the chaos ensued. He wondered if he would go through with it. He didn't mind to be honest; considering Rapunzel would be going with someone he knew and trusted and they're house was his. He didn't have to worry about strange boys taking her somewhere strange at least.

Rapunzel seemed to relax a little as MK talked with her about different dresses and jewelry ideas. Turns out MK really liked to make jewelry so she offered to help Rapunzel. It was nice to see her with other girls her age and finally opening up a little. He had a feeling Ana would be happy.

…..

Rapunzel was finally getting a chance to eat her cake. Jack's team won the game so North let them celebrate at home. Ana wasn't kidding, it was sweet, and she had to stop halfway through, not being used to it. Jack was tired and sweaty, but smiling from his victory, feeling quite proud of himself.

Once the doorbell rang, Rapunzel was feeling a sense of belonging. She'd had a chance to make waffles with Jack that morning, get hot cocoa and watch a game with North, have a chat with MK about dresses, and now she was shopping with Miss Ana. Something she never expected on a Saturday.

Ana walked in with North and smiled at Rapunzel, glad to see she was wearing relaxing clothes and looking comfortable.

"I'll get ready Miss Ana." Rapunzel said quickly as she walked past. North nodded to Ana and decided to go get his checkbook for her, leaving Ana and Jack in the kitchen.

Ana smiled at Jack, "How are you doing, Jack?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Good, Miss Ana." He smiled.

"Jack, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you." She said softly, coming over to put a hand on his shoulder, "I know when this sort of topic comes up it can be hard for you, and I know you were worried about her. But you really are doing wonderful helping her adjust."

Jack nodded slowly, biting his lip a little and looking at the floor. Miss Ana had beautiful eyes that always seemed to see right through him. She rubbed his shoulder softly and squeezed for emphasis, "Are you doing okay Jack?"

He finally forced himself to look her in the eyes and shook his head a little, "I mean…" he said softly, "I love that she's here, I couldn't be happier…but…"

"But?" she asked.

"Why did it take so long?" he asked, "Why didn't she talk to me-somebody?"

Ana sighed, "I remember when it took you a while to open up, Jack. You just have to be patient and keep doing what you're doing."

He nodded sadly and then smiled at her, "Thanks Miss Ana."

She quickly brought him in for a hug to which he returned. He'd always loved Miss Ana, her zany spirit, her understanding attitude about things, her non-judgmental approach with anyone deemed different, and especially her smile that always made him feel a little warmer inside.

Rapunzel came back in wearing her black loafers with a black skirt, but she'd kept on the hoodie to keep warm.

Ana turned and smiled at her, "You ready?"

She nodded nervously and began walking towards her.

Jack suddenly pulled her back and whispered something in her ear. Ana laughed and nodded to Jack quickly and then led Rapunzel out, passing North and taking his checkbook with her.

"Have a good time, Rapunzel!" North called to her.

Ana helped Rapunzel to her car and then hopped in the car excitedly. She smiled at her and turned on her music, "Okay." She said excitedly, "You ready for a new look?" she grinned.

Rapunzel couldn't have been more ready.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rapunzel stared at some of the bags as she sat across from Miss Ana at the small diner they'd stopped at to grab some lunch. She was surprised at how easy it was to just pick something, try it on, and Ana tell her she could get it. She couldn't wait to own her first pair of jeans and shirts that were cute and colorful that she didn't have to mend. She'd even gotten new boots, tennis shoes as well as some ballet flats. And Ana spent literally twenty minutes helping Rapunzel find a nice new coat that would keep her warm. Rapunzel was astounded at how much she truly needed and yet Ana covered it all without batting an eyelash.

Ana was so much fun to shop with too, something she thought she'd never experience. Ana seemed to know just what Rapunzel would like, finding the most adorable outfits that had designs and different kinds of colors on them.

"You excited for your new wardrobe?" Ana asked her as she shared some of her spinach and artichoke dip appetizer with Rapunzel.

Rapunzel found herself smiling and nodded, "I'll finally look normal." She admitted.

"Nah, you'll look like you." Ana said, "I would be lying if I said I knew what normal looked like, so I assume no one is." She chuckled.

Rapunzel giggled, thinking about Jack and Merida for a moment and their looks. She considered them normal but she used to be a little scared of them.

"Miss Ana…can I ask you something?" Rapunzel asked her.

Ana nodded.

"W-why aren't you going to be my counselor?" she asked sadly, "Did I do something wrong?"

Ana put down her food and swallowed, leaning in a little closer, "You did absolutely nothing wrong, sweetie." She said gently, "I'll explain more when the time is right but for now, I'm glad you'll be seeing an old friend of mine. We went to school together so I trust her."

"It's just…I don't really want to…I feel like I messed everything up by going to counseling…I mean-" she gasped, not realizing how insulting she sounded.

Ana merely smiled and reached out to take her hand gently, "Believe me when I say this, Rapunzel; you did nothing wrong. And I mean nothing. I know it seems like things are a mess now, but they will get better, I promise you."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled sadly.

Ana once again shook her head, squeezing Rapunzel's hand, "You don't have to be sorry, I understand completely."

"Is it…is it wrong that I'm feeling…well…I'm not even thinking of my mother…or…anything…"

"You have every right to feel however you feel, whether it be happy or sad. Today is about you. I want you to have a good time and feel comfortable. I've seen you smile a lot today, Rapunzel and it really made me happy."

"You're happy?" Rapunzel asked her.

"Absolutely. When you smile you just light up the room." Ana confirmed.

Rapunzel smiled sadly, "Thank you Miss Ana." Then she sighed, "It's just…it's all happening so fast." She whispered.

Ana nodded, "It'll slow down."

Rapunzel brushed her hair away from her eyes, forgetting once again how short it was.

Ana noticed it but said nothing.

Rapunzel then looked up, "Jack said he wants to color my hair. He said he can put some brown in it."

"Did he?" Ana smiled, "Whatever you do, don't let him near any neon colors." She chuckled, "You wanna know how he got that white hair?"

Rapunzel leaned in, feeling excited by the sudden gossip.

"You can't tell him I told you." Ana chuckled, "But he tried dying his hair blonde at the top; frosting they called it. He messed it up and decided he'd try white to make a blank canvas. Then he shaved the bottom off cause he was mortified. Next thing you know, he comes to school with the look he has now and tells everyone it was all by design. North told me the whole story though. In fact, the whole faculty knows."

Rapunzel giggled, hand going to her mouth. So that's why they called him Frost!

"As you can see, everyone makes mistakes, but they make of it what they can." She smiled, "Doesn't mean Jack isn't talented at what he does, he just…experiments and learns from it." she shrugged.

Rapunzel nodded, thinking about mistakes she'd made in the past that always made her mother angry. It caused her to feel sick to her stomach though and she realized she needed to stop thinking about it.

"So…before we head out, I think we ought to find you a costume for Halloween and…we can take a look at Homecoming dresses."

"Oh…I don't think I'll go. No one's asked me anyways." Rapunzel shrugged, "We can just look at costumes."

"Hmm…It is getting late…" Ana sighed, really wishing she could experience getting Rapunzel's first dress with her. But then she remembered what Elinor had told her when they talked; Merida had just been asked to Homecoming so that week they'd be getting dresses. Maybe she could take Rapunzel. Ana had a feeling someone was going to ask her anyways, shoot a few boys and even girls had admitted to having crushes on her, be it gossiping in the halls or telling her outright.

"Okay, we'll just get the costume and then head home. Sound okay?" she smiled.

Rapunzel nodded. She was getting sleepy and she really wanted her medicine for her arm.

They got up and found a small little Halloween store. Rapunzel didn't want anything big and Ana understood.

"You want to get some facepaint? I bet you could pull off something really cool." She grinned.

Rapunzel nodded quickly, immediately hearing paint and jumping on it. As they looked around, she began to feel discouraged. None of these costumes really matched her personality, nor did she feel like showing off so much skin. She almost gave up and she and Ana looked at a costume at the exact same time.

Ana caught Rapunzel's eye who smiled back at her.

"You like that one?" Ana asked her, raising her eyebrows.

Rapunzel blushed a little and nodded.

Ana took it right off the shelf with the biggest grin on her face; Rapunzel was going to look incredible on Halloween.

….

Rapunzel couldn't stop staring into her closet, filled with her new clothes. She knew she didn't have that much but it still felt like so much, and it was actually very exciting. New undergarments, new pajamas, new shirts, new jeans, new sweaters, and so much more. And as nervous as she felt to be going back to school to face so many questions, she was actually looking forward to going in with a whole new look.

She was feeling pretty tired but decided it was time to throw out some of her old things. She decided to keep a couple of skirts and dresses, but everything else, she put in a small pile near her bed to throw away later.

She then remembered hiding her costume under her bed and smiled, thinking how exciting it would be to dress up and paint her face, surprising everyone. She couldn't help but hear her mother's scolding voice in her head as she looked at the things in her room, yelling at her and telling her how selfish she was and how she didn't deserve any of it. She almost believed it, but there was something inside of her that said she did deserve this and she would cherish all of it. Besides, it wasn't so much the clothes as it was who she shared the moment with; Miss Ana had done so much for her and she felt as though she weren't thankful enough. But she knew she would find a way to show Miss Ana how grateful she was.

She really needed her medicine but was so tired she didn't think she could even get up to get it. Her arm was throbbing but she was used to that. She found herself collapsing onto her bed and closing her eyes; just for a moment…

…

Rapunzel's nose woke her up before anything else. The smell coming from downstairs drifted all the way to her room and she found her stomach rumbling. She sat up and walked downstairs, wearing her new pink polka dot pj pants with a matching tank top. She crept down, wondering what on earth could smell so good when she opened the kitchen and saw a huge mess on the counter and table top. Jack was in the midst of it all, looking concentrated as he poured things in a pot where the smell permeated from. She could hear faint sounds of rock music coming from the ear buds he wore. She walked in quietly, watching him as he seemed to be lost in another world, just like her when she did art. She found herself smiling at him and found a chair to sit in before she collapsed.

She didn't know how he figured out she was in the room but he actually looked up in time to see her and catch her eye, giving her his million dollar grin; the one he used on her during her first day at school.

That grin really dug home how mischievous and extremely good looking he was.

He took his ear buds out and extended his hand to her, "Wanna be my guinea pig?" he asked.

"Your what?" she gasped, actually laughing.

He chuckled, "You wanna see if my soup's any good?"

She frowned suddenly and looked at the pot, "What kind of soup?" she asked timidly.

"Uh…" he said, actually forgetting the name of the darn thing as he lifted things up to find the cook book, "Ribollita." He smiled.

"What's that?" she asked, relieved it wasn't hazelnut soup.

"It's kind of like minestrone. An Italian dish." He smiled.

She cocked her head to the side and he continued, "It usually has pasta in it, but since we had some pasta the other night I used beans instead. It goes great with bread and it's really thick." He explained.

"You've made it before?" she asked.

"Not Ribollita. Just Minestrone." He corrected.

"It smells really good." She nodded.

"Here." He said, ushering her towards him. She got up and walked over and he smiled softly, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners. She found herself relaxing and then took his hand as he led her to the pot and had her look inside.

"Definitely not hazelnut soup." She whispered, smiling at the masterpiece in the pot.

"Hazelnut soup?" he laughed, "What on earth is that?"

She looked at him curiously and then narrowed her eyes sadly, "The worst soup on the planet." She mumbled, "This…" she smiled again looking back into the pot, "has to be ten times better."

He nodded and got out a huge spoon and carefully ladled some soup on it, "Careful." He warned, "It's probably really hot."

She nodded and leaned forward carefully as she took the first bite. She smiled and closed her eyes, not sure she'd ever had anything quite so heartwarming, literally.

"Definitely better." She nodded, smiling to herself.

"Yeah?" he smiled happily, "Good, cause I always freak out if I miss something." He laughed.

She looked up at him and smiled, "I wish I could do this." She admitted.

"We'll have to fix that while you're here." He nodded.

She went back to sit down. He put some soup into some bowls and brought them to the table. It was getting dark out but Flynn was out and North had gone to the store to get bread for Jack's soup. They ate in silence and he was glad to see she really was enjoying it. He noticed how she curled her legs under the table and actually sat Indian style in the chair as though relaxing.

"Did you have fun with Ana?" he asked her.

She nodded as she ate the soup.

"Yeah, she's really cool." Jack smiled, "Did you look at costumes?"

"I got one." She said quickly before she put another bite into her mouth.

"Yeah! What are you gonna be?" he asked her.

She grinned sneakily, "I want it to be a surprise."

"Those are the best kinds." He laughed, "In that case I won't tell you what I'm gonna be."

"I already know what you're gonna be." She chuckled.

"Oh?" he teased.

"A Jack-O-Lantern." She joked.

He rolled his eyes, impressed that she was actually joking with him, "Like I haven't heard that one before." He mumbled.

"What about…a jack in the box?" she giggled.

"Ha ha." He mumbled, "Okay, what's next, Jack and the beanstalk?"

She giggled and he was relieved to see color in her cheeks and smiling, the sound she made when she laughed was adorable and made him want to just hold her tight.

He finally realized that now was as good a time as any to ask her what he'd been dying to ask her for ages. He only hoped it didn't ruin the moment and he didn't make a complete ass of himself.

"Say…can I ask you something?" he said with a more serious tone in his voice.

She looked up and met his eyes, nodding.

He leaned forward a little and opened his mouth, taking a breath and then decided to just brave it out; damn why was it so hard to ask her this question, "Are you gonna go to the Homecoming Dance?"

He wanted to punch himself the minute he asked, realizing that of course she was probably going, considering she lived in his house now and North was letting all of them go and Flynn was up for Homecoming Court.

She frowned and looked away nervously, "I…I don't really…I don't know." She shrugged, "I mean, I've never been to a dance before and I don't even have a dress and no one's asked me and…" she paused realizing she was rambling and finally stopped, looking up at him embarrassed, "I wouldn't know what to do or where to go honestly." She admitted.

"Did you want to go?" he asked her.

She shrugged innocently, "Mother always told me those things were bad and that people did horrible things…but…when I would see pictures I always thought they looked kind of fun. I just don't think I'd fit in is all."

"You would." He smiled.

She looked up nervously, "Have you been to one?"

He nodded, "I've gone before, but I've never had a date." He admitted.

"Never?" she gasped; shocked that the Jack Frost Overland had never had a date to a dance.

He nodded, shrugging, "I only went to one last year and it was with a group." He said, "I never really got up the courage to ask a girl, I was kind of a dork then." He chuckled, "And…I never met the right one." He said honestly.

"I've never been asked to one before." She admitted, "But I wouldn't have gone anyways." She sighed.

"Well…" he said, rubbing his neck awkwardly, "Would you…would you maybe…maybe wanna…" he realized how dumb he sounded and finally looked into her eyes and tried again, "Did you wanna go with me?"

Her eyes widened a little. Was Jack asking her to a dance? She wasn't expecting anyone to ask her to a dance, let alone someone like Jack. He was so hip and good looking and she was so…so boring. Would he even have fun with her? Would she even be pretty enough to go with him?

It suddenly dawned on her that he might be asking her because he felt sorry for her and that realization hurt just like her mother's words that always drilled into her did.

"You don't have to take me because you feel sorry for me." She mumbled sadly, staring at the floor.

"I'm not asking you cause I feel sorry for you." He said defensively, "I really want to go with you."

She looked up into his eyes that pierced into hers and she bit her lip, feeling nervous and defeated all at once.

He reached out and she flinched out of habit. He dropped his hand quickly and then raised it again more slowly as he reached out to touch her cheek, "Look at me." He told her softly.

She clenched her fists and shut her eyes before tears leaked from them and finally looked once more into his sapphire eyes that held her there almost unconsciously, "Will you go with me to the dance? I really want to go with you." He smiled, "I don't want to go with anyone but you."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd held in and forced her mother's words from her mind. Maybe Jack really did want to take her. Maybe he'd show her how much fun these things could be. Maybe she could be the pretty girl she always wished she was.

"I don't have a dress." She said sadly.

He smiled, "We'll have to remedy that."

"Will North let me-"

He chuckled, "North is letting me and Flynn go, not to mention he's chaperoning. I think it's safe to say you can go."

There were no other barriers keeping her from going except her own low self-esteem. She finally looked up, telling her mother to shove it for the first time in her life and then smiled at him, "Okay."

"Okay?" he asked, not sure what she meant.  
"Okay…I'll go with you." She said, nodding.

Jack almost whooped and hopped on the table he was so excited, but managed to keep his joy contained as he nodded and smiled at her, playing it cool. He didn't realize his hands were still on her face though so he quickly let her go and both leaned back, not sure how to proceed from there.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly again and she decided to shove some more soup in her mouth to break the silence.

"I'll be back, nature calls." He chuckled as he got up quickly. She nodded, glad for the reprieve and began dreading at the fact she didn't have a dress or anything for Homecoming. She figured she'd have to ask Ana what to do or maybe Heather.

Which brought her back to the worries of seeing everyone again on Monday. There would be questions and people talking about her behind her back, giving her looks. She didn't know if she was ready for it. As much as she looked forward to seeing her friends, she was scared that everyone would make her feel different or treat her thus. Would things get worse at school or easier? Well…at least she could finally find a way to be normal, or as Ana said, Rapunzel. She would no longer stand out like a sore thumb and hide in the shadows. She could be like others, wear cool clothes, go to a dance with a boy, and not worry about keeping secrets from anyone. It was actually quite a relief; and yet…a part of her was still feeling guilty about her mother. Sure people told her she was allowed to do the things she wanted and not listen to her mother, but a part of her missed the woman. She only hoped she could face her when the time came. Maybe she'd be apologetic and hug Rapunzel and tell her she loved her. Rapunzel almost laughed bitterly at that. That was definitely wishful thinking.

Meanwhile upstairs, Jack had texted Hiccup and was cheering silently to himself; he was going with Rapunzel to Homecoming. He officially felt like the coolest guy on the planet!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rapunzel stared at herself in the mirror; blue jeans, check. Pink converse shoes, check. Light purple flutter sleeve blouse, check. Hair brushed, check. Jack's hoodie, check. Annoying cast, check.

Okay…she thought to herself, she could do this. She could go to school and face everyone. She didn't have to say anything or do anything different. She had to admit spending her first nights in her new home were great. She'd gotten to eat cake, watch Jack carve pumpkins, cook with him, play with Max, and go shopping with Ana. It would be weird going back to school after everything she'd been through, but she could do it.

She picked up her new book bag North had gotten her and then headed out. Flynn was just rushing out of his room, wearing his jean jacket and ripped jeans with buttons all over it. She was reminded of those movies from the eighties she'd watched in classes before. He smiled at her and ran downstairs, "See you at school, Blondie!" he said, ruffling her hair a little and then rushing out the door, "Bye Dad! Bye Jack!" he called as he ran out to get his car. Apparently he drove separate in the mornings.

She walked downstairs and came to the kitchen where North was packing both her and Jack lunches, "Flynn forgot his lunch." North sighed, "I'll have to hound him at school." He muttered.

Jack came in just then, wearing black skinny jeans and gray t-shirt that had a band logo on it, much like all his clothes. He also wore a zip up hoodie jacket that was all black and gray, but when Rapunzel looked closer, the gray spots were actually skulls. He had his phone out and was texting someone when he spotted her and smiled. She smiled back nervously and then North handed them their lunches as well as a breakfast bar, "We're running late, you'll have to eat that in the car. Rapunzel I packed you an extra one in case." He explained. She nodded and stuffed everything in her bag awkwardly and Jack had to help her out. Her cast was always going to be a nuisance; she'd just have to accept that.

North ushered them out to the garage where his car was parked and they all climbed in.

"You both ready?" he asked.

They nodded and he sped off towards school. Rapunzel was used to walking but it was actually nice not having to worry about the cold anymore. She looked out the window at the houses she passed by.

"Rapunzel, your teachers and Jack know about your arm so they'll give you notes during class." North explained, "And all the teachers have told me you are allowed to eat snacks in class. If you have problems, come find me or Miss Ana, okay?"

"Yes." She nodded quickly, knowing right then and there she was not eating in class.

He parked and immediately shooed them out, "Be good Jack, Rapunzel have a good day. Oh and you too Jack." He muttered, looking for his things. Jack shrugged and laughed as he pulled out his yo-yo and walked with Rapunzel into the school. She gulped, pausing for a moment. Jack merely grabbed her hand and held it gently as he pulled her inside. She thought he'd let go but apparently he was content to just hold her hand. Once inside she tugged it away nervously, clutching her book bag. He looked slightly hurt, but kept smiling at her and led her to her locker.

She avoided eye contact with everyone she passed. She could already hear the whispers as she walked down the halls and wanted to die of shame.

"That's her."

"She looks different."

"Is she with Frost now?"

"I heard she was abused."

"Poor thing."

"I never knew she went here."

She closed her eyes and walked quickly and Jack followed her to her locker. She opened it in a frenzy while Jack went to his a little ways down the hall.

"Rapunzel!" a female voice yelled out.

She turned and saw Merida coming towards her, arms out, "I missed you!" she smiled, bringing Rapunzel in for a hug.

Rapunzel didn't know if she could return it, her book bag was falling and her cast was making it awkward to move.

Merida let her go and immediately helped her with her locker, "The gang's been really worried about you. You look incredible!" she smiled, "I love that top."

"Oh." Rapunzel smiled, looking down shyly, "Yeah…Miss Ana helped me pick it out."

"It's beautiful. And those shoes!" she laughed happily.

Rapunzel smiled, looking down at her new pink converse shoes she was so happy to have, "I like them too." She admitted as she collected her books.

They heard the bell ring and Merida smiled at her, putting a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder, "I'll see you in science, yeah?"

Rapunzel nodded and Merida left to get to her class. Rapunzel shouldered her bag and then closed her locker with a sigh. It was a fairly good start she supposed.

Jack caught up to her. He put a hand on her back softly and while she was busy staring at the ground in shame, he'd give people looks as if to tell them to bugger off. He knew she was feeling extremely sensitive right now and didn't need people saying things to upset her.

Some people watched them closely, wondering if there was more going on between the two but knew better than to mess with Jack. He and Flynn had a pretty tough reputation and if they didn't, then their foster dad and their other friends did.

They got to math and Hiccup had just sat down, looking up excitedly. Rapunzel smiled at him, glad to see Hiccup. Of all her friends, Hiccup and Fishleg's were the ones she always felt safest around because they never questioned her or probed. Their presence felt comforting enough and although she never said anything, she always acted a little differently around them because she felt closer to them.

She sat next to Hiccup who immediately came over and knelt before her. She hugged him quickly and he hugged her back, giving Jack a surprised look. He wasn't really expecting it and he had a feeling Jack didn't either. He knew that Jack was taking her to Homecoming and he had a feeling he'd be a little more protective of Rapunzel than usual.

Jack merely sat down and smiled at the two. Truth be told he was a little jealous at how easily Rapunzel hugged Hiccup when she hadn't even given him a hug or sometimes got nervous around him. It almost felt like he was doing something wrong, but hey, he was the one going with her to Homecoming.

"How you doing?" Hiccup asked her when she let him go. He had to adjust himself a little with his prosthetic acting up.

She nodded and shrugged, "I'm okay." She said quietly, very aware that people were staring at her and whispering.

He nodded and then grinned at Jack, "I'm really glad you're okay." He whispered quickly as Aster walked in the room. He patted her back and quickly sat back down.

"Alright, alright, you lot! Pipe down!" Aster yelled, quickly coming in. He noticed Rapunzel and smiled; glad to see the girl looked less emaciated and was obviously getting much better care. She looked nervous, but as long as she was safe, he could go on teaching.

"Hope you all studied this weekend, pop quiz." He grinned.

Everyone groaned and Rapunzel looked like Armageddon had struck. He merely chuckled and passed out quizzes and stopped at Rapunzel's desk, quietly leaning down, "You get an extension, no worries."

She felt relieved but didn't know what to do with herself for the next ten minutes until he called her outside real fast. He wanted to catch her up on any homework she might have missed and make sure she was doing okay.

She followed him outside quickly, feeling embarrassed as most of the class looked up curiously.

He closed the door and then smiled down at her, "I just wanted to check and make sure you're doing okay." He spoke softly.

She nodded quickly, looking down, "Yes, thank you…I…thank you for…for…"

He smiled, knowing that she was thanking him for carrying her to the nurse, "I'm just glad you're safe now." He said, "You let me know if you need help with any homework or anything, I'll let you take the pop quiz tomorrow before school, is that okay?"

She nodded and returned his smile, "Thank you."

"Okay. Hey, since you're off the hook for the quiz, you mind running an errand for me?"

She nodded, glad to be doing something that didn't consist of people staring at her and feeling awkward.

"I need you to run a quick note down to Sandy at the library. Can you do that?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Okay, he'll probably answer it then and that's fine. Here's your hall pass. Take your time, I got at least three in there who are horrid test takers and never finish on time." He chuckled.

She nodded and then headed off towards the library quickly. He watched her go, happy that she seemed stronger than before and a lot brighter, "Eyes on your own paper Gregory!" he yelled as he walked back in.

….

Rapunzel walked quickly down the hall, smiling a little to herself at having been given a job to do. It was nice that even though Aster had been the one who carried her frail body a few days ago, he was letting her do things and not making her feel weak.

She came to the library and realized she hadn't been in here in three weeks. She wondered if Sandy was mad at her for never coming back. She hated hurting someone as nice as him. She gulped and walked inside quietly.

She noticed the small man putting some books on a cart behind his desk. She almost didn't see him, but his tuft of golden hair stood out from atop the desk.

She walked over carefully and cleared her throat. He looked up quickly and the biggest smile crossed his face. He hopped onto his chair and beamed at her, "Miss Rapunzel! My it's good to see you!"

She returned the smile shyly and nodded; somewhat relieved he wasn't mad at her.

"I've missed you coming here, I hope you'll come by more now, you're always welcome." He said earnestly.

She nodded, "Oh, yes! I will. I…really missed it. Umm…" she paused and then remembered she had a note from Aster, "Mr. Bunnymund wanted me to give this to you."

He took the note from her and retrieved the tiniest specks from his front jacket pocket, looking over the note curiously. He chuckled when he read it and then found a notepad and paper, quickly writing a small message in chicken scratch. He handed it back to her and nodded, "I look forward to seeing you come by more often now, yes?"

"Yes." She nodded, smiling, "Thank you Sandy."

He bowed his head and watched her leave, glad to see she was finally looking better and a little less frightened.

He shook his head, sighing, but put the grin back on his face and went back to shelving books. As he did, he spotted her Brother's Grimm Fairytale book and decided to keep it by his desk for the next time she came, glad to know that she would now.

…

Rapunzel walked down the hall, wondering if the class was finished with their work. She stared at the tiles as she did and lost herself deep in thought. A million things swirled in her mind and she could hardly pinpoint one issue to focus on. It was practically giving her a headache.

She closed her eyes a minute, finding out it was a bad idea because she bumped right into someone and was knocked back forcefully. Luckily the person caught her arms, and she felt a stinging rise up her broken one.

She looked up and nearly squeaked in fear to see Dagur smiling sinisterly at her, "Nice cast." He commented, "Had a few myself."

She wished he'd let her go, but he seemed intrigued by the thing as he felt it and looked at it closely, "Let me guess…" he smiled, "Broken wrist?"

"Uh…yeah." She mumbled, hoping to get her arm back and rush back to class.

He didn't seem keen on that idea.

"Bummer about your hair? I liked it long. Lice?"

She stared at him in horror and shook her head sadly. Her hair was not removed in a good way and she really didn't want to talk about that with anyone.

"Glad I bumped into you." He said, switching the topic and leading her towards a wall of lockers. She grew anxious and really wished he'd just let her be, "Been wanting to ask you. You turned me down weeks ago and it got me thinking…maybe it was too rushed for you."

"Uh…I…what?" she asked, not sure why she was continuing this conversation with him.

"I've heard a few rumors going around but I tend to ignore them, if you know what I mean." He chuckled.

"Rumors?" she gasped.

"You know, that you were abused and taken away and that now you like with that Frost freak and his showboat brother." Dagur laughed.

Her mouth dropped open in horror and she wanted to sob. Were people talking about the abuse by her mother? Did people really know what happened? At least they got the part about living with Jack and Flynn right.

"Well…I do…I do live with them now." She stuttered, not sure what else to say.

He cracked up, "You poor soul!"

"Mr. North is really nice." She said quickly, looking down nervously and feeling a pang of protection for her new foster father.

"Whatever." He shrugged, "So anyways. Now that you're in a…better place…if I can call it that…" he snorted, "I was thinking you and me would hit Homecoming together."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" she mumbled.

"Save it, I already know that North would let you go, considering he's chaperoning, not that he chaperones what happens after, if you catch my drift." He leaned in, licking his lips and she found herself shrinking back nervously, really hating that he was invading her space at the moment.

"No…It's just…"

"I won't take no for an answer this time, missy." He spat, "And there's no one to distract me or help you run."

"I…I'm already going with someone!" she gasped out.

His eyes widened and he narrowed them dangerously, leaning down closer again, "Who?" he hissed, almost not believing her story.

"I am…I am going with someone already…I'm sorry…I told them I would and-"

He banged a fist against the locker next to her head, "WHO?" he roared.

"Mr. Berserker!" A strict teacher yelled, sticking her head out the door, "That hall pass was for you to do your business not socialize!"

"Socializing is my business." He rolled his eyes, giving Rapunzel a chance to run around him quickly, practically giving the teacher she didn't know a thankful look.

"This isn't over Corona!" Dagur yelled behind her.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip and she rushed back to class, her stomach clenching. Deep down she knew he wasn't kidding; considering they had gym together.

For a moment she was extremely glad Jack had asked her to go with him, not that she wasn't already looking forward to it somewhat, but at least now when people bothered her she had an excuse.

She got back to class and took a few shuddering breaths before opening the door and walking back in quickly, giving Aster the note from Sandy and then sitting down next to Hiccup and Jack. She avoided their gazes and kept her eyes planted firmly on the desktop.

…

Rapunzel seemed off but it wasn't unusual for Jack at this point. In History she barely said a word and by the time they parted for science she actually looked at him for a fleeting moment as though begging him to stay with her. It made him feel responsible and happy for a few moments, but also worried. Did something happen while she was out in the hall? He hoped nobody ruined her first day back at school with talk about what had happened to her. She didn't need it.

He watched her walk off to science and forced himself to head to class. At least Merida, Astrid and Heather would look after her, and he'd see her in gym. Not to mention she lived with him now so he didn't exactly have to worry about not seeing her. He chuckled at the thought and noticed a poster made by the Homecoming committee with his brother's name on it up for Homecoming Court. He smiled and hated to admit that he was proud of his brother. He'd come through a lot and now here he was, talk of the town. He still hadn't told Flynn he was taking Rapunzel to the dance and wondered what he would say if he did. Flynn had a tendency to get on his high horse at times and lecture Jack unnecessarily.

He walked to class, wondering what color dress Rapunzel would wear and if he should ask her so he could get something to match it. Oh crap! He also had to get flowers, didn't he? He sucked at that. Well, maybe Hiccup would give him pointers. He'd almost forgotten that Hiccup had mentioned he'd asked somebody to Homecoming, but he didn't say who. Jack wondered who it was and was dying to know. He'd bugged Hiccup in math, only to get glares from his friend to quit bugging him and help Rapunzel with her notes.

Well, with lunch time and art together, he could bug him then. He walked into French and saw Dagur sitting there looking annoyed about something. He had to chuckle at that. Whenever Dagur was pissed it always meant someone was in for it, but at the same time, they all knew that he'd been bested in some way, knocking him down a peg or two. He'd have to thank the sucker later.

….

"Mr. Mildew, slow down." Heather called.

"Why don't you keep up!" he spat back angrily.

Heather glared at him. She wanted to yell at the mean old man that she was helping Rapunzel with her notes and also catching her up on what she missed, but she hated putting attention on her friend. God knows she'd already had enough of it.

He grumbled and went back to the board, muttering about stupid kids.

Heather looked apologetically at Rapunzel, "Don't worry; if you need help I can tutor you after school sometime."

Rapunzel smiled at her, nodding.

Heather smiled back, but once again, avoided her eyes. She had not told Rapunzel about going to the office and reporting the abuse. It was really because of her that Rapunzel's mother was arrested and Rapunzel was put in a new home. Granted she was safer now and Heather couldn't have been happier to see her and know her friend was safe, but she knew Rapunzel would be devastated to find out that Heather had told her secret and caused her to be separated from her mother. None of her friends, save for Jack knew what she'd done and she wanted to keep it that way. Perhaps it would all go away and she'd never ever have to speak of it. That was fine with her, so long as Rapunzel was safe now and she was.

"Mr. Mildew, you do realize there are three students in here with casts on who still need to catch up on notes." Astrid spat, causing him to turn around sharply and glare at her.

"Well if they all hadn't been utter geniuses and gotten themselves damaged, then maybe they wouldn't have a problem."

Astrid fumed. Rapunzel hadn't done anything to deserve what she'd gotten and for him to just ignorantly say that mortified her.

Rapunzel shook her head at Astrid and put her head down in shame. Astrid took pity on her and muttered, "He better believe I'm going to Mr. Black about this."

"Care to share, Miss Hofferson?" Mildew hissed.

"Oh, just asking if you're going to go over the formula one more time before we leave." She said sweetly.

Merida chuckled and they fist bumped under the table.

Mildew once again turned back to the board and grumbled again about stupid kids.

Rapunzel practically held her breath until the bell rang, so ashamed that she had to endure the stupid cast for another five weeks. She was hoping to get it off sooner, but something told her it wouldn't happen.

Heather helped her with her bag and then waved to Astrid and Merida who left fuming about the class.

"When those two get angry, it's best to just make a path." Heather laughed.

Rapunzel nodded and followed her to gym.

They walked in quickly to change and Heather offered to help Rapunzel out. She was surprised when Rapunzel said yes and she had a feeling it was because Rapunzel knew she'd seen her scars and knew that Heather wouldn't say anything about them to her anymore.

"So…are you going to Mavis' party on Friday?" Heather asked as she helped Rapunzel with her shirt.

Rapunzel actually smiled, "Yes. Are you?"

"Yep. I'm gonna be a witch." Heather smiled, "What are you gonna be?"

"It's a secret." Rapunzel giggled.

"Oooh." Heather giggled back, glad that for once they could have a normal conversation like real friends.

"What about Homecoming?" Heather asked, "You thinking of going?"

"I am going." Rapunzel frowned.

Heather smiled excitedly.

"Jack asked me." Rapunzel admitted to her.

Heather looked away quickly to grin to herself wickedly. She knew it! She looked back and beamed at Rapunzel, "So…what are you gonna wear?"

"I don't know…I don't have a dress." She said sadly.

"That's no problem. You know, Merida and a few of us are letting her mom take us shopping this Wednesday. I bet you could tag along."

"Really?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, just ask Merida when you see her next; she'll be excited she's not the only one looking for a dress last minute."

"Why are you all going?" Rapunzel asked.

"Duh…shopping." Heather laughed.

"Miss Ana took me shopping on Saturday…it was so much fun." Rapunzel sighed happily as she let Heather hold her shorts for her so she could step into them.

"It's even better with girlfriends, trust me." Heather smiled, "And Jack is awesome, you two are gonna have a blast."

"I am glad he asked me. Dagur just tried to ask me earlier and he didn't look too happy when I said I was already going with someone." Rapunzel moaned.

Heather looked at her with concern. It was never good when Dagur targeted someone. She'd have to tell Jack to be on his guard.

"Don't worry about him, we won't let him bug ya." She smiled, hoping it eased Rapunzel's anxiety a little. She could tell she was not looking forward to facing Dagur out on the gym floor.

Heather got herself ready and then walked out with her. It seemed they were playing Volleyball and she moaned, realizing she couldn't play.

"Corona, you're referee today with me." Alvin roared.

She nodded to him timidly and walked over to stand next to him.

"I swear all these wretched rules about not letting injured kids play." He muttered, "In my day, we rubbed dirt and salt in our wounds, gave a battle cry, and finished the game."

Rapunzel gulped and nodded.

"Make sure you pay attention." He told her a little more gently and she realized that he did care about the fact that her arm was injured; he just didn't like showing others that side of himself. It made her smile a little. She wondered if he had puppies or kittens at home he took care of secretly.

"I will sir." She answered and listened as he instructed her on how to make calls and see who was in or out. She caught on quickly and he seemed pleased at how quickly she did, actually patting her back roughly and nearly shooting her forward in the process. She was finally relaxing when she caught Dagur's eye. He glared at her and she gulped, looking away quickly.

She was relieved when Alvin blew his whistle and dismissed everyone, "Thank Thor we don't have a volleyball team here, you all suck." He muttered loudly as they left. He however looked down at Rapunzel and smiled, "You on the other hand would make a very good referee. Good work, Corona."

Rapunzel nodded and smiled back, "Thank you, sir."

He dismissed her and she was feeling pretty good about herself until she saw a hand shoot out in front of the wall next to her and block her way. She looked up in fear to see Dagur staring her down, still looking disgruntled.

"I'm waiting to hear a name."

"Who?" she asked nervously.

"The guy I'm killing that's taking you to Homecoming." He spat.

Her eyes widened and she attempted to go around him, but he caught her cast again and she felt another shooting pain. She didn't dare cry out, remembering that it only made her mother angry…wait! This wasn't her mother, it was a student…so why was she suddenly thinking of her mother…?

"Hey!" a voice shouted, coming towards them.

Dagur looked up to see a very angry looking Jack walking up, "You gonna let her go?" Jack threatened, "Or do I need to make you?"

Dagur stared him down, but released her arm and she let out a hiss of pain. He merely chuckled, "Looks like your new little family member is here to save the day. Don't make me rip your hair off Frost."

Jack smirked, "Like to see you try that." He then looked at Rapunzel and motioned his head for her to scram. She did, scurrying away quickly as Jack advanced on Dagur. She didn't get a chance to see what happened as she sought cover in the locker rooms.

"You stay away from her Dagur, you got that?" Jack spat, looking up at the taller boy who merely smiled, staring him down.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Huh? Color my hair?"

"Just leave her alone. She's been through enough, she doesn't need you harassing or hurting her." Jack said protectively, crossing his arms.

"Since she's staying with you now, maybe you can enlighten me as to who she seems to think is taking her to Homecoming?"

Jack had a feeling Dagur was going to beat the snot out of him, but he found himself shrugging it off and smiling instead, "Me."


	16. Chapter 16

Rapunzel came out still feeling sick to her stomach with Heather following her like a mother hen.

"Don't worry, if he bothers you again, I'll be there and I'm not afraid of him." She explained to the poor girl, "He knows not to mess with me because of Snotlout." She said proudly, putting a hand on her back and leading her gently out the doors. She wondered where Jack was and if Dagur was around but she was relieved to see neither of them. She sighed as she walked to her next class alone where her foster father would be able to keep an eye on her.

She walked in and found Fishleg's who looked up excitedly at her, smiling widely, "Rapunzel!" he called. She rushed over and hugged him quickly. He was so gentle with her, making sure not to bump into her cast or squeeze her too tight. He'd been worried sick all weekend and was so glad she was okay. She was the first and only girl who'd ever opened up to him right away without judging and he appreciated that from her. He actually had been wanting to ask her to the dance, but once he found out that Jack had beat him to it, he reserved himself to either going alone or with someone else. But none of that mattered because he was just glad his friend was safe now.

"I actually wanted to tell you something." Fishleg's said quietly as she sat down in front of him. She turned around and he smiled sadly, "I'm sorry I never asked if you were okay or anything…I should have been-"

"Fishleg's…" she smiled kindly, "It's okay…thank you, I'm-"

She paused when Jack suddenly came in followed by a disgruntled looking North. What made everyone pause was the fact that Jack was sporting a very fresh black eye and a bruise on his chin. But despite all of that, he was smiling.

"Let's get started." North grunted loudly. She didn't think she'd ever seen North look so upset. Jack sat down, wincing a little but still looking proud as could be.

Merida and Astrid ran over to find their seats and everyone couldn't seem to stop staring at Jack.

"Everyone, eye's forward!" North barked.

They all listened, a little shocked that their wonderfully nice teacher was looking so angry.

Rapunzel felt completely responsible and suddenly very afraid for Jack. What if North was going to punish him when he got home? She would hate to have Jack go through that. After class, she resolved, she was going to talk to North. There had to be something she could do.

Nobody said a word through class and by then, North had relaxed some. But it spoke volumes that it was a strict lecture day for the man.

The bell rung and Rapunzel was practically sweating as she purposefully packed her books slowly.

"You need help?" Fishleg's asked her kindly.

She shook her head and smiled up at him nervously, "You go ahead, I'll catch up." She said, her voice shaking a little.

He narrowed his eyes but nodded, "I'll save you a seat."

"Thank you." She smiled.

He left with Merida and Astrid since Jack was told he had to stay behind to have a chat with North after class.

Merida turned to see if Rapunzel was coming, but she shook her head at them. They left looking concerned but didn't question it. They all knew she was living with North now, so chances are she wanted to talk to him.

Jack stayed put in his desk and looked up at her quickly, curious as to why she was still there. She took a breath and walked up to North who was erasing the board. He turned, shocked a little that she was still there.

"Rapunzel?" he asked gently, "Are you alright?"

She bit her lip and then looked quickly at Jack, "It's my fault." She muttered quietly.

Jack did look up just then to watch.

"What is it?" North asked, looking concerned and putting a hand on her back.

"Jack…Jack didn't start that fight…I did."

Jack finally got up and walked forward. North held up a hand sternly to him, so he was forced to pause halfway to the desk and wait there.

"What do you mean?" he asked patiently.

"I just…he was just trying to…to help me…Dagur wouldn't leave me alone and…and he grabbed my cast and Jack…just…please don't punish him!" she cried, "Please don't hurt him."

North looked sadly at her and then stared at Jack who looked just as sad.

"Rapunzel…" North said quietly, helping her sit down, "I would never, ever hurt Jack or Flynn or you."

She looked up, still distraught.

"As for what happened, Jack told me what Dagur had done to you. You are not in trouble nor are you responsible. Both boys just got a detention after school. Jack is only grounded from video games and movies for two weeks."

"What?" she asked, looking confused.

North smiled patiently while Jack finally came forward to the desk, "I started the fight with Dagur, Rapunzel, not you." He said softly, "He got jealous when I told him I was going with you to Homecoming and threw the first punch, but I fought back." He shrugged, "I should count myself lucky because I can still go to the costume party and Homecoming with you." He smiled.

North nodded, "You should." He said tersely, "You know we don't solve problems with fighting and though I don't trust that Dagur boy and am glad Jack was there to help you, Rapunzel, I will not stand for any of my children fighting. Understood?" he asked Jack specifically.

"Understood, sir." Jack nodded humbly.

Rapunzel nodded and both smiled at her.

"You are not in trouble, Rapunzel, and as for Jack, he can live without games and TV for a couple of weeks." North smiled.

"Speak for yourself." Jack joked.

"So…you're not…you're not going to…punish Jack?"

"Oh, I am punishing him, but I don't need to lay a hand on him to punish him." North chuckled, "Like I said, grounding is how I handle things."

"Grounding is…?" she asked curiously.

"Let's say you got into a fight…" North said calmly, "Not that you would, but say you did. I would tell you you couldn't…go shopping with friends or…no desserts for a day."

"That's all?!" she gasped.

He chuckled, "That's all. But please don't go breaking rules now because I told you this."

"OH…no!" she said quickly, "Just…"  
"I know." He said softly, nodding sadly at her, "I don't want you to be afraid to come to me about anything or be who you are, Rapunzel. You don't have to be afraid, period."

Jack nodded, leaning against the desk, "It took me a while to trust him too, Rapunzel. I used to get the belt or…something…" he shuddered, "But, North…he's not like that." He smiled, "He'll never hurt me, but I screwed up, so…I just have to live for two weeks without entertainment is all."

"It's not fair…" Rapunzel said softly.

"What?" North asked.

Rapunzel looked up suddenly and shook her head, "Nothing…nothing…"

"Alright, you two can go to lunch now. Jack…you behave or it'll be three weeks."

"Okay Dad." Jack nodded, looking serious. He never wanted to disappoint North, ever. If he did he always felt bad. But after listening to Rapunzel and remembering how things used to be for him, he considered himself very lucky that North never hurt him.

Rapunzel and Jack grabbed their things and headed out with their passes. They walked slowly and Jack finally looked at how upset Rapunzel was. Did the fight really get to her that bad?

"Hey…" he said softly, "I just want you to know…I'd do it again to keep you safe." He smiled. She looked up at him, confused and his smile softened, "He's not gonna bother you anymore."

She looked away and then back up at Jack, "I still feel like I got you beat up…"

He laughed, "What this? Please the best he got on me was a few punches, but I got him back. Trust me…he won't touch you again, not as long as I can help it."

She was about to tell him he didn't need to protect her, that she could handle herself…but hello! She practically needed help opening doors and getting changed at the moment, hell she'd be lost without her friends help.

"Thank you." She said very softly. Luckily he heard it and smiled, putting a hand on her back.

…..

Rapunzel hugged herself inside the hoodie Jack had given her. She sat surrounded by the group members once again and felt her face turn red. Everyone knew what had happened to her and this was the place to bring it up. Although nobody asked her about it, it was still a very scary feeling knowing that at any time someone was going to call you out.

"Rapunzel? Did you do anything fun this weekend?" Ana called out simply.

Crap! They were only just starting with openings; she had a whole fifty five minutes to sit in fear. She forgot Mondays opened with what they did over the weekend and Fridays ended with plans for the weekend.

"I…I went shopping…with you." She said quickly.

Ana perked up and nodded, "I had fun too!" she smiled, "We'll have to go again sometime; we never did get to check out that pottery store."

Rapunzel nodded excitedly, "Yeah, I really wanted to see some of the designs on the others."

"Me too. Next time." Ana said, laughing, "Okay…Jack? Anything fun this weekend?"

"Yeah…I asked a girl to Homecoming." He smiled proudly.

Rapunzel turned beet red and looked away, wanting to melt into the seat.

A bunch of the girls and guys oohed and awed.

"Did she say yes?" Ana asked, winking at Jack and knowing exactly who it was, based on Rapunzel's red face.

"Yep." Jack smiled.

"Who is it?" Mavis asked excitedly and Rapunzel nearly squeaked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Jack said proudly.

"Does she even go here?" Nod joked.

Jack narrowed his eyes and smirked, "Yes."

"Is she imaginary?" Guy cut in, laughing.

"Nope." Jack shook his head. Wait till they figured it out, then they'd be shocked for sure.

"Okay, boys." Ana laughed, "Hiccup, it's your turn."

"I asked a girl to Homecoming too." He smiled.

"Is it Rapunzel?" Mavis asked suddenly and Rapunzel and Hiccup shot each other a look.

Meanwhile, Merida had her head down and seemed to be clenching the seat she was in.

"No…" Rapunzel squeaked, "I'm going with…with somebody else."

"Who?!" MK shouted excitedly, "Nod's taking me!" she said proudly and Nod merely coughed and shrugged, trying to play it cool.

Flynn finally looked over, trying to figure it all out and his eyes widened when it hit him, "Bro, you didn't?!"

"What?" Jack yelled, annoyed, "I didn't drive your car again. So stop bugging me."

"Not that!" Flynn yelled, "You know damn well what I'm talking about you little shit!"

"Okay! Enough!" Ana laughed, attempting to calm the group down, "Tell you what, raise your hand if this weekend you asked somebody to Homecoming."

A few people raised their hand.

"Raise your hand if you got asked to Homecoming."

Rapunzel and quite a few others raised their hands.

"Okay. Now, we are moving on. If you want to know who people are bringing to Homecoming, ask them after group."

They nodded and Rapunzel practically sank into her chair with relief. From the looks of it, Merida did as well.

"Does anybody have anything, not Homecoming related, that happened this weekend that they want to share?"

"I got a new sister." Flynn smiled at Rapunzel and then glared at Jack.

Rapunzel met his gaze and smiled nervously nodding.

"Very nice." Ana smiled, "Okay, today's topic is safe places. Who or what is a safe place for you to go to?"

"My Dad." Mavis said, smiling, "Whenever I get scared, he always makes me feel better. Sometimes my aunts and uncles when they visit, I feel like I can talk to them."

"Very nice, anyone else?"

"I used to go to this one spot in the forest, I call it the cove." Hiccup said, "I would hide there when I was feeling sad or lonely. Sometimes I'd go to my dad's friend Gobber when I needed help, but lately my dad and I are…we're closer, so…I go to him now."

"The woods." MK said sadly, but didn't say anything else.

"I sing and dance and it always surprises me how easy it is to escape when I do that." Flynn smiled.

"I go horseback riding or go to archery practice." Merida smiled fondly, "it's just that one place that I feel free to be who I am and forget what I've done wrong."

"When I'm running or…riding fast on my bike." Nod said, "I forget the world."

"My girlfriend and her family." Guy admitted, nodding happily.

"Home." Jack said, shrugging, "I can cook or do whatever I want to do and never feel like I'm different or scared."

Rapunzel stayed silent, where did she ever feel safe? She was very aware that it was her turn and all she could do was stare at the ground and think.

"When I pray…" she said softly. She opened her mouth to say more but didn't. She closed it quickly and then looked away again.

Ana sighed and hoped to maybe see if there was more, "Do you pray often?" she asked.

Rapunzel nodded, "All the time."

"What do you pray about?" she asked, feeling herself tense up at having asked the questions. Sometimes with kids and adolescents, the questions you ask can be a hit or a miss.

She was surprised when Rapunzel seemed to relax just a little and shrug, "I pray for people who need help…or when I'm scared and want someone to watch over me." She admitted, "I feel safer and…less alone."

Ana smiled, "Prayer is very powerful, even for people who may believe in a different higher power. These were excellent responses, all of you. Something I want you to think about is what makes those places safe and how you can eventually become a safe place for someone. And we'll continue this discussion tomorrow, sound good?"

They all nodded, glad they got to leave early save for Jack who had a detention to get to. Ana merely patted his shoulder as he walked past her and then let others come up to her if they needed to talk about anything.

Rapunzel got her things and then Flynn walked up to her, smiling, "You ready to go?"

"I just need to get my stuff out of my locker." She said quickly and walked out, hoping to avoid others asking her about Homecoming. Flynn merely followed her, after quickly saying goodbye to Guy. He watched her fiddle with the combination and work the darn thing open, practically gritting her teeth as she did. She huffed as she stuffed things into her bag and he actually chuckled, "You can take your time Blondie."

She nodded and then remembered that she really didn't need to rush now, considering she didn't have to worry about her mother…which once again brought a frown to her face and caused her stomach to flip.

"I like what you said about prayer in there." He commented as she finished up.

"Oh…" she mumbled, "Thank you…I didn't know you could escape through singing or dancing."

He smiled, "Easy to do when you're caught up in it."

"I guess when I paint I get lost in what I'm doing." She admitted, "I just don't worry about anything when I paint."

She closed her locker and then followed him to his car outside; he was nice enough to keep the conversation going with her, which surprised her a little. She had to admit he was a very easy person to talk to, like he just knew how to keep the flow going and get the person to open up without trying so hard.

He opened the front door for her and she slid in carefully.

"Alright, sis, you wanna stop anywhere before we head home?" he asked her.

She was surprised to hear him call her his sister, but found it extremely endearing and heartwarming. She could get used to that word, "No, I'm good."

He smiled at her and drove off, "So...can I be the first one to guess who's taking you to Homecoming? I'll tell you if I approve." He chuckled.

She gulped a little and he snuck her a look, "I think it's safe to say it's not Nod." He chuckled, "And something tells me it's not Hiccup…"

She looked at him nervously and bit her lip as he shook his head exasperatedly, "Can't believe he asked you."

"Who?" she squeaked.

He smirked at her and finally smiled, "My brother. I'd call him your brother too, but that'd be wrong considering the circumstances." He shuddered.

She looked down sadly, "I'm not staying with Mr. North for very long." She admitted, "I was told I'd be moved somewhere else."

He looked over at her sadly. He hadn't realized that this was the case, "Don't worry, I bet North will adopt you."

"He's not." She shook her head, "And even if he was…he wouldn't want me."

"Hey, don't think like that." He said softly, "I mean, me and Jack are extremely hopeless and he adopted us." He chuckled. Perhaps he'd have to ask North what was going on. It didn't seem right if North didn't even attempt to try and adopt Rapunzel. She was an incredible girl who'd been through a lot. She needed a good home.

"Mother was right." She whispered, breaking his thoughts, "Who'd ever want me? I'm worthless."

Flynn stomped on the brakes and then stared hard at her, "Don't you ever say that again, ever. You are not worthless!"

She shrank back in fear as she stared into his eyes. He softened his gaze and swallowed, "I think of you as a little sister, even if it's not forever. And I don't ever want my sister thinking that about herself. And if anyone ever tells you any crap like that, you come to me and I'll straighten them out." He smiled.

She nodded slowly and he started his car again and then gave her another soft look, "Honestly, I'm not surprised you and Jack are going together. And I have to say, he's one of the most respectful guys I know, especially to girls." He admitted, "But I stress that he can be a complete moron."

Rapunzel found herself giggling in surprise but decided to be straight forward with Flynn, "We're really just going to Homecoming, that's all." She said softly.

Flynn raised his eyebrows but said nothing as he drove.

….

Dinner felt awkward, what with North still being upset with Jack, Flynn being upset with Jack, and Rapunzel being upset with herself. It was pretty quiet considering they'd been so chatty that weekend. North had made a simple meatloaf dish that night and all Rapunzel could do was pick at it with her fork.

The phone rang and she actually jumped and squealed, falling out of her chair.

Flynn and Jack helped her up and were doing their hardest not to laugh as North went to answer the phone.

"Mrs. Dunbroch!" he said jovially, acting as though nothing odd were going on at home.

They all watched as he listened to the woman on the other line. Rapunzel guessed that it was Merida's mother and wondered what she must be like. Merida had said many different things about her mother, whether it was them getting close or them fighting.

"Absolutely! Thank you! I'll tell her right now and you can pick her up around five." He said happily.

He hung up and came to sit down and smiled at Rapunzel who was rubbing her side that had hit the floor.

"Merida's mother, Elinor," He said, "Just called and wants to take you, Merida, and a few other girls to go dress shopping on Wednesday at five." He said, "I told her it was perfectly fine and since you have your art club meeting you should make it back in time to grab something to eat and then go with them." He smiled.

"Oh." Rapunzel said, remembering that she had indeed talked to Heather about dress shopping and that Merida was looking for a dress as well, "That sounds like fun." She smiled.

"Ah, make sure you pick out a very good dress, yes?" he smiled.

She nodded shyly, "May I be excused, please?" Rapunzel asked quietly.

North nodded at her, looking concerned. She got up and put her plate in the sink and quickly rushed out.

She knew it must look like she was having a bad moment, but in actuality, she wanted to think about her dress. She didn't know what Jack would like really so she had to get ideas and sneak into his room while they were busy.

She opened his door carefully and looked inside. She took note of the blue color of his room. He also wore a lot of black. He was obviously into bands and skulls and things, so she nodded, putting that in the back of her mind. She then walked over to his art desk and noticed he had made a lot of paper snowflakes. He also seemed to draw and paint winter landscapes; he must really like winter.

She heard footsteps downstairs and rushed out, quickly running to her room before anyone saw her. She wanted to write down her ideas and make sure she found the best dress that Jack would like.

Sure she wore a lot of pinks and purples, but she wanted Jack to be happy. She knew that she wouldn't be the greatest date so the least she could do was find a dress that he'd like on her.

Jack really had done a lot for her and she hated to admit that she was feeling extremely self-conscious about going with him. He was so handsome and cool and really nice and here she was a girl in a cast who was living in his home out of the goodness of their hearts. There was nothing special about her, at least that she didn't see.

She looked up at her walls and walked over to them. She reached out and touched the whiteness of the wall, feeling how smooth it was, reminding her of a fresh canvas. The whole thing looked practically hungry for something to fill its vastness. She wished she had some paint. Whenever she felt confused or upset, she longed to just feel the glide of paint on a canvas, hear the sticky sound it always made as it smoothly made color come to life. See the millions of shades of colors come bursting out of the paint.

She heard a knock on her door and broke from her reverie sadly and answered the door quickly. Jack stood there, black eye and all, grinning at her and that's when it hit her.

"Jack…do you have paint I can borrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, tons." He smiled, "In my room, help yourself whenever you-"

"Thank you!" she cried happily, rushing past him and into his room to see where he kept it. She knew she looked practically like a greedy child looking for the cookie jar, but she didn't care. Painting those walls was the only thing that would get her past her feelings of worthlessness.

"Here." Jack showed her, opening a tub near the desk to show a lot of paint that she could use. He also got out some brushes and a painting pallet.

"This is perfect." She smiled as she collected what she could with one hand and took it to her room, plopping them down on the floor by the wall.

He watched her, curious as she sat cross-legged on the floor and opened the paint, pouring some onto the pallet.

She must have forgotten he was watching her as she stood up carefully, grabbed a brush, and balanced the pallet on her cast arm. She dipped her brush into the turquoise blue paint, getting a good amount on her brush. Then, smiling she closed her eyes as she felt the first stroke on the wall, hearing the glide of the bristles mixed with the paint, smelling how strong it was, and then opening her eyes to see a streak of bright blue as the first brush of color on the blank canvas, ready for more.

From there, she was completely lost in her work. Jack leaned against her doorframe, afraid to disturb her but also completely enchanted by how beautiful she looked when she painted. She seemed as though she were in another world and the smile on her face, flushed her cheeks to a healthy glow and her eyes sparkled with wonder as she painted. She was completely happy and he was witnessing it for the first time.

After a while of watching her, he realized he felt as though he were trespassing on something sacred to her, a safe haven possibly, and decided to leave her alone and let her paint. He got halfway to his room when he stopped and realized something.

"Uh…" he muttered, looking back in the room, "Are you allowed to paint on the walls?"

She must have heard him because all she did was huff and say, "Who cares?"


	17. Chapter 17

Wednesday was finally here and Rapunzel was extremely nervous. She thought after enjoying a fun-filled afternoon with Hiccup, Jack, Mavis, and a few others in art club that she'd be relaxed but she wasn't. She was scared she wouldn't fit in when going shopping with the girls. They were coming any minute and she wanted to make a good impression and not look like such a loser.

"Jack?" Rapunzel called meekly as she knocked on his door. He answered it, looking slightly frustrated from doing his homework.

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

"D-does this look okay?" she asked.

He leaned against the door frame and looked her up and down carefully. He would have just said yes but something told him she needed proof first.

"Hmmm." He mumbled, "I like the skinny jean look, really good fit. The flats are a good choice. And…did you pick out that top?" he asked.

She nodded nervously and shrugged, "Miss Ana helped me, but I…I sort of liked the way the sun looked painted on and all the purple swirls were just-"

"It's perfect!" he nodded, "You look like you're ready for a day out shopping."

"Really?" she smiled, looking relieved.

He chuckled, nodding.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous it's just…I've never gone out with other girls to 'hang out' and it all sounds so cool and I'm just not and-"

Jack laughed, "Rapunzel, you are cool. Just be who you are. I mean, I wouldn't have asked you to the dance if I didn't think you were cool."

"Really?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Really."

"Thanks." She smiled.

They both heard the doorbell and she rushed downstairs to open the door.

"Have fun!" Jack called, "Wish I could go." He mumbled, still annoyed he had homework.

Rapunzel opened the door to see Merida standing on her doorstep smiling, "You ready?" she asked.

"I think so…" Rapunzel panted, suddenly wondering if she needed anything besides money while shopping. North had already given Elinor the money to pay for a dress within a certain budget, but she also wondered if girls brought other things to the mall. I mean why else would they need purses?

Merida giggled, "I think you're good to go. We'll be inside so you don't need your coat."

"Oh! Okay." Rapunzel nodded. Her shirt was long sleeved after all.

She came out and followed Merida to a silver van where a woman with graying brown hair sat ready to drive. She looked nice, but Rapunzel was still nervous about meeting Merida's infamous mother.

"Hello Rapunzel! I'm Elinor!" Merida's mother smiled, introducing herself as the girls climbed in. Heather, Astrid, and Ruffnut were also in the car, gossiping about everyday school things that Rapunzel wished she knew more about.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Rapunzel said nervously.

"Oh, just call me Elinor, sweetie!" Elinor smiled, "Girls, you ready? All buckled?"

"Yep!" Astrid called.

Merida grunted, "Mom just go!"

"Young lady, if you want a, what is it you kids say now? Bitchin' dress, you better fix that attitude with the woman paying for it."

Merida rolled her eyes but chuckled at her mother. It seemed they were still at odds but coming to understand one another slowly.

"Mrs. Dubroch?" Heather asked sweetly.

"Yes dear?"

"Merida isn't telling us who she's going with, can you tell us?" Heather giggled.

Merida turned red and gave her mother a scathing look who merely smiled, "I'm afraid I promised not to say anything, but I can tell you I greatly approve of who she's going with."

"It's not Jack!" Heather grinned, winking at Rapunzel.

"Who's he going with? I heard he's actually going with someone." Ruffnut asked.

Rapunzel turned around sharply to look at them but quickly averted her eyes and stared at the floor.

Astrid noticed and gasped loudly, "Rapunzel! He's going with Rapunzel!"

"What?! No way! Really?" Merida shouted, turning around in the passenger's seat to see a very red faced Rapunzel looking at the floor.

"I knew it was either gonna be him or Fishleg's who asked you." Astrid cheered.

"Who are you going with then?" Heather asked, coming to Rapunzel's defense.

Astrid shrugged, "She goes to another school."

Rapunzel didn't mean to let out a gasp, but she did and turned to see Astrid looking serious. The others must have known about this side of her because they didn't comment on it really or look that surprised.

"Was it that one girl I saw you talking to after our game against Burgess High?" Merida asked.

Astrid looked like she was thinking but then nodded, "She has short blonde hair, she and I spoke before a couple of times, went to a GSA thing in town. Decided to go to each other's dances."

"Is she cute?" Heather giggled.

"Uh…yes!" Astrid laughed.

Rapunzel was still processing the fact that Astrid was a lesbian. But everyone seemed to move on from it.

"What about you Ruffnut?" Heather asked.

"Savage from the basketball team asked me." She shrugged.

"Finally!" Astrid laughed, "He's been bugging me every time I have gym with him about you."

"Yeah, he actually asked my brother if it was okay before he asked me. I don't know, I kinda thought that was sweet, but seriously, my brother does not control my life." Ruffnut rolled her eyes, "I mean, I didn't bug him when that girl from his chemistry class wanted to go with him."

"So Rapunzel, when did Jack ask you?" Astrid asked, sitting forward in the seat and looking at her intently.

"Oh…" Rapunzel jumped, not sure what to say, "He, uh…he asked me the day after I moved in."

"How did he ask you? I need dirt on this sucker." Ruffnut chuckled.

"Well…he…he made a soup for me and we just started talking and he…he asked me." She found herself smiling, "It was nice."

"Aww…I knew all those piercings were just show. He's totally a softie." Ruffnut laughed.

"You know he told me he's getting snake bites soon." Merida commented.

"Ugh! Why all the holes?" Astrid groaned.

"Until he can get a tattoo he's not stopping." Merida shrugged.

"Does he have anywhere else pierced that I probably don't wanna know about?" Ruffnut asked.

Rapunzel found herself wondering the same thing but forced herself to get it out of her head before she got all hot and bothered thinking about a naked Jack in her head. It was bad enough she'd seen him shirtless and got strange feelings pool inside her stomach, not to mention every time he stared at her or gave her that cheesy smile she almost melted. Sometimes, all the piercings and weird hair didn't bother her and she found Jack extremely handsome, more so than Flynn. But those thoughts she forced aside for fear he'd notice. To be honest she didn't understand it at all and it did bother her. Maybe when she saw Miss Ana again she could explain all these weird thoughts and feelings she had.

"We're here!" Elinor cheered.

"What color are you going with Merida?" Astrid asked as she and Ruff climbed out, waiting for Heather and Rapunzel to follow them.

Merida shrugged and then they turned to Rapunzel who looked happy and successful for a moment as she told them about what she was thinking for a dress, "I think blue will be nice." She said, "Maybe some white…"  
"Aww!" Astrid smiled, "You're gonna pick out Jack's colors? That's so cute!"

"I'm surprised you didn't say pink." Merida chuckled, "That's like your signature color!"

"Well…" Rapunzel sighed, "I just want to be different for a change."

"Sounds like a plan!" Astrid cheered, "Ooh! There's where I got my dress, it's that silver one on display."

Rapunzel looked up at the window to see all the different dresses on display and smiled when she saw the short glittery silver dress. It was sleeveless but had a silver sash that wrapped around the middle. Astrid was going to look very pretty in it.

"I got mine at Macy's." Heather said, "It's so pretty! I chose a ruby red with some black accents on it."

"Mine's yellow." Ruffnut shrugged, "Halter top style, nothing fancy."

"Oh Merida! I like that one!" Heather gushed as she found a gold satiny dress.

Merida made a face and shook her head.

Elinor seemed to just let the girls look around but was also admiring the different dresses. Rapunzel looked around, not quite sure what to look for. Sure there were lots of blue dresses but none of them stood out to her so far.

"That's a very nice color, dear." Elinor said, coming over to her.

Rapunzel jumped and looked up at Elinor nervously, remembering her own mother. Elinor was definitely different. She was watchful, but not overbearing. And the way she spoke was disciplined, yet very kind. It did little to ease Rapunzel's discomfort. Elinor was still a stranger to her, and a mother, something she'd had very few good experiences with. Ana was the only adult woman that Rapunzel truly trusted and she was still getting used to that.

"Umm…thank you." She replied meekly. Elinor seemed fascinated by the girl. Merida had told her a lot about Rapunzel and what she heard she was horrified to learn. Being a prosecuting attorney she wondered if Rapunzel's case was going to be in her charge. She'd done some digging and found out that the State was pressing charges against the woman who had hurt Rapunzel, but she didn't know yet who was defending the woman and who was prosecuting. In all honesty she'd love nothing more than to be at the court when it went down, just to see the monster who could hurt her own child and also to support Rapunzel who she knew would have to testify. She'd seen many children go through a terrible experience doing just that. It always broke her heart.

"Rapunzel! Did you find one yet?" Heather asked as she hurried over. Elinor smiled fondly as she watched all the girls. Astrid and Merida had been friends since they were young, so she was used to the girl being at her house or hanging out with Merida after school and practice. Ruffnut and Heather were new friends she'd made once she got over her addiction issues and Elinor was glad that Merida had friends who were better influences and kept her on track.

Rapunzel shook her head at Heather sadly and kept walking around. Meanwhile Merida was holding a couple of dresses and was showing them to her mother who smiled happily as she looked at them.

Rapunzel watched the exchange and felt a sense of longing. She wished her mother had done things like this with her; the only experience with it she had was with Miss Ana and even that felt odd to her because she was so unused to affection of this kind.

She turned away sadly and rifled through a row of dresses and suddenly gasped when she saw it; the perfect dress.

She took it off the rack carefully and stared at it. It was light blue, almost turquoise! And the sleeveless bust had black tulle and a diamond-like brooch at the center. But what made the dress absolutely perfect were the rhinestone diamonds all shaped like snowflakes going down the dress in front and on the sides, making a very unique pattern. The skirt would just hit her knees and there was black tulle at the bottom. It was perfect for Homecoming with Jack!

"What is it-oooh!" Heather gasped when she saw the dress Rapunzel held, "That's beautiful!"

Rapunzel couldn't stop staring at how beautiful it was. The back had a corset tie which meant it would fit her easier and she wouldn't have to worry about a zipper.

"Rapunzel found one!" Heather called and the other girls rushed forward to ooh and ah the dress. Rapunzel almost didn't believe that she could even consider getting this dress, it was too much!

"Let's go try it on, then!" Elinor coaxed and led the girls to the dressing rooms where Merida was already trying on two dresses.

Rapunzel walked into the dressing room and held the dress in front of her body. She couldn't stop herself from feeling self-conscious again. She was so skinny and her bruises were fading and only slightly yellow now and it didn't help that her skin was awfully pale. Her choppy hair was so bland and almost colorless it broke her heart. She nearly dropped the dress in self-defeat, her mother's words coming back into her head, telling her how stupid and selfish she was that no one would ever think a girl like her was pretty.

A knock jolted her from her thoughts suddenly and she gasped.

"You alright dear?" Elinor called from the other side, "Did you need help?"

"Uh…" she stammered, "N-no…" She almost added that she'd decided she wanted to go home but the thought of seeing Jack suddenly broke through the vile words her mother would say. If she didn't go with Jack to the dance he would be very upset with her and she didn't want that. Not to mention how sad he would be. She needed to quit being pitying herself and just put on the damn dress!

She took a breath and quickly changed, avoiding the mirror. She suddenly realized she needed someone to tie the back so she called Heather in.

The minute Heather walked through the door, her eyes widened. A grin spread on her face and she had Rapunzel turn so she could tie her back excitedly, "I can't wait to see this on you." She breathed as she finished with the knots. She managed to pull the dress up some to hide one of her disappearing welts and then turned her once more to see Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel…" she chuckled, "Put your arms down."

Rapunzel sunk into herself nervously and looked up at Heather with a hint of sadness. Heather put hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side as she smiled at Rapunzel warmly, "Here." She suggested, "Just relax, stand straight, head up-okay not too far up! Hands at your sides, take a breath…"

Rapunzel did, closing her eyes and Heather had her face the mirror and as Rapunzel opened her eyes she gasped audibly in shock. She looked…she looked…

"See how pretty you are!" Heather smiled happily, Rapunzel's look of shock oblivious to her.

Rapunzel walked forward, unable to believe the girl in the mirror was her. The gown fit her snugly and made her look more…well…like a woman, than anything she'd ever worn before in her life. She always thought she looked like a small, timid girl, but suddenly she was a tall, beautiful woman. A smile slowly crept to her face and she held her cheeks suddenly, feeling them burn with excitement. She giggled, not sure what else to do or say.

Merida bounded in suddenly yelling, "She put it on?! Lemme see! Move!"

The minute she saw Rapunzel she gasped and laughed happily, clapping her hands, "You're so lovely! Oh my goodness! Guys! Come quick!"

Rapunzel suddenly felt rather cramped in the small dressing room as every one crowded her and complimented the dress on her. She wasn't quite sure what to do with so many people telling her how pretty she was. She finally looked at Merida and smiled, pointing at the dress she wore. It was sleeveless as well, yet a much lighter blue than Rapunzel's dress, almost a perfect sky blue color. It had a satiny brown sash that tied in the middle and a brown see-through fabric in front of the light blue skirt. On the brown fabric there were gold, glittery patterns. It was so unique and interesting Rapunzel was almost jealous. But honestly, Jack was going to love the one she was wearing. It suddenly made her wonder who Merida was going with.

"You like this one?" Merida smiled as she asked her, holding out the dress skirt a little.

"It's so beautiful!" Rapunzel gushed as she walked over to feel the fabric. It flowed nicely and framed Merida perfectly.

"Yeah? I like it too!" Merida nodded.

"Hiccup's going to love it, dear." Elinor smiled.

Everyone suddenly grew quiet and stared at Merida who turned as red as her hair and glared at her mother with the most scathing look. Her mother put a hand to her mouth in embarrassment and could only glance at Merida apologetically.

Merida looked at every single girl in the room as though daring them to make fun of her. Astrid and Ruff grinned and snorted, but said nothing. Heather looked down but also grinned like a fool. Rapunzel on the other hand couldn't keep the smile off her face as she looked fondly at Merida, "Your mother is right, Hiccup will love that dress. He's so lucky to be going with you!"

Merida relaxed a little but nodded at Rapunzel, "Thank you."

"Alright ladies, are these the winners?" Elinor asked, still looking like she wanted to punch herself.

Merida sighed and looked at her mother softly and then gave her the most vulnerable look as though desperately seeking approval, "You like it, Mum?"

Elinor looked at her fondly and smoothed some hair behind Merida's ear and nodded, "You look absolutely beautiful, love."

Merida relaxed even more and then nodded, "I like this one."

Elinor nodded back, never breaking eye contact with Merida. Rapunzel watched, almost envious at the obvious communication between the two without using any words. It was like just by looking at one another, they knew what the other was thinking, like a bond. She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to look away sadly. She would never have a mother who would do this with her or make her feel loved and beautiful.

"Too bad about the cast." Ruffnut suddenly said, breaking the silence and Rapunzel turned around nervously.

"I was going to paint it to match the dress." She admitted with a small grin.

"Good idea!" Astrid laughed, "You should get some rhinestones to go with the massive amount of bling!"

Rapunzel couldn't stop the giggles from flowing as she shook her head and looked once more at herself in the mirror, "I do like it."

"Then that's the one, sweetie." Elinor smiled, "Alright, hurry up! We're getting shoes next!"

Rapunzel was glad to hear that as they left so she could change. As she did she realized that she also had no clue what to do with her hair. MK had offered to make her jewelry so she felt relieved she didn't need to worry about that. But her hair was another story. It was so bland...even with barrettes, it would look so…

She sighed, deciding that she would have to save that for another day. Right now, she could only focus on getting this dress and her new shoes. At least she'd been successful and to be honest, she'd had fun. Heather had been right, shopping was fun with friends. Everyone was so happy and she felt it was infectious. Once she'd managed to get herself dressed again, she held up the dress she'd be wearing and stared at it fondly for a few moments. This was a start for her; she was finally going to be normal. She would be the girl shopping with friends, who had a date to Homecoming, who could join clubs, and have fun. She forced her mother's words from her head and finally marched out, excited to be able to get something so new and so beautiful for herself. And after being told how pretty she was, she felt she walked with a little more pride in her step as the shoe shopping commenced.

**Hey all! If you want to see the dresses that all the girls are wearing to Homecoming, they are on a post on my tumblr page and under the tag 'geminisonic', 'a whole new world', 'robtd' or 'jackunzel'. And if anyone wants to do fanart for this story at any time, that is totally okay! Let me know and I'll credit you in the story! My page is gemini-sonic if you want to find me and keep up with more of my stuff!**


	18. Chapter 18

Rapunzel finished painting her face and giggled at her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit she looked pretty silly but she couldn't be more excited. Tonight was Mavis' party and Rapunzel's first Halloween celebration. She hadn't dressed up since she was a baby and she didn't have any memory of it at all. She remembered looking out the window as a child, forlorn, as she watched children go from house to house, with smiles on their faces, all dressed up for Halloween and getting candy. But tonight, she'd be the one smiling and having a good time!

She stood up and looked once more at her costume and giggled again, jumping just a little in excitement.

She walked towards her door and walked down to find North and show him when she shrieked. She'd found North, but he looked rather different.

He only laughed and she smiled, relieved that it was only a costume.

"Rapunzel! You look adorable!" he laughed happily.

"You look great too Mr. North…what are you supposed to be?" she asked curiously as she admired the green face paint and fake stitches that were drawn on.

"I am Frankenstein's monster!" he said dramatically, "I usually have my ninth graders read that book." He nodded.

"Wow! Did you do the face paint?" she asked.

"Jack helped me a little. He's struggling with his makeup upstairs, you may want to help him." He whispered, chuckling a little.

"Okay!" she agreed, happy to help.

She quickly bounded up the stairs and bumped into Flynn who had covered himself in patches of fur and wore a tattered suit. The mask and paint were a little frightening but she couldn't help but admire the work he put into the costume.

"What are you?" she asked him, laughing at the display.

"Wolfman! The classic look, not that stupid remake." He told her proudly.

"Wow!" she giggled, "Everyone looks so scary!"

"Well, not you. I'd say you look adorable! What are you anyways?" he asked her.

She twirled a little in her costume and smiled, "I'm a Care Bear!"

"You're kidding?"

"Nope! I'm Funshine Bear!"

"Well, the yellow onesie and the sun on the tummy gives it away…oh! There's the little heart on the butt!" he laughed.

She pulled the hood up to reveal little yellow bear ears to go with the yellow and white face paint. She'd even given herself a yellow heart on the nose.

Flynn put his hands on his hips and shook his head laughing, "You pull off that look real well Blondie!"

"Thank you!"

"FLYNN!" North called, "Have you seen the caramel apples Jack made?"

"They're in the fridge in the garage!" Flynn called back as he walked past Rapunzel to go help his dad. She found Jack's room and knocked softly, "Jack?"

"It's open!" he answered.

She carefully opened the door and saw him at his art desk with face paint scattered around with messy towels and sponges. From the looks of it he was having trouble getting the look right.

He looked at her and she gasped, hand going to her mouth, "What are you supposed to be?"

He gave her a crooked grin through the white, gray and black face paint and chuckled, "Jack Skellington."

"Who?"

"Nightmare Before Christmas?" he tried.

She shook her head and he threw his head back and groaned, "You and I are watching that once I'm done being grounded!"

She walked over and looked at the picture he was using as a model on his desk and then cocked her head to the side, "Can I help?"

"Nah, I got this, just gotta do the shading just…right…" he muttered as he leaned in and tried making a perfect line of painted stitches on his mouth.

She watched him and he finally looked sideways at her and grinned, "You look cute!" he chuckled.

"I'm a Care Bear!" she said excitedly.

"The heart on the butt gave it away." He laughed, "DAMNIT!" he cursed and threw the brush down and wiped off the botched job, "My hands are too damn shaky." He muttered angrily.

She flinched a little and backed up nervously but he gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry, I didn't mean to act like that, I'm just getting frustrated. I've been practicing this look for weeks and for some reason I'm just…not with it tonight."

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "This is around the time…never mind." He said quickly and then smiled at her, "Is it too late to beg for help?"

She smiled softly and found a chair and picked up the brush to help with his makeup. She looked very focused and Jack wondered if she was even using the picture or just going with her gut but didn't care. He always liked watching her when she painted, and now she was so close to him, her face mere inches from his. He yearned to just sever that distance between them but held back, swallowing quickly.

"So…can I ask why you chose a Care Bear?" he asked her, hoping to get his mind off of her lips. Her teeth bit down on the soft pink flesh for a moment which made him twitch just a little but once she spoke he perked his ears and paid attention.

"I used to watch the Care Bears on TV. It's the only show she let me watch actually. I've seen all the movies too! But every time I asked Mother for one of my own she'd say no. After I asked her she never let me watch TV again. I've always wanted a Care Bear but tonight I get to be one!"

Jack smiled sadly as she finished his face and used a sponge to do some shading under his eyes and then smiled at her handiwork, "Done!"

He turned in the mirror and laughed, "Wow! This is way better than I would have done! You are a life saver!"

She got up and shrugged, "It wasn't that hard."

He narrowed his eyes playfully, "You're so modest."

She turned and left the room, grinning to herself and excited to finally go to her first Halloween party.

She went downstairs to see North and Flynn waiting and luckily not for long as Jack came rushing downstairs finally in his full Jack Skellington costume; suit, tie, and all.

"Nice job, bro!" Flynn nodded, approvingly.

"You too!" Jack commented.

"Pictures!" North smiled.

"Always my favorite part." Flynn rolled his eyes.

"Please, you love the camera more than public attention." Jack scoffed.

Rapunzel didn't know what to do really other than stand awkwardly and try to smile for the camera with her new temporary 'family'. She didn't know how to feel about it, because chances are, these were just memories to be forgotten as well.

"Let's go! We're running late!" North said hurriedly as he shooed them out. Flynn crawled into the front seat while Jack held open the door for Rapunzel to climb in. He sat next to her and North drove off, practically breaking speed limits. Flynn and Jack seemed used to it as they stared nonchalantly out the window, but Rapunzel held on for dear life.

"You doing okay, Jack?" Flynn suddenly asked as he turned to look at Jack out of the corner of his eyes.

Jack looked up as though he'd been lost in thought and Rapunzel was surprised to hear Flynn call him by his name. She looked over to see Jack looking a little upset by something and North seemed just as concerned.

"I'm fine." Jack replied quickly, looking away.

Flynn let it go and Rapunzel was dying to know if something had happened to make Jack upset but nobody said a word. As she thought back, he'd been off during group time as well, not as talkative or silly like he normally was. But she'd been so focused on avoiding speaking and getting ready for Halloween she didn't notice as much as she probably should have.

"We're here." North said, sounding as though he were trying to spread a little cheer.

Rapunzel looked out the window to see a large hotel that had different colored lights shining on the building. She could see shapes in the windows and lots and lots of Jack O Lanterns decorating the front.

People were already parking and filing in, all dressed in costumes. She got out of the car quickly and practically jumped again in excitement and a part of her head kept buzzing the same things over and over, _"I can't believe I'm doing this! Mother would be so furious! But this is the best day ever!"_

She felt Jack next to her and was surprised that he took her left hand suddenly and squeezed it. She wanted to take her hand back when she saw the look on his face as he stared at the building. He looked sad, despite it being a happy occasion, and she didn't understand why.

"I need a little Funshine Bear." He told her, smiling a little as he held her hand tight. She couldn't resist smiling back and nodding.

They walked in holding hands and Rapunzel was surprised to find it didn't feel strange at all and for a moment, she felt like she was the one leading him inside a strange new situation. It was the least she could do for him, after all the times he'd led her forward.

AS they walked in, she could hear party music and see more lights and decorations. It was incredible!

The lobby was filled with tables of snacks, older adults milling around in costumes and speaking to one another, and caterers dressed as zombies.

"Count!" North boomed as he came in carrying Jack's apples. A zombie came over and took them from him to place at the table of food.

"North!" A tall man yelled back as he rushed forward. He was dressed as Count Dracula and boy did he play the part well as he spoke in a thick Transylvanian accent, "It is good to see you old friend!"

"Likewise!" North laughed.

"And let me see…" Count said as he gave a toothy grin with fake fangs in his mouth, "I see Jack and Flynn, but who is this adorable little one?"

"That is Rapunzel!" North said.

"Ah! So this is Rapunzel! Mavis tells me all about you!"

As though on cue, Mavis came bounding over dressed as an extremely Victorian Goth princess, black makeup and all, "You guys made it! Rapunzel you look so freaking cute!" she squealed as she hugged Rapunzel quickly.

"You look amazing!" Rapunzel gasped as she admired the dress Mavis wore.

"Really? Oh good! I've been working on this darn thing all year!" she sighed.

"Wow!" Rapunzel gushed as she reached out to examine the fabric of the dress.

"Jack! Gosh darn it! Are you seriously Skellington?" Mavis laughed.

"Best believe, no one else could be the Pumpkin King like I can!" Jack boasted.

Mavis rolled her eyes and then leaned forward, "I'm sorry about the date for this party Jack, I know it's not the best timing…"

Jack shrugged, "Hey, it's a party! Good distraction!"

"Next year we'll make sure not to make the same snafu." Mavis nodded.

"Don't worry about it Mavis. Besides, it's Rapunzel's first Halloween!"

"No kidding? You pulling my leg?" she gasped in horror, "Well, let's get you two inside, the real party is in the ballroom! Daddy!"

"Yes love?" Count said as he turned around.

"I'll be back in the ballroom."

"Have fun my darling!" he called and did a dramatic turn with his cape.

"God he is so embarrassing." She muttered as she led them away, but Rapunzel could tell she was smiling a little and was secretly very fond of her father.

She opened grand oak double doors that led to a ballroom that had a stage on it with a DJ playing very loud music and people dancing everywhere. It seemed the whole school showed up. There were light shows and so many costumes with glow sticks and Halloween decorations covering the entire room. Everyone looked like they were having so much fun and Rapunzel was almost intimidated by the scene.

Jack pulled her forward but she held back this time, shaking her head nervously. He had a feeling it was too much stimulation for her and he had to admit he wasn't as big into this scene either, especially on a day like today.

He spotted Hiccup and immediately urged him to come over where there were less people. Hiccup came over wearing a really cool homemade costume of some kind of black dragon that had bright green eyes. Jack had seen him working on the costume that summer but had no clue it would turn out to look so cool!

"Hi guys!" he laughed, pulling the dragon head off his face a little, "Nice costumes!"

"You too!" Jack laughed as well, "You really pulled it off!"

"Yeah, call me crazy but I'm quite proud of it." Hiccup shrugged, "You guys seen Merida yet?"

"No? Why?" Jack asked curiously.

"Just wondering." Hiccup shrugged, turning a little red and Rapunzel knew why. She didn't say anything but couldn't stop the smile from forming.

Hiccup suddenly looked at Jack with concern and although he didn't say anything, Rapunzel could tell he and Jack were having an almost silent talk with one another. She was really starting to wonder what everyone else seemed to know but her. She realized then that Jack's hand had never left hers and he didn't seem keen on letting it go any time soon.

They walked around for a while, admiring all the costumes and Rapunzel was slowly getting used to the loud noise and bright lights. She even started bobbing her head a little to the music.

Hiccup noticed and then whispered something to Jack who smiled and nodded at him, shrugging.

"Let's go dance, Rapunzel!" Hiccup cheered as Jack let her hand go so Hiccup could take it and lead her away before she could even protest. Jack walked off, still looking on edge about something and Rapunzel all of a sudden wished he was still holding her hand.

"I don't really dance, Hiccup…" she admitted nervously.

"It's okay. I have a fake leg, so I can't either. We'll be dorks together!"

"No, you're the dork!" she laughed.

He chuckled and put his hands on her hips carefully but above them just enough to make sure he was being respectful. She put her hands on his thin biceps nervously and tried moving with him to the beat of the music.

"Hiccup…" she asked suddenly, "Is Jack okay?"

Hiccup frowned and looked around nervously and then bit his lip, "He didn't tell you?"

She shook her head, her brows furrowed.

He sighed and leaned in closer, "Today is the eighth anniversary of his sister's death."

Rapunzel eyes widened and she looked down quickly as she felt as though someone's fist were colliding with her stomach.

"Everyone knows really, but…I guess he didn't want you to worry about it or anything. I'm actually surprised he didn't say anything in group today." Hiccup admitted.

"How…how old was she?" she asked nervously, not sure she wanted to know.

"His parents killed her when she was only four…Jack was eight. He blames himself for leaving her alone with them."

Rapunzel felt a horrible pain in her chest and realized how terrible Jack must really feel. Here he was trying to make sure she was having a good Halloween instead of admitting to everyone that he was not doing so well, "I never knew…" she whispered sadly.

"It's okay…actually, he's usually much worse than this but I think he's just glad you're here." Hiccup nodded.

Rapunzel smiled sadly at Hiccup, "I'm not much help…I'm a mess."

"I think we all are." Hiccup laughed.

She shrugged, "I wish I knew what to even think about my own issues."

"You talk to Ana lately? She's pretty good with that stuff."

"She's not my counselor anymore…just group therapist…I have to get a new counselor." Rapunzel said sadly.

"Really? That's strange…Ana's my counselor." Hiccup nodded, "Who's yours gonna be then?"

"I don't know…but Ana told me I have my first session with her tomorrow afternoon." She said, suddenly nervous about getting a new counselor, "It's not…it's not very different from Miss Ana right?"

Hiccup smiled, "It's nothing to be afraid of…not like getting a shot or anything."

"Hiccup…can I ask you something?" she asked him timidly.

"Yeah!" he smiled.

"I feel…I think that…Jack-"

"Rapunzel!" a female voice yelled, breaking their conversation.

Both jumped and saw Merida coming towards them. Hiccup gawked at her costume. It was a short witch costume that was green, black, and purple that reached just above her knees and showed a good amount of cleavage. A black witch's hat sat atop her suddenly very long and straight red hair. Rapunzel could tell Hiccup was about to start drooling as he saw Merida before him.

"You-y-you…" he stammered, "You look…incredible…" he choked out and Merida smiled softly at him.

"Thank you Hiccup." She replied, looking just as nervous, "Rapunzel your costume is so great!"

"Thank you!" Rapunzel replied then stepped away from Hiccup and looked between them, "I think I'll find Jack now…" she grinned, walking back away slowly as the two came a little closer.

"You really did a good job on that costume, Hiccup." Merida smiled as she touched the fabric.

"Y-you like it?"

"Yeah! You always have the best costumes." She giggled.

He turned as red as her hair and smiled a little proudly to himself, "Wanna dance?"

"Guess we should practice before Homecoming." She chuckled.

He was elated as he walked forward and placed his hands awkwardly on her waist and gulped as she put hands on his shoulders. Rapunzel was easy to dance with, being she was his friend.

Rapunzel turned away from the two, noticing how calm and relaxed Merida seemed with Hiccup where he was as nervous and sweaty as a sinner in church. Merida didn't let on that she could tell though, giving Hiccup a little more confidence.

Rapunzel looked around the dance floor and began her search for Jack. She walked around, looking a little lost and suddenly grew nervous; where was Jack?

She wondered if maybe he'd gone elsewhere and felt abandoned. She hugged herself and wanted to cry, wondering why on earth she felt like this. He hadn't left her! She had friends in here! But she wanted Jack!

Her bottom lip trembled and she was surprised to bump into Mavis who smiled happily at her, "Hi Rapunzel! You enjoying the party?"

"Have you seen Jack?" Rapunzel blurted suddenly and Mavis frowned thoughtfully as though thinking.

"Yes." She answered, "He was getting some food out there for a bit…sometimes when he comes to these things he roams around in the haunted room tour."

"Thanks!" Rapunzel said as she practically fled the ballroom. The adults were obviously still milling around and talking to one another. She then found the start of the haunted room's tour and worked her way upstairs, passing displays that would jump out and startle her. She shrieked a few times and could hear others screaming and laughing ahead of her. She covered her ears and instead focused on finding Jack and hoped the scary things would just leave her be. One jumped out a little too close, reminding her of how her mother would advance on her and she fell back, hitting the wall, panting.

She screamed when she felt a hand grab hers and drag her away down a hall. She looked and nearly cried with joy to see Jack's back as he pulled her to another room with some couches. There was a light dimly lit and she could see coffee tables with a water cooler and magazines on a rack. It was empty and quiet and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Jack turned to face her but kept his head down, "I thought I heard you screaming…you probably should have had somebody come up with you…this stuff…Mr. Count and Mavis go a little over the top." He smiled weakly.

Rapunzel came closer to him and noticed how smeared his makeup was and how red his eyes were. He'd been crying.

"Jack…" she whispered sadly, hugging herself, "I know…I know why you're sad…and…"

His lips trembled a little and he nodded, turning away as he felt another wave of sadness consume him, "It's okay." He told her, choking on his words slightly.

"No…I know you're not okay…" she said firmly, "I don't know…I wouldn't know how to feel if something like that happened to me…"

"Rapunzel…" he sighed, his hand going to his eyes and rubbing them, "I'll be fine…I will." He told her as he finally looked up at her, "I never wanted you to feel bad for me at your first Halloween party."

"I'll have more Halloween parties now Jack." She shrugged, "And you've…you've helped me a lot in the past week, more than you know. Can I…would it be okay if I stay with you?"

He frowned, looking devastated, "Rapunzel, you should go have fun. I'm such a buzzkill and I feel like I'm ruining everything for you!"

"You're not…I won't enjoy it if you aren't there." She said firmly, "Besides…I'm not much of a party person anyways." She shrugged, finding a couch in the room to sit on and cradle her cast arm.

He sighed and sat down next to her and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling as though lost in thought, "You know..." He mumbled, "You kind of remind me of Emma sometimes." He smiled.

"Your sister?"

He nodded.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah..." He smiled to himself, "She was really artistic and goofy. She was always curious about new things and wanted to try so much…and all I wanted to do was protect her." he moved his head to the side to look at her and smile.

She smiled back but said nothing.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the muffled sounds of music booming from below, voices talking and people enjoying the haunted tour.

Jack heard his phone vibrate and looked at the screen as he received a text from Hiccup saying the party was almost over. He sighed and then grinned at Rapunzel, "Wanna do one dance with me?" he asked.

"Sure." She shrugged, "But…I warn you…I'm really not a dancer."

He stood up and stretched a little, "I can teach you." He held out his hand and she took it as he led her back downstairs and into the ballroom where kids were all sweaty and red-faced as they finished dancing. Jack led her to a spot and quickly turned so he could put his hands on her waist carefully. She lifted her arms and placed them on his shoulders as she'd seen Merida do with Hiccup. She tensed slightly but slowly began relaxing. As the music finally came to a halt and lights began flashing on, everyone clapped but Rapunzel and Jack didn't move and instead smiled at one another. Jack leaned in and Rapunzel finally wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and hugged him. Jack seemed taken aback as she hugged him tightly for the first time ever. He smiled, not caring that he didn't get to kiss her; she was hugging him! He buried his face in her neck and squeezed her back.

Whenever someone hugged him on this day, he always wished it was his sister he was hugging, but today, he was glad it was Rapunzel he was hugging. He may not have saved his little sister, but at least Rapunzel was safe and in his arms; maybe this day would get a little easier to live with in the future.


	19. Chapter 19

Rapunzel panted as the crowd left the ballroom to go find their parents or rides. It was extremely crowded and made her nervous. Luckily Jack held on to Rapunzel's hand and was glad that his dad was such a huge guy. He found him in record time and breathed a sigh of relief when they reached him.

"Jack!" A booming male voice yelled, coming towards them, "I thought Hiccup told me he'd seen you!"

Jack looked up to see Hiccup's father, Stoick, coming towards them. The police chief may have had a few negative run ins with Jack in the past, but he never forgot what Jack had done for Hiccup in the past. Because of Jack, Hiccup only lost a leg and not his life and for that, Stoick owed the boy.

Rapunzel was slightly intimidated by the large red-headed man with the shaggiest red beard. He was dressed as some sort of Viking and played the part pretty well.

"Dad?" Hiccup called as he came over, trying not to trip on everything.

"I got him Stoick!" Another large male called. This one was shorter than Stoick, but just as stocky in build. He had blonde hair and his beard had been braided. He too wore a Viking costume, complete with a peg leg and a hook for a hand.

Stoick seemed relieved as he watched the other man lead Hiccup carefully towards them.

"Rapunzel, this is Police Chief Stoick Haddock." North introduced. The man smiled down at her, very familiar with her story thanks to Hiccup speaking to him again.

"It's good to meet you Rapunzel." He smiled happily, "My Hiccup tells me all about you. Says you're as good an artist as he is."

"Oh…I doubt that." She said nervously.

He laughed and then smiled warmly as his son and Gobber finally reached them, "North, you remember Gobber?"

"It's been a long time but I'll never forget the story of how he got that hooked hand!" North laughed.

Gobber winked, "You ought to hear the one about how I lost the old leg here."

"Please don't!" Hiccup whined, shaking his head viciously at the others.

"Perhaps at Christmas party at my place! You are still coming, yes?" North asked Stoick who nodded.

"As long as Jack makes those meat pies again, absolutely!" Stoick smiled.

Jack smiled softly and then grinned at Hiccup who rolled his eyes.

"Kids you head out to the car, I'm going to wait for Flynn." North said as he noticed how red Rapunzel's cheeks were getting and how exhausted she looked.

Hiccup walked with the others outside and Jack smiled at Hiccup, "Your dad still with Gobber?"

"He moved in a few weeks ago actually." Hiccup nodded.

"Really?"

Rapunzel didn't know what they were talking about because she felt extremely dead on her feet. She wasn't used to being up so late and all the music and lights really did a number on her senses. She felt her ears ringing and her eyes were bleary.

"He lost his job at that shipyard. He's decided he wants to work with animals so he's actually taking classes and thinking of getting a license to train dogs for the police or something." Hiccup shrugged, "But I swear if he loses another limb…"

Jack chuckled at that. He knew how fond of Gobber Hiccup was. Gobber was the one who had been there for both Stoick and Hiccup after his mother passed, even helping take care of Hiccup when Stoick couldn't. Gobber was in his life so much, it honestly didn't come as much of a shock when his father came out to his own son to tell him he loved Gobber. It was the start of Hiccup and Stoick's transformation really. Hiccup began speaking to Stoick again and Stoick stopped keeping things from Hiccup. Now Gobber was just a part of their lives and they were all happy, especially Hiccup.

Jack knew that only very few people knew about Stoick and Gobber, but those that did never gave the police chief any trouble…considering he'd kill them on the spot if they ever hurt Hiccup or Gobber.

"I think Rapunzel's going to pass out…" Hiccup commented as he noticed Rapunzel practically swaying on the spot. She nearly fell and Jack caught her in time, chuckling as he let her lean against him.

"She's crashed." Jack laughed.

Hiccup smiled, "Hey I wanted to ask you something…" he said quickly.

"Yeah?" Jack smiled.

"So…Merida and I were wondering if you and Rapunzel wanted to double for Homecoming. Her mom got reservations for four at that really nice place…but Heather and Snotlout can't go cause they made reservations at another place."

"Yeah!" Jack smiled, "I think she'd like that…and I'm sure she'd tell you now if she wasn't dead to the world."

"Cool."

"So when did you get the courage to ask Merida?" Jack asked him, raising and eyebrow.

Hiccup opened his mouth but then closed it and shrugged nervously. He didn't have the heart to tell him it was because of Rapunzel really…her situation.

They were silent for a moment as they waited and then Hiccup looked at Jack, "Rapunzel said she's seeing a counselor tomorrow…"

"Yeah, I know." Jack mumbled.

"Isn't it weird it's not Miss Ana?" Hiccup whispered.

"Yeah I wondered about that too but nobody's saying anything so…perhaps it's because she has to testify?" Jack guessed.

"She does?!" Hiccup gasped, "Against her mother?"

Jack nodded solemnly, "We aren't really talking about it…"

"Except for now…cause she's sleeping." Hiccup chuckled darkly and sighed as he made eye contact with Jack, "You look better…you doing okay?"

"Better now." Jack admitted, not really wanting to explain to Hiccup that he was feeling so great because Rapunzel had hugged him and stayed with him despite it being her first Halloween.

"Jack! Is she alright?" North asked as he came over with Flynn.

"She's asleep." Jack chuckled.

"Ah!" North laughed, "It must be late for her. Too much party, eh?"

Jack smiled as he let North lift up the practically unconscious girl effortlessly and get her into the car. Hiccup walked over to Jack and hugged him quickly, "Hang in there, Jack." He whispered and then nodded as he walked off to find his dad and Gobber.

Jack waved and then crawled in the back with Flynn. As North drove off Flynn looked over at Jack carefully, "You did okay tonight?"

Jack nodded, "I'm fine."

"Did you want to talk to Miss Ana this weekend, Jack?" North asked.

Jack shook his head, "I feel better." He smiled, "But is it okay if I watch a movie before bed? I just don't want to think about it."

North nodded, "Just tonight, and make it a short one."

"Thanks." Jack smiled. He knew that North always made exceptions to rules when it came to Jack dealing with his past. It wasn't often that Jack spoke about what happened to him or even showed hints of what he went through but when he did North always made sure Jack was dealing with it well. The same went for Flynn.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was fast asleep in the car and seemed oblivious to what was going on around her. She didn't even wake up when they got home and North carried her to her room and tucked her into bed. As he did he admired her wall. She had just finished about a third of it. He noticed that after she finished homework and dinner she painted on the walls every day. He'd seen a change in her since she started doing that. She seemed braver and more excited about things. He saw that she was painting what looked like a beautiful ocean view with a vibrant blue sky that reached the ceiling. Her desk chair was up against the wall that held her up. It obviously wasn't quite done and considering she had four walls to do he knew it would be something good to keep her occupied and less anxious as her court date approached.

He suddenly remembered that she had her first meeting with the counselor in the morning. He hadn't met the woman but Ana had recommended her highly so he trusted that.

He left the room and closed the door softly and walked to Jack's room. His costume was scattered on the floor and he was propped on his bed shirtless staring at the laptop as he watched some sort of comedy.

North walked in and Jack looked up nervously with red eyes. North sighed as he pulled a chair up and sat down next to Jack's bed. Jack lowered the screen after he paused the show and cleared his throat, waiting for North to speak.

"Jack I am sorry that I never spoke to you today or gave you a chance to talk to me about how you were feeling." He said sadly.

"It's okay Dad." Jack mumbled then tried putting on a smile, "Rapunzel had a good time!"

"I know you really care about her." North smiled, "We all do, but I care about you as well. You will always be my son and I don't want you to feel you have to hide from me when you're feeling sad or angry."

"I know." Jack nodded, "I just didn't want today to be about me for once."

"I understand." North smiled, putting a hand on Jack's leg that lay under the blankets, "How about we make my famous omelets tomorrow you and I?"

"Sounds good." Jack grinned.

North nodded and looked at some of the faint scars that stood out on Jack's torso. He had a lot more on his back but they were fading so well they were hardly noticeable now. Only Flynn and North knew they were there and that was because when he first came to them he was covered completely in terrible marks that North would never be able to erase the horrible memory from his mind, "I love you son." He said softly.

"I love you too Dad." Jack said as he reached out and let North hold his hand briefly like he always did on this day. It was just North's way of showing Jack that he would always be his father and the ones who hurt him and his sister were no longer in the picture.

North finally got up and then reached the door turning as Jack opened the screen again and wiped his face quickly, "Just one more hour and then bed, yes?"

"Deal." Jack chuckled as he put headphones on.

North nodded and then left, closing the door softly and heading to bed himself. As he passed each of the teenager's rooms he felt such a weight of responsibility for all of them mingled with a fondness and love that no one could truly explain.

Flynn was his first son; came to him at the age of eight. North was a totally different person then, inexperienced and thinking he could totally handle the young thieving rogue. Flynn proved to be the biggest challenge he'd ever encountered. The boy was terrified yet ruthless when it came to stealing. He'd pick fights with everyone around him, and on many occasions attempted suicide. North had been the one to help him with his come around. With the help of Ana, they showed Flynn that no one was going to hurt him anymore, that he didn't need to steal to feel a sense of ownership and belonging, and that he was a bright and wonderful young man who would go very far. He had the voice of an angel and North was proud of every concert he attended. The day that North heard Flynn call him Dad was the proudest moment of his life and it was then that he knew he was never letting the boy go.

But of course, what family wasn't complete without a brother? Jack came after Flynn, also at the age of eight. Flynn had just turned ten and was surprised to get a new brother for his birthday. Jack was incredibly different from Flynn. He was timid and quiet; dangerously quiet. He was terrified of every noise and corner. Jack rejected Flynn and North right away, choosing to isolate himself completely in the wish that he could just be with his sister in heaven and never be seen again. But after nearly two years of working with Jack he too made a come around. North taught him how to ice skate and Flynn played video games with him and both were able to share past abuse stories with ease knowing that the other had suffered the same way and could relate to one another. North even made Jack his first Christmas gift; a yo yo. Jack still carried that yo yo around and used it to combat his anxiety. And where Flynn only took a couple of years to call North father, Jack took a little longer. But it was Christmas when North let Jack pick out the Christmas tree. He'd been so excited and when he saw the tree he'd turned to North and said, _"Daddy! This is the one!" _North had been caught off guard but extremely happy and filled out the paperwork to officially adopt Jack that New Year's.

Rapunzel was another story. He wasn't going to adopt her, though he really did want to. He loved how creative she was and how much she seemed to want to learn despite everything she'd been through. She was mild mannered and a little bit easier to work with than his boys had been; to be honest she was an angel compared to what Flynn and Jack used to be, even after they'd been recovering from their abuse.

Despite that, he was a little discouraged that he couldn't adopt her. However, he knew that with Jack liking her was an issue. But more than that, he knew that the person who was adopting her was much more deserving and would give Rapunzel an amazing home. He couldn't stay sad knowing that where she was going would be a great place for her. But if anything, this experience had told him that he would love a daughter, even if it wasn't going to be Rapunzel. There were so many wonderful children out there who needed homes and even though it ached him inside knowing he couldn't adopt them all, he always somehow found the ones that were meant for him; even if it was temporary at times.

…..

Rapunzel woke up groaning. Her face felt stiff from the dried up face paint and she was practically sweating, considering she'd fallen asleep in her costume. She'd need a shower definitely. She stretched as she got up and ambled to the closet to find her new robe and a towel. Taking a shower was something she was slowly getting used to with one hand, much like everything else. She had a feeling she'd become ambidextrous once it came off. She walked out and could hear sounds from the kitchen and smiled as soon as she smelled the frying eggs and cheese. Jack must be cooking again.

She walked to the bathroom and avoided the mirror as she undressed. She hated seeing herself naked with all the scars. Her face was one thing but her whole body? No, she would much rather just avoid the memories.

She turned on the shower and waited until it was nice and warm before climbing in awkwardly. She closed her eyes and let the water cascade down her sore body; the smell of lavender filling her nostrils as she poured some shower gel on her skin. She found her tea tree and mint shampoo and conditioner and quickly washed her hair so she could get some breakfast. Her stomach grumbled and she knew she had an interesting day ahead of her. She wished she could stay in the shower longer and forget her worries, but keeping her eyes closed so long to avoid looking at herself was just as tiring as remembering.

She was down in the kitchen in mere minutes after dressing herself and brushing her hair. She pulled on Jack's hoodie that she still kept and skipped down the steps. Everything was becoming so routine for her now and she found she was more relaxed than she used to be that was for sure. She had to admit that not fearing the belt, punishment room, or even starving gave her a better sense of freedom that she could enjoy things she'd longed to enjoy. So sitting down to eat with North, Jack and Flynn was a luxury she was grateful for now. Listening to Jack and Flynn bicker or North asking them questions about what they planned to do that day or even just the silence of all of them enjoying the meal was wonderful.

Flynn finished before everyone else and immediately hightailed it to his room to finish a paper due on Monday. North told Jack that he would clean up but he had to do laundry. Jack agreed as he finished his plate.

North left and Jack finally seized his moment, "Rapunzel?"

She looked up, her mouth full of omelets.

"If you want…I got some extra hair dye; brown, I swear!" he laughed, "You want I can help you streak your hair today or tomorrow? I mean if you still want to…"

Rapunzel swallowed and stared at him. Her hand flew to her hair and she felt self-conscious for a second.

"Not that your hair isn't really pretty…but if you just want a little color in it…" he tried, hoping he wasn't coming across as insulting.

Rapunzel thought for a moment and realized how dull her hair really was. It had always been the same and she was tired of it. She finally looked up at Jack and nodded, "Yeah, okay."

"Really?" Jack smiled.

"Yeah…I'd like that."

"Don't worry, nothing huge just a little color. I swear you won't end up with hair like mine!" he laughed.

She giggled and nodded, "Okay."

"Rapunzel, it's almost time to leave for your appointment." North said as he finished cleaning the dishes.

Rapunzel's face fell and Jack put a hand on her shoulder quickly and smiled, "We'll do your hair afterwards."

She nodded; glad she had something to look forward to. She only hoped this counseling thing went well.

…

Rapunzel's leg shook almost violently as she sat next to North. She was in a small waiting room with the loveliest plum walls and paintings that seemed to soothe her. The lighting was very soft and there was a slight bit of jazz music playing overhead. There were comfy sitting chairs lining the walls with magazines on small tables but neither she nor North were reading them. North simply sat still with his hands clasped together in his lap as he stared ahead. He would now and then gaze over at Rapunzel who also stared straight ahead, her breathing erratic.

She almost flinched when she heard a door sliding open around the corner. She expected to see some woman dressed as a doctor who was maybe just as strict as her mother but was stunned when she got a look at the young woman who came around the corner to meet her.

The first thing she noticed was the stark white hair braided around her head fashionably. Her skin was incredibly pale, yet she wore a light pink eye shadow over bright blue eyes to bring out her face a little more. She also wore a long sleeved lavender turtleneck with a black skirt. She smiled warmly, her lightly rouged cheeks dimpling, "Rapunzel Corona?"

North stood with Rapunzel and both parties met halfway in the waiting room.

"I'm Dr. Elsa Arendelle. Are you her guardian?" the lady asked in a silvery voice. It was very pleasant to listen to really and Rapunzel found she was drawn to the woman instantly.

"I am. Nicholas North." North replied jovially, shaking her hand.

Dr. Arendelle then looked to Rapunzel with eyes that spoke volumes, "You can call me Elsa, why don't we go on back. Mr. North, you can wait here or if you need to be somewhere, our session ends in an hour."

"I will be here." North told her, and then smiled at Rapunzel, "Take your time."

Elsa nodded and then held out her arm to lead Rapunzel around the corner to a set of double sliding doors. Rapunzel walked through and stared around her at the small little office. In one corner sat a nice sized mahogany desk up against walls that were decorated in a very nice teal blue color that didn't stand out harshly. On the walls were paintings of winter landscapes and castles. Her mahogany bookshelf held books about teenagers, counseling, and trauma. There was some sort of cabinet that looked like it held toys and games inside of it as well as some extra paperwork and files. On top sat beautiful glass figurines. On the other side of the office was a comfy black chair with a black couch with some pillows and a light blue throw on it. A dimly lit lamp sat on a glass table with more figurines. It was definitely different from Miss Ana's room, but it was still very peaceful and Rapunzel felt drawn to the art on the walls as well as the glass figurines that ranged from ballerinas to animals.

Elsa watched the girl curiously as she closed the sliding door softly, "You like them?" she asked as Rapunzel looked closely at a glass elephant.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Rapunzel admitted.

Elsa came over to stand next to her carefully, "My sister's husband works at a glass factory and museum. Every holiday or celebration I get a new one. My house is full of them." She chuckled, "But I've always been fascinated by ice and glass."

"They're so beautiful…he makes them?"

"Yes." She smiled, "And in the winter time he attends ice sculpting competitions and dresses up as Santa Clause and puts his Reindeer to work." She laughed.

"He owns a reindeer?!" Rapunzel gasped.

"Sven." Elsa smiled fondly, "He loves that thing."

"Wow…" Rapunzel breathed, "So…what does your sister do? Does she paint?"

"Close…she actually works at an art museum. She restores paintings and delves into the history of the piece. She loves giving tours and meeting new artists; it's how she met her husband."

"Do you…do you have a husband?"

"No." she laughed softly, "No, I'm plenty busy at the moment."

Rapunzel looked away and then Elsa pointed to the couch, "Did you want to sit down?"

Rapunzel walked over and carefully took a seat on the rather comfy cushions, but found she wasn't relaxing like she did at North's or even in Ana's office, but rather sat stiffly and held onto her knees tightly.

Elsa took a seat in the chair in front of Rapunzel and merely relaxed, observing Rapunzel, "Why don't you tell me a little something about yourself?" she asked her with a small smile.

"Umm…what…what do you want to know?" Rapunzel asked nervously as she rubbed her knee.

"Let's start with…what do you like to do for fun?"

"Fun? Well…I…I paint!" Rapunzel smiled, looking up, "I love painting. I'm now in the art club at school!"

"What do you like to paint?" Elsa asked as she sat back, still looking very relaxed.

"Um…" Rapunzel thought and found herself staring at Elsa's hair, "I paint…anything…really…"

Elsa chuckled, "I know the hair can be a bit of a distraction sometimes."

"Oh no!" Rapunzel gasped, "No! It's just…my friend…Jack…his hair is white too. He dyed it white."

"Did he? Not many can pull that off. I was born an Albino so I have no choice. But I like to say I pull off the look nicely."

"You do. So does Jack…only the bottom part of his hair is dark brown so it's…it's interesting. He also has a lot of piercings."

"How long have you known Jack?"

"Since I started school…he was one of my first friends. I live with him now."

"So he lives with North?"

"Yes." Rapunzel nodded.

"Tell me more about your friends. I bet you have lots!"

"I'm no fun really…but…I do have friends." Rapunzel smiled.

Elsa nodded, waiting.

Rapunzel began talking about Merida and Hiccup, Heather and Snotlout, the twins, Fishleg's, and then Jack and Flynn. She also talked about some of her favorite teachers like Aster, North, and Coach Alvin as well as Sandy in the library. Then she spoke about Ana and how close she felt to her.

Elsa was a very good listener and even leaned in and laughed when Rapunzel described her friends and teachers.

"I know Ana, actually." Elsa admitted when Rapunzel talked about being confused that she was no longer her primary counselor, "We graduated from the same college. I hit it off with her pretty quickly because she reminds me of my sister…they even have the same name!"

Rapunzel laughed at that, "Ana is so nice…I just…I feel like I can tell her anything."

"That's good." Elsa smiled, "It's good to have people you feel that way around."

"I'm just…did I do something wrong?" Rapunzel asked.

Elsa sighed and shook her head, "No Rapunzel you did nothing wrong. You'll understand in a couple of months when things start clearing up. Right now, I'm here for you whenever you need me, so don't ever hesitate to call or tell me anything."

Rapunzel nodded, "Thank you…will I get to see you again?"

"Absolutely! In fact I'm seeing you in a few days." Elsa nodded, "And I'm actually very impressed with your attitude. You seem like you're enjoying all of your friends and school activities."

"I am…it's just…"

Elsa leaned forward just slightly.

"Sometimes I get a little…angry because…well…also guilty…but…I'm sorry I'm mumbling!"

"It's okay!" Elsa smiled, "I can hear you just fine, take your time."

"I know I should feel bad about my mother and listen to her…but I really am having fun and I just…then I get angry because…" she trailed off for a moment and then finally let tears leak into her eyes as she looked up, "When Mr. North punished Jack for fighting at school…he didn't hurt him at all! He just told him he couldn't watch movies for two weeks! And then he told me if I did something like that, it'd be the same, maybe I couldn't go shopping with friends or something. And when I thought about how if I dropped something on the floor or mumbled or even asked for something, I would get hit or thrown in the punishment room; sometimes I'd get twenty lashes…"

Elsa frowned but listened as Rapunzel threw a range of emotions her way; they went from sadness to pain to anger all intermingled in her eyes.

"It just…it isn't fair!" she cried a little before suddenly squeaking and covering her mouth, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have told you all that…I don't know why I did I-"

"Rapunzel, this is why I'm here, for you to be able to tell me all of that. And yes, we just met, but this is very normal. I'm glad you told me this. From the sounds of it, you have a lot going on inside and it can be pretty tough trying to find the right emotion to feel at the right time, but I'm here to tell you that you are allowed to feel however you feel. You are doing everything just fine."

"I am?"

"Yes."

Rapunzel sighed and rubbed a hand through her hair, "It's all just happening so fast. I haven't seen my mother in a week and…the last thing I remember was what she did to me…And now suddenly I'm living in a new house, I have a dog, I'm in art club, I'm going shopping with friends, going to Halloween parties and wearing costumes, and next week I'm going to Homecoming with Jack!" she panted out as though she were listing off chores.

"That is quite a lot!" Elsa chuckled softly, "But you know what, it sounds like you have a lot to look forward to and lots of new memories to make."

"Yeah." Rapunzel nodded, "I guess I do."

"Don't feel guilty about doing the things you want, Rapunzel. These are experiences you don't get very often. I say have a good time!"

"So…is it bad that I'm sort of…forgetting my mother?"

Elsa sighed and shook her head, "Does it make you sad that you are? Or is thinking of your mother holding you back?"

Rapunzel thought about it for a while and shrugged, "Well…I sometimes remember the good things we used to do together…but…it's like when I tried on my dress and everyone told me how pretty I was, but all I could hear was my mother telling me how horrid I was inside my head…like she was really there…but I just sort of…I told her to shove it and got the dress."

Elsa smiled, "You told off the nasty voice telling you negative things, if maybe that approach helps a little more?"

Rapunzel hadn't thought of it that way. All the negativity she felt was associated with her mother…but maybe it would help to just…call it a voice or something instead of worrying about it being her mother, "So what do I do? What do I call it? It's always her voice?"

Elsa thought for a moment, "Why don't we call it that; the voice. At least for now. No matter what tone or person you associate it with, just think of it as 'the voice'. If that voice is telling you that you are bad or ugly or anything that makes you feel sad or depressed, you have my permission to tell that voice to shove it." She smiled, "Besides, it's just a voice in your head; you are allowed to tell it to leave without it hurting you."

Rapunzel found she liked this idea and nodded happily, "Okay! I will!"

Elsa smiled back, "Something else I want you to do…keep a log or journal and every time the voice says something negative, write it down and then write down what you told that voice or how you handled it."

"I usually paint and it goes away…" Rapunzel admitted.

"Wonderful! This is an excellent start and I'm very pleased with how well you are doing."

"Thank you Miss Elsa." Rapunzel smiled happily, "I…I never thought I'd actually like this but…I can't wait to come back!"

Elsa laughed, "I'm glad, we'll get you feeling happy, Rapunzel. And don't ever hesitate to call me at any time if you are feeling overwhelmed by something, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll see you in a few days. We'll be meeting weekly on Tuesday's and Saturday's." Elsa told her, starting to get up.

"Wait! Miss Elsa?" Rapunzel asked suddenly, getting nervous.

"Yes?"

"A-are you going to tell Miss Ana or Mr. North about this?"

Elsa smiled and sat back down, hands on her knees as she leaned forward, "What happens in this room will stay in this room. If I feel I will need to report anything to your caseworker, principal, or guardian, I will ask you first. Deal?"

"Okay." Rapunzel said, feeling slightly better.

"Don't worry; I want you to feel safe and secure. You can tell me anything." Elsa smiled.

Rapunzel blew a sigh of relief and nodded, "Yes, okay."

Elsa nodded as well and then stood up, leading Rapunzel back out to the hall where North sat patiently reading some class notes. He smiled when he saw them coming and Elsa shook his hand once more, "She's doing very well. If you have questions or need me, here's my card for both of you." She said as she handed them two business cards. North nodded and then smiled at Rapunzel.

"I'll see you on Tuesday." Elsa smiled as she put a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder gently.

"Thank you Miss Elsa." Rapunzel smiled as she followed North out.

They were silent as they walked down the hall until North gave her a twinkling look, "I say we get doughnuts and lots of them!"

Rapunzel giggled and nodded as she found herself skipping a little as she followed the man outside. She felt good about today and the minute that voice told her that doughnuts were for pigs, she shut it out and told herself she deserved at least one for doing something daring today. And to think Jack was going to color her hair next. Things were going to start changing for her and she found she was ready.

….

Jack was extremely focused as he colored her hair, using gloves. He apparently had a ton of them in his room as well as extra white hair dye. She'd actually caught him one morning touching up his hair carefully so she knew this was something he was probably very good at by now…at least she hoped. He was very careful with her hair and seemed particular about where he colored it. She could see the hair color on the box and found she liked it; a nice chocolate brown color. She sat very still and didn't mind that some of the dye might have gotten on her shoulders or neck. Jack rubbed it off quickly with a wet towel. He'd also let her borrow his old tank top that had stains on it. He'd explained that he used it whenever he dyed his hair so if it got messy he wouldn't mind. He could see more scars and welts peeking out from his shirt, but they were healing and he had a feeling Rapunzel didn't even notice. She hardly looked in a mirror usually.

"What color dress did you get?" Jack asked, hoping to make small talk.

Rapunzel smiled, "Light turquoise blue." She smiled, "With some black on it."

Jack raised his eyebrows and almost cheered that he wouldn't need to wear anything pink, "I like your taste." He grinned.

"It also has a little um…what did she call it…bring? Bling? Bing…?" she muttered.

"Bling!" he laughed, "Nice! Looks like I'll need to break out the grillz."

"Why would you need to get out a grill?" she asked curiously.

Jack guffawed and had to step away from her hair before he screwed it up. He had tears in his eyes and wiped them of with his arm and got back to work, a fit of giggles bursting every now and then, "That was…that was hilarious!"

"What?" she asked, looking slightly offended.

He then explained to her what grillz were and she found herself turning red and then laughing at her own mistake.

"A lot of people do that." Jack chuckled, "There's even a song about grillz but for those who had no clue what it meant they all associated it with a barbeque or something." He laughed.

"Are they like braces then?"

"Nah, worse." Jack chuckled, "More like bejeweled mouth guards. You better believe I don't wear them. Don't need to, I got pearly whites already!" he grinned cockily, "Four years of braces and these babies are perfect!" he boasted.

"I've never had braces." Rapunzel admitted.

"You don't need them, you have very nice teeth." Jack nodded.

"Thank you." Rapunzel grinned, smiling a little, "I guess I should count myself lucky. I could have ended up with a horrible smile."

"I doubt that, you have a very nice smile." Jack complimented and she found herself blushing even more.

He finally finished and told her to wait for about thirty some minutes. He took off his glove and cleaned up the table while she sat there for a while, looking out the window. It was getting pretty dreary out now that October was coming to a close. It was almost hard to believe that nearly a month ago, she had just moved to this new town, unsure of what to expect. She never anticipated her life changing completely in the course of a few weeks. To be honest, she had a feeling there were a lot of people in the past who questioned her bruises or absences, but never said a word. She remembered getting odd looks or stares, but because she chose to stay quiet and invisible nobody approached her…until she went to Berk Academy. Now here she was, sitting in a kitchen too grand for her, surrounded by people who cared about her well-being and told her so every day, getting her hair done for a dance she never thought she'd attend, especially with a boy who looked like a punk.

"Are you going to wear your…you know…?" she asked nervously as Jack washed his hands at the sink. He looked over and raised his one eyebrow, the one holding the stud in it.

"My bling?" he laughed.

She bit her lip and shrugged, "I just wondered if you were…you didn't at the Halloween party last night."

He shrugged, "If you don't want me to wear them I don't have to."

"No! No…I actually…I actually like them on you…" she admitted shyly and he grinned, coming over to pull out a chair and sit in his backwards, resting his arms on the back of it as he observed her.

"You like my piercings? Really?" he chuckled, "I thought they made you nervous."

"They used to but…now I don't think I could see you without them." She shrugged.

He nodded at that.

"You know…" Rapunzel grinned a little, not sure if she really wanted to ask this question, "The girls asked me if you had any piercings anywhere else…but I told them I didn't know…which I don't!" she told him.

He raised his eyebrow again and gave her that million dollar smile she was coming to love more and more, "You really wanna know?" he said mysteriously.

"I won't say anything!" she said quickly.

He laughed and leaned forward, "I'll tell you…"

She leaned closer as well and then he nodded, "No."

She was a little confused until she realized what he'd done and gave him a playful glare, quirking her mouth at the corner.

He giggled mischievously like he'd just pulled a really epic joke and she found it almost boyish and cute to see this side of him.

"Seriously though…" he said as he calmed down, "These are the only ones I have, just the three each on the lobes, cartilages, the eyebrow and the lip. I'm actually gonna get two right under my bottom lip as well, called snakebites. I may ditch the top lip one if that's the case."

"Why so many?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "Not sure really, I just like them. I think it's the adrenaline when I feel the pinch of the needles. Once I get my tattoo's I have a feeling nobody will mess with me."

"You know I've always liked tattoos…" Rapunzel admitted, "Some of them are so pretty."

"My first one's gonna go on my shoulder." He nodded, "I have the designs and stuff all ready."

"What will it be?" she asked excitedly.

He looked sad for a moment but then smiled as he looked at her, "Emma's name on a blue ribbon."

Rapunzel's eyes widened and then she smiled, "I think she'd like that."

"My other ones won't be as depressing." He shrugged, "I'm thinking snowflakes and Van Goh style art."

"Wow!" Rapunzel smiled, "You'll be a human canvas!"

He nodded, "I like that!"

"Maybe I'll get one someday!" she said excitedly.

"You could!" he smiled; somewhat surprised that she was so willing to do so many different things. But at the same time, he remembered the first time he got his ears pierced and how amazing he felt to be able to say that he could make a choice like that and keep going. It felt good to be able to just let go of his old parents and go on with the new. He'd never considered drugs or alcohol because his parents used and he never wanted to be like them, so North never worried about anything dangerous with Jack. If he wanted piercings he'd let him get them and be just fine.

He looked at her hair and smiled, "Almost ready." He told her.

"Do you think the kids at school will notice?" she asked nervously.

"Oh they will, but they're gonna love it!" he told her.

"Doesn't it bother you to get all this…attention?" she asked him, "I used to hate people noticing me and I would just…stay invisible but now…now I'm just sort of…"

"You became a butterfly." He nodded knowingly, "I was the same way. I would literally sit in corners and sink into the wall or the ground just to disappear. I went through this crazy phase too where I was angry all the time and I'd throw things and yell at people and then next thing I knew…I just sort of…became me." He smiled, "Ana compared it to the life cycle of a butterfly."

"You don't think…will I go through that…that 'crazy phase'?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "Maybe. Depends I guess."

She sighed and looked away as he looked at her hair, waiting, "I think it's time." He said, getting up.

"Okay, the rest is all up to you." He instructed as he gave her a small bottle of conditioner, "You rinse out the color, and then use this conditioner. No shampoo! Then you're all set!"

"Okay." She nodded as she walked upstairs for her second shower that day. As she did what he instructed, she couldn't help but imagine a strange and ugly looking caterpillar in her mind. There was no way she was a beautiful butterfly. Not her. She forced herself to look down at herself in the shower and looked away quickly. She was hideous and she knew it.

She suddenly remembered Elsa's words and decided to put them to the test. The voice was telling her she was hideous…okay…she had to think. What could she say to make it go away? She looked around the shower stall and noticed a radio she'd never used before. She knew Jack and Flynn used it because whenever they were in here she could hear it. She bit her lip and turned it on against her will. It was on some rock station so she flipped channels. She recognized Flynn's smooth jazz station but didn't care for that either. She suddenly heard a song she recognized and realized it must be some Christian Rock station. It was a female voice singing. She'd heard the song before but only a few times. The chorus she remembered and found she liked it. She closed her eyes and let the words consume her, much like prayer did.

_And though I cannot see You,_

_And I can't explain why._

_Such a deep, deep reassurance_

_You've placed in my life. _

_We cannot separate, cause You're part of me._

_And although You're invisible I'll trust the unseen. _

"_I cried out with no reply and I can't feel You by my side, so, I'll hold tight to what I know. You're here and I'm never alone." _

She didn't realize she was singing until she took a breath and stared at the shower wall. The song ended and she decided to finish before everyone wondered what was taking her so long. As she dried off and put on her clothes she opened the door and jumped back in shock.

Flynn, North, and Jack were all collectively staring at her.

**A/N: Song is "Never Alone" by Barlow Girl. Check it out!**


	20. Chapter 20

Rapunzel vowed to never sing again.

After her little karaoke in the shower North, Jack, and Flynn had been incessantly bothering her to sing again and ask her how she got such an amazing voice. They complimented her and told her she sang like and angel and Flynn threatened to tell Mr. Black so she could join the choir or something. She was getting flustered and ready to throw something at them to get it to just stop.

And it always seemed when she thought she was alone doing something and started humming, she would feel eyes on her and it made her cringe that they were so desperate to hear her sing they didn't consider that she sang because it was like prayer to her and that no one should hear it.

Monday came around and they'd luckily stopped bothering her about it, but she had a feeling they'd be telling people and she was definitely in no mood today. She was wishing it was Tuesday already so she could just ask Miss Elsa for advice. But instead, she found herself walking into school with Jack holding her hand. She would never tell Jack this, but she actually felt safer when he held her hand now. It wasn't a clinging kind of hold, but a reassuring one that seemed to help lead her to her destination.

Not to mention she had a feeling nobody bothered her knowing that everyone knew to steer clear of Jack; if his piercings and black clothing weren't enough. She looked over at his attire; blue skinny jeans, his famous converse shoes, and a ripped white t-shirt over black underarmour. Next to him she looked like a fairy princess walking with a demon or something. And yes, fairy princess because she was seriously wearing a pink sparkle turtleneck and a light pink headband that she'd added a flower to.

He helped her at her locker before going to his and she was relieved for the help. He suddenly looked up and waved. She turned and smiled when she saw Hiccup and Merida walking towards them. Hiccup was as usual holding all of his books and balancing his glasses on his nose while Merida practically bounced in her steps, red hair tied back in a knot behind her head. They seemed really happy.

Merida bounded over to her excitedly, "Hey Rapunzel!"

"Hi." Rapunzel smiled sweetly.

"Hic! I need a hand at my locker." Jack teased and Hiccup rolled his eyes as he followed Jack, waving his fingers as quickly as possible at the girls before following him.

"So…" Merida grinned at Rapunzel, "Did Jack tell you that you guys are doubling with us at Homecoming?"

"He did." Rapunzel nodded excitedly, "I'm so glad!"

"Great! Cause I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over to my house to get ready for Homecoming." Merida grinned, "I can help you with your hair and makeup if you want."

"Really?" Rapunzel beamed, "Oh! I can't tell you how great that would be. I've never worn makeup in my life!"

"Really? Never? Oh, don't worry; I won't make you look silly then." Merida giggled, "My mom is dying to see you again, she says you're like the cutest thing she's ever seen." She mumbled, rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

"Oh…that's nice of her." Rapunzel said nervously. She'd forgotten she'd have to face Merida's mother if she went. Although the woman was nice, she was still very nervous being around her. She just didn't know her as well as Miss Ana or her friends.

The first bell rang and Merida looked at Rapunzel uncomfortably for a second and finally looked around and leaned in, "She plans on telling you this…but…I found out…my mother took on your case…"

"What?" Rapunzel asked, feeling confused.

"I know that you have to go to court soon and…my mother said that she wants to get to know you more because…she wants to defend you and help you when you do. She's a lawyer, remember?"

Rapunzel nearly dropped her bag as she stared at Merida. She had completely forgotten all about that. She felt the hallway spinning and her throat tightened.

"Rapunzel? Oh gosh!" Merida cried suddenly, "I shouldn't have said anything! I'm so sorry, here!" she reached out quickly, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" she panted leading Rapunzel away from anybody staring at them, "Do you want to go to the nurse or-"

"NO!" Rapunzel screamed, pushing her away suddenly. Merida had never seen Rapunzel get like this…maybe in group when she was frazzled and anxious, but she was never this violent.

Rapunzel shook her head and walked away, not sure where she was going but away from anybody who could question her.

"Rapunzel?" Jack asked as he saw her pass, "Class is that way, goofy." He smiled.

She gave him a look and he frowned, realizing that something must have happened.

Hiccup stared at her and then back at Jack before Merida came over to them, looking devastated.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked her.

Merida shook her head and simply followed Rapunzel. Both boys decided to follow as well.

"Rapunzel?" Jack called, "Come on, what happened?"

"Go away! Just leave me the hell alone!" she cried behind her as she stormed away.

They all stopped dead in their tracks. That was a first for Rapunzel to actually swear at them. They all gave each other looks and Merida looked down hugging her arms that were trapped it felt inside her light blue hoodie. She felt completely ashamed and stupid.

"What happened?" Jack asked her angrily.

She closed her eyes, "I didn't mean anything…I just…my mom is defending her in court and I think…I think I might have triggered…Oh God…" she moaned.

Jack sighed and then kept following Rapunzel.

"Is she leaving school?!" Hiccup gasped, close on his heels. Merida was not far behind.

Jack didn't hear as he continued to follow Rapunzel, his brow furrowed. His eyes widened when she headed straight for the back exit of the school. She was seriously leaving the building!

He didn't know if he should find North or Ana but he didn't want her to be alone and possibly lose her so he did what he felt he needed to in that moment and followed her right out of the building.

"Rapunzel! Wait!" he called as she marched out onto the field.

"Where is she going?" Hiccup asked nervously, "Should we get someone?"

"I need to make this right." Merida said as she ran off after Rapunzel.

"She's headed towards the bleachers." Jack noticed and looked to Hiccup, "You should get to class and tell Aster-"

"And leave you guys out here? No. You call North and tell him what happened."

"Hiccup I don't want you in trouble-"  
"We're already in trouble Jack, just make the damn call." Hiccup said as he shifted the books in his arms and hurried after the girls, huffing as he did, "Damn leg." He muttered, kicking his khaki pants around awkwardly.

Jack followed along and got his phone out, dialing North's number.

"Jack?" He heard North yell, "Are you in class? The bell just rang?" North scolded over the phone.

"North! Something happened!" Jack panted as he tried keeping up with Rapunzel, "Rapunzel just…she ran out of school and she's headed towards the bleachers…I didn't want to just leave her and Hiccup and Merida are following her and-"

"Jack, I'm sending someone." North instructed, "Do not say anything to provoke her at all, just keep an eye on her. She's been acting odd all weekend so I'm not taking chances."

"Yes." Jack nodded, biting his lip and worrying his lip piercing with his tongue. He reached up to rub and scratch his head.

"Use your Yo Yo Jack. Just stay calm." North told him soothingly and Jack took some breaths, nodding only to realize North couldn't see him, "Don't scratch."

Jack forced his hands into his pockets and rifled through them to find his Yo Yo and took it out, "Okay." He huffed out, "I see her, she's…she's sitting down and…I think she's crying. Hiccup and Merida are close."

"I'm hanging up now, just stay there."

"Okay." He mumbled as he hung up and pocketed his phone.

"Hiccup! Merida! Wait!" He yelled as he rushed after them; glad for once that lacrosse kept him in shape.

He reached Hiccup first and panted as they continued to hurry after Merida, "Don't…don't say anything…just…let her be." He panted.

"Merida!" Hiccup yelled.

Too late and both watched as Merida crouched down in front of the sobbing girl who hid her face in her knees.

Jack fiddled with his Yo Yo and though he wanted to listen to North, he was secretly glad Merida was there. He remembered climbing trees in the woods at night to sob alone by himself and though he never admitted it, he wished for somebody to find him and help him get through it.

He and Hiccup finally reached them, Hiccup dropping his books on a seat and Jack dropping his book bag on the ground as they all gathered around her.

"Rapunzel…" he heard Merida whisper and she put hands gently on Rapunzel's knees, "I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to say anything to hurt you. Can we…can we talk?"

Jack found a seat next to the crying girl and made eye contact with Merida who looked just as devastated as he did. Hiccup crouched as well in front of Rapunzel and watched, waiting, hoping his presence would maybe calm her.

Rapunzel finally looked up, her cheeks red and tear-stained. She sniffed and then looked Merida in the eyes and nodded sadly.

Merida was actually crying as she told Rapunzel how sorry she was for just assuming she was okay with hearing something like that right now.

"It was so stupid of me to be so ignorant and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for doing that to you." She admitted sadly.

"It-It's not your fault." Rapunzel mumbled through tears, "I don't…I don't even know w-why I'm…" she sniffled again and put her head back in her knees.

Jack put his arm around her and Hiccup put a hand on Merida's knee as she too kept crying. He was surprised when she took his hand and squeezed it.

Meanwhile Rapunzel leaned into Jack, wrapping her arms around his middle tightly as though willing him to just stay with her.

"I-I'm not m-mad at you-you Merida." She cried, "I'm mad at myself!" she admitted and they all stared at her.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong." Merida told her, putting a hand back on her knee firmly.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were…" Rapunzel sobbed.

"What do you mean? Getting hit every day?" Hiccup asked in shock, "You can't mean that!"

"Hiccup's right." Jack said firmly, narrowing his eyes, "If we hadn't met you you'd be dead right now."

"Or…" Merida said more softly, "We wouldn't get to go to prom together as friends. You wouldn't have gotten to dress as a Care Bear for Halloween, and none of us would have gotten to get to know you the way we do now. We all love you."

Hiccup smiled and nodded and Jack held her tight, his hand going to her hair.

"I'm such a worthless baby…" she sputtered into Jack's sleeve that she held on to.

"No you're not." Hiccup smiled softly, reaching out to pat her back gently, "You're like the cutest girl in school."

"It's true." Merida giggled as she wiped her eyes and nose and finally sat on Rapunzel's other side, "Everyone thinks you're just beautiful and all the guys are totally jealous of Jack right now."

Jack smirked proudly at that; he was the one holding Rapunzel at the moment.

"You took out Dagur on the first day of school!" Hiccup reminded her, "And turned him down twice!"

"Not to mention you're surviving living with Jack and Flynn. Those two can be such crazies." Merida giggled again.

"Hey!" Jack teased, tapping her on the arm lightly, "I'm an angel."

He felt Rapunzel's chest rumble lightly and her shoulders shook. He peeked under his arm and saw a small smile coming to her face and knew she was giggling finally, her body relaxing as she leaned into him. She finally pushed herself up slowly and before Hiccup could even give her a tissue as he was giving one to Merida at the moment, Jack was wiping her face with his shirt sleeve, totally not caring that snot and tears were getting on it.

"Sorry…" he mumbled to her, "Don't have much on me but this." He sighed.

"That's why you could have waited until I handed her a tissue dummy." Hiccup muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Jack grinned sheepishly and shrugged innocently.

Rapunzel didn't even care. She was just glad that she was slowly forgetting her woes about the trial, although she was still extremely embarrassed.

"Listen." Jack sighed as he still kept one arm around her, "I know what it's like to feel alone and scared. I also know what it's like to just get used to a beating every day. And one thing I know all too well…is trials and court dates." He admitted sadly, "But…I don't know how I could have gotten through it all if it weren't for Hiccup and Merida here. North and Flynn too."

Rapunzel listened quietly, her head still reeling from everything that had happened, but found it to be much clearer than before.

"We're all here to help you get through it. You don't have to be scared or ashamed of anything." He told her firmly.

"Not to worry, Rapunzel." Merida cut in, "We're all on your side. And anyways, we have a Homecoming dinner to plan!"

Rapunzel took a breath and nodded, remembering what Miss Elsa had taught her about the voice and telling it to go away. Here were friends telling her how beautiful and great she was and that they were on her side. So she needn't worry, right?

"Rapunzel?"

They all looked up to see Miss Ana, North, and Mr. Black all coming around the corner, looking concerned.

Rapunzel broke from Jack and stood up nervously. She had to remind herself that she was no longer in danger of being beaten, but the thought of punishment did still bother her.

She glanced up meekly at the staff, her hands wringing together, "I'm sorry…" she mumbled, looking down in shame, "It's my fault, they were just…trying to help me…"

"No one is in trouble, Rapunzel, it's okay." Ana smiled as she walked over, her bright purple dress almost like a shining beacon of hope to Rapunzel, "You don't need to be upset."

"Is everyone alright?" Mr. Black asked, with an edge to his voice.

"I'm sorry, sir." Merida said as she too stood up, "I didn't think anything of it before but…I'd told Rapunzel about my mum being her lawyer and…it triggered her. It was stupid of me…but…we talked it out. Didn't we?" she smiled at Rapunzel who smiled back, nodding.

"I'm better now." She reassured the adults.

Ana noticed how shaky Rapunzel was and felt annoyed that she wasn't her therapist anymore, but decided on another tactic instead.

"Mr. Black, why don't you excuse Rapunzel for the day and she can help me in art class."

"North?" Mr. Black asked and North watched as Rapunzel seemed to relax at the thought of staying in the art room for the rest of the day and nodded.

"I don't see why not. Sometimes a little art is good for therapy, eh?"

Ana winked at him.

Rapunzel was so excited that she didn't have to worry about classes for the day, "I promise I'll make sure to get all my homework and-"

"It's alright Miss Corona, you aren't behind in any classes at this time." Mr. Black told her gently, "However, I would like to speak to you later just to see how you are doing and go over some things as far as what to do when you are feeling anxious."

Rapunzel nodded and looked over at her friends, "What about them?"

"Jack? You feeling well?" North asked, coming over to put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm fine now." Jack smiled, "As long as Rapunzel's okay, I'm okay."

"You did well." North smiled proudly, "I'm proud of you."

Jack felt his chest lift a little more and he nodded happily.

"Miss Dunbroch? Mr. Haddock?" Mr. Black turned to the other two.

"I'm right as rain." Merida smiled.

"Same." Hiccup said.

"Alright, let's get back to class then." He instructed, shooing everyone back to the main building.

The group gathered their things and Rapunzel was actually excited that today she could just paint. She was sad to see her friends go but couldn't help but feel slightly selfish in relishing the fact that she was exempt from classes for the day.

She followed Miss Ana to her class right away was asked if she could help set up and then pick a spot to just go crazy and paint.

Rapunzel got right to it and observed Miss Ana with other students, noticing how she treated each one individually and making sure to encourage more out of all of them. Rapunzel thought it was amazing how she worked with the students and thought of how amazing it would be to do this every day. Maybe she could be like Miss Ana someday. She never thought about her future really but perhaps being in art and teaching or counseling might be something she'd be good at.

Once the first few classes were out of the way, Rapunzel had a routine down in helping Miss Ana while working on her art project in the back. She was working on a gift for North. She knew he was already planning on getting the Christmas decorations up as soon as Thanksgiving approached and the topic of Christmas made her realize that she wanted to give him something as a thank you for letting her live with him. It was the least she could do. She didn't have money but she could paint.

As she added more details to the tiny little Christmas scene she smiled. It was a small little town with old fashioned brick houses. Candles were lighting the windows and pretty soon she'd add snow and wind to the scene. But first! She needed to put Christmas lights up. She thought about putting a forest of trees somewhere on it and add lights to them, but that was still debatable.

"Wow…Oh Rapunzel that looks wonderful!" Ana smiled as she came over.

"You like it? I'm making it for North." She smiled.

"He'll love it." She nodded happily.

"Thank you for letting me stay in here today, Miss Ana." Rapunzel smiled.

"I'm glad you could help me. I have to say it can get quite hectic." Ana admitted.

"But…you always look so…relaxed and happy."

Ana grinned and winked, "Greatest thing about art; it's hectic, but that's what's so fun about it. And I find that the smile never leaves my face when I see all that creativity."

Rapunzel liked that. Come to think of it; she loved everything about this room now. She was beginning to see more and more of what Miss Ana talked about with others; the lessons she taught. It felt safe.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Ana asked her.

"Here?" Rapunzel asked.

"Actually, I was going to get some fast food. I asked North if it was okay to take you with me and bring you right back. Would you want to come?"

"Sure!" Rapunzel smiled, "Yes, please! I'd love to come!"

Ana grinned and went to get her purse, "Let's go." She said excitedly and they hurried out the door to her car where Rapunzel knew Buble or Groban was playing.

Rapunzel relaxed in the car, feeling like she was breaking a thousand rules and yet not breaking a single one as she bounced to the music and giggled excitedly.

"This is so much fun!" she admitted to Ana who smiled at her.

"I always enjoy spending time with you, Rapunzel." Ana admitted.

"Really?" Rapunzel asked her.

"Absolutely." Ana nodded.

"Miss Ana…can I…is it true?"

"Is what true, sweetie?"

"Merida's mother…is she really my lawyer?"

Ana frowned and looked over at her quickly, a sad look in her eyes as she bit her lip. She finally sighed and nodded, "I didn't want to talk to you about that until you'd at least met with Elsa more. You don't have to worry about the trial for at least two more months at this time."

"So…it'll be…after Christmas?" she asked.

"Yes, and I don't want you worrying about it, okay?" Ana told her, "I'm sorry about what happened today."

"I'm okay." Rapunzel mumbled.

Ana looked over at her with concern and then smiled softly, "It was nice to see your friends helping you."

"Yeah…I never knew that…that I could have friends…or…or someone like Jack who…"

"Yes?" Ana asked, leaning over and grinning a little.

"I don't know…" Rapunzel sighed, shrugging, "I'm just…I'm really excited for Homecoming."

"You should be. I can't wait to see your dress."

"You'll be there?"

"I'm chaperoning." Ana nodded.

"I'm glad." Rapunzel smiled.

Ana grinned to herself and kept driving, somehow just loving the motion of looking over to see Rapunzel smiling in the passenger seat of her car. She could get used to this feeling.

…..

"What did Mr. Black talk with you about?" Miss Elsa asked Rapunzel. Tuesday was here and Rapunzel was actually relieved to be in the softly lit office, sitting on the comfy couch and talking to the beautiful white-haired therapist sitting opposite her. She'd gone with a teal dress today with a lacey light blue shawl and Rapunzel was tempted to tell her she looked like a snow queen in the dress.

"He just explained that if I leave the school again I could get a detention, but today was just a warning because I didn't know."

"I see. Anything else?" Elsa asked.

"Well…he told me he was really proud of how well I did despite my anxiety and he says that he sees me around school and he's impressed at how well-behaved I am." She shrugged.

Elsa smiled, "That must have been nice to hear."

"I guess. I was fine until he brought up singing."

"Singing?"

"Yeah…Flynn told him that I sang and he asked me if he could hear it and I just had to say no. I don't…I don't sing for people."

"Why not?"

"I just don't." Rapunzel said bitterly, "I don't really sing for people I sing because…because it's sacred to me and…I didn't want anyone to hear me. I'm not even that good!"

"Calm down, Rapunzel." Elsa said soothingly, holding out her arm gently and letting it fall slowly as a way of visibly showing Rapunzel how to come down from her high of anger.

"I'm sorry…" Rapunzel moaned, "I don't understand…I got so angry yesterday and now…"

"It's normal, Rapunzel. You've probably held a lot of anger in for a long time. In fact, I want to discuss that with you. I know we talked about journaling and the voice…but let's talk about anger and how we can approach it and calm it down."

"I…I usually paint-"

"Let's just say for the moment that you don't have paint around or you're in class and can't just go to Miss Ana's room. How do we deal with the anger in this moment, right now?"

Rapunzel didn't even know.

"Is there something that maybe you can carry around with you? Like a small stuffed toy or a keychain. Maybe a stress ball?"

"I…I don't have one…"

"Well, I'll have North find you something that you can physically touch. Whenever you feel your heart accelerate, your breathing quickens, your vision going foggy, or even your stomach getting twisty. I want you to physically touch, squeeze, ring out whatever it is that you have and keep it close. It will help bring you back to the present. As you do that, I want you to remember to breathe. I'm going to show you how to breathe from your core. We'll start by putting a hand on your stomach. Sit up straight…" she instructed. Rapunzel followed the instructions and after a few minutes, had learned how to slow her breathing down and relax herself.

"Very good. Do that while holding the object. Sometimes if it's a stuffed animal, it's good to hold it and not necessarily squeeze it. Just the soft feeling is enough to hold."

"Jack has a Yo Yo." Rapunzel nodded.

"That's very cool!" Elsa smiled, obviously impressed, "You might not get a Yo Yo but whatever you use, just practice what I taught you, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled.

"Let's try not to run out of buildings anymore, okay?"

"Yes…" Rapunzel grinned sheepishly.

"Now…I do believe you have a Homecoming this weekend." Elsa smiled brightly.

Rapunzel nodded and Elsa leaned forward, her eyes twinkling, "Tell me all about the dress."


	21. Chapter 21

"Dude could you like, not choke me?" Jack coughed as Hiccup attempted to get Jack's bright blue tie right.

"Sorry!" Hiccup muttered shakily, letting go.

"Will you relax?" Jack laughed as he did it himself, observing his reflection in the mirror. He normally hated wearing suits, but damn did he look good. He wanted to wink at himself in the mirror but not with Hiccup in the room, fidgeting in his light copper colored suit. Jack almost laughed when he saw his best friend come in with the thing, considering it looked almost like gold, but the look on Hiccup's face told Jack he needed to boost his confidence, not ruin it. Both of them could hear Stoick, Gobber, and North all booming with laughter below them in North's kitchen. Flynn was getting ready in his room and had to leave early because he was on Homecoming Court. Jack finally figured out he was taking a girl in his acapella group, but Jack didn't really know her.

Jack turned and straightened the black suit jacket, making sure the turquoise vest was even and the tie was perfect. He'd thought about wearing completely black but talked himself out of it. Rapunzel didn't have on just black; she'd said black and blue and bling. So he considered the white dress shirt bling enough.

"I still can't believe you're wearing your converse." Hiccup muttered as he finished buttoning up his suit. It was a little large on him and Jack almost felt bad because Hiccup hated being considered scrawny, but for goodness sakes, couldn't the tailor have made a few more adjustments to get it just right so it didn't look like he was a mannequin?

"Beats the Wizard of Oz shoes you got on there." Jack chuckled.

"For the last time!" Hiccup spat, "They are not gold they are cream colored! And Dorothy had ruby slippers, dumbass."

"Crème…" Jack snickered in a mocking voice, making a face at Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed and finally straightened out the suit and stared at himself and moaned, "God I look like King Mitus…"

"Who?" Jack asked, "No seriously was he like a pimp or something?" he laughed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and muttered, "She's gonna laugh at me."

"No she won't!" Jack told him firmly as he grabbed his shoulders, "Hiccup, I am telling you this as a close friend. Yes you look crazy in gold, but Merida is going to love it. Now will you please not flake out on me?"

Hiccup finally grinned and took off his glasses.

"Going with contacts tonight?" Jack smiled, "That's the way to win the ladies!"

"Hey! Some chicks dig glasses!" Hiccup told him as he quickly applied the clear little discs like a pro, "And Merida told me she likes them."

"Oooh!" Jack teased, pinching Hiccup's cheeks, "And I bet the freckles make her hot too!"

Hiccup turned red and straightened his tie nervously.

Jack ruffled his white hair that he'd touched up, including his roots at the bottom so he didn't look so out of place. He made sure he only wore his eyebrow and lip piercing but kept his ears stud free for the night. He didn't want to make that bad of an impression; the converse did plenty on that front.

"You boys done yet?!" Stoick yelled up the stairs at them.

Hiccup chuckled and nodded to Jack who nodded back, "Let's do this."

They walked out and noticed Flynn come out of his room. His silver suit fit him snugly and the purple tie was knotted just the right way. His hair was spick and span and Jack seriously wondered if the guy was born from a Greek god or something he was almost too good looking for his own good.

He smirked and nodded at the boys approvingly, "Nicely done, bro!"

"Whatever. You too." Jack huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Make it quick Dad! I'm running late!" Flynn yelled as he decided to rush past the boys at the bottom of the stairs.

"Pictures!" North said happily, "Don't forget your sash and the corsage!"

Flynn turned red but looked excited as he put the Homecoming Court sash over his head and then posed in front of the window while North took nearly a dozen photographs.

"Okay!" North smiled, "Now Jack! Get in there!"

Jack rolled his eyes and stood next to his brother who put an arm around his shoulder.

"My two handsome boys!" North said proudly.

Jack and Flynn looked embarrassed but couldn't deny the gladness they felt knowing North loved them and was proud of them.

"Alright, Flynn, I'll see you there! Best of luck, son!"

"Thanks Dad." Flynn said as North pulled him into a big bear hug, doing his best not to wrinkle his suit, "I'm proud of you."

Flynn couldn't hide the joy in his eyes as he broke from his dad and nodded, "I'll see you later."

He left and then it was Stoick's turn to embarrass Hiccup. He picked up Hiccup excitedly hugging him, "My son!" He shouted as he squeezed Hiccup tightly, "I couldn't be more proud!"

"Air…Dad!" Hiccup gasped.

Stoick put him down and Gobber helped fix up his suit, "You look good, lad."

"Thanks." Hiccup smiled as he looked up at his two fathers.

"Alright, hurry for pictures! We have to pick up the girls!" North exclaimed and Hiccup was shoved over to stand next to Jack while Gobber went to get the corsages for the boys.

Jack was sick of smiling already and Hiccup was turning red as both fathers gushed about how great their sons looked.

"Let's go get the ladies then!" Gobber cheered as Jack picked up the plastic container holding simple white and blue flowers on it. The black strap had rhinestones on it that he knew would match the designs on Rapunzel's dress. At least that's what North had promised him since Jack hadn't even seen her dress yet.

He looked over to admire Hiccup's corsage that was mostly gold ribbon with gold glittered leaves and small white flowers peeking out in between the loops.

Hiccup was still shaking nervously and Jack suddenly felt himself quaking. Pretty soon they would see the girls and go out to dinner. As exciting as it was, he couldn't help but feel nervous. This was Rapunzel's first dance ever and this was his first dance with someone. He really wanted it to be special for them both and just couldn't stop praying that he could make tonight the best night ever. He knew he shouldn't expect it…but what if Rapunzel let him kiss her? What if tonight their relationship would turn into something more? God how he wanted nothing more but a part of him knew to not expect the best. That was his past coming back to haunt him, telling him how he was no good; that he lost everything he loved because he was such a failure. But after years of coming to terms with everything and finally finding someone he cared about more than anyone on the planet, someone he felt close to…he was ready to change his way of thinking. Just one magical night at a time at this point.

…..

"Almost…done…there!" Merida whispered excitedly and gasped at how amazing she was at doing makeup, "Wow…oh Rapunzel…you have to see yourself. You look so good!"

Rapunzel was a little nervous and had to admit all the new sensations of the heavy makeup on her face made her cringe a little wondering why she ever wanted to wear it in the first place but decided to at least see what Merida had done. She turned and gasped at her reflection.

Her now colored hair had glittering blue and white barrettes in it that held back her hair so her face could be seen more clearly. Merida hadn't really done much; Rapunzel's face was practically flawless. But she did add some color to her pale cheeks and put concealer under her eyes so her bags didn't show. Not only that, but her eyes had been colored with light blue and gold to bring out her green eyes and match her dress. She was wearing eye liner and mascara as well and realized just how bright and vividly big her eyes were. Her lips were rouged just slightly and had much more shape to them now.

Her eyes then roved down to the necklace that MK had made for her and smiled. A sapphire pendant sat in between some snowy rhinestones was held together by a silver chain.

She stood up awkwardly at first in her new black heels. She'd worn them around her room the past week for a bit in private so she could practice walking in them. She liked how much they looked like simple black dress shoes simply with a heel and a strap around her ankle kept her feet from slipping out. She finally found Merida's wall length mirror and smiled at her reflection; she looked beautiful. There were no voices telling her otherwise tonight, she'd make sure of that! She never knew she could look so happy and beautiful. She wished the cast were off but she'd managed to figure out how to deal with it by painting it black and putting small rhinestones on it in a snowflake design.

She turned, grinning to Merida excitedly. There were no words to describe how excited she was. All she could do was look at Merida and compliment her instead, "You look really pretty Merida."

"I think we both look great! I hope the heels were a good choice." Merida chuckled.

Rapunzel could spot those gold glittery heels a mile away. And the gold necklace that had flowers with diamonds in the middle was perfect as it accented her neck nicely. Her flaming red hair was curly and put in a half-do with small braids going around her head and gold little flowers accenting it randomly. She'd also found a gold ribbon to tie twice around her crown to give it a Greek look. She was absolutely stunning!

They could hear the doorbell and both smiled knowingly at the other. Rapunzel was a frazzled bag of nerves and was honestly surprised to see how nervous Merida looked, her blue eyes staring out the window as though wondering what to do. But she took a breath, grabbed Rapunzel's hand and her small green purse and pulled her out to the hallway where many, many male voices were heard shaking the very foundations of the house. Rapunzel was not surprised to see Elinor again, but when a very large man, almost the size of North came bumbling in holding three matching red-headed triplets to greet her she truly wondered if there was something in the water here that made all the men huge.

"We're coming down now! Just get the blasted cameras ready so you don't have to take it again when we get down there!" Merida shouted just as loudly as the men below them.

"Oh…I really hope I don't fall…" Rapunzel moaned to herself as she descended the stairs, hoping she looked as graceful as Merida.

They heard nothing but complete silence and oohs and awes from the parents. That and the clicking of camera's going off constantly.

Rapunzel was relieved to reach the bottom; she didn't even dare look up for fear of tripping. She was stunned when it was Merida who slipped a little and caught herself on the railing. Rapunzel reached out to help her and almost slipped herself.

"Tis why I never wear heels." Gobber noted loudly.

"Shush!" Elinor scolded, "Oh…you ladies look so lovely! My daughter!" she cried happily as she ran forward to grab Merida's face in her hands and kiss her.

"Moooom!" Merida whined, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, there are gentlemen present!" Elinor laughed and looked over.

Rapunzel stepped forward and North was booming with pride, hands on his hips, "Rapunzel you look beautiful!"

"Thank you." She said weakly, looking up shyly with a smile. She almost didn't see Jack or Hiccup who were practically dwarves next to the giant men surrounding them. Hiccup was pushed forward by his dad to give Merida her corsage where Jack couldn't seem to move an inch as he looked at Rapunzel. For once in his life, he was speechless.

"Rapunzel I brought the boutonniere as well, I got you both matching ones." North said proudly as he tapped Jack on the arm to get him out of his trance.

Jack shook his head quickly and put a smile on, walking forward and taking out the flowers.

Rapunzel beamed, "Do I get to keep these later? I want to paint them!"

Jack chuckled as he put the sparkling corsage on her left wrist and then helped her pin his boutonniere on which he was glad was simply a blue and white flower with no bling on it. He didn't want her to prick her fingers so was glad to help, considering she had only one hand to use.

North was snapping pictures and Jack was doing his best to not turn red and glare at him for invading his moment. He wanted to say something to Rapunzel, something great, something she'd never forget to start her night out with and for the life of him he couldn't find the perfect words.

"There." Rapunzel said happily as she took her hands away and grinned up at him, "You match my dress!" she said excitedly, "I really hoped you'd like it. I know you like wearing blue and black so-"

"You look amazing." He said suddenly, then felt bad for interrupting and hoped to fix it. Man he was a screw up already, "I mean…you do…you look great and…I love it."

She smiled and bounced a little excitedly.

"Pictures! Hurry!" Elinor said happily once Hiccup had managed to control his shaking and put the corsage on Merida. He was relieved she had good aim with sharp objects because had he tried to pin the boutonniere on himself he'd have impaled his chest and ruined a perfectly good suit. Merida couldn't stop staring at the beautiful gold ribbons that practically matched her hair and was actually amazed that Hiccup didn't go traditional with roses or anything.

"Hiccup…this is wonderful…" she said softly, "How'd you pick it out and where did you even find it?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck nervously and straightened his tie as he practically stuttered, "I…I know you aren't…all that into flowers…and…all that so…s-so…I found that and took out the flowers so it would look a little cooler."

"I love it!" she smiled, "I hope you don't mind…I just sort of went with a white rose…but it does have some gold on the leaves!"

"Merida…it looks great." Hiccup smiled.

They were both practically shoved into the living room to pose for pictures; Jack and Rapunzel were already standing next to one another and Jack was making sure his hand never went past her waist. She was glad she could hide her cast behind his back as she finally found she could smile for a picture she knew she'd be keeping!

Merida and Hiccup took some pictures together, Hiccup doing his best to keep his face from turning red. He stood straight and Merida finally bumped him with her hip to get him to relax a little.

Then the girls got a picture together before everyone decided to let them get to dinner.

"Alright! To the van, lovelies!" Elinor said cheerfully.

"Ah! I need to get to the school." North grumbled as he came over quickly to hug Jack and Rapunzel, "You two look wonderful! Be safe and have good time."

"We will." Jack smiled, nodding as he put his hand on Rapunzel's back to lead her out, following Merida and Hiccup.

Rapunzel officially hated her shoes the minute she tried stepping down the porch steps and tripped. Thank God Jack held tight to her middle and merely smiled at her as he helped get her to the car. They all climbed in and as the door closed Rapunzel couldn't help but feel giddy about tonight. This was no dream! It was real and she was experiencing it; a dance with friends, dinner with a boy, and looking like a ravishing princess all in one night!

…..

Dinner had been wonderful and…surprisingly awkward. All four sat at a round table at a very nice restaurant and although they were friends who spoke every day, talking as dates to the other seemed a little hard for them that night. For a while as they waited for their food, no one said a word and looks passed strangely between all of them. It wasn't until Jack finally broke the ice, not being one for boring, silent dinners really. After that, it had been a little easier to get into a conversation and forget that for the night they were dressed up fancy and eating at a classy joint but rather, they were friends having a good time together.

Elinor picked them up once they were done and all of them came to the school and stared as others filed in, looking just as dressed up and beautiful as they did. Rapunzel admired all the different colors and styles of dresses. She wished she had her canvas and paintbrush right now, but all she could do was capture it in her mind and hope it stuck for later.

"Let me guess…" Jack grinned as he took her hand again, this time linking their fingers together, "You wish you could paint right now?"

She giggled and looked up at him shyly, "Is that bad?"

"Nah…nerdy maybe but…not bad." He told her as they walked inside.

She walked a little slowly he noticed so he squeezed her hand and smiled at her, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall, 'kay?"

She nodded gratefully and took a breath as they walked through the doors. It was strange seeing the hallways dark and lit up with bright Christmas lights lining the halls and ceilings, leading the way to the spruced up cafeteria. It was also dark but lit up with Christmas lights and glitter. Round tables were scattered around, all with nice table clothes and candles. She could hear music playing in the gymnasium and across the cafeteria a photo booth was set up and students were already getting pictures taken.

"I don't see any of the others." Hiccup noticed.

"They might be dancing already." Merida commented, "Let's go!" she said excitedly pulling Hiccup's arm. He laughed and followed her inside.

Rapunzel looked nervously at all the bright flashing lights through the doorway and couldn't lie the loud music scared her a little but it couldn't be different from Mavis' party.

Jack held her hand firmly much like he always did and pulled her inside.

Different colored lights flashed across the dance floor and Christmas lights hung down from the ceiling and across the walls. A disco ball hung up in the middle of the ceiling, and across the gym was a DJ playing music. A stage was set up with two crowns placed on a pedestal. That must be where the Homecoming King and Queen were chosen.

All around people were milling about and dancing to the music. It did remind Rapunzel of Mavis' party but in a less spooky setting.

"Rapunzel!"

She turned and smiled when she saw Miss Ana come up to her, wearing a very pretty green gown that went past her knees. She wore a purple scarf to accent it and her hair was done up with barrettes in different colors to match her streaks. She quickly hugged Rapunzel and gushed, "You look so beautiful! Look at you! And Jack! Oh…my goodness!"

She held Rapunzel's face in her hands much like Merida's mother did and smiled happily before kissing her forehead, "Don't tell anyone else, but you have to be the most beautiful girl in this room."

"Hey!" Jack teased, "I thought I was the most beautiful one!"

Ana rolled her eyes at him and finally hugged Rapunzel one more time, speaking gently in her ear, "You have fun tonight, okay?"

"I will." Rapunzel smiled into her shoulder, wishing she didn't have to let go really. Ana's hugs were infectious to her and tonight it just felt so right to have someone like her telling her how beautiful she looked. It almost hurt her knowing her mother would never get to see Rapunzel dressed up and looking so happy. She longed to have her mother smile at her and tell her how wonderful she looked, to hold her face in her hands with a loving expression and pride in her eyes. It almost wasn't fair.

They let go and Ana nodded to Jack, putting a hand on his shoulder and gave him a knowing smile, "You behave now, young man."

"Oh come on Tooth! Have a little faith!" he joked as she walked away laughed. She smiled back at Rapunzel once more before Jack tugged her arm to the dance floor. She tugged back nervously and shook her head. She knew Ana had never meant it, but hugging her really brought back how unlucky she was, knowing she may never have gotten to come dressed up with a boy to dance with her friends. It made her sad.

"Rapunzel?" Jack asked her softly, looking concerned.

She shook her head and looked away quickly and nervously.

"Hey." He soothed as he came closer, "Don't be sad, you don't have to dance if you don't want to."

"No! I do…just…give me a second…" she mumbled pitifully.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her sadly, "Did you need to talk about it? You can tell me anything, I'm not judging you."

She looked up at him, hoping she wouldn't cry and ruin her makeup, "It's just…I never dreamed any of this would happen…and…here I am…it's just so…it's so much better than I thought it would be."

Jack smiled at her.

"Thank you for bringing me tonight Jack." She finally said as she looked him in the eyes, "I'm really glad I came!"

"I'm glad I asked you." He smiled.

He really wanted nothing more than to just wrap his arms around her and kiss her senseless so she'd never feel self-conscious again…but that image might look better in his head than in real life with teachers and parents watching.

"Slow song." He noticed, "Come on."

She nodded, taking his hand once more and letting him lead her towards the dance floor where young couples were dancing slowly, swaying back and forth to the music.

Rapunzel tried mimicking the girls by putting her arms around Jack's neck, but her bulky cast made it hard so she moved it down his shoulder a bit. He put his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him and both started swaying.

It was weird at first and she was almost scared to make eye contact with him. She instead looked around at other couples wishing she could be as bold as they were, talking and smiling at one another, some kissing and staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

She managed to finally look up at Jack who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her and she felt bad that she'd ignored him. Her eyes found his and neither could look away for what felt like an eternity.

Was it just her or was he getting closer…? And was it just her or did she want him to keep coming…?

"Rapunzel! Jack!"

Both jumped and looked over to see Heather and Snotlout. Snotlout was practically smirking at Jack as if to ask if they'd interrupted something.

Jack merely glared back and rolled his eyes.

Rapunzel hugged Heather who was gushing over her dress.

"I love your shoes!" Rapunzel cried excitedly, "The bows on them are so cute!"

"Thank you! Come on! We're all getting a group picture! Let's go!"

She tugged her arm and Jack followed, still looking disgruntled. But he couldn't give up hope yet. The night was still young and only just beginning. He had plenty of time to make something amazing happen…

Or so he thought.

The rest of the night passed with everyone dancing, taking pictures, and having a great time. Fishleg's, Tuff, Hiccup and even Flynn had asked Rapunzel for a dance, and Jack of course had to have a dance with Merida, Ruff and even Heather at one point, just to piss off Snotlout.

Jack was starting to get worried as the night wore on and the Homecoming King and Queen were announced. He was happy to see his brother get the crown and dance with the queen who was a senior and a varsity cheerleader on Heather's team.

North looked as proud as could be as he watched his son dance on stage and hear the applause. Flynn, who had been through so much in his life, was finally getting recognition for things he did that were wonderful. He was a good kid who was destined for greatness.

Even Jack couldn't hide his smile as he watched how happy Flynn looked. He knew he could never measure up to his brother but was proud all the same. They had their ups and downs but tonight he could only give a thumbs up to his brother and shout out, "That's my bro!" excitedly.

The only problem once Flynn got the crown was that Homecoming night was almost over. Jack only had so much time to make it count. He glared at everyone who tried to interrupt them, even the girls, who'd finally gotten the hint that Jack wanted alone time with Rapunzel.

She looked winded and was much more relaxed than before as they danced to another slow song. He was anxious as he felt her relax into him. Her eyes closed and she leaned into him as she swayed, hugging him around the neck.

"Um…Rapunzel?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?" she breathed, smiling into his chest with her eyes closed.

"I…I…"

She looked up at him suddenly and didn't think she'd ever see the day Jack Frost Overland looked sweaty, nervous, and would have nothing to say.

"I…" he tried again.

"Rapunzel?"

She looked over to see Fishlegs smiling at her, his jacket over his shoulder, "I'm actually about to leave soon, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay." She smiled kindly.

He looked nervously at Jack who glared but let Rapunzel walk over.

"I found the Alfred Hitchcock version of 'Rebecca'. I was wondering if later this week you wanted to watch it at my place."

"Really? Oh that sounds amazing!" she smiled, "Yes!"

"Great!" he smiled happily, "I'll see you later. Bye Jack!"

"Bye." Jack muttered bitterly as Fishlegs walked away.

Rapunzel came back over and yawned. Jack looked disappointed but smiled nonetheless.

"Why don't we head home…maybe we can watch a movie or something." He suggested.

She nodded and he chuckled as he led her out. Sometimes she could be a real dead weight when she was tired.

North found them and smiled, "You two ready to leave."

"Yeah." Jack sighed.

Rapunzel yawned again and nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

Jack took off his jacket and put it over Rapunzel's shoulders, knowing she'd probably freeze once they got outside.

Jack turned around to suddenly see Hiccup looking upset and alone at a table.

"Hey North go ahead, I'll catch up." Jack said as he walked towards Hiccup, "Hey." He chuckled, "You look like the life of the party over here." He teased.

Hiccup looked up sadly and shook his head, "Not now, Jack."

"Hey!" Jack said defensively, "Don't need to get snippy…what's wrong?"

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his face, "I asked Merida if…if we could go out and…and she turned me down."

Jack suddenly sat down, looking concerned, "Well…did she say why at least?"

"She said that I'm too good for her and…and that she's such a mess she doesn't want to hurt me."

Jack sighed, "I'm sorry, Hic."

"Don't be…you have your own worries I know."

"No…really…I know how you've always felt about her…and it took guts to ask her tonight." Jack nodded.

Hiccup smiled sadly, "Maybe she has it wrong…maybe I'm no good for her." he said pitifully.

"No. Knowing Merida she's…she just really cares about you and…she's going through a lot with her rehab…I bet that really just made her self-conscious is all."

"Could be." Hiccup shrugged.

"I think that maybe if you just…take it slow with her, she might come around." Jack tried, "Hang out with her like you used to…but don't ask her out or anything. Maybe things will change. You'll see."

Hiccup took another breath and nodded, "I guess I should find her and…maybe see if I can't get her to at least let me take her home."

"Go." Jack nodded.

"Jack…" Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck." Hiccup winked as he picked up his jacket and walked away.

Jack grinned and finally rushed out to find North who was waiting in the hallway with Rapunzel. She was leaning into North now and looking quite content. North looked ecstatic considering this was the first time she'd really just relaxed against him comfortably.

He let Jack take her hand and all three headed to his car.

…

Jack was glad to be out of the confining tux and wearing his blue plaid pajama bottoms and white undershirt. Rapunzel was wearing lilac pajama pants with a matching long sleeved top. She still had some makeup on her face as she sat next to Jack on the sofa watching a movie. He didn't care what they were watching, considering both were tired, but at least he was with her. She was so relaxed under the soft red throw blanket covering both of them he couldn't contain his excitement when she leaned into his side. He put his arm around her as he wrapped the blanket tighter around them both and let his head rest against hers.

He could hear her soft breathing. He turned down the volume of the movie and looked down at her as she snoozed peacefully against him.

"I really wanted to tell you something tonight…make something amazing happen." He whispered quietly, knowing she probably couldn't hear him, "Cause…I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone in my life, ever."

He turned his head and kissed her softly on the forehead. He felt her arms around him tighten and she mumbled sleepily. He smiled and kissed her forehead again, this time letting it linger. It wasn't much…but at least he got a kiss tonight. For that, he was grateful as he fell asleep holding Rapunzel.


	22. Chapter 22

Rapunzel woke up and knew it must be almost noon considering she hadn't fallen asleep until so late. Her back felt out of sorts and that was when she heard the soft snoring next to her. She turned her head and saw that both she and Jack had fallen asleep on the couch with the throw over them. He'd lain down and his arm held her waist gently. She must have used his arm for a pillow since she felt a slight bump on her head from where she rested her head on his bony arm. She didn't dare turn around to face him for fear of waking him up.

She waited a moment before deciding what to do and felt a tickle on her neck where his breathing blew strands of her hair against it. To be honest she was quite relaxed and almost didn't want to move, but knew this was a very immodest situation to be in. She moved her arm and touched Jack's hand and gently tried pushing it away but that only made it worse as his hold on her tightened.

She grumbled softly and then tapped his arm, "Jack?" she whispered loudly.

"Mmm?" he mumbled sleepily as he stretched his legs.

"Jack…I think…I think we should get up now." She said softly and nervously.

"No." he mumbled again, "Five more minutes." He whined as he held onto her.

"Jack!" she grunted as she tried scooting away.

"Okay…" he sighed, nuzzling her neck suddenly.

Her eyes widened at the feeling and she tried moving her head away only to scoot her backside into him more and that's when she felt it…

At first she didn't quite know what it was she was feeling all she knew was that it was not something she was supposed to feel against him. When it moved was when it hit her and then she shrieked, jerking away forcefully and landing on the ground in a heap.

Jack sat up suddenly, his hair disheveled, looking confused and half awake. He saw her and his eyes widened, "You okay?" he asked.

She didn't answer but when her eyes roved down towards his pants he turned as red as the throw blanket, quickly covering himself and biting his lip, completely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…" he ground out, looking at anything but her, "It's just…it does that in the morning, I swear I wasn't trying anything…Oh jeez this sucks." He muttered angrily to himself.

"It…It's okay…it just…startled me." She admitted as she got up.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated again, this time looking at her with pleading eyes.

She shook her head and shrugged a little, running a hand through her hair, "It's really okay…let's um…let's just get some breakfast or something."

"Yeah…breakfast…sounds good." He mumbled, still looking red as he got up and stretched his neck and arms, "You up for some eggs or something?"

She yawned, covering her mouth and nodded, "Sure."

He smiled and headed towards the kitchen, ruffling his hair as he did. She followed him and wiped at her eyes, noticing some makeup come off. It must have smeared by now.

"I'm going to go wash my face really quick." She told Jack, "I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Jack smiled as he pulled out a pan and some eggs, balancing everything in his arms.

She walked out and ran upstairs, bumping into Flynn who was only wearing his boxers. He yawned sleepily and didn't seem aware of anything until he noticed she hadn't moved and her back had stiffened. It hit him and he covered himself quickly and ran back to his room, feeling like an idiot for forgetting there was a girl in the house.

As Rapunzel made it to the bathroom she swore she had seen enough male anatomy to last a lifetime.

…..

Homecoming was the talk of the town for the next two weeks, not even thoughts of Thanksgiving approaching crossed anyone's minds really. It was all exchanging pictures, gossiping about relationships starting and ending, and who wore what dress better. Rapunzel didn't feel all that excited about it really. She was too focused on not getting anxious or angry to the point she was almost exhausted and edgy. In class she was starting to zone out for fear of being triggered.

Luckily, North solved that problem by finding her a couple of bracelets and a keychain made of pink and purple zippers. She could zip and unzip whenever she pleased without it disturbing anyone and without hurting herself. Elsa managed to help her find a way to use the zipper jewelry effectively when she was angry, by recognizing the feel and sensation of the devices and focusing on those when she felt upset. It was helpful when she was bored in class and whenever she was nervous and needed to do something with her hands. She also started doodling as well, Ana having given her a sketchpad to carry with her and some colored pencils to use. Needless to say as the week progressed she was feeling a little better about things and found she had started a trend.

Everyone saw her zipper jewelry and loved how she mixed and matched them and pretty soon, people were ordering them online or making them. She didn't realize she could start a fashion trend and felt a little powerful in doing so.

Not only that, but she was opening up more to her friends. She was having real conversations and talking about how she felt with them and they in turn, listened and gave her advice as well. Hiccup even gave her a stuffed dragon to help her feel better. He apparently collected anything to do with dragons so giving up a rainbow colored one he had no problems with. She and Fishlegs talked more and more about movies and books together and even thought of starting their own book club at the school. She went shopping with the girls or even hung out at their houses after school sometimes to do hair, nails, makeup or just talk. More and more she was feeling like a normal kid and loving it.

There was just one problem; Jack was acting very strange.

She noticed it when she went over to Fishlegs' house to watch a movie. His mom picked them both up after school and she spent the evening eating dinner at his house and watching a movie and talking about the book. She was there for quite a while and by the time North came to get her and got her home, Jack wanted nothing to do with her the rest of the evening. She found it strange that he blatantly slammed his door on her, but he seemed fine the next day and she passed it off as he was having another 'mood swing'. But even still, he was quiet around his friends, snapped at Fishlegs, and even during group he was quiet and brooding. It was almost like a dark cloud had descended over him and he was isolating himself again.

Not even Flynn bothered him for fear he'd lose it. And North was getting more and more concerned. Ana tried talking with him but he merely stormed out, which wasn't like him.

It all came to a head when Mrs. Bennett was planning to come for an observation so North was in a frenzy, making sure everything was in order. By the time she came, North was a little on edge because he'd had many social workers come by and threaten to take away his boys. Granted Mrs. Bennett wasn't like that but he still hated the feeling.

She walked around and then joined them for dinner and watched as Flynn and North sparked conversation with Rapunzel and Jack. Rapunzel answered as best she could where Jack just sat there, staring at his food and glared at everyone who talked to him.

Rapunzel stared at Jack whose hair was looking more disheveled and thin, his skin was so pale the purple under his eyes was scary looking, and his lack of eating caused him to get even thinner than usual.

"So…" Mrs. Bennett asked finally, "Any big plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Mr. North says he's going to make a big turkey and everything!" Rapunzel said excitedly, "I've never had one before with a family."

"I bet you're excited!" Mrs. Bennett smiled, "Are you gonna try cooking anything too?"

"Well…Jack? Would you like to help me make something? Jack usually teaches me how to cook." She explained to Mrs. Bennett who stared with concern at Jack.

"Jack?" North asked, "Rapunzel would like you to help her on Thanksgiving. I bet you could show her how to make your famous corn cake casserole!"

"Why doesn't she ask Fishlegs to help her?" Jack said bitterly as he stabbed at his food that he hadn't even touched.

"What?" Rapunzel gasped, feeling extremely hurt.

"Jack…" North warned.

"Bro, what is wrong with you?" Flynn asked finally, "Rapunzel's done nothing wrong and you're acting like an ass."

"Flynn!" North snapped, "I am so sorry, they are normally not like this!" he told her with panicked eyes.

"Whatever, I don't even want a Thanksgiving." Jack muttered as he shoved his plate away and walked out of the kitchen to his room.

They heard a door slam and Rapunzel felt tears stinging her eyes.

Flynn reached out a hand to pat her shoulder gently while North put his head in his hands.

"Did…did I do something?" Rapunzel asked nervously.

"No. Absolutely not!" Flynn told her firmly, "Jack's just…I don't even know what's up with him."

"Is he seeing a counselor?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

"Yes but…he's not even talking to her…" North said in despair, "I've tried talking to him and…this just isn't like him."

"He's right." Flynn put in, "He hasn't acted like this in a long time."

"Has he seen a doctor?"

"He usually hates doctors but…I may have no choice." North sighed.

"Rapunzel?" Mrs. Bennett asked her.

Rapunzel looked up and wiped her tears.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes." She nodded, "I mean…I get my cast off after Thanksgiving and I love all my new friends and I've learned a lot from Miss Elsa and…I love it here." She smiled, "I really do."

"I don't doubt it." Mrs. Bennett smiled, "You keep up the good work and we'll talk after Christmas, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled back weakly.

"And I'm not here for Jack or anything but…I suggest he see a doctor."

"I agree." North muttered sadly and then put on a smile, "Thank you Mrs. Bennett for joining us…I apologize for…all the chaos."

"Oh please, I have two kids of my own. One walks outside without shoes on half the time and the other thinks she can fly and ends up falling on her face." She rolled her eyes, "But boy are they adorable."

North laughed and nodded, "They sound like beautiful children."

"They are." She smiled fondly, "And believe me, you are doing wonderful work with your boys and Rapunzel. It's great to see how far along she's come."

North nodded proudly at Rapunzel and then walked her to the door.

"Please don't hesitate to call for anything."

"Thank you." He smiled as he led her out.

Once the door was closed, North marched up to Jack's room and banged on his door.

Rapunzel cringed a little and Flynn decided to take her out for ice cream or something, just to get her away from all the noise. He remembered a time when Jack was like this growing up and he'd been scared half the time, hearing all the yelling and cursing and North trying to calm him down only to have things thrown at him. He hated it and wouldn't want Rapunzel to hear it as well.

"Let's go find something with chocolate in it, Blondie!" he smiled.

She nodded and grabbed her coat, rushing out the door with Flynn. He closed the door right as soon as he heard Jack cursing loudly at North to leave him alone.

At least now he didn't have to sit in the basement and pray for it to be over.

…..

Hiccup tried calling his friend again only to get his voicemail for the fifteenth time that day, _"It's Jack, speak."_

Hiccup grumbled and finally decided to just give up. He was late for a dinner date with Merida anyways; not that she was calling it that.

Hiccup had to agree that Jack had been right, he talked things over with Merida the night of Homecoming and both decided that hanging out and doing things together like they used to was a good idea. She admitted that she missed making inventions with him and showing him all her archery skills. He talked about wanting to catch her up on their lives considering they used to tell each other everything. He wanted her to be honest with him as a friend and she felt the same. So…in other words, they were taking it slow.

Because of Jack acting out of sorts, both decided to meet at the local diner and see if they could figure out what was going on with their friend. Normally he wasn't like this and they were getting concerned to say the least.

Hiccup lived down the street from Merida and because the weather was fair for the day, they decided to walk. He met up with her at her house and smiled; it felt just like old times. She'd practically sneak out of the house and both of them would be running off into the woods or town to get into some crazy misadventures. He didn't know when they started separating; all he could really remember was it was literally almost overnight when one day Merida just 'wasn't up for playing'. After that, it was like he didn't even exist anymore. He'd felt so alone and began wondering if he'd never make any new friends when luckily Jack came along. Merida started getting into some bad habits and forgetting all about Hiccup and he'd moved on to make new friends. Once she decided to clean up her act did Elinor reach out to Hiccup to try and make amends with her. Sure enough, he came to her aid and at least from then on, he and Merida were talking again. They had their spats but for the most part, they were trying.

He zipped up his brown leather jacket he'd gotten from his dad and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he waited for her.

Sure enough, he saw her come out the door in her light blue winter coat, wearing the cutest little white knitted cap over her curly hair. She ran down the steps and smiled at him, "You coming?" she teased and he shook his head as he caught up to her.

Both settled into a comfortable silence as they walked to the diner.

"You reach Jack at all?" she asked him.

He shook his head sadly, "This isn't like him…he never ignores my calls."

"Yeah, I tried calling him too…he's just…not himself is he?"

"You heard from Flynn or Rapunzel at all?" Hiccup asked her.

"I tried getting a hold of her but North answered the phone and said that Flynn took her out for some ice cream or something to help cheer her up."

Hiccup sighed.

"You don't think he's…thinking about…you know…?" she said nervously, looking at Hiccup.

He looked up at her and shook his head furiously, praying he was right, "He wouldn't…he knows better…"

"What I'm trying to figure out is when it all started…" she admitted, "I mean for Homecoming he was so happy and wonderful."

Hiccup nodded, forgetting his own unfortunate night with Merida and focusing instead on his friend.

"I think it was…well Monday he was fine and then Tuesday came around and he sort of…got quieter than usual." Merida thought aloud.

"Yeah and after that he just sort of got worse. Like did you hear him totally insult Fishlegs at lunch last week?"

"Oh my gosh! I nearly throttled him!" Merida said angrily, "Poor guy had no idea what he'd done wrong."

"Well…" Hiccup suddenly remembered, "Fishlegs and Rapunzel have been hanging out more…did you know they want to start a book club?" he laughed.

"Oh those two are such nerds I swear." She laughed.

"But…he told me that Rapunzel has come over a few times since then to join his family for dinner and hang out with him."

"You don't think Jack's…jealous…do you?" she gasped.

Hiccup shrugged, he wouldn't put it past Jack considering he knew he really cared about Rapunzel.

"Well…to be honest…Rapunzel admitted she sort of likes Jack…in her own way really." Merida shrugged, "She told me that she and Fishlegs are just really close as friends and she's even told Fishlegs how she feels about Jack so he actually hasn't even asked her out or anything. He knows he doesn't want to lose Jack as a friend."

"Yeah, that is true, cause if he does he'd be losing a lot of friends and that's not something Fishlegs wants."

"In the end it's her choice but…I guess she made it clear."

"Maybe not to Jack." Hiccup noted as they finally reached the diner. He opened the door for her and they walked in, finding a booth near the back.

"But…I really don't think that's the real reason for Jack acting so…odd." Merida noted, "He might be a little snippy or something but to isolate himself and not eat and even fall behind in classes, I mean…"

"Yeah. And in group he really acted strange, nobody knew how to react when he just walked out."

Merida nodded, "Thanksgiving Break is tomorrow…you think he'll be okay?"

"I sure hope so…I'm not going to stop trying to call him."

"Me neither." She nodded, "And I really hope Rapunzel gets a phone soon."

They were interrupted when a young waitress asked for their order. Both got something hot to drink, Merida getting hot chocolate while Hiccup got some tea. Then they both ended up ordering nachos to share.

Once the waitress left, Hiccup turned to Merida and smiled, "North told Ana he's getting Rapunzel a phone for Christmas." Hiccup smiled, "How cool is that?"

"Her first phone! I bet she's going to be so scared of it!" she teased.

"Kinda like you? Remember when you got your newest smart phone and you nearly broke it cause that voice kept coming up randomly?"

She giggled as their drinks were placed before them.

"Did I ever tell you how strange it is that you don't even like chocolate?" she teased him.

He shrugged innocently, "Hey, I'm just not into sweet things."

"Guess that explains why we're friends." She laughed.

"Maybe." He nodded.

She frowned a little and then continued drinking, looking away.

"I know I really screwed up our friendship, Hiccup." She admitted sadly, nursing her mug and staring at the swirling chocolate, "I treated you like dirt and left you in the dust all for the high. It wasn't right."

"Merida…" he said sadly.

"No…" she cut him off, "I never did really apologize, like really apologize for what I did to you. And that's even part of rehab." She confessed, "And…I owe you a better explanation for not wanting to 'go out' with you."

Hiccup nodded, leaning in nervously.

She took a breath and looked up, "Every time I'm with you…I can't stop thinking about what I did to you and how much it hurt you. I'm embarrassed because I abused your friendship. Growing up, I loved being with you, you were my rock. You were such a good person and everything I wished I could be. But when I started using…I knew how much you'd be mad at me but instead…you weren't mad at me, you were still my friend and I completely misjudged you. Sitting across from you and going to Homecoming with you I feel like I have my best friend back…but…I'm really scared Hiccup."

"Why?" he asked her softly.

"Because…because I don't want to lose you again. I lost you when I became and addict and I almost lost you when you got hit by that truck, and if something happens to 'us'…I don't think I could go on smiling or laughing."

He nodded after swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You know I visited you in the hospital when you lost your leg." She finally confessed to him, looking him in the eyes. He stared back in shock. He never knew that she'd visited him.

"I saw what happened to you and I bolted but…I went because…because deep down, I really missed you."

Hiccup finally smiled at her and reached for her hand. She took it, wiping her tears with the back of her other hand.

"I'm really sorry Hiccup." She said, "I know I've hurt a lot of people, but I hurt you the most and…I'll never forgive myself for it…even though you will and…that's why I'm…."

"Merida." He smiled.

"What?" she asked weakly.

"Sometimes I wonder who the talking fishbone is." He grinned.

She suddenly snorted, remembering how she used to mercilessly tease him for being so scrawny and frightened all the time. Every little bump in the night and he'd wet himself. But it made sense…he was much braver than she was, and they both knew it.

"How about you stop feeling afraid and start living again." He advised, "Stop overthinking everything, stop clinging to the past, and forgive yourself."

She smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand, "I just can't do it alone anymore…it hurts too much."

"Then why don't you let your old pal Hiccup battle it with you?"

She sighed and then smiled up at him, "What if we don't make it? What if-"

"We're not fighting orcs Merida." Hiccup chuckled, "We're just going out."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, giggling and sniffling, "You really are such a nerd."

"Well, naturally, but…more than anything I'm just…I'm just a guy who…who's in love with his best friend."

She smiled up at him and nodded, "Okay…how's this for brave...I've been in love with you since the day I pushed you in the mud when we were five."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes playfully, "You really got me good that time, but how about this…I fell in love with you the very same day."

She giggled, "Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"After we finish our nacho battle…would you be okay if I kissed you?"

He smiled and suddenly got up, walking over to scoot in next to her, "How about now?"

She squeaked a little when his mouth made contact with hers and the thought that both shared without even realizing it was "About damn time!"

….

Thanksgiving was a day away and Rapunzel felt no joy. North and Flynn were trying to make the best of everything but with Jack locked away in his room and ignoring everyone, it just wasn't the same. Rapunzel couldn't help but feel partially responsible and even confided to Miss Elsa about her feelings. Elsa merely told her that whatever Jack was dealing with was with Jack alone and when he felt ready, he would open up. But that did little to ease Rapunzel's mind.

She lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering what she could say to help Jack. She just turned over on her side to close her eyes when she heard a noise out in the hall.

Someone had just rushed to the bathroom and was retching violently.

She sat up and decided to see who it was. Putting on her robe she walked out into the hall and towards the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and she could see the light filtering into the hallway.

She walked over and opened the door slowly.

"Jack?" she gasped.

Jack was curled into a fetal position on the floor, clutching his stomach and moaning softly. She was shocked to see tears pouring from his eyes that were squeezed shut from the pain. He retched again, dry heaves forcing his thin stomach to stretch painfully in and out.

She ran in to help him and he started crying when he opened his eyes, "No!" he moaned, "P-please go!"

Her heart broke; he sounded so devastated and scared.

She felt his forehead and realized he was burning up. He clutched his stomach and she decided to find North.

"Jack, I'm just going to find North, okay? Just…"

"NO!" he cried, "NO! AUGH! IT HURTS! NO MORE! STOP!"

"Jack! It's me, you're okay!" she sobbed, realizing she had tears pouring down her face hearing Jack sound so vulnerable, confused and frightened.

"NORTH!" she cried, "NORTH!"

Flynn came in and stared at the scene. Jack was half naked and sweating horribly, dry heaving on the floor, and clutching his stomach in pain. Thank goodness North came in just then, his eyes widening at the scene.

Jack continued yelling in fear, "IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP!"

North came over and moved Rapunzel out of the way. Flynn grabbed her arm and gently tugged her out into the hall with him, both staring into the bathroom worriedly.

"Jack? Jack can you hear me? Do you know where you are?" North asked him, a hand on his head.

"I w-want m-my dad…" Jack sobbed.

"I'm here, son. Tell me where it hurts." North said soothingly, wiping strands of sweaty white hair away from his eyes.

Jack choked on his sobs and clutched his side and that's when it hit North; the isolation, the moodiness, the lack of appetite, and now this…Jack was having appendicitis.

"Flynn! Get my car started! Rapunzel! I need you to get some clothes from Jack's room and fast."

Both nodded and got right to it, Rapunzel wiping her face as she walked into Jack's messy room. She randomly picked up some sweatpants and his blue hoodie, quickly rushing out to give them to North who had picked up Jack like he hardly weighed a pound.

"FLYNN!"

"Yeah, I'm here!" Flynn huffed as he ran upstairs, "Car's ready."

"I need you to help me dress him. Rapunzel, could you make sure my wallet's on the counter for me?"

"O-okay…" she muttered as she ran downstairs quickly. She could hear Jack screaming in pain and it brought back horrible flashbacks of…no not right now! She had to think of Jack.

She found North's wallet and picked it up, waiting for him to come down. Max was barking like a maniac and following them down the stairs, wondering what all the commotion was about. She handed North his wallet and he nodded to her. He and Flynn carried Jack out to the car and took off.

She realized that she was suddenly, completely alone in the house. She bent down to pick up a whining Max and held him close; shaking from all the emotions she'd seen tonight.

The house was too dark and scary. Even with lights on, she didn't feel any safer. She knew they probably never meant to leave her but…she was scared. She suddenly ran to the phone and after a few minutes of debate, she dialed a number.

"Hello?" a sleepy female voice answered after a few rings.

"M-Miss Ana?" Rapunzel asked meekly.

"Rapunzel?" Ana gasped, "Sweetie, it's two in the morning…are you okay?"

"No…" she started crying, hugging herself, "J-Jack had to go to the hospital and…they left me here and…"

"You're at the house all alone?"

"Yes…" Rapunzel sobbed, "And…it's just…I've never been alone before so I thought I'd…I'd call you and just talk or…"

"Okay, sweetie, hang tight. I'm going to come right over."

"No! You don't have to!"

"No, I'm coming right now. I'll let North know."

"He…he didn't mean to…did he?"

"Of course not, if Jack had to go to the hospital it must be very serious and you know how he loves all of you so much."

"I do…and…Jack was…was really scared."

"I understand, can you hold on for just ten minutes?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed and come over; you just wait by the door and keep the phone nearby okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, I'll be right over."

She hung up and Rapunzel wiped her tears and took a breath, she found Max again and picked him up, holding him to her chest and pacing around the kitchen.

It didn't even take Miss Ana ten minutes and she knocked on the door rapidly.

Rapunzel ran to it and had never been happier to see anyone in her life as Miss Ana came right in, shaking from the cold to wrap her arms around Rapunzel.

Rapunzel sobbed into her shoulder and Ana held her for a while, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay…I'm here now." Ana told her gently, rubbing her back, not caring that she was still in her coat and standing in the dimly lit hallway of North's house.

"I-I'm sorry!" Rapunzel cried, "I know I shouldn't have w-woken you up, I just-"

"No! Rapunzel I'm so glad you called me. I'm always here if you need me." Ana told her firmly as she finally managed to lead her into the kitchen.

Rapunzel sniffed and let Miss Ana lead her to a chair while she shed her coat. She practically threw her coat on the floor in the corner as she found a seat next to Rapunzel and took her hand.

Rapunzel took a few breaths and tried using the method Elsa taught her, Ana helping to coach her as well.

"There you go. Elsa taught you well." She grinned.

"I'm such a baby." Rapunzel whined.

"Oh, you are not!" Ana told her sternly, "You are a very strong girl. Calling someone when you're frightened is not cowardly at all."

"J-Jack…" Rapunzel sniffled.

Ana frowned with concern and looked at her, "Do you know what happened?"

Rapunzel shook her head, "He…he was really hot and holding his stomach and crying…he was…not really throwing up but…it was like he was trying to and couldn't."

Ana's eyes widened as though she were piecing things together and she sighed, bonking herself on the head with her hand, "Of course! God, why didn't I even think about it?"  
"What?" Rapunzel asked.

She sighed, "Jack must be having appendicitis." She nodded, "It makes sense…oh man is he lucky and I am having such a talk with that boy later!"

"What…what is that?"

"An appendix is located on the side of your stomach, well, more like right here." Ana explained, pointing to a spot above her pelvis, "And sometimes for a vast number of reasons, it starts to get infected and can actually burst, causing some real damage. Jack must have been suffering the slighter symptoms, which made him moody and tonight he needs it removed before it bursts."

"So…he was mad because…because his stomach hurt?" Rapunzel gasped.

"Basically! Boy and they say girls can't handle PMS."

"So…it won't…it won't burst will it?" she said worriedly, "They'll fix him? He'll be okay?"

"Yes, he'll be fine now. He'll probably be there overnight and most likely tomorrow depending on the severity. But he'll be back to his old self real soon I'm hoping…and I am definitely harping on that boy for not telling us sooner."

"Why wouldn't he say anything?" she asked.

Ana sighed, "Jack…he's very headstrong and independent. I'm sure there's more to it, but that'll be my next assignment I suppose."

"I thought he was mad at me."

"Everyone was noticing how off he was, sweetie…I feel bad it took this long but…hopefully things will turn up now. Knowing Jack, he cares very much about you and I'm sure if you two talk everything will work out just fine."

"I hope so…I really like him."

"Hmm?" Ana grinned, cocking her head to the side, her eyebrows raised.

"I…I mean…he's a really good friend and all…"

Ana didn't say anything and nodded instead, grinning to herself.

Rapunzel yawned and Ana decided to try and see if she could get a hold of North.

"Did you want to go to bed?" she asked Rapunzel.

She shook her head but Ana wasn't buying it as she led her to the couch, "How about a movie then while we wait? I bet North has a ton of awesome ones I haven't even seen yet."

Rapunzel smiled as she found a spot on the couch, Max hopping up next to her. Ana put in a short movie and then gave Rapunzel a blanket.

"You go ahead and start without me; I'm just going to check on North and them."

Rapunzel nodded as Ana got out her phone and dialed North's number.

Rapunzel listened intently as she heard Ana talking.

"She's here, she's fine! She was just scared is all…I know you feel bad, but you were worried about your son, I understand….how is he?"

She smiled over at Rapunzel encouragingly before turning around, "Did they say how long? No? Okay…well, please just call me when you get the news. Is Flynn coming back? Okay. Bless his heart; he loves his brother so much. We'll be fine you just take it easy and call if you need anything. I have Rapunzel and she's okay. Alright, I'm sending Jack all my love!"

She hung up and walked over, smiling a little at Rapunzel, "Flynn and North will be a while but North feels terrible and almost sent Flynn back to get you."

"Is Jack okay?"

"He just went back for surgery so they won't know for a while. We'll get some rest and they said they'll call as soon as they know."

Rapunzel nodded and Ana finally sat down with her, both staring at the screen but not really watching the movie.

Eventually Rapunzel passed out, leaving Ana to turn off the TV and get up to pace the room until she heard back from North about Jack.


	23. Chapter 23

**This is the chapter!**

**First off I just want to say how much I appreciate all of you for sending me your support in light of recent events. I do apologize I never let you guys know ahead of time how busy my schedule is about to get, but through it all I'm writing. **

**I also apologize to anyone who read the disgusting anon messages that were sent to me. I promise that I will delete them any time they come back on here because my story is not a YouTube comment section nor is it a chat room. I write this for all of you to enjoy and to unwind and I want everyone to feel respected. **

**Thank you so very much for every message that gave me courage and love and even some apologies. They meant the world to me and really kept my head up. I'll just say that I don't mind when people ask me when I think the next chapter will be up or leaving a silly review begging for the next chapter; that's totally acceptable. What is **_**not acceptable**_** is cursing, demanding rudely and insulting other reviewers, so that's specifically where I draw the line and any reviews that exhibit those qualities I will remove or report. **

**But the majority of you are super sweet and always leave me the greatest reviews, no matter how big or small and I love each and every one of them. I'm excited to get somewhat back on track as my schedule starts to get more in control. **

**So, once again, I love and appreciate all of you and your amazingly kind reviews. I hope you like the chapter, I know it's long overdue and I did try to make this one just a tad longer to tide you over for a while. Enjoy! ~Gem**

_**A/N: There is mention of a rape in this chapter, you will see who, but if anyone is triggered by that subject please read carefully!**_

…**.**

Jack opened his eyes but everything was fuzzy. He blinked a few times, feeling as though he'd been sleeping for a decade or something. It wasn't until he finally gained some awareness did he moan and realize how much his throat hurt. Not only that but everything felt numb and tingly, making it uncomfortable to even want to move. He tried sitting up but was held down.

"Jack…just lie still, son."

He had no idea where he was and why he hurt. The last time he woke up aching and confused, his whole world had shattered. As he felt a floating sensation and lights above him danced he tried piecing things together but it all came out jumbled in his head; things from his past, things from yesterday, noises he heard in the room…it was all very confusing.

"D-dad?!" he yelled as loud as he could the minute the jolly old man popped into his mind, "DAD?!"

"Shh…I'm here, Jack."

Jack blinked again and finally looked over to the source of the voice and felt everything right itself. As long as North was here, he would be okay.

"Dad…" he whispered hoarsely.

"Here, have some water." North said gently as he found a cup with a straw in it. Jack was still seeing stars it seemed and felt extremely dizzy, the straw didn't want to go into his mouth. North finally got it there and Jack took strange sips as he tried remembering how to use his mouth and lungs.

"You never were good with anesthesia." A male voice chuckled on his other side.

"Flynn, behave yourself." North warned.

"What? He's completely baked! He's not gonna remember this. Watch! Hey bro I broke your favorite spatula."

"No….spiders." Jack moaned, moving his head from side to side to get some feeling back.

"Told ya." Flynn laughed.

North rolled his eyes and put a hand on Jack's pale forehead, noticing the bags under his bleary eyes. He blamed himself completely for not going to a doctor sooner. He just expected Jack to get over his little mood swings and instead he nearly died.

"I'm…sorry." Jack mumbled to North, "I'm sorry, Dad."

"No...it's alright now, you rest." North said.

"I'd like an apology." Flynn muttered jokingly.

Jack turned his head, trying to focus in on his annoying brother, "I'm sorry…" he mumbled and then grinned weakly, "that CATS is the worst musical ever written."

Flynn gawked at Jack as he laughed, "You take that back you little snot!"

"At least he didn't say Les Miserables." North nodded to himself, shrugging.

"Oh God then I'd punch him." Flynn teased, "But seriously, bro, how you feeling?"

"B-better." He nodded, "But…I was…I was…"

"Yeah, we know you were an ass." Flynn chuckled.

"Flynn!"

"No, he's right…" Jack said sadly as he laid his head back on the pillow, "I should…I should've told you I was…sick."

"Yes, you should have." North nodded as he placed a beefy hand on Jack's arm, "But I don't want you to think about that right now, I want you to rest."

"I said a lot of mean things to you…and…Flynn and Rapunzel-wait!" he gasped, trying to sit up, only to be held down, "Where's Rapunzel?"

"Bro you need more water." Flynn said, cringing at how hoarse Jack sounded, "You sound like death."

"Rapunzel is home with Ana. She is fine." North told Jack.

"She…she hates me." He said, tears forming in his blue eyes.

"No, Jack, she was the one who called for me right away, she was very worried about you." North told him gently, "She could never hate you."

"I told her…I said…I was such a jerk!" he cried.

Flynn finally put a hand on Jack's shoulder and looked at him firmly, "Yes, you were, but now you aren't, okay? You can fix it when you feel better and aren't half baked, sound good?"

Flynn always had a way with words.

"T-tell her…"

"You can tell her later, Jack we'll bring her here." North promised, "I want you to sleep now, can you do that?"

Jack nodded, realizing how heavy his lids felt, "Yeah…sleep."

"Hang in there, Jack, you'll be fine." Flynn smiled as he patted his shoulder and yawned.

North waited a while before he heard Jack snoring and then nodded to Flynn, "Alright, let's get home and change. We'll come by for lunch."

"I guess we aren't having Thanksgiving dinner, huh?" Flynn mentioned, sadly.

North shook his head sadly, "But…I'd rather have a stinky hospital tray for dinner with Jack here than a fancy feast with a sick Jack."

Flynn nodded at that, stretching his neck, "Makes sense to me."

….

Rapunzel was, if possible, just as tired as North and Flynn, both came through the door to find Ana passed out in an armchair and Rapunzel half off the couch from rolling around in her sleep.

Ana woke up immediately as though sensing something else in the house, "Oh! North! Thank goodness. How's Jack?" she asked, yawning and rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"He's resting now…he feels very badly about all of his…bad moods." North admitted as he rubbed his back.

"I can imagine." She sighed, "That boy, I tell you. Always something with him." She grinned.

"How's my Rapunzel?" North asked as he walked over to Rapunzel. She'd jolted awake as well, but was getting up a little more slowly than Ana.

"I'm okay." She mumbled sleepily as she got up. He came over and quickly pulled her in for a hug, to which she flinched a little. She'd gotten very used to Miss Ana's hugs and even her friends' hugs, but North…he still intimidated her a little and she felt bad, but she told herself that at least she was trying as she put her arms as far around his middle as she could.

"I'm so sorry we left you here." He told her sadly as he let her go.

"It's…it's okay." She said meekly, "I'm just glad Jack is okay now."

"Yes and he told us how sorry he was for how he acted. We'll see him for a nice Thanksgiving lunch, is that alright?"

"Oh! Yes, I'm so glad we can all have Thanksgiving together!" she smiled happily.

He chuckled, "Well, it won't be much but at least we will be together."

Rapunzel nodded and then looked over at Miss Ana suddenly, "Miss Ana…are you celebrating Thanksgiving?"

Ana smiled and nodded, "I'm actually heading home to see my family later today. The later I go the more I don't have to cook." She teased.

"I didn't know you had family." Rapunzel admitted, feeling like the dumbest person in the room.

Ana laughed, "We're a rowdy bunch, always busy really. But they don't live very far from here…an hour or two, tops." She shrugged.

"Thank you for coming Miss Ana." Rapunzel smiled, in spite of feeling sad that she had to leave, "I…it really helped."

"I'm glad, sweetie. You have a good meal with the boys." Ana grinned, also looking a little sad, "I'll see you soon."

Rapunzel nodded and Ana gave North a hug before grabbing her coat and ruffling Flynn's hair as she passed him. He'd taken a chair at the table and pretty much passed out.

North chuckled and then rubbed his hands together, "So…I'm thinking everyone is a little on the tired side today so…how about a nice take out and we bring Jack something special, yeah?"

Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically.

Flynn held up his fist to show a thumbs up to North.

"Alright, we'll get changed and I'll order from that Boston Market down the road. Be ready in twenty minutes no later, okay?"

Flynn merely stood up and yawned, walking to his room. Rapunzel followed him and he put his arm around her shoulders playfully as he led her upstairs. He didn't say much, but she could tell he was simply conveying he felt bad about leaving her and didn't intend to today; not that she would have missed her first Thanksgiving.

….

Rapunzel had to admit she had never imagined a Thanksgiving meal out of containers surrounding a hospital bed in the late hours of the afternoon. It was uncomfortably quiet and although Jack was smiling at her and she him, she felt some sort of tension as though he needed to tell her something but couldn't with others in the room.

She felt slightly uncomfortable in the stiff chair and had a hard time balancing her plate and eating with her cast. Jack was kind enough to push his tray over considering he couldn't eat much save for some mashed potatoes, Jell-O and water.

"Rapunzel," North said, breaking the silence and causing everyone to jump a little, "I called your doctor and he said that tomorrow he can meet us here when we pick up Jack to remove your cast."

"I get it off!" she smiled, "Already?"

"He will most likely give you a brace to wear for a while. You will still need to take it easy but he encouraged me to tell you that using it will make healing go much faster."

She nodded, "I can't wait to finally write normal again."

He smiled and looked over at Jack, "You will be released tomorrow afternoon Jack, same time. The doctor also encourages you to get some rest, take it easy, but keep walking. Perhaps you can try a little after dinner?"

Jack nodded and grinned, some of his color and brightness returning, "I got this. I'm a sprightly fellow."

Flynn snorted at the use of Jack's words and wondered how on earth neither of them sounded like Shakespeare all the time living with an English teacher.

Flynn's phone vibrated and he looked over at North, "Can I take this outside?"

"Who is it?" North asked.

"Uh…a…a girl…" Flynn blushed.

Jack snorted, nearly spitting out his Jell-O.

North beamed and nodded, "Do I know her?"

"Uh…maybe…" Flynn fidgeted, getting up, "I won't be long."

North chuckled, "Take your time. Wish her good holiday."

Flynn smiled and walked out, still beet red.

North sighed and then looked to Jack, "I think it's good time for me to find a men's room and get some coffee. Will you two be alright?"

Both nodded and he got up, throwing away some trash and then leaving them, quietly closing the door.

The tension was very thick in that moment as both avoided looking at one another.

The only sounds that could be heard was the machine hooked up to Jack, nurses and patients milling around outside the door, and their ragged breathing with a gulp in between.

Both seemed to take a breath in before they spoke at the exact same time.

"Rapunzel I owe you an apology."

"Jack you don't have to be sorry."

Both looked at the other and fumbled with their words wondering who should go first.

"I really do need to tell you…" Jack said, finally meeting her eyes.

She nodded, allowing him to continue.

He swallowed and then sighed, "Whatever I said or did to you…that hurt your feelings…I am so sorry. You're the most amazing person and the last person I'd ever want to hurt. I don't expect you to forgive my actions but…please know that I…I…"

"Jack…" she finally interrupted, "Of course I forgive you. I know you didn't mean any of it. I just wish you'd said something."

"I know," he shrugged, grinning a little, "I'm starting to realize that may have saved everyone a lot of drama."

She smiled back and nodded, taking his hand finally. It felt so great to feel her warm hand against his icy fingers. He did his best to intertwine them and grinned at her, "I needed that." He choked as he whispered.

He began getting drowsy again, the food finally settling and the drugs kicking in from earlier.

"Sorry." He mumbled to her, "I think I'm-"

"Here." She smiled, covering him up quickly, "You need to rest now."

He reached for her hand, clutching it, "Stay…stay for a while? Please?"

"Of course." She smiled, holding onto his hand and sitting down more comfortably, "I won't leave. I promise."

He felt as though she were an angel, the light surrounding her colored hair giving her a halo, her green eyes shone with a tenderness he needed to see. An image of just how beautiful she was, inside and out filling his mind and committing to his memory as he fell back to sleep.

…

Rapunzel maneuvered her hand around carefully. It felt odd and getting the cast off was definitely strange, but now all she needed was a beige brace that wasn't so bulky but fit around her wrist comfortably to keep it steady and protected as she readjusted to being a right handed person again.

Jack sat in the back, leaning against Flynn without meaning to. He was obviously very tired and loopy from the medicine as they got him home but he was smiling again and already asking for normal food and television time.

Rapunzel sat up front, unable to stop staring at her right arm and hand that she hadn't seen in almost a month. The last time she saw it, it was a raw red and purple color, swollen and stinging. But now, it was just pale from being under a cast, with strange indents in places that would go away within hours. The bruises had yellowed but that too was very faded and to a stranger's eye, it would look like just an average, normal arm.

"Don't move it too much, Rapunzel." North instructed her, "Just remember the stretches he showed you and don't overdo it."

She nodded but couldn't help twist it around carefully, wiggling her fingers and waving it around. It felt like a giant weight had been lifted from a part of her body and now she could just function normally again!

As North pulled up to the house, he and Flynn helped get Jack inside and upstairs. Rapunzel remembered trying to get used to medicine and recovery so knew he'd be out for a while. In the meantime, she decided it was time to put her now functioning hand to good use.

"North." She smiled proudly, coming up to him, "Is there anything I can do around the house?"

He smiled at her and cocked his head to the side, wondering if she would be able to do much.

"Don't worry!" she said proudly, "I'll be careful. I just…I'm ready to help."

He nodded and then thought about it, "Would you be alright helping with laundry and dishes today?"

"Oh absolutely!" she smiled happily.

"That would be a big help." He smiled back, patting her shoulder, "But no rush, just whenever you can get to it is fine."

She nodded and immediately rushed off to start the dishes. Because they'd all been tired and distracted, dishes from nearly two days ago were piling up and starting to smell. She didn't mind it though as she rolled up the sleeves of her white knitted sweater. With her hand working again, she was ready to take on anything!

And did she ever. That day she not only did all the dishes, but swept the kitchen, fed Max, did laundry, and even dusted a little in the living room. Both Flynn and North were discussing colleges and scholarships in his office and had gotten so caught up in it they hadn't realized that Rapunzel was doing so much.

She pulled out a can of soda from the fridge and finally set herself down in a chair to rest. As good as she was at cleaning and helping, and as good as it felt doing something, it really was exhausting.

She winced a little when she felt a sharp pain in her right wrist and then a dull ache. She frowned, realizing that she might have overdone it.

But luckily, the doctor recommended aspirin or something to help with it so she was able to find it quickly. As she did, she heard the kitchen door open and turned, expecting to see either North or Flynn, but was actually surprised that it was Jack.

He looked much better, though he was still exhausted and loopy. His hair was a spiky mess, sticking up at all ends of his head. His blue eyes were no longer surrounded by purple rings but rather just had some light puffy bags under them. He was finally getting his normal color back and was most likely in search of food.

He yawned and finally smiled at Rapunzel.

"Hi Jack." She said happily.

"Hi." He said back as he found a seat. He sat down carefully, wincing a little and she came over to help him.

"I'm okay." He nodded politely, "I was hoping we had some pudding or something."

"I can look." She said quickly, rushing to the pantry. She was thrilled to see a brand new pack and immediately pulled it out, "Here!" she said proudly as she found a spoon and placed the entire package in front of Jack, not realizing the mistake of just giving him the entire thing.

Sure enough; he ate the entire six packs of pudding and Rapunzel managed to help heat up some soup under Jack's instructions.

"My soups are better than canned but it'll do." He shrugged, "Maybe try putting some basil and thyme in it."

She nodded, stirring the chicken broth and mixing in spices.

She placed it in front of him and stared as he downed the entire thing. He must really be hungry.

"Wish we had more pudding." he commented sadly, staring into the empty bowl.

"You should slow down." She advised, "You might get sick."

He nodded and sighed, "I guess so. Man am I hungry. I can't believe I went so long without food. God I must have been possessed or something." He grumbled, his hand on his stomach, massaging it carefully.

"You'll be better in no time." She smiled, "Everyone will be so happy to see you again!"

He frowned at that and shook his head, "I doubt it…I was pretty dumb."

"No, Jack, don't say that." She defended, "You didn't mean it."

"I know it's just…I really have a lot of apologies to make." He sighed, "To be honest, I feel like I owe the world an apology; and I will!" he confirmed, "But you and North and Flynn…Hiccup and Fishleg's…I hurt the most and…I need to make it up to you."

"You don't have to do anything, Jack." Rapunzel smiled, "Let's just start over."

"That's just it…I don't want to start over…at least not with you." He admitted, clenching his fists. His bottom lip trembled slightly and he was having a hard time not choking and shaking from nerves.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He looked up nervously and took a shallow, shaky breath, "I realize now how close I was to…to really losing everything…and it's kind of a scary thought really." He admitted, "But…I think it's time I just..."

"What is it?" she asked curiously, narrowing her eyes.

"But…I mean if you are with Fishleg's I understand and-"

"Jack…can you just tell me what you're talking about?" she asked him.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "The reason I asked you to Homecoming Rapunzel was…was because…I wanted something."

"What?"

He finally opened his eyes and looked up at her, his blue eyes pleading for courage, "You."

She stared at him, trying to process what it was he meant when he decided to explain it to her.

"Rapunzel I asked you to Homecoming because ever since the first day I met you…I've been…I just really, really like you. And during Homecoming I couldn't stop thinking about how lucky I was and how much I just want to be with you but…"

She couldn't stop staring at him. She had to have been dreaming this.

"But…you and Fishlegs are always together and I guess…I guess I got jealous and a part of me was willing to let you go and be happy but still I can't do that without at least telling you how I feel so-"

She held her hand up suddenly and shook her head, "Jack…Fish and I…we aren't together." She said and it almost broke his heart for a minute to hear her use such an endearing nickname for their friend until he realized what it was she told him.

"He…he did ask me though." She admitted, knotting fingers into her sweater, "But I told him I want to be friends…that I don't feel that way towards him."

Jack wanted to cheer but now he had a new problem…would she reject him as well?

"I've never had a boyfriend or even a friend who was a boy before." She explained, "I would see all the pretty girls with boys and sometimes wish I could be like them; confident, beautiful, fun…but I'm none of those. I'm nobody."

"Don't say that." Jack said firmly, narrowing his eyes finally, "Don't ever say that."

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes as she shrugged, "It's okay, Jack…I've known it for a long time and I accept it. I'm plain, ordinary, and nothing special."

He banged his fist on the table, causing her to jump, "No you're not!" he snapped, "You are the most talented, amazing, brave, beautiful, kind, intelligent-"

She sat back, rigid as he stopped and stared hard at her.

"Rapunzel if I thought you were plain, ordinary, and boring I never would have asked you to dance with me…or talk about Emma with you or wipe your tears with my favorite shirt, or even let you put makeup on my face." He said, smiling at the memories.

She wiped her face and looked away, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

He watched her as she finally stood up and hugged herself, walking to the window to avoid facing him as tears poured from her eyes.

"I've always been told I'm ugly and useless…that I should never do anything I want to do because it's selfish and wrong…and now that I am…now that I got to experience so much with someone I love I just-"

Jack felt his chest nearly drop to his stomach and she looked over quickly, covering her mouth at the realization.

She knew Jack was going to think she was pathetic for saying it, that he was going to tell her he didn't love her and oh she couldn't bear it if that happened!

Jack gave her his million dollar smile instead, the one that always melted her heart, "You wanna say that again?" he asked her in that cocky voice of his.

"No!" she yelled, balling her fists, "What-what I meant was…I…I…maybe I sort of like you but…you know I don't know what love is really so…I mean…not that I'm a bad person but-oh jeez I'm mumbling!" she berated herself angrily, her fist knocking against her head in frustration.

And Jack's little smirk didn't help things. Here he thought he'd have a hard time winning her love and it turns out she already did love him. The only challenge he had was getting her to admit she said it and following through with it.

He finally stood up and came over to her, putting hands on her shoulders to get her to stop beating herself up.

"I'm trying to explain to you, I swear!" she yelled tearfully, "And will you stop smiling?!"

"Why?" he teased, "I'm happy."

"Jack you can do so much better than me and you know it."

"Who could possibly be better than you?" he asked her, "Tell me."

She opened her mouth but nothing came out and all he could do was smile again. He had her alright; if she said anyone he'd ask her to tell him who specifically. And if she said a person's name she'd be scared he really would pursue that girl; as if he would.

He wrapped his arms around her carefully; her hands going up to his chest awkwardly to hold him back a little.

"Rapunzel…I've liked you since the first day I set eyes on you." He said, God was he cheesy, but hey, he might as well roll with it. At least he wasn't quoting The Notebook or something, "And being your friend I've watched you grow and every day you just become more and more beautiful to me. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm not alone…like I'm the luckiest guy on the planet."

She bit her lip and shook, "I don't know what to do." She cried again, "I'm so scared that I'll…I'll mess up and you'll just…"

"I know it's scary." He admitted, "I'm kind of a wreck too but…but hey…you're the one who wants to try new things right?"

"This is too fast." She admitted, "Too new and too sudden."

"Okay, we'll take it slow." He promised, "We'll just…stay friends, go hang out just us, like nothing has changed, and from there we'll see what happens."

She looked up at him, "I don't know…" she said nervously.

"Rapunzel, we're already friends. It's just spending time together doing fun things and getting to know each other a little better."

That did sound sort of easy to her.

"P-promise?" she asked.

"I promise."

She closed her eyes and took a breath, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. I'd…I'd like to try."

He smiled and hugged her gently, she felt somewhat weird about it but at least she'd hugged him before and it didn't feel like anything different, save for the fact she'd told him she loved him and he admitted he wanted to date her.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"We just do what we always do." He smiled, "Nothing big."

"Okay." She nodded, "Wait!" she gasped, "What about Fishlegs? Will he-?"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Jack nodded sadly, "I need to apologize anyways and…it's only fair I at least talk to him about this. He's a really great guy and I know he'll be fine with it."

She nodded and finally let go, stepping back a little and staring awkwardly at Jack, "Will we tell anyone?" she asked.

"We don't have to. I mean we're just dating right now, technically so if you don't want to tell anyone I'm okay with that."

"Are you telling anyone?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Probably just Hiccup and Fish."

"Is it okay if I talk to Merida or Heather? I just want to make sure I'm doing this right."

"Doing what right?" he laughed.

"You know…doing what girls do on dates." She clarified.

He had to hold back his laughter. Considering they were both very new at the dating scene, neither ever really having dates, both would be novices. But Jack had seen enough with people watching and talking to his friends about it to know a little more than Rapunzel most likely.

"You don't have to do anything but be yourself." He promised, taking her hand, "We'll work it out as we go."

"So…right now…are we…?"

"Are we what?"

"Dating?"

"Well this isn't a date but I guess the technical term is dating." He explained. God he needed a life!

"What would count as a date?" she asked. God she needed a life!

He thought about it, twitching his nose a little, "Well…we can go see a movie or go out to dinner…there's all kinds of things we could do really."

"Would painting together count as a date?" she asked.

He chuckled, "We're not trying to rack up points or anything, but…yeah, I mean…doing stuff together would be like dating."

"Well…I was wondering." She said nervously, "Would you like to help me paint my wall?"

He grinned, "I can finally use my paint again!"

She blushed a little and he laughed, taking her shoulders and shaking them gently, "I'm just kidding! Of course I'll paint with you. I miss it."

She smiled a little and looked up at him, "Maybe dating won't be so bad after all."

"I know it won't be." He smiled, "Cause I'm dating you."

….

"HE WHAT?!" Merida shouted.

Hiccup held the phone from his ear. His girlfriend could really clear a room if she chose just by speaking alone.

Boy it was strange calling her that now. He couldn't help but enjoy the sound of it in his head. He had an urge to just say it but didn't want to seem like some idiot as he spoke to her on the phone. Besides, they weren't talking about them, they were talking about Jack.

Hiccup had finally spoken to Jack for almost two hours the day before; listening to his friend apologize, talk about the surgery and how he was feeling, and of course, about how he and Rapunzel were going to date.

"He told me it was appendicitis. He'd been hiding it for weeks apparently."

"That little maggot! I'm going to kill 'em!" she yelled angrily.

"I know I ripped into him too about it." Hiccup laughed, "He was pretty exhausted and boy did he feel bad for all the crap he pulled."

"Is he okay though?" she asked finally, concern filling her voice once again.

"He's okay. He's recovering just fine and now he's just psyched because he asked Rapunzel out and she said yes so-"

"What?! Why am I just hearing this now? Details! Now! Or I'll end you!"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Apparently Rapunzel told him that she loved him or something along those lines. Anyways he got all cocky of course, you know how he is and convinced her that they could take things slow and just date."

"Sounds like advice someone else I know gave me." She stated flatly.

He blushed a little at that but continued, "So anyways, she's for it, but she's pretty scared."

"Well…I don't think she's ever dated anyone or even thought about it before." Merida put in.

"Yeah, sounds like it. But Jack's pretty positive that after a while they'll be closer and all that. Guess we'll see where that goes, huh?"

"Guess so."

Hiccup smiled, "I think both Jack and Rapunzel are really gonna do fine. I mean both of them have a lot in common if you can believe it and they always seem so close in group or in school. He's super protective of her and she sticks to him like glue half the time."

Merida sighed, "True…but they both are so new at the whole relationship thing really. I mean Jack's been around here longer than Rapunzel but now that I think about it he's never really dated anyone or hinted at it before."

"No he never has." Hiccup confirmed, "We tell each other everything really. We both called ourselves the sexy virgins bef-" he stopped realizing what he just told Merida and felt heat pool into his cheeks as he heard her guffawing over the phone like a hyena.

"S-sexy…VIRGINS?!" she laughed, snorting in between breaths, "Oh my God! I'm gonna pee!"

"Ha ha…we were young…stupid…" he muttered.

"Oh Hiccup…that was…that was the funniest thing ever!"

"Well it's not like you're not a virgin either." He spat back, grinning.

She suddenly went very quiet and he felt his heart stop. It was deathly quiet and he closed his eyes feeling like an idiot, "I'm sorry, I'm just…God…I shouldn't have-"

"No…you were just trying to silly and…"

"Merida you don't have to explain or confirm anything." He told her, "It's the past."

"No I'll…I'll tell you." She said weakly, swallowing.

He listened, feeling humbled and almost terrified that his friend and now girlfriend was so willing to tell him her secrets.

"I was…It was when I was thirteen." She admitted sadly, trying not to choke, "I went to a party at a friend's house…you know those losers who used to give me the drugs?"

"Yeah." Hiccup said softly.

"Well…we all got drunk and high and shit and…high schooler's started showing up and people were just fooling around and I was just going along with it you know. Flirting and being dumb. Anyway some guy who was a senior at the time was getting a little too…too frisky and…and I told him I didn't want to but he sort of…"

She paused and Hiccup felt his stomach drop as he listened.

"All I could do was try fighting it but…I guess I was too high or something cause even he got the best of me." She chuckled darkly, "Anyways afterwards he told me I might as well accept it and that I was just a junkie that no one would believe, so I never told anybody about it really, cause…it's technically my fault anyways."

"No, Merida that wasn't your fault." Hiccup told her firmly, "You should have reported him. He had no right to do that to you!"

"Hiccup it's too late anyways and…I mean…I never should have gotten high and drunk and done the things I'd done so I guess I deserved what I got."

"No." he repeated, "Nobody deserves that, you most of all. He was a jerk who was scared of getting caught and took advantage of a poor innocent kid."

He could hear Merida sniffling but her voice was firm, "It's over and done with now anyways."

"Have you told anyone about it? I mean your mom or Miss Ana?" Hiccup asked her.

"Why? So I could just admit to one more stupid thing I did? It's not even worth it."

"Merida that's…that's really serious." Hiccup told her firmly, "You should tell somebody…at least to just talk about it."

"I just told you." She rebuffed.

"No I mean someone like Miss Ana." Hiccup told her, "You and I both know I'm no psychologist."

"That's true. You'd kind of suck at it." She giggled.

He smiled a little and wished he was there to hug her, "Merida I'm really sorry that happened to you."

"I wasn't exactly a good friend, you didn't know." She said sadly.

"Still…I wish I could have been there for you."

"Me too." She admitted.

"Do you…do you want me to come over?"

He could tell she was thinking about it. Merida wasn't one to show people her emotions and if she did it was pretty intense. When she cried, she poured her heart out, when she was angry, the ground shook, and when she was happy, the whole world lit up. Most of the time she chose to stay guarded but to be honest, Hiccup loved her the most when he could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"I think I'd like that." She said finally.

"Okay. I'll be over in about ten minutes okay?"

"Okay."

"Merida?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't care that you aren't a virgin or anything. You're still the most beautiful and strong person I know. You could lift me with one arm for crying out loud."

She giggled and he was glad to hear it coming in waves strongly over the phone, he knew she'd be okay as she waited for him.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too you sap." She giggled, "Just get over here."

"On my way." He smiled as he hung up.

He looked over at his black three legged pug lying on his bed next to him, his tongue out and his deep dark eyes roving over Hiccup questioningly.

Hiccup smiled at him and patted his head. The pug licked his hand and gnawed at him playfully. The poor thing was a wreck living on the streets when Hiccup had found him. The poor dog had been hit by a car, much like Hiccup had, and lost a leg. When Hiccup got him to the vet his teeth were so badly out of shape they had to remove them. Some had grown back but most of them didn't and therefore, Hiccup had named him Toothless and fed the creature canned dog food.

He and Max actually got along and whenever Hiccup or Jack visited one another they'd bring the dogs to play, but it usually had to be in spurt because Max got bored easily and Toothless would start getting an attitude if he got annoyed.

"You're getting fat. Gobber and Dad are feeding you table scraps again aren't they?" Hiccup accused. The dog merely snorted and huffed, looking away like some sort of pompous king.

Hiccup sighed, "I'll have to bring Max by again to get you off your lazy little butt."

The dog snorted again and began licking his paws out of boredom.

"Fine, I'll leave you to that." Hiccup laughed as he got up, grabbing his phone and jacket, "Stay out of trouble till I get back, okay boy?"

Toothless barked and then went back to licking his paws.

Hiccup walked downstairs and found his dad and Gobber in the family room watching a football game together. He saw his dad reach over and graze Gobber's hand affectionately as they watched the game. Hiccup smiled and cleared his throat, "Hey Dad, Merida asked if I could come over for a little bit. I'll be back before midnight."

"You need me to drive you?"

"No I can walk." He smiled, "You two enjoy the most overrated sport in America."

"Bite yer tongue lad!" Gobber teased.

Stoick merely laughed and shook his head, waving his hand and dismissing Hiccup, "Have fun. Tell her father I say hello."

"Will do." Hiccup promised as he found his coat and walked out the door into the dark evening. It was really only technically seven at night and normally in warmer weather darkness coming this late would be unheard of but winter daylight savings time wasn't supposed to make sense he supposed.

It was chilly and he could actually see his breath every time he passed under a street lamp and he balled his fists to keep his fingers from freezing. As he walked he wished he could find the ass hole that raped Merida. He knew it was years ago, but it bothered him that around that time he was pretty much forgetting about her and focusing on his own troubles with his father and Jack. True she had always occupied his mind in some way, but the fact that he wasn't there for her when she went through something so traumatic angered him.

He was so lost in thought he nearly passed her house. He paused and looked up to see Merida's window. Her light was on and he could actually see her looking in her mirror, fixing her hair and wiping her face as though worried she didn't look pretty enough. The fact that she was anxious about being 'pretty' for Hiccup made him smile a little. He had an urge to throw a rock at her window but didn't feel like invoking her father's wrath if he broke it. And knowing his luck he would. He decided to ease her worry and knock on her door so he could tell her in person how beautiful she was and make sure she knew every day how much he loved her despite her history and that he would be there for her no matter what.


End file.
